


一九四三

by JessIllumination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Young Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 220,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessIllumination/pseuds/JessIllumination
Summary: 从此往后，世间再也没有汤姆与莉齐。
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 莱斯特街的流浪儿

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I write for fun only and I own nothing. 
> 
> 本文首发为2014年。贴吧与晋江版本已删除，此处为唯一作者发布版本。
> 
> 本文与贴吧首发版保持一致。唯一有改动的地方是删除了non con和underage的内容。
> 
> Edit: 本文授权开放，借梗，模仿，使用人物，在本站下载PDF自己去印本，请各位随意。1943属于大家，不属于我。
> 
> 虽然以下是常识但是还是要声明一下：不可以公开发售，转卖，或者使用任何手段获取利益。

一九四三，伦敦。

冰冷的大雨冲刷着肮脏污秽的街道，路上的积水混杂着各种垃圾冲向下水道，形成了一个个黑色的漩涡。一只断了尾巴的死耗子四脚朝天，躺在下水道口，污浊的灰色眼珠空白地瞪着灰黑的天空和无边无际的雨幕。

泰晤士河边的一个桥洞下，石墙上涂满了迷失而愤怒的涂鸦。他们用油漆喷出各种扭曲狰狞的图案辱骂保守党人，对路过的那些穿私立学校校服的学生扔破啤酒瓶和石子……他们尽其所能地把空虚和愤怒发泄给这个冷酷无情的世界。可是他们的发泄就像拳头打进棉花团，没有回应。所以他们变得更加愤怒。

青春是一片贫瘠的荒原，困顿其中的时候，你为所欲为，看不到过去，管不到未来，好像怎么也逃不出这个阴沉漫长，永无止境的牢笼。

这个下着雨的阴沉的午后，两三个少年穿着湿淋淋的脏外套，站在泰晤士河边的桥洞下面轮流吸着一卷劣质烟卷。

这三个男孩子都是街角的孤儿院的混混。我早就认识他们了。只不过我一直远远地观察着他们，从来都没有和他们说过话。

桥洞两边的低地里都是污浊的积水。白色的垃圾袋和生锈的油桶被乱七八糟地丢弃在那儿。雨水落在铁桶上，发出哗哗的响声。

我蹲在不远处的一只垃圾桶旁边，默不作声地看着他们。我穿着一件宽大的灰色连帽衫，兜帽拉的低低的。冰冷的风雨斜斜密密地打湿了我的前额和头发，模糊了我的视线。我眨了眨眼睛，挤掉睫毛上的雨水，看见一个骨瘦如柴的男孩子从桥洞里冒出来，向我挥了挥手臂。

“喂！”他冲我叫着，带着浓重的口音，“怪胎！”

我耸耸肩膀，像狗一样甩了甩脑袋，把一缕湿漉漉的头发从眼前甩开，没有吱声。

“我知道你是谁！”他继续冲我吼道，“你是莱斯特街上那个酒鬼穷光蛋的女儿，是不是？”

我慢慢把手里拧成一团的草茎丢在地上，揉了揉膝盖，站了起来。

他看着我，脸上露出一丝坏笑。

“莉齐，是不是？”他灵活地跃过水坑，把肮脏的水花溅了我一脸。他一把揪住我的脖子，把我拽到他身边，恶狠狠地问：“整个夏天，你都蹲在这里偷看我们！你到底想做什么？向警察局举报我们？还是跟我们分享一下？”他冲着我挥了挥手里的烟斗。

我用力挣脱了他的手。

“你们这些孤儿院的脏耗子。”我说。

“你说什么？”他暴跳如雷地说，一把揪住我的头发，“不要以为你是女人我就不会动手揍你！”

“我可没有这么想。我从来都没有高估过你们这群人的道德标准。”我慢吞吞地说，不过，我怀疑他压根没有听到我在说什么，因为一阵绿光从我的口袋里射出来，准确地击中了他的腹部。他嚎叫了一声，往后退了两步，跌倒在肮脏的水坑里，长长的姜黄色头发和黑水里的垃圾混合在一起，恶心极了。

“该死的！”他的两个同伴叫了起来，往我们这边跑过来，想把我揍一顿。不过他们的运气没有那么好，几秒钟之后，他们也抽搐着倒在了水坑里。

我满意地看着他们倒成一团的身影，右手食指摩挲着微微发热的魔杖尖。很漂亮的绞肠咒，我自言自语道。练了一个暑假，看来我的无声咒已经有很大进步了。

我漫无目的地在雨里走着。这好像就是我每个暑假的常态，吸烟，打架，喝酒，穿着一件连帽衫在阴郁的伦敦东区游荡。

我不想回家。我的父亲除了喝得烂醉如泥，昏迷不醒以外，就是对着我母亲的照片呆坐着，一连几个小时都不说话。我也不想去母亲的新家里。兰道尔一家人对我从来只有白眼和嘲讽。

走到一个肮脏破烂的酒吧跟前时，我浑身已经湿透了。我在一只倒扣着的垃圾桶上坐下，掏出一包淋得半湿的香烟，抽出了一支，用魔杖拍了拍香烟头。一星明亮的火星亮起在我的指尖。

我微微闭着眼，缓缓吐出一口烟雾，雨水哗哗的声音不绝于耳。

我茫然地看着眼前的一切——这个灰色的绝望世界，沉没在无边无际的雨幕里。莫名其妙地，我想起了一艘帆船在暴雨中沉没的画面，那是一种静默无声的悲哀。

酒吧里满是刚下班的伪君子和应召女郎，还有一些表情严肃，穿着套裙的女秘书和打字员，坐在靠窗的位置，愁眉苦脸地说着话。

我点了一瓶啤酒，坐在靠近门口的吧台处，没精打采地喝着。不知过了多久，我注意到门口传来了一阵喧闹声。

“有人在打架！”

“又是孤儿院的那群混混。”吧台侍应生的肩膀上搭着块白毛巾，见怪不怪地说。他的脖子往门口伸了伸，好奇地咦了一声：“这次挨打的好像是那群人的头头。他刚刚走到门口就晕过去了，那个混小子就跳上去揍他了！”

我跳下了高脚蹬，一把推开站在我眼前的人群，往门口挤过去。

“你这狗娘养的，” 一个褐色头发，手脚细长的男孩骑在一个穿黑色长外套的男孩身上，脸上喷满了自己的口水，一拳揍在了黑衣男孩脸上， “你没想到你还有今天吧？你这个变态，杂种，下贱肮脏的耗子！要是我今天把你揍扁扔在这里，谁也不会怜悯你！”

“滚开，你这个懦夫！”我气愤地叫道，不假思索地拽着这个褐色头发男孩的衣领，用力把他拉起来，“我猜在他清醒的时候，你连从他面前走过的勇气都没有，是吗？”

他回身就给了我一拳，眉角传来一阵剧痛，我感到一股热乎乎的液体沿着我的额头流了下来。我往后摔倒在地上。

“谁让你多管闲事的！”他冲着我咆哮道，口水都落在了我的脸上。

我怒气冲天地把手伸进口袋，一道炫目的白光从我的口袋里射出来，击中了褐色头发男孩的脸。他痛苦地尖叫一声，倒在地上呕吐起来。

我冲着他的肚子就踹了一脚，然后蹲在他旁边，用手指挑开了他额前乱糟糟的头发。

“趁别人没有意识的时候攻击别人是非常没有风度的。”我说，把香烟头丢在了他脸上。

我扔了几张纸币给酒吧里的侍应生，他们帮我把倒在地上昏迷的黑发男孩架进了屋，让他坐在最里面的一个昏暗无人的卡座里。

我认识这个男孩，但是没和他说过话。我听说过有关他的谣言——“汤姆·里德尔，孤儿院里那个漂亮而古怪的男孩子。”莱斯特街上的长舌妇们总是这样议论道，“听说他总是把其他孩子吓得半死。”

我小时候一直很怕他，偶尔在街上看到他一眼，我就立刻逃得远远的。直到后来在霍格沃茨看到他，我才明白了他之所以“古怪”和“把其他孩子吓得半死”的原因。他和我一样，不是属于麻瓜世界的人。本来，我一直以为他脑子有病。在孤儿院那种地方，得精神病不是什么奇怪的事情。

此刻，汤姆安静地坐在卡座上，脑袋像布娃娃一样无力地垂在一边，脸色苍白地像羊皮纸一样，嘴唇毫无血色。我扶住他的时候，明显感觉到了他的手臂在剧烈地颤抖。

酒吧侍应生带来了一瓶白兰地。我倒了一杯，没有犹豫，往他的嘴里灌了下去。他猛烈地咳嗽起来，脸上露出一丝不自然的潮红。他缓缓睁开眼睛，目光有些凝滞，静静地停留在我的脸上。

“伊丽莎白？”他的声音暗哑而微弱，可是我还是听明白了他说的是我的名字。

“莉齐。”我条件反射地纠正他，我不喜欢别人叫我的全名。我扬了扬眉头，立刻痛得龇牙咧嘴。我用脏兮兮的袖子按住头上的伤口，问：“你怎么知道我叫什么？”

他没说话，像做梦一样看着我，眼神里有一种奇怪的感伤。就好像——我在心里骂了一声活见鬼——就好像他认识我一样！

他这张脸长得可真是英俊迷人。

我承认，汤姆·里德尔是霍格沃茨最英俊的男生。在学校里他和我一个年级，可是从来没有和我说过话，他这会儿像个流浪汉一样，眼睛被打青了，下巴上的一道伤口正在流血。他的头发浸湿了雨水，油腻而肮脏，黑色外套的一半都沾满了黏糊糊的泥浆，毛衣的领子也被烤焦了，灰色的羊毛变成了黑色，一根根竖着，带着难闻的焦糊味儿。

过去四年中，每次在学校走廊里看到他高大的身影，他总是在和身边每一个人彬彬有礼地说话，专注而认真，时而会露出迷人的微笑。他的微笑实在是太迷人了——乌黑的眼睛带着动人的光泽，唇角微微上扬，带着一丝浓郁的深沉。也难怪，只要有汤姆·里德尔在场，那个傲慢自大，瘦弱苍白的马尔福家的男孩完全没有了光彩。里德尔和马尔福最大的区别就在于，里德尔懂得如何迎合和讨好别人，而马尔福则从来不考虑向任何人低头，哪怕是假惺惺的姿态。

即使不是斯莱特林学院的学生也都知道，在斯莱特林，学生分为两大党派，里德尔一伙以及马尔福一伙。马尔福那伙人都是出身纯血统的“老斯莱特林”家族成员，大多数都是一些自以为是、装腔作势的草包，他们最痛恨的就是没有背景却处处优秀的里德尔。这两派互相暗算，学校却从来找不到罪魁祸首，就在上个学期，里德尔的三个朋友和马尔福都被送进过校医院，鼻孔中冒出猫尾巴，头发变成了洋葱。

稍微有点脑子的普通学生都离他们那两伙人远远的，免得惹祸上身。比如我就是其中一个。不论是在学校还是莱斯特街，只要看到汤姆·里德尔，我保证立刻逃得比猴子都快。

想到这里，我真是恨不得剁了自己的手——里德尔挨揍也是他活该，他在孤儿院肯定没有少欺负别的孩子，管我什么事？

我坐在那儿，手里捧着白兰地杯子，又是叹气，又是摇头，嘟着嘴皱着眉，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，浑然不觉他正用奇怪的眼神看着我。

我终于注意到他的时候，他正半睁着眼，乌黑的眼底闪着一种平静的光，嘴角微微斜着，带着一丝好笑的神情。

“别以为我想救你。”我没好气地说，“我只是——”

我的话说到一半，看到玛格丽特·兰道尔走了酒吧破旧的木门。她收起了伞，一边兴高采烈地和西尔维娅·布莱克说着话。

我整个人僵住了，表情好像是看到了狗屎一样。

“该死的。”我咒骂了一句，一猫腰，钻到了隔壁卡座去，把连帽衫的帽子压到了脑袋上。

我趴在桌子上一动不动，一边把头发扒拉下来，遮住了我的脸。从我脏兮兮，湿漉漉地头发缝隙中，我看到了我那没有血缘关系的姐姐玛格丽特·兰道尔粉红色的圆润脸蛋，蜷曲的金发滑稽地堆叠在脑门两侧。她矮小的身影沿着昏暗的过道走了过来。

西尔维娅·布莱克跟在她后面。她穿着一件黑色双排纽扣羊绒呢大衣，黑色的直发像帘子一样垂在她那张冷冰冰的脸庞两侧。

兰道尔家最讨厌我的就是玛格丽特。她和我同一年级，也在拉文克劳学院，是个没有脑子，从来不知道闭嘴的母牛。西尔维娅是斯莱特林的，家里很有钱，是“马尔福党”的成员。但是她总是一副冷淡而漠不关心的样子，似乎对什么都不在乎。

“汤姆！”我听到西尔维娅倒吸冷气的声音从身后传来，她的声音有种清晰、冷静的金属感，“你怎么会在这里？”

玛格丽特粗重地呼吸着，手忙脚乱地说：“天哪，西尔，我们怎么办？我要不要去叫爸爸过来？还是——”

“别吵了，他好像昏过去了。”西尔维娅说。

昏过去了？我疑惑地想，他刚刚不是还醒着？

“玛格丽特，你赶紧跑回家去，拿一件托尼的外衣过来给他。”西尔维娅利索地说。

“那你呢？”

“我在这里等着。”

玛格丽特似乎不太高兴，但是她没有多说什么，很快地跑开了。

玛格丽特一走，我就低着头，悄无声息地走出了酒吧。问题解决了，西尔维娅和玛格丽特接过了这个烂摊子，可是我心里总觉得不爽。毕竟是我刚刚在酒吧门口替他打了一架，眉毛上还挨了一拳！

我一口气跑回了家，冲了个淋浴，换上了一件干净的卫衣。吃过晚饭后，天色渐渐黑了，雨依旧淅淅沥沥地下个不停。我犹豫了一下，又跑回了酒吧。

当然，我没有走进去。我假装从酒吧的玻璃窗前经过，往里面不经意地扫了一眼。正好，汤姆和玛格丽特往门口走来。我吓得闪到了门边，背对着他们。

“谢谢你。”汤姆那有磁性的低沉嗓音真诚地说道，“如果不是你今天帮了我的忙，科尔夫人又要因为我在外面打架而责骂我了。”

西尔维娅上哪里去了？我疑惑地想。

“没关系。”玛格丽特甜甜地说。

听到他们两之间的对话，我的火气噌地冒了起来，咬紧了嘴唇，在心里发出了一声不屑的冷笑。

_注：西尔维娅·布莱克为本文原创人物，是沃尔布加·布莱克的表亲，后嫁给她的弟弟西格纳斯·布莱克，取代了原著中德鲁埃拉·布莱克。_


	2. 对角巷

很多年后，当我穿着得体大方的衣服，头发梳理地整整齐齐走在爱丁堡的大街上时，依然会想起那些久远、模糊、阴雨连绵的日子时的那些事儿。我们冲动、易怒，我们游荡在伦敦黑暗的巷子，酒吧，互相暗算、打架，从未停歇。

可是奇怪的是，当我重新回想起那些情景的时候，曾经堆积在我心里的愤怒和仇恨都已烟消云散，出现在我脑海里的只有雨夜里泰晤士河畔迷蒙而美丽的灯光。

雨夜是有魔咒的时刻，可以冲刷世间所有的仇恨和罪恶。比如说，玛格丽特的不知羞耻，汤姆的玩弄和嘲讽，西尔维娅的不屑和冷漠，所有这些在我身边一点点收紧的网，那些把我一步步推向地狱的手，全都在我的脑海里远去了。

我只记得那迷蒙而模糊的灯光，在漫漫雨夜中颤抖，摇曳，好像生命最初的等待和希望。

我15岁的那个夏天，我一口气跑过两条街，来到了一条宽阔的马路上，马路两侧都是气派的白色建筑。我亲爱的母亲和她新丈夫就住在这里。我从来都看不起我的母亲。她只是个运气格外好的应召女郎罢了，靠着一张漂亮的脸蛋，乌黑的眼睛和柔顺靓丽的栗色头发迷倒了我父亲，还有拥有这座大房子、姓兰道尔的有钱男人。作为一名机会主义者，我母亲确实做的很棒。在兰道尔向她求婚后，她在大哭一场之后就离开了我和我那可悲的父亲。

他们都说我长得像我母亲。

“都是天生的美人。”房东太太叹着气说，“可惜都出生在泥潭里。”

给我开门的是一只顶着灯泡一样巨大眼睛的家养小精灵波比。它不喜欢我，总是在背地里叫我“新夫人的杂种”。它颤巍巍地打开门之后，我满身雨水地走了进去，头发上还沾着一片树叶，雨水湿哒哒地落在昂贵的波斯地毯上。

波比的身后传来了两声惊呼。

“看在梅林的份上，伊丽莎白！”一个女孩子的声音惊恐地说道。玛格丽特·兰道尔，兰道尔先生前妻的小女儿站在楼梯口，她身材矮胖，金色卷发用玳瑁发夹夹在脑后，穿着一件浅米色的塔夫绸衬衫和青色的袍子，胸口系着一只滑稽可笑的蝴蝶结。

她瞪大了浅蓝色的眼睛，一手扶住前胸，张大了嘴看着我，活像一只半死不活的金鱼。

说话声和脚步声从一扇虚掩着的门里传来，接着，我的母亲——穿得像一个十足的暴发户——和兰道尔先生，还有托尼·兰道尔，他前妻的大儿子一起走了出来。

看到我，他们都愣住了。

我把头发甩到脑后，满不在乎地扬起下巴。托尼·兰道尔首先回过神来。

“下午好，莉齐。”他说，“波比，麻烦你把大门关上，雨都淋到门厅里来了。”

“对不起，托尼少爷！”波比尖声叫道，连忙关上了门。刚刚它一直气愤而不满地看着我，忘记了关门。

托尼穿着白衬衫和黑袍子，衣领和袖口熨烫地光滑平整，没有一丝褶皱。他长得很不错，个子比他那秃了顶、小矮人一般的老爹高出近一英尺，蜂蜜色的头发略有凌乱，蓝色的眼睛清澈有神，不像他妹妹的那双活见鬼的死鱼眼。

我常常想，托尼的出生要么是麻瓜们所说的基因突变，要么是他妈和别的男人鬼混的结果，要不然他脸上怎么没有长着兰道尔家的死鱼眼和大鼻孔。我觉得那个叫做达尔文的麻瓜一点儿也不靠谱，还是后者的可能性更大。

兰道尔先生倒是得意非凡，认为托尼是他祖上非凡血统的证明。我三年级那年在兰道尔家的晚宴上听到这个理论时，暗地里发誓，如果我在有生之年听到比这更加好笑的笑话，我就把玛格丽特胸口的那只愚蠢透顶的蝴蝶结吞下去。

当小精灵波比忙着用长长的手指指着地面烘干地毯时，我挤出了一个笑容，龇着牙，冲着托尼大少爷笑了笑，阴阳怪气地说：“下午好。”

“莉齐！”兰道尔老头儿惊恐地看着我，一边扣着袍子上的银色扣子，“你怎么这幅样子？难道你是一路在雨里跑过来的？”

“是呀。”我说，“路上还顺便打晕了几个人。”

“爸爸！”玛格丽特尖叫了一声，跳了起来，像一条金鱼看到一只猫鼻子贴在鱼缸玻璃上，吓的面无血色。

我母亲穿着一件蓝色的袍子，领口没有必要的点缀着一圈难看的珍珠。她那双和我一样明亮的黑眼睛冷冷地看着我，说：“莉齐，你知道我们今天要一起去对角巷购物吗？”

“当然了。”我说，“不然我为什么要来这该死的地方？”

“为什么穿成这个样子？”她的声音里隐藏着极度的怒火。玛格丽特轻蔑地扫了她一眼。

“我们最好找一件袍子给莉齐换上，是不是？”兰道尔先生粗声粗气地说，“玛戈，你去找一件你的袍子来。”

“什么？”玛格丽特尖叫一声，“我绝不把我的袍子给她！还有，不要叫我玛戈，这听起来像‘麻瓜’一样！”

“我也不要穿你的任何东西，蠢蛋玛戈！”我也朝她吼了回去。

“不要叫我玛戈！”

“看在梅林份上，莉齐，玛戈，都闭嘴！”兰道尔先生生气地说，“玛德琳？去找一件你的袍子！”

于是，半个小时之后，我穿着一件深蓝色的袍子和兰道尔一家走在对角巷的石子路上。长长的袍子拖到地上，一不留神就会绊到我的脚。我怒气冲天地一边提着袍脚，一边跟着兰道尔一家去买魔药配料，给玛格丽特买新袍子，给托尼买天文望远镜和新扫帚，然后来到了丽痕书店买新书。

我以旋风一般的速度找好了自己要买的书。还差一本《标准咒语·五级》，这本书在书店门口最高一层的架子上。

这时候雨已经停了，刚刚露出脸的太阳洒下淡金色的光线，暖洋洋的，书店里嘈杂一片，门口聚集着几个低年级的女生，兴奋地围着一只刚买到的猫头鹰叽叽喳喳地说个不停，空气里弥漫着旧羊皮纸和一股灰尘的味道。

我踮着脚努力去够那本《标准咒语·五级》，结果我不仅没有够着，而且还把手里的《拨开迷雾看未来》砸在了地上。

“该死的。”我咒骂道，弯下腰捡起了占卜课课本，等我直起腰的时候，一个高挑修长的身影站在了我身边，手里拿着一本崭新的《标准咒语·五级》，递给了我。

“拿去吧。”一个好听的，有磁性的声音在我脑袋顶上说。

我一边扯着过长的袍子，一边努力捧住满怀的书本，不让它们再掉下去。我抬起头，看到了汤姆·里德尔的脸。

他看着我，眼睛在阳光下微微眯着，眼睫毛又密又长，黑色的眸子深沉不见底。他穿着一件简单的黑袍子，拿着书的手指修长而骨节分明，右手食指上戴着一只难看的黑宝石戒指，宽大的黑袍子的衣袖滑落到肘部，露出洗得非常干净的白色衬衫袖子。

“谢谢。”我拿过他手里的书，转身走开准备去结账，拿定主意假装不认识他。

“顺便说一句，你的占卜课本砸在我脚上了。”我从他身边挤过去时，他说。

“对不起。”我不耐烦地说。

“占卜书很重。”他严肃地说，“砸在脚上很疼的。”

他的表情太严肃了，所以我一时间没转过弯来，愣在了原地。

“我说过对不起了。”我反应过来，也假装严肃地对他说，“要不……你也拿这本书砸我一下？”

“我有一个提议，”他的脸上带着捉摸不透的微笑，一丝阴险在他的眼底闪过，“我给你的家人各施一道绞肠咒，把他们全都扔到外面的水坑里面，如何？”

见我愣在了原地，他放松地笑了笑，他的眼神明亮，面容英俊，让我一时间觉得我刚刚察觉到的阴险只是我的错觉。

“虽然孤儿院的那些男孩子并不是我最好的朋友，可是我觉得今年夏天你的攻击有些过于……频繁了，伊丽莎白·布拉德利。”他平静地念出了我的全名，我反感地皱了皱鼻子，他顿了顿，我看到了他胸前亮闪闪的级长徽章。

“你是想吸引我的注意力吗？”他微笑着问。

我觉得自己被侮辱了，一时间，我气得找不到话来反击他。我可是曾经救过他的小命的！不过，既然他不记得昏厥的时候曾经见过我，我也不打算提醒他。

“我对你感兴趣？”我愤怒地说，把头发甩到脑后，“到底是什么给了你这样的自信？你这个肮脏、下贱的麻瓜的私生子？”

“这一点我们倒是很相似。”他说，黑眼睛危险地眯了起来。

“我父亲不是麻瓜！”

“问题是，我不喜欢别人和我争抢我的猎物。还有，我从来不会警告别人第二次。明白了吗？”他表情平静而轻松，一边伸手从书架上拿起了一本《中世纪变形术理论溯源》，“我的书都买好了。学校见。”

说完，他转身走了。

“嘿！我也不是习惯被人威胁的人！”我冲着他的背影喊道，拿了一本厚重的《天体运行轨道建模》朝他砸过去，“而且，如果你给我家人施恶咒的话，我一定会对你感激不尽的！”

《天体运行轨道建模》是一本很厚的精装书，尖利的书脊重重砸在了他的脊背上。他猝不及防，往前踉跄了一下，一把抓住了一个穿青色袍子的女孩才没有摔到。隔着远远的距离，我看到他脸上的表情因为疼痛而扭曲了——难道我砸到了他的伤口？

书店经理骂骂咧咧地追着他跑了上去，挥舞着一根手杖：“不要在书店打架！梅林的胡子！”

那个穿青色袍子的小个子女孩——也就是我的白痴姐姐玛戈——几乎被里德尔的重量拉倒在地。她气冲冲地跳了起来，看到了刚刚站直了身子，冲她微微一笑的里德尔，满嘴的脏话立刻堵在了喉咙里，脸涨得通红。我看到里德尔弯下腰，英俊的侧脸带着迷人的微笑，对她说了句什么，玛戈的脸涨得更红了，整个脑袋像一颗巨大的猪肝味比比多味豆。

“莉齐？”托尼的声音从身后传来，瞪着里德尔去排队付钱的背影，“你认识汤姆·里德尔？”

“不认识。”我没好气地说。

托尼怀疑地看着我。

“他认识玛戈。”我改口道。

我们也往排队的队伍走去。玛格丽特和我妈妈，还有兰道尔先生站在前面。

托尼警觉地看着我：“你知道他是谁吗？”

我奋力把袍子从一个胖男巫的脚下抽出来：“他是个王八蛋。”

“的确。”托尼阴沉地说，他今年开学六年级，比我和汤姆都高一个年级，“他很聪明。”

“你不喜欢他？”

“没错。”托尼干脆地说，“不要和他混在一起，知道吗？他和马尔福那伙人一样危险。”

“我和谁混关你屁事。”我说。

虽然我，托尼，还有玛戈都在拉文克劳——兰道尔引以为豪的祖先的学院——可是我在学校从来不多和他们俩讲话。

托尼对我的粗鲁只是皱了皱眉。他已经习惯了。

买完书，我们去破釜酒吧吃晚饭。玛格丽特因为体重又上升了半磅，所以买袍子的时候不得不又大了一号。这个噩耗让她悲痛欲绝。她拒绝吃任何东西。

我坐在她身边大口大口地吃着鸡肉和沙拉。

“你知道吗，玛戈，”我悄悄对她说，“托尼想让你加入拉文克劳的魁地奇队。你可以去参加选拔赛，汤姆·里德尔也说过你可以成为一名出色的球员。”

托尼是拉文克劳队的队长。

玛格丽特迷惑地看了我一眼：“汤姆·里德尔？不过，我确实觉得我在俯冲上挺有优势，艾斯特教授在飞行课上说过俯冲的速度与判断力和四肢的灵敏度——”

我打断了她，冷静而严肃地告诉她：“里德尔说，你会成为霍格沃茨史上最优秀的守门员。只要你挡在球门口不动，一个球也进不去。”

托尼坐在我们斜对面，他一口把嘴里的洋葱汤喷了出来。他抬起袍子假装咳嗽，浑身抽动着。

玛格丽特过了半分钟才反应过来，她发出一声骇人的尖叫。

“伊丽莎白！我发誓我要杀了你！”

可是我已经躲开了。

玛格丽特陷入了一种癫狂的痛哭流涕的状态。兰道尔先生和我妈妈手忙脚乱地安慰她，可是玛格丽特似乎哭的喘不上气来了。忙乱中，不知是谁撞翻了烛台，蜡烛点燃了我放在椅子上的一堆魔法烟火，紫色的火焰一下子蹿到了天花板上，火星洒落在玛格丽特的脸上，变成了一只只丑陋的红色疙瘩。

我实在忍不住了，捂着肚子，猫着腰悄悄去了破釜酒吧的储藏室，背靠着门，哈哈大笑起来。

“我说，我想要安静地看一会书怎么就这么难？”一个冷冰冰的声音在一堆酒桶后面说道，“你能别再恶意中伤你可怜的姐姐了吗？”

我渐渐止住了笑，警觉地看着他，想起来他是级长。

“现在还没有开学，你没有权力处罚我。”我指出。

汤姆·里德尔站在架子另一头，砰地合上手里的书，神色很平静，他微微笑了笑，把书夹在胳膊底下，摇了摇头，什么也没说就走开了，砰地带上了门。


	3. 霍格沃茨专列

我睡觉向来很沉，很少做梦，更不用说梦到这个和我几乎不相关的人。可是，从对角巷回来后的那几天，我却梦到了里德尔。这个黑头发男生的目光似乎有一种独特的穿透力，一直穿透了我的黑暗梦境。

在我黑暗无边的梦境里，浓雾弥漫，大雨磅礴而下。我默默蹲在画满涂鸦的桥洞里，看着泰晤士河对岸的灯火。汤姆也在我的身边，陪着我一起沉默地蹲着。他的手指在水泥地上慢慢移动，碎石子跟着他的手指升起来，一颗一颗，排着队，往水面上飞过去，在水面上连蹦三下，然后沉入灰黑色的河水。

这个梦冗长而阴郁，我们一直蹲在桥洞里，雨一直在下，泰晤士河对岸的灯光一直在浓雾中若即若离。汤姆在用碎石打水漂，一颗，一颗，谁也没有说话。

我醒来的时候是清晨六点钟，雨已经停了，天空是淡淡的乳白色。我在床上躺了一会，沉浸在梦中的阴郁和默契中，一时间竟然没有感觉到哪里不对。直到我和爸爸说了再见，提着行李箱走出门的时候，才突然想起，汤姆·里德尔明明是一个陌生人。即使在一条街道上长大，除了在桥洞下面看过几次他和别的男孩打架，我从没和他单独见过面，更不用说是说话了。

我不喜欢暑假，我也不喜欢开学。到了车站，好几个人冲着我的背影嘻嘻哈哈的叫“面瘫莉齐”，我当做没有听到，径直走了过去，上了火车。

“莉齐！”一个高个子的金发男生挡住了我的去路，他已经换上了霍格沃茨的黑袍，胸前的男生学生会主席徽章闪闪发亮。

“你好，托尼。”我漫不经心地和他打了个招呼。

“玛格丽特还在圣芒戈。她要错过开学了。”

“好像我在乎似的。”我轻蔑地说。

“只是想让你知道，我不会向父亲告状的。”他对我扬了扬眉毛，“玛格丽特少出现一会也不是什么坏处。”

我说：“滚开。”

我不喜欢兰道尔家的人，所有人。他们夺走了我的母亲，我的童年，以及我所珍惜的过去。母亲为了嫁到兰道尔家，放弃了我的监护权，我永远也不会原谅他们。

隔着车厢门上的玻璃，我看到艾达在里面笑成一团，克里斯和卡尔坐在桌子上，用魔杖把比比多味豆悬挂在空中。我哗地拉开车厢门，挥手打开在空中窜上蹿下的多味豆，在对面坐了下来。

“莉齐！”卡尔边笑边说，“暑假怎么样？”

“糟透了。”我说，一边扯开了一只巧克力蛙的包装袋，我没有吃早饭，所以觉得肚子很饿。

我满嘴都是巧克力，一边含混地问他们作业写得怎么样了。

“什么都没做，变形课论文是卡尔帮我写的。”克里斯说，像一只猿猴一样伸长了手臂当空中去捞一颗悬浮着的橘子味多味豆，我嫌弃地看了他一眼。

“卡尔并不介意，是不是？”他笑嘻嘻地说。

卡尔专注地用魔杖指挥着空中的多味豆，让它们全都聚集到一起，然后噼里啪啦地一股脑全都砸在了克里斯的头上。

克里斯咒骂着跳下来时，卡尔拍了拍袍子，把魔杖插进口袋，对我笑了笑，说：“你好，莉齐。”

他从桌上滑了下来，从地上的书包里拣出一本《标准咒语·五级》开始读了起来，对车厢里艾达和克里斯的笑闹声还有克里斯的咒骂声充耳不闻。

我笑着吞下了剩下的巧克力蛙，看着窗外风驰而过的景色，我心头掠过一丝淡淡的喜悦——我要和我的朋友们回学校去了。

艾达的个子很高，瘦的像电线杆一样，一双褐色的眼睛活像一只警觉的谷仓猫头鹰，她有一头柔顺的亚麻色长发，在脑后束成一只光滑的马尾辫。

克里斯和卡尔也是我们学院同一年级的。克里斯整天想着在艾达面前表现自己和抄卡尔的作业。事实上，我暗地里想，要是克里斯脸上没有那么多雀斑，褐色的头发可以不要粘着口香糖的话，艾达可能还会多看他几眼。而卡尔，那个看上一本正经的黑发男孩，则永远都埋在书本里。只要有卡尔在，我们这群人从来不用担心没有正确率极高的作业来抄。

“嘿。”艾达突然睁大了眼睛，捅了捅我，“那是托尼·兰道尔。”

我知道艾达一直非常迷恋托尼。

我顺着她的目光看出去，托尼正站在隔壁车厢的门口，背对着我们和里面的一个高个子男生说这话。我看不见他的表情，可是从他的手势来看，他很生气。

“我的天，那不是——”艾达张大了嘴。

“汤姆·里德尔。”克里斯说，睁大了一双水汪汪的眼睛，越过托尼的肩膀看着站在车厢里面，神色平静、非常英俊的黑发男孩。

托尼往后退了一步，用力关上车厢门。他用力非常大，以至于我们车厢都感受到了巨大的震动。

他们接着开始聊天，我却开始心神不宁了。托尼为什么会对里德尔发火？他向来是个脾气不错的人。

半个小时后，我找了个借口溜出了车厢。艾达在研究一种新的隐形墨水，克里斯在吃一叠坩埚蛋糕，而卡尔的脑袋消失在了书本后面——我估计也没有人注意到我的消失。

我隔着车厢门上的玻璃往里面看去，汤姆·里德尔正一个人坐在窗前，手里捧着一本书，专心地阅读。

我犹豫了一下，伸手哗地拉开了车厢门。

汤姆抬起头，看见是我，他微微一笑，在书页上做了个标记，礼貌地说：“你好，伊丽莎白。”

“莉齐。”我没好气地说，我不喜欢别人叫我的全名。没等他邀请就一步走了进去，气势凌人地质问他，“刚刚你在和托尼·兰道尔争执什么？”

“这个啊……”他慢慢说，欠了欠身，把书放在了桌上，“我今天看到一个拉文克劳学生在走廊里欺负一年级新生，所以给了他一个星期的禁闭。你的哥哥好像对此有异议。”

“他不是我的哥哥！”我气冲冲地冲他叫道。

“好的。”汤姆说，眼睛里带着捉摸不定的笑意看了我一眼，然后重新拿起那本书，显然是在沉默中给我下了逐客令。

就在这时，不知为什么，火车猛烈地抖动了一下，我站立不稳，一下子跌坐在了他旁边，汤姆显然也被颠簸了一下，他闭了闭眼睛，露出了痛苦的表情。

“你怎么了？”我问。

他呼出一口气，说：“这要多谢你了。”

“我？”我迷惑不解。

“你难道真的不知道被一本巨大的硬面书砸中后背伤口的后果吗？”

“那已经是三天前的事情了！”

“很不幸，因为你的暴力行为，我到现在都没有康复。”他垂下了目光，好像若有所思的样子，接着，他的嘴角微微往上一斜，露出了一丝里德尔式的迷人微笑，我整个人就像看到了老鹰的兔子一样警觉起来。

“伊丽莎白，”他温柔地说，向我凑过来，专注地瞅着我：“我是不会跟你做朋友的，所以，不要再试图接近我了。”

我又一次被他气得张口结舌。

我噌地站了起来，脑袋重重地撞在了行李架上，眼前顿时冒出了无数金星。

我翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，气得转身就走，砰地关上了车门，那力气估计比刚刚托尼关门的劲更大。

我背靠着车厢门，对着空气骂出了一串脏话，就在我喘着气平静情绪时，我看到一个非常漂亮，神情冰冷的黑发姑娘站在前面的走廊里，目不转睛地看着我。那是西尔维娅·布莱克。

我看向她的时候，她脸上闪过一丝嘲弄，转过身就飞快的跑走了。


	4. 玛格丽特的报复

1952年春天，我坐在我在爱丁堡的公寓里接受了一名在我门口蹲了快三个礼拜的《女巫周刊》专栏作家的采访。我坐在格子布沙发上，挨着那扇因为生锈而卡得很死的窗户，隔着一张老旧的胡桃木桌子看着他。这是张低矮结实的桌子，白色网格桌布上搁着半瓶琥珀色的威士忌，一只正方形琉璃黄烟灰缸，以及一份翻了一半的《哈罗德先驱报》。

那是个年轻记者，野心勃勃，自以为是，像极了当年的我们。他咬着羽毛笔，略带紧张的口气中有种优越感，仿佛他是我失败人生的救世主：“斯图亚特夫人，唔，我们聊得很熟了，我能不能称呼你为莉齐？”

我朝窗外弹了弹烟灰，微微一扬首，将额前的头发轻轻甩到脑后：“谁跟你熟？”

年轻记者结结巴巴地继续往下提问：“那么……斯图亚特夫人，你觉得对公众说出真相对你有什么帮助？”

“有你妈的帮助。”

他勇敢地继续问出了他一直憋在心里的问题：“三年前你为什么要离开汤姆·里德尔？是不是你认识到了黑暗和光明的区别？”

我弯下腰，慢条斯理地把烟头捻灭在灰黄色的玻璃烟灰缸里，轻轻吐出了一圈烟雾。

我抬起头，扫了他一眼，露出一个漫不经心的微笑：“没有人可以定义到底什么是光明，什么是黑暗。”

***

回想起五年级那年的点滴，我意识到，也许，凡事皆有因果。很久以前无意埋下的种子，无论经过多久，总会生根发芽。有些事，注定此生逃不了，躲不过。那些我亲手埋下的祸根，总有一天会找上我。

就好像五年级的一个寒风呼啸的十月，我在睡梦间听到的那声奇怪的喘息声。如果我没有听到，如果我睡得更沉一些，或许一切都会不一样。就好像……要是我的脑子更加灵光一点，我就不必等到很久以前的那个遗忘咒被解除的时候，才蓦然想起为什么我好像从未见过他，却又一直这么在意他。

开学的第一个月，每个老师都在反复提醒我们今年等待着我们的O.W.Ls考试有多么重要，然后给我们布置了堆积如山的家庭作业。我每天晚上几乎都在图书馆或者是公共休息室埋头狂赶变形课，魔药课，草药课的论文，压根就没有时间去想托尼和汤姆·里德尔的事情。

大概是因为繁重的功课，我每晚都睡得很沉很沉。在我晚上筋疲力竭地睡着之后，偶尔我还是会梦到暴雨倾盆，雾气弥漫的伦敦，以及泰晤士河畔迷蒙的灯光。汤姆和我蹲在桥洞下，把碎石丢下去，打着水漂。

那个周末，我一直在图书馆写除你武器咒的论文。星期天的晚上，我站在隐形书架区，悄悄地用魔杖瞄准了图书管理员安格斯先生，耳语道：“除你武器。”

嗖的一声，他的魔杖离他而去，打在了天花板上。他跳了起来，冲着一旁围着一架天体运行模型画图纸的格兰芬多学生咆哮起来。

我正在偷笑的时候，一只手从身后按住了我的肩。我惊恐地转过身，看到了汤姆·里德尔胸口随意敞开的黑袍子和干净的白衬衫。

第一次和他站得这么近，我才注意到原来他长得这么高。

“嘘——”见我张嘴就想叫他滚开，他微笑着对我做了个噤声的手势，“不然我就要大叫了，伊丽莎白·布拉德利击飞了安格斯先生的魔杖——”  
他微微提高了嗓门，我吓得立刻踮起脚，伸手捂住了他的嘴。然后，我才反应过来他只是在耍我。

“你只是想恶作剧，是不是？”我说，一边往后退了一步，后背挤压在书架上，“如果你想关我禁闭的话，何必叫出来，你就是级长。”

“真是个聪明的拉文克劳。”他低头看着我，黑眼睛里满是温和的笑，“那你能不能猜一猜，我现在想做什么？”

他的气息离我近极了，我的心跳慢慢变快了。他慢慢向我弯下了腰，我看到他的瞳孔里映出了我的褐色眼睛和一根根的睫毛。

我偏过脸，看到了那扇结满冰花的窗户。晚风吹过玻璃的缝隙，发出呜呜的哀鸣。他离我越来越近，用低沉悦耳的声音在我耳边轻轻地说：“伊丽莎白，你知不知道你长得非常漂亮？”

我目瞪口呆地看着他。

他伸出手，修长的手指掠过我耳际的头发，然后从我身后取出了一本黑色封面的书。

他站直了身子，对我晃了晃手里的书，好像什么也没发生一样笑了笑：“你挡住了我要拿的书。”

他一手插在口袋里，转身走开了。我还愣在原地，久久都回不过神来。过了好一会儿，我才反应过来，我又被他给耍了。

******

我回公共休息室放下论文，匆匆离开城堡，到温室上草药课。

十月底，天空是阴沉沉的铅灰色，冷飕飕的风从湖面吹来，刮过荒芜的斜坡。我沿着倾斜干枯的草地往下跑，黑袍子在风中被吹得鼓鼓的。

草药课是拉文克劳和斯莱特林一起上的。一小群人已经排队在温室门口等着了。远远的，我就看到了克里斯的那顶紧紧包着脑袋的深褐色羊绒帽子和艾达脖子上的蓝色围巾。我朝他们快步走去。

“玛格丽特回来了。”艾达冲着我说，脸被寒冷的风吹得红扑扑的，卡尔和克里斯在她旁边说这话，看到我走过来，他们都转向了我，卡尔耸耸肩，说：“真是倒霉，是不是？在圣芒戈躺了一个多月。说实话，错过了这么多课程，她的O.W.L.s考试一定——”

“她什么时候回来的？”我打断了他，直直地看着艾达。

“我也不知道。”艾达说，“刚刚我从麻瓜研究的教室出来，就看到汤姆·里德尔和托尼·兰道尔一起陪着玛格丽特从邓布利多教授的办公室走了出来。”

“什么？”我吃惊地问道，里德尔去做什么？

这时艾略特教授打开了温室门，学生们纷纷涌进去，在嘈杂和拥挤中，艾达压低声音对我说：“我想也许是因为他是级长？”

“我可从来没有听说级长要关心学生生病的事情！”

艾略特教授开始发我们上节课写的论文，一边大声评论着。他走到了我们身后，于是我们只好闭上了嘴。

我抬起头，看到了西尔维娅·布莱克。她的黑头发笔直地垂在肩上，脸色冷得像一块冰。罗莎琳·马尔福站在她身边。罗莎琳是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的妹妹。和她那瘦弱的金发哥哥一样，她看上去苍白无力，蓝色的眼睛分得很开，眼神倦怠无神。

“关于月亮草的叙述，布拉德利小姐，你是直接从《地中海草药指南》上抄写下来的，是不是？”艾略特教授把我的论文还给我，我看到上面打了一个大大的“E”，“我需要的是你在温室操作中的实践中得出的观察……”

他踱着步子走上前，去批评克里斯的论文了，我转向艾达，继续说：“除非里德尔是对我的白痴姐姐感兴趣！”

“什么？”这次轮到了艾达吃惊地张大了嘴，“不可能。如果玛戈和里德尔在一起，托尼一定会活剥了她的皮。”

“这倒不假。”我说，冷笑了一声，我们都知道托尼有多么讨厌里德尔。托尼是个非常正派的拉文克劳，最讨厌的就是斯莱特林学院的各种明争暗斗。

我说这话的时候正好抬起头，习惯性地扬起下巴，把我蜷曲的栗色头发甩到肩膀后面，我抬起头的当儿，一双乌黑的眼睛正冷冷地看着我。

我的动作僵住了。西尔维娅·布莱克弯了弯薄薄的嘴唇，不动声色地转过头去，戴上了她的龙皮防护手套。

***

上完课后，我和艾达匆匆吃过晚饭，赶往魁地奇球场找托尼。每个星期五，拉文克劳队都在这里训练。一个个穿着蓝色球衣的身影嗖嗖地划过暮色四合的天际，我和艾达带着帽子和手套，抬头看着他们。

托尼迅速而准确地降落在我们面前，蜂蜜色的金发被吹得乱七八糟。

“发生什么事了？”他看了看艾达，然后又看向我。

“应该是我们问你这个问题。”我说，“玛格丽特回来了？”

他眉头一皱，点了点头。

“汤姆·里德尔为什么会和你们在一起？”

他转开了脸，恶狠狠地用手里的球棒捶在地上，把我和艾达都吓了一大跳。

“不用你们操心。”他沉着脸说，“我会处理好的。”

“处理好什么？”我生气地问，一把抓住了他的魁地奇队服的衣袖。

“莉齐，你只要答应我离那个里德尔远点就好。”他那双深邃的蓝眼睛严肃地看着我，“不要让他抓住你的把柄。”

“到底发生了什么？”我急切地问，“你为什么不能告诉我？里德尔有什么企图？”

“你知道的越少越好。”他说，双脚一蹬地，扫帚带着他往天空垂直升去，他的魁地奇球服从我手里滑走了。我气得在原地跺着脚。

“我会自己找出答案的！”我冲他大声吼道。

***

那天晚上，玛格丽特回到了宿舍。她一句话都没有说。我们各自换上了睡衣就爬上床睡觉了。

到了午夜，我突然醒了过来，好像有人在我头上猛地拍打了一样似的。

我睁着眼睛躺在黑暗中，听到了一连串粗重的喘息声。

那是玛格丽特的声音，绝对没错。

“不要发出任何声音，跟着我们走。”一个冷冷的，有金属质感的声音低低地说。

“西尔，你把她的头罩住了吗？”另一个女生的声音说，我认出那是罗莎琳·马尔福的声音。

西尔维娅没有说话，我猜她大概是对她做了个手势。随着一阵杂乱的脚步声，宿舍门打开又关上的声音，宿舍重新陷入了死寂。

我躺在床上，惊恐万分。宿舍里另外三个女生都睡得很熟，没有人知道两个斯莱特林女生刚刚闯进了我们宿舍，带走了玛格丽特。

我一晚上几乎都没有睡觉，翻来覆去地等着玛格丽特回来。在天快亮时，我模模糊糊地睡着了，下一秒，就是艾达在我的床头摇着我，说：“莉齐，快起床，已经八点了！”

我清醒过来后，立刻就跳起来看向玛格丽特的床，上面空空如也。

“玛格丽特十分钟前刚下楼吃早饭。”艾达不知道发生了什么，“快一点，不然我们在上课前就来不及吃早饭了。”

不用她多说，我飞快地穿好衣服，拎着书包就往楼下冲去。到了礼堂，我逆向穿过已经吃完早饭出来上课的人群，往拉文克劳桌跑去，玛格丽特正坐在那里，给自己倒一杯橘子汁。

“嘿。”我在她跟前猛地刹住车，喘着气，“你昨晚睡得怎么样？”

玛格丽特的眼睛上带着黑眼圈。她冷冷地看我一眼，说：“很好。”

我站在原地，想了想，又问：“你可以告诉我发生什么。”

“是吗？”她笑了笑，用银刀子在她的吐司上涂抹上薄薄的一层黄油，“你觉得，在你把我的脸炸成红疙瘩之后，我还会相信你的胡扯？”

我还没有来得及反驳，一个高个子的男生从斯莱特林的桌子那边走过来，弯下腰，一只修长的手臂环住了玛格丽特的肩，在她的耳际轻轻一吻：“走吧，我带你去上课。”

我震惊地往后退了一步，不可置信地看着一脸英俊笑容，道貌岸然的汤姆·里德尔。

汤姆·里德尔无辜地看着我，往教师的桌子上担心地看了一眼，平静地说：“对不起，伊丽莎白，我现在得带玛格丽特去上课了，你应该不介意我打断你们的谈话吧？”

玛格丽特得意洋洋地看着浑身发抖的我。

“我不敢相信你会喜欢她。”我冲里德尔吼道，“仅仅是因为你以为她救了你一命？”

我特别强调了“以为”这两个字。

“我可不像有些人，成天只知道妒忌和暗算。”玛格丽特轻蔑地说，“汤姆，我们走。”

在里德尔给过我的所有侮辱中，这一次是最严重的。我气得失去了理智，伸手就拔出魔杖，对准了里德尔的背影，杖尖不受控制地剧烈颤抖着。

“如果我是你，我会管住自己的情绪，伊丽莎白。”一个冷静的声音从我身后传来，我猛地转过身，看到了西尔维娅·布莱克和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，他们也看着玛格丽特和里德尔远去的身影。不一样地是，西尔维娅的眼底非常平静，而马尔福的眼里充满了鄙夷和厌恶的怒火。

“他以为一个纯血统的女朋友就可以改变他的身份？”他的嘴唇几乎没有动，从牙缝里说道，“不可能，永远不可能……”

我提起书包，转过身，一语不发地跑开了。


	5. 桃金娘的报复

11月在呼啸的寒风中到了。一个天色昏沉，温度很低的下午，我毫无兴致地和艾达一起去了霍格莫德村。到了闹哄哄的三把扫帚，我脱下了厚厚的斗篷，艾达去吧台买了两杯黄油啤酒，艰难地穿过人群，和我一起挤到了一张角落里的圆桌旁。

艾达原本兴冲冲地跟我说着话，突然，她的眼神越过了我的肩膀，变得迷茫而空洞。

我转过身，看到托尼和一个长头发，戴眼镜的姑娘在亲吻。

“对不起。”艾达说，失控地站了起来，撞翻了一把椅子，“不要跟着我。”她警告我说，然后冲出了酒吧。

先是汤姆·里德尔，然后又是托尼，这些男生到底都是怎么了？我冲动地站了起来，拔出魔杖，一下子炸飞了托尼和那个戴眼镜女生面前的啤酒瓶。

好几个人同时尖叫起来。

“你有什么毛病？”那个眼镜女生看着我，不客气地问，我想起来她是谁了，桃金娘，那个总是情绪失控、矫揉造作的泪包。

“你们这些人都有什么毛病？”我冲着托尼吼道。

桃金娘拔出了魔杖，击碎了我身边的椅子，有人尖叫起来，木头碎屑飞了我一身。

“桃金娘！”托尼制止了她，她开始疯狂地尖叫起来，咒骂着我。托尼没有管她，径直走向我，一把拉住我的手腕，拽着我往门口走去。我一路走，一路使劲挣扎着，对托尼拳打脚踢，酒吧里所有的人都看着我们。

他一路把我拉到了尖叫棚屋外面，才停了下来。

“对不起，”他看着我，“我喝多了。”

天色灰暗一片，厚厚的云层在半空中堆积着，不远处，霍格沃茨的天文塔尖都埋没在了暗灰色的云层中。

“你是说，你只是在玩桃金娘？”我大笑着说，“你们这些男生都是这样想的，是不是？女生都是可以随便玩弄的？”

“不，当然不是，莉齐。”他疲倦地说，“我最近压力太大，我——”

我失望地摇了摇头，转身就走。

他抓住了我的手腕，把我拉到他的身边，一双充血的蓝眼睛定定地看着我。就在这时，一片柔软的雪花从天而降，落在了他握着我的手腕上。

“我再给你最后一个机会。”我冷冷地说，“你可以选择告诉我真相，也可以从此和我各走各的路。”

雪花越来越密，渐渐模糊了我的视线。我的斗篷掉在了三把扫帚，我在雪地里冷的瑟瑟发抖，眼睛却始终倔强地盯着托尼。托尼的表情痛苦万分。他用长长的手指插进他乱七八糟地蜂蜜色头发，背靠着尖叫棚屋外面的木栏杆，一点点蹲坐到了地上。

如果当时我不把他逼到那个地步，或许，我，玛格丽特，桃金娘，还有罗莎琳·马尔福的命运全部都会截然不同。可是人生没有那么多如果。犯过的错，走过的路，永远都不可能重来。

可笑的是，托尼蹲在雪地里，十指插在头发里的样子一直留在我的脑海里。直到我和他生命的最后一天。

******

那是个寒冷的雪夜，我一个人在天文台上游荡。我坐在最高一级台阶上，用魔杖把地上的雪花升起来，聚成一只只大雪球，然后狠狠地砸向下面的场地。不时有人在下面大声尖叫起来，被从天而降的雪球吓得半死，然后恶狠狠地咒骂个不停。

我的心情却完全不因为这种恶作剧而改善。

“你是不是很想知道，你心中的王子汤姆·里德尔在干什么？”一个带着淡淡嘲讽的声音突然从下面传来，我转过头，看到桃金娘站在楼梯下面看着我，带着一丝挑战的味道。

我没有理她，一挥魔杖，一只雪球向她砸了过去。

她一弯腰躲过了。

“我知道你喜欢汤姆·里德尔，莉齐。”桃金娘继续嘲讽地说，“可是，可悲的是，他似乎更喜欢你的姐姐。”

“闭嘴。”我说，“在我给你施恶咒之前。”

“如果我告诉你他在干什么，你就会后悔你想给我施恶咒的。”桃金娘鄙夷地说，“今晚凌晨一点，到五楼的女生盥洗室门口。”

她往下走了几步，突然又想起了什么，回过头跟我说：“是托尼让我来的。还有，你这个愚蠢的女人，托尼比得上十个里德尔。”

我惊讶地抬起头来，桃金娘已经消失了。

晚上十二点，我准时出现在盥洗室门口。桃金娘从一套盔甲后面跳了出来，把我拖了进去。

不一会儿，三个黑乎乎地人影出现在了走廊尽头。走在两侧的女生穿着黑色的袍子，带着黑色兜帽，她们紧紧押住当中那个被黑色罩子套住头，穿着睡衣的女生的胳膊。

“我数到三，我们同时给她们两施下昏迷咒。”桃金娘抽出魔杖，对我耳语到，“我解决罗莎琳，你解决西尔维娅，明白吗？”

我点点头，也抽出了魔杖。

我们慢慢等着她们走进，就像等着昆虫爬进蛛网的蜘蛛一样。

“昏昏倒地！”我们同时叫起来，红色的光闪过，西尔维娅和罗莎琳毫无防备，一下子倒在了地上。桃金娘立刻窜了出去，控制住了中间那个戴着头罩，穿着睡衣的女孩。

“把她们两塞进扫帚间。赶快。”她对我命令道。

我又踢又拽，以最快的速度把她们给解决了。我换上了西尔维娅的黑斗篷，桃金娘换上了罗莎琳的，然后我们两推搡着那个呻吟着的睡衣女孩走进了月光下空无一人的盥洗室。

突然，我认出了那件绣着金盏菊的蓝底睡衣。那是艾达。

我还愣在那里时，桃金娘弯下腰，对着一把水龙头上发出了嘶嘶的沙哑的声音。我完全不明白她在做什么，可是我又不敢随便发出声音，害怕被艾达认出我来。我牢牢地钳制住艾达的胳膊，我可以感觉得到她正在颤抖。我心里涌起了一阵愧疚。

桃金娘直起了腰，看着我，眼睛在厚厚的镜片后面闪着奇特的光。

一阵隆隆的声响淹没了我惊讶的倒吸冷气声，水池沉了下去，露出了一个阴森森的管道口。

“欢迎来到沃尔普吉斯骑士团。”她哑声说，“霍格沃茨最严密，最隐蔽的学生组织。”


	6. 食死徒的前身

“我想，我们最好先把她推下去。”桃金娘毫不客气地说，把艾达塞进了管道口。

“谁在下面？”我耳语道。

“所有人。”桃金娘说，“新人入会仪式是一项传统，所有人都得参加。好了，”她一把把艾达推了下去，艾达发出了一声骇人的尖叫，然后自己也爬进去，“你跟在我后面进来。我不让你说话的时候就保持沉默。跟着我走。”

她消失在了洞口。

我浑身颤抖地爬进去，松开了手，然后感觉到了一股眩晕——我开始迅速下滑，风声从我耳边划过，直到我确定我已经到了霍格沃茨几百米深的地下，我猜停了下来。

随着一声闷响，我坠落在了铺满植物的地上。那些植物的枝蔓立刻绕到了我的脖子上。

三根魔杖同时指向了我，闪着荧光。我看到三个带着兜帽的高大身影，其中一个往前一步，问道：“姓名，目的，暗号。”

该死的，我心想，桃金娘怎么没有告诉我有这一出？

我深深吸了一口气，用傲慢的声音轻轻说道：“西尔维娅·布莱克。我没有心情告诉你我此行的目的。”

右边的一个守卫往前走了一步，一把打开了原本指着我的中间的守卫的魔杖。他的魔杖里射出了温暖的火苗，缠绕着我的枝蔓很快缩了回去。

“对不起，西尔维娅。”他用沉着的声音说。

我吃惊地猛地抬起头，我听出了这是托尼的声音。我渐渐放下心来，相信他已经安排好了一切。他从来都是个稳妥的人。

斯莱特林学生的变态程度真是超出了我的想象。既然已经到了这里，我也已经没法后悔了。我硬着头皮，听着自己因为恐惧而加速的心跳，与桃金娘一起拽着艾达在黑暗中沿着隧道往前走去。

前面地门口不再有守卫了。我们大约走了半个多小时，我已经感觉到膝盖生疼了，这才到了一片开阔的地方，这里的天花板非常高，就像是一个阴森森的地下公墓，冰冷的水沿着石缝往下滴，发出可怕的，持续的滴答声。

环顾四周，嶙峋的岩石上燃烧着绿色地火把，火光倒影在黑色的地下湖里，水面闪闪烁烁，发出鬼火一般可怕的光芒。

水边沉默地站着三十几个人，所有人都穿着黑色斗篷，兜帽遮住了脑袋。

桃金娘一语不发，领着我走到了一个空位，然后带着艾达走上了一座桥。石桥一直通往一块二十几米高的突出的岩石。那块岩石突兀在地下湖上方，看起来非常吓人。

艾达瑟瑟发抖地站在那里。我抬头看着她黑黝黝的身影，想不明白她为什么会被带到这里来。

我沉默地站在黑衣人的队伍里，桃金娘回到了我身边。过了半个多小时，好几个人也陆续地带着蒙着黑眼罩的人走上了那块高台跳水板一样的岩石。三四个人与西尔维娅一起，站在了高高地岩石上。

在黑暗和诡谲的气氛中，我感觉到了一阵难言的痛苦和寒冷。就在我觉得已经无法忍受时，一个高挑，修长的身影出现在了地下湖的对岸。身边响起了一阵窸窣的响声，周围所有的人都用右手举起魔杖，杖尖闪烁着荧光，单膝跪地，默默地对那个修长的身影行礼。

我照办了，比其他人稍微慢了半拍。

“晚上好，食死徒组织的精英们。”一个低沉的声音响起。我浑身震动了一下，这个声音无比熟悉，却又无比陌生。这是汤姆·里德尔的声音，可是却又充满了我不熟悉的冷漠和阴鸷。在我的印象里，他的声音一直是彬彬有礼，温和迷人的。

在我还处于震惊中的时候，一阵低沉，整齐的声音从四面八方响起，好像是一种教堂里的祷告，却又像某种异教徒的邪恶的祭祀——

For the rise of thy eternal glory, 为了汝之永恒荣耀，

Here we gather and take the oath: 我们在此聚集宣誓：

My Dark Lord in the highest, 至高无上的黑魔王，

My humble heart and soul lies at your feet, 吾心和吾魂臣服在你的脚下

With my flesh and blood, 献上吾等的血肉

In thy eternal glory shall my soul rest. 我的灵魂将在汝之永恒荣耀中永生

所有的人喃喃吟诵完这一段恐怖而变态的宣誓，接着，汤姆·里德尔转过身，漫不经心地说：“谁是今天的第一个入会新成员？啊，我看到了，凯德·钱德勒，斯莱特林四年级学生，在魔药课上极为有天赋。你可以证明你对我的绝对效忠吗？”

那个带着黑色头罩的男孩用颤抖的声音说道：“当然可以！我至死效忠于您！”

我听到身边传来好几声讥笑。

“我需要证明。”里德尔冷酷地说。

“我相信你的理念！”凯德·钱德勒激动地说，往前走了一步，“只有萨拉查·斯莱特林的真正后裔才是魔法界的希望！在黑魔法的领域，我们需要一盏明灯，知道我们在黑暗中——”

“行了，行了——”里德尔懒洋洋地打断了他，“我需要实际行动上的证明。每一个入会新人，都需要经过两道挑战。第一项，也就是比较容易的一个，从你现在站立的岩石上跳下黑湖，向我们展示你的勇气。”

“学生怎么申请加入？”我悄声问身边的桃金娘，“为什么我过去从来都没有听说过这个组织？”

“蠢货，别人无法联系到我们，都是我们联系合适人选。”桃金娘对我耳语道，“闭嘴，别说话。”

“那如果合适的人选不愿意加入呢？”

“惩罚。”桃金娘简单地说。

他一边说，一边漫不经心地发出嘶嘶的怪声，所有人听到这个声音时都畏缩了一下。我听到了一个巨大的黑洞里传来爬行动物蠕动的沙沙声。

“今晚，海尔波，斯莱特林伟大的守护者将会加入我们。”里德尔慢条斯理地说，“不用担心，他不会睁开眼睛，除非有我的命令。海尔波就在湖水里等待着我们的新成员。好了……”他顿了顿，我惊恐万状地看到一条硕大无比的蟒蛇啪得一声滑进了我面前的黑色地下湖，把冰冷的地下水溅在了我的袍脚。我用尽全身的力气才没有尖叫着往后退去。

凯德·钱德勒很久都没有动弹。我站在下面，都感觉双腿被吓得发软，更不用说是他了。在我为他感到同情的时候，我身边的食死徒社团会员们发出了一阵鄙夷的嘲笑和嘘声，有一个男生叫道：“胆小鬼，要不然你还是原路返回吧？”

“我不是胆小鬼！”凯德·钱德勒冲着那个男生大吼一声，然后往前飞快地跑了几步，毫不犹豫地跳下了悬崖。

两秒钟后，一阵巨大的水花声打破了死一般的沉默，有人鼓起了掌。那条巨蟒懒洋洋地盘成一堆，一动不动。汤姆·里德尔一挥魔杖，浑身湿透的凯德落到了地面上，浑身发着抖，他的头罩被水冲走了，脸上带着狂喜的表情。

“现在，会有人告诉你你的下一项任务是什么……”他一偏头，一个黑发姑娘面无表情地走上来。看到了她，我浑身的血液瞬间凝固了——西尔维娅·布莱克。我旁边看了看，金头发的罗莎琳·马尔福也回来了。她们没有穿黑斗篷，只穿着霍格沃茨的黑色校袍。因为她们的斗篷正穿在我和桃金娘的身上。我转头看了一眼桃金娘，她吓得浑身瑟瑟发抖。托尼站在离我五六个人远处，他的脸色白得像鬼一样。

“下一位是拉文克劳的艾达·伍德森小姐。”里德尔嘲弄着说，“她的入会并不完全出自自愿，而是与一名优秀的七年级学生，我们的会员托尼·兰道尔有关——”

食死徒们发出了一阵哄笑，艾达发出了一声绝望地呜咽。

“我不欢迎任何意图接近我们的某个成员而入会的学生。”里德尔冷酷地说，“我也没有兴趣看到我的会员们把兴趣放在谈情说爱上。我并不想惩罚你，伍德森小姐，但是，我要让兰道尔先生看到招募错误人选后果——不要这样害怕，我只是会要求你跳下这块岩石而已——如果你跳的漂亮，我说不定会网开一面，允许你加入呢，是不是？”

西尔维娅已经走上了岩石，神情冷淡地像一块冰，她从背后猛推了艾达一下，艾达跌入了黑色的地下湖，就在这时，那条原本一动不动的巨蟒猛地直起了脖子，对着艾达像布娃娃的身躯攻击了过去。

我发出了一声尖叫。

艾达的身体软绵绵地落在石头上，抽泣着，颤抖着，但是还活着。那条蛇只是把她撞飞到了另一个方向。

我看到围着地下湖站着的这一群人。托尼往外走了一步，兜帽落了下来，脸上是巨大的惊恐。我不敢相信地看着他，他竟然利用艾达对他的好感，骗取艾达加入这个可怕的社团？

“我是言而有信的人。”里德尔轻声说，“我说过，我不会伤害她。这只是一个警告。永远，永远不允许像外人泄露我们的消息。现在，玛格丽特，麻烦你把艾达带回宿舍，顺便把她的记忆给消除掉。”

我看着一个矮胖的穿黑斗篷的身影走上前，拽起艾达，往洞口拉去。我心里感到了一阵难言的恶心。

“托尼·兰道尔也许在招募伍德森小姐上犯了个小错误……”里德尔慢慢说，修长的手指抚摸着魔杖，“不过，他和桃金娘今晚精心谋划的骗局就不是那么轻易原谅了——”

罗莎琳突然出现在了我们身后。我和桃金娘尽管奋力反抗着，但是罗莎琳的魔杖尖突然抽出了黑色的荆棘，把我和她都给捆住了，然后，罗莎琳带着我们，走上了岩石。

“今天，是我们的计划终于实施的日子，我决不允许任何人破坏我的计划。”里德尔冷酷的说，“今天要受惩罚的是桃金娘·莫德和罗莎琳·马尔福。”我抬起头，不明白为什么他没有提到我的名字，“桃金娘把我们的社团消息透露给外人，并且恶意攻击了西尔维娅和罗莎琳。”

他一挥魔杖，桃金娘跌入了漆黑的地下湖。我死死捂住了嘴，才没有尖叫出来。

“而罗莎琳……”他放缓了声音，用一种温柔的狠毒声音说道，“你要为了你那不驯服的哥哥付出代价。”

还没有人来得及思考，汤姆·里德尔一挥魔杖，大惊失色的罗莎琳也跌入了漆黑的地下湖，蛇怪站了起来，露出了阴森的獠牙。

“别忘了帮我修改她两死前的记忆，”汤姆轻声笑着对西尔维娅说，“哦，对了，还有托尼·兰道尔。我今天原谅你……我的原谅是很奢侈的，而且不会有第二次。”

我感到一阵头晕目眩，站立不稳。

在我晕倒前，最后看到的是汤姆平静的脸出现在我的正前方。他对着我举起了魔杖，冷冷地说：“一忘皆空。”


	7. 打开的密室

第二天一早我在自己宿舍床上醒来的时候，脑中一片空白。我想不起来昨夜发生了什么。我不记得我是什么时候上床的。我在床上闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，努力回想着，可是我能记得的最后一件事就是痛苦的抓着头发，蹲在雪地里的托尼。

苏西，宿舍里的另一个女生惊慌失措地冲进来，嚷嚷道：“全校学生都停课了！今天一早，桃金娘躺在五楼的女生盥洗室，死了！人们都说密室被打开了，没有人知道是谁干的。艾达的妈妈觉得学校太危险，已经把她给接回家去了！”

桃金娘怎么会死了？就在前几天，要不是托尼拉住了我，我差一点就在三把扫帚和她大打出手。

听到艾达走了，我心里有点难过。我往旁边扫了一眼，玛格丽特的床上紧紧拉着帷幔。她还在睡觉。我想，我最近一定是被昨夜弄得太累，所以每天都睡得好沉，很多事情都不记得了。

公共休息室里都是惊慌失措的学生，三三两两的聚集在一起紧张地说话。

院长不允许我们在除了吃饭的时候离开宿舍。即使在吃饭的时候，都有教师或者级长护送我们。这些天，托尼变得格外沉默，总是没精打采地窝在公共休息室的角落里。有一天，他在护送五年级学生去吃早饭时，走到我身边，问：“你这两天还好吗？”

我耸耸肩，说：“关你屁事。”

他又问：“玛格丽特怎么没下来吃饭？”

我耸耸肩，说：“关我屁事。”

他还想问我什么，前面的大礼堂传来了一阵喧闹。大家全都凑过去看热闹。我也趁机摆脱了他，紧跟着克里斯跑了过去。

阿布克拉萨斯·马尔福和汤姆·里德尔隔着桌子面对面站着，魔杖握在手里，指着对方。随着一阵哐啷啷的响声，所有坐在桌子边吃饭的斯莱特林学生都站了起来，扔下了叉子和汤匙，惊恐地退到了一边。

“哇。”克里斯在我身边伸着脖子看好戏，兴高采烈地说，“快过来，莉齐！这场面可不是每天都看得到的，斯莱特林的两大恶霸终于开打了！”

我嫌恶地瞥了他一眼。他一定是唯一一个因为在有生之年既能看到密室打开，又看到马尔福和里德尔打架而感到兴奋异常的神经病了。

我转了转头，看到托尼就站在我后面，嘴唇变得煞白。又一次的，我觉得他好像知道什么内幕而没有告诉我。

“你最好向我解释一下罗莎琳的事情。”马尔福的魔杖胡乱颤抖着，指着里德尔的脖子。

里德尔的魔杖稳稳地指着他。里德尔比他低两个年级，可是个子却比他高。此刻，他乌黑的眼底冷峻凌厉，神色冷静，吐字清晰：“你听到校长的解释了。罗莎琳精神错乱，在女生宿舍纵火，所以被学校开除送回家。她在回家后自杀了。”

“罗莎琳在到家前就死了！”马尔福大声吼道，淡金色的头发狂乱地洒落在他苍白的脸上，让他看起来特别可怕，他大声喘息着，像原始动物一样龇着牙齿，愤怒已经使他忘记了一切，“你这个可怕，阴险，令人恶心的杂种！你竟然敢对马尔福家的人动手？！你——”

艾略特教授，斯梅亭教授和斯拉格霍恩教授纷纷从赶过来，想拉回已经失去了理智的马尔福。

“我什么也没有做。”里德尔冷静地说，“也许你需要冷静一下，阿布。”

马尔福的魔杖突然爆发出了一阵红色的火花，里德尔及时猫下腰去，咒语穿过了在他身后晃悠的血人巴罗，巴罗发出了一声愤怒的吼叫，咒语打中了格兰芬多桌子上的一盘蛋奶布丁。蛋奶布丁爆炸了，一时间，整个大厅充满了洗了布丁澡的格兰芬多学生的惊叫，血人巴罗的咆哮还有其他学院学生恐惧的尖叫。

如果场面还能更加混乱的话，这时皮皮鬼端着一摞圆圆的餐盘，一边鬼哭狼嚎，一边从天花板那边蹿过来，一边用餐盘向学生们投掷飞镖。场面已经失控了，学生们纷纷往门口逃去，无数只脚踩在了我的脚上。教授们吼叫着扑上去，马尔福已经开始不顾一切地给任何挡在里德尔面前的人施恶咒了，原本马尔福和里德尔的单挑变成了教授和学生打群架的场面。

三分钟后，马尔福被制服了，里德尔歪斜地站在桌子边，单手支撑着桌面，另一只手拿着魔杖，捂住额头的伤口，鲜红的血液正从他的指缝间汩汩流出。

周围全是混乱的脚步声，我不知哪里来的力气，推开了前面所有的人，不管不顾地像只兔子一样蹿到了里德尔跟前。这时，艾略特教授和斯拉格霍恩教授正抬着昏迷过去地马尔福往人群外面走，邓布利多教授站在里德尔旁边，说：“——没事了，汤姆，你最好跟我去一趟校医院——布拉德利小姐，你在这里做什么？”

他低下头，瞅了瞅在他胳膊肘处探头探脑，直愣愣地盯着里德尔的我。

“我——啊——我正好要过来吃早饭。”我结结巴巴地说，慌慌张张地抬起头，正好看到了里德尔，他那双深深的黑眸正一动不动地紧紧盯着我。

“这里是斯莱特林的桌子。拉文克劳的桌子在那边。”邓布利多教授好心地对我说。

我连忙点点头，低着头跑开了。我一直跑到了拉文克劳的桌子旁边坐下，才发现我的右手一直在口袋里死死攥住我的魔杖，好像随时准备为里德尔冲上去决一死战似的。

我松开了魔杖，手心里全是冷汗。

我在袍子上擦了擦手掌，难受地趴在了桌子上。在我短短的人生中，我头一遭感觉到了一种彻头彻尾的无能为力。

******

里德尔住院的那个星期，我感觉到了一种从未有过的强烈的孤独感，好像所有人都离我而去了，包括我自己。不知为什么，我总觉得我身体里的一部分离我好像很远很远。我好像不知道自己在想什么了。

一个阳光明媚的冬日的午后，我在学校里漫无目的地乱走着，突然，我发现自己走到了校医院门口。

病房里传来了说话的声音。我隔着半开着的门，看到了西尔维娅·布莱克高高瘦瘦的侧影。她没有穿外套，只是穿了一件灰色的毛衣，黑色的头发在脑后扎成了一只光滑的马尾辫。她正站在一张病床的床头，语气激烈地吼叫着。

“你一定得这么做，汤姆，不然——”突然，她止住了话头，转头看向我。我吓了一跳，那一刻，我突然从这个和我几乎没有说过话，总是冷冰冰地女孩眼里看到了一丝强烈的嫉妒和仇恨。

“谁在那里，布莱克小姐？”里德尔的声音问道。

西尔维娅转过头，嘶哑地说：“伊丽莎白·布莱德利。”

她看了看里德尔，又看了看我，然后什么也没说，就面无表情地走了出来，经过我身边的时候，她的黑眼睛里带着一丝冷冰冰的嘲讽，上下扫了我两眼。

我突然觉得很恐惧。在所有这些人里，玛格丽特，汤姆·里德尔，托尼，马尔福，只有西尔维娅让我感到了一种冰冷的恐惧。里德尔和玛格丽特调情的时候，我只是感觉像一场闹剧。而西尔维娅和里德尔说话的时候，我会感觉我这辈子都不会得到他。

她那双乌黑的眼眸久久停留在我的视网膜内。我晕乎乎地往病房里走去，看到汤姆躺在雪白枕头里的那张英俊而熟悉的脸。我舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，刚想打招呼，突然，一种爆裂般的疼痛从我的大脑深处传来，好像是剪辑错乱的电影镜头一般，好几个画面飞快地在我的脑海里一闪而过——

我在下着雨的冰冷的伦敦街头飞奔，穿着又脏又旧的毛衣，我拉着一个脏兮兮的小男孩的手，一边跑一边笑……

一颗又一颗的石子被抛入泰晤士河的河水，激起一阵涟漪……

我爬进一扇卡得很近的生锈的窗户，扑向正坐在床边认真看书的十三四岁的黑发男孩，我们一起滚落在了那张窄小的单人床上……

“你怎么了，莉齐？”我隐约听到汤姆的声音问道，可是我没能再睁开眼睛。

***

我再次醒来的时候，恍惚间看到了一个干净整洁的宽敞病房，金色的阳光透过敞开的窗户照了进来。一个穿着浅绿色衣服的治疗师站在门口低声说着话，手里拿着记录板。和他站在一起的是一个高个子，留着长长的褐色胡子的老头。那是变形课老师邓布利多教授，我模模糊糊地想起来，他在这里做什么？

“不行。”我听到邓布利多教授斩钉截铁地对治疗师说，“我必须唤起她童年的记忆。只有找到痛苦的根源才能治好她。”

治疗师们无奈地摇摇头，转身向我走来。邓布利多跟在他们身后。他挥舞了一下魔杖，变出了两把软椅。

我的脖子下面垫着三四个松软的枕头，茫然而无力地看着邓布利多教授和治疗师在我的病床前坐下。治疗师坐的离我近一些，我看到了他胸口的牌子上写着“大脑魔法损伤治疗师，Bryn Recker.”

“莉齐，”他微笑着对我说，“你现在感觉怎么样了？”

我茫然地看着他，伸出一根指头，指了指他的胸牌，小声说：“Brain wrecker?”

瑞克愣了一秒钟，看了看邓布利多教授，小声说：“她是不是真的脑子坏了？”

我气得眼睛发亮，大声说：“你他妈才脑子坏了。你的名字都是搞坏脑子的意思。”

邓布利多教授的胡子里隐藏着一丝笑意。他向我欠过身来，用一种温和平静的声音说：“伊丽莎白——”

“莉齐。”

“莉齐，你现在在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。在你昏迷的时候，我们给你做了全面的检查，结果令人非常吃惊。”他的声音里有种安慰人的味道，“你被施过双重遗忘咒，这两道遗忘咒来自同一名巫师，或女巫。问题是，这两道遗忘咒的力量太强大，而又太相似，所以起了冲突。比如说，前一道遗忘咒把你过去的某些记忆封存在了你大脑深处的一只小核桃里。而近期的这道遗忘咒的力量在封存你另一部分记忆的时候，无意中起到了硬碰硬的效果，使你过去封存记忆的小核桃裂了一条缝。”

我茫然地看着他。

邓布利多举起双手，拢成了一只核桃的形状：“就好像是核桃被门夹了一下，咔擦，裂了一条缝。”

我张了张嘴，生气地说：“你是说我脑子被门夹了？”

“我不是这个意思，莉齐。核桃和门只是一个比方。”他耐心地对我又解释了一遍，这回我总算听明白了。

“哪个王八蛋给我施了两道遗忘咒？”一股怒意袭上了我的脑门，我的脑壳立刻传来了一阵疼痛，我痛得呲牙咧嘴地双手抱住了头。

“现在的情况是——”邓布利多教授忽略了我的脏话，继续往下说，“为了达到你记忆的平衡，我们必须释放其中一道遗忘咒的力量，给一只核桃松绑。我提议暂时解除第一道遗忘咒。”

“为什么不能把两道都解除？”

“这样你的大脑会受不了的。解除遗忘咒一定要谨慎，一不小心就会给大脑造成永久性破坏。”刚刚一直默不作声听着我们两说话的瑞克治疗师说道，“你只能选择一个。既然前一道遗忘咒已经受到了破坏，那我们就在这个基础上给你解除。这样比较安全。”


	8. 往事重现1

我每天早上开始接受两个小时的治疗。其实大多数的时间我都沉沉地睡着，这种感觉真是奇妙——就好像有一股清水冲刷进了我的大脑，把阻塞在我神经细胞中的所有东西都给清除了，一道道清澈的记忆溪水重新出现，在我的梦境里流淌。

于是，在那个寒冷的冬日的十几个漫长夜晚和短暂的午后，我都躺在暖洋洋的病房里，做着一个接着一个尘封已久的梦。这真是种有趣的体验——做梦的时候，一切都是那样逼真，好像是亲身经历一样。可是梦做完之后，在我短暂的清醒时分，我就清晰地感觉到了那些梦境里的点点滴滴，甚至是梦境里不曾有过的细节都牢牢地待在我的脑子里，好像从未流失过一样。

时间倒退回1940年的伦敦。

1940年的夏天让人热得有些不舒服。德国的轰炸机没事儿就到伦敦上空转悠，只要防空警报一响，所有人都慌张地往改装为防空洞的地铁站狂奔而去。

那年我12岁，正好是休假的英国士兵上前线的日子。我每天都在下午最热的时候站在街头，兴高采烈地看着一辆辆载满身穿不列颠军装的士兵的军用卡车往滑铁卢车站开过去。我穿着一件我觉得最好看的鹅黄色衬衫，衬衫下摆塞在一条白底红点、到膝盖那儿的旧塔夫绸裙子里，快活地跳上跳下，对着车上的英国士兵们挥手，那些英俊的小伙子们也都冲着我笑。

我喜欢这些士兵。我喜欢热爱祖国，热血沙场的勇敢的男人。

汤姆总是说我对麻瓜的事儿管得太多。他的房间里堆满了深沉的大部头咒语书，那些让我看一眼就头疼的书。他坐在书堆里，看起来冷静理智，完全不像在进入霍格沃茨之前认识的那个汤姆。上学之后，我其实并没有改变多少，可是汤姆却完全不一样了。

1940年之前的记忆也纷纷涌入我的梦境。第一回见到汤姆还是在我7岁那年初夏。那会儿我压根就看不起他。我是个从小在莱斯特街上长大的无法无天的野姑娘，对于打架、爬墙、偷窃样样精通，没有哪样输给男孩子。孤儿院是一座孤零零的砖头房子，矗立在街的西头。我从来不和孤儿院的那些孩子们一起玩。

那是个天上翻滚着乌云，响着闷雷的初夏季节。我吹着口哨，快活地跑过酒吧后面的院子。一群男孩子正在院子里打群架。整个院子远远看去尘土飞扬，七八个男孩子打成了一堆，分不清谁的胳膊是谁的。我是个爱管闲事的人，忍不住停下来瞧一瞧。这一瞧就把我给气坏了，这明明不是群架，而是七八个男孩在一块群殴一个男孩。我提着破破烂烂的裙角跑到酒吧，跟酒吧里的几个帮忙的男人说后面有人在打架。男人们把头伸出去瞧了瞧，说：“这不还是孤儿院的那群野种！随他们打去。”

“他们在欺负人！”

男人们往地上吐了口唾沫，满不在乎地提着酒桶往地窖走过去了，不再理睬我。我转过身，拎起地上的一堆破酒瓶，劈头盖脸地就朝那群男孩子砸过去。那群男孩子大概没有见过那个女孩子像我这样能打架，一个个都惊讶地住了手。

我叉着腰，脏兮兮的头发乱落在我气得发红的脸上，恶狠狠地瞪着他们：“全都给我滚！你们这群孤儿院的，以后谁都不许来莱斯特街打架！”

一声巨雷从天上翻滚的云层中响起，那些男孩子仿佛回过神来，一个个气急败坏地跳了起来，往我身上扑过来。我再能打架，也不是这七八个人的对手。就在我被踢到在地的时候，那个原本被挨打的男孩子站了起来，我也不知道他干了什么，总之，那群嚣张的野孩子惊恐万分地跳了起来，冲着他粗野地叫喊：“他又在做那个了！”

那个瘦的皮包骨头，穿着一件破破烂烂的牛仔上衣的黑头发男孩子冷冷地扫了他们一眼，他们立刻连滚带爬地走了。

他向我伸出一只沾满泥土和机油的手，把我拉了起来。

说来好笑，本来是我豪气万丈地去救他，结果我反而被他救了小命。后来到了三年级的时候，他才向我坦言，是因为看到我挨打，他才用了魔法赶走了那群孩子。其实挨揍对他来说是家常便饭，他懒得为这点小事用魔法，引起不必要的注意。

他拉我起来的时候，我第一次看清楚了他的长相。说实话，那时候他的整张脸都盖满了泥土和尘埃，和印第安野人差不多，我压根没觉得他长得有啥特别的。我拍掉屁股上的灰尘，爬了起来，听到他用命令的语气问我：“你叫什么名字？”

“莉齐。”我满不在乎地告诉他，“你叫什么？”

“你好，伊丽莎白。我是汤姆·里德尔。”他双手插在破烂的裤子口袋里，居高临下地看着我，“莱斯特街不是你的地盘。不要在这里发号施令。”

不知道为什么，从那天起，他就总是喜欢叫我的全名，尽管整条莱斯特街上的人都叫我莉齐。

***

从那天起，我和汤姆的野蛮战争就开始了。事情大约是在一天黄昏开始发生转变的。那天天色昏沉，肮脏的马路边堆积着腐臭的垃圾，沉沉的雾霭在东区的贫民区浮动。我像往常一样蹲在莱斯特街口的屋顶，手里抓着一把尖利的石子，像猫头鹰一样警觉地看着黑黝黝的路口。

三个骨瘦如柴的男孩出现在了垃圾箱旁边。

我变得兴奋起来。

我仔细瞄准了他们，然后控制着一颗石子准确而用力地砸向他的脑门，然后是第二颗，第三颗……

我看着那群孤儿院的耗子们纷纷倒下，心里涌起了一阵狂野的满足感。我才是莱斯特街的控制者，我心想，汤姆，永远也别想赢过我。

我正得意地笑着的时候，一条嘶嘶吐着舌的黑色小蛇突然出现在了我身边。我吓得大叫一声，一头栽下了屋顶。那场惊吓简直就可以用惨烈来形容，正当我想我的小命就要结束在11岁这年时，一个怀抱接住了我。

汤姆·里德尔抱着我摔倒在地上，两个人都人仰马翻。不过他比我更惨一些，因为他成了我的人肉垫子。我像八爪鱼一样趴在他的胸口，抬起头，睁着亮晶晶的黑眼睛，惊魂未定地看着他。

他悠然自得地躺在地上，一手扶着我的腰，笑了笑，阴森森地问：“现在谁才是莱斯特街的老大？”

我一下子跳了起来：“是你放的那条蛇？”

他也站了起来。他穿着一件黑衬衫和洗的发白的牛仔裤，走上前，把我抵在了长满杂草的砖墙上，轮廓清晰的英俊小脸上露出了一个不怀好意的笑容：“是的，就是我。我非常不喜欢你攻击我手下的人。我虽然也不喜欢他们，可是，请你按照我的规则来玩游戏，明白了吗？”

我气鼓鼓地瞪着他，一声不吭。

他又笑了，一边把我更紧地钳制住。他长得比我高，我可以感觉得到他的牛仔裤的皮带按在了我的肚皮上，硬邦邦地生疼。

“要不，我们做个交易如何？”他笑起来的时候，红润的嘴唇左边微微往上斜着，看起来就不怀好意的样子，“你亲我一下，我就允许你在我的地盘上撒野。”

“我宁可吃屎也不要亲你。”我说。

他那双非常漂亮的黑眼睛带着受伤的神情看着我，乌黑的睫毛又长又密。我确定他那受伤的表情是装出来的。

“你知不知道你长得非常漂亮，伊丽莎白？”他温柔地说，一只手松开了我的手腕，搂住了我的腰。

“我当然知道。”我不要脸地说。

他笑了起来。我突然伸手环上了他的脖子，他的身躯微微一僵，趁他放松的这一秒，我一脚揣在了他的腿肚子上，他没有防备，往后面倒去，被一只死猫绊了一下，跌倒在了地上。我往他身上吐了口唾沫，飞也般的跑开了。

我和汤姆的战争除了关于谁来教训孤儿院的孩子之外，还有泰晤士河边的那只桥洞的所有权。那桥洞可是个好地方，首先是地段好，面朝泰晤士河，河对岸就是威斯敏斯特教堂，那风景简直比希尔顿酒店的总统套房还要还牛逼，而且通风效果还特好。我知道汤姆喜欢蹲在里面打水漂，我呢，则喜欢蹲在里面读小说。而且，我们两都喜欢独占这个明明可以蹲得下十个人的桥洞。

好多画面从我的脑中闪过，有一次，我在桥洞里出神的时候，被汤姆从背后踹下了水。他把我捞起来，坏笑着对我说：“伊丽莎白，你要是亲我一下，以后星期五和星期六桥洞就让给你。”

下一次，汤姆在桥洞里打水漂的时候，被自己抛出的石子返回来砸地头破血流（这当然是我干的）。

我们之间的战争简直就是硝烟弥漫，堪比那个麻瓜疯子希特勒。虽然那时候，汤姆还不知道他是个巫师。我知道自己是巫师，却以为汤姆是个麻瓜小孩。

回忆如同潮水一样涌入我的脑海……翻滚着，沸腾着……我又看到了12岁的我。1940年的夏天在我脑中的印象那么深刻，以至于一大半的梦境都是来自于那一年。长长的防空警报在伦敦的夜空回响着，我还是穿着那件鹅黄色的衬衫，头发上扣着顶破帽子，拉着汤姆的手往防空洞跑去。毕竟，被麻瓜的炮弹炸死也不是好玩的事情。

防空洞就在原来的地铁站。三四个街区的人都涌了进来，挤得连站立的地方都没有。汤姆和我跑到了一个角落，他长得比我高，站在我旁边，用自己的手臂给我撑起一片不受其他人推搡的空间。

我背靠在墙上，面对着汤姆，紧张地看着天花板上的灯光。防空洞里越来越拥挤，空气也越来越污浊。我的手要是放在前面就会碰到汤姆的腿，所以我索性向个可笑的女学生一样把双手放在了背后。

我看到他也在努力不碰到我。

我穿的那件鹅黄色的衬衫是玛格丽特的旧衣服。因为白天太热，所以我没有扣上最上面的一粒纽扣。汤姆的目光有些不自然地盯着我的肩膀后面的墙壁，尽量不与我对视。

他的不自在让我产生了一种奇怪的想法：“他是不是真的想让我亲他？”

我一直以为那只是他所有恶劣的玩笑中的一个。

想到这里，我的心砰砰砰地跳了起来。我好想逃走，可是周围越来越挤得人群已经让我们完全没法动弹。这时，两个驼背老先生被推到了汤姆的身后，他被挤了一下，然后就和我完全贴在一块儿了。

我的下巴压在他的左肩，鼻子里全部都是他身上那股熟悉的不得了的墨水和木头的气味。我看不到他的脸，可是我看到他的耳朵噌地红了。

就在这时，遥远的地方传来了爆炸的声音，好几个人惊叫起来，防空洞的天花板摇晃起来，沙子从天花板的缝隙落下来，顶上的电灯闪烁了一下，嘶嘶响了一会儿，啪得一声熄灭了。

顿时，防空洞里又是一阵尖叫。

那是我人生中第一回感觉到我有可能真的要死了。我趴在汤姆耳边，难过地说：“如果下一秒我们被炸死了，你最后悔没做的事情是什么？”

他的身体僵硬了一下，没吭声。我把手从背后抽出来，抱住了他的腰，扭过脑袋，在他的脸上亲了一口。

那是我们的第一次亲吻。

***

这段记忆慢慢远去后，我又想起了我们一起在桥洞里打水漂的场景。我非要把他的腿做沙发垫，然后舒舒服服地躺在他胸前，不管他的腿是不是被我压得发麻。我一边往泰晤士河里投着石子，一边问：“开学后，马尔福还会为难你吗？”

他低低的说了声“当然会”，一副满不在乎的样子。

“我昨天在兰道尔家看到他了。”我说，“他和玛格丽特，还有托尼。我给他们三个施了软腿咒，然后被兰道尔老头赶出来了。”

他的手指抚摸着我的头发，显然有点心不在焉。

这时，一阵雷声轰隆隆地响起来，我往他怀里一缩，他也牢牢地抱住了我。

“莉齐，”他在我的头顶低低地说，“开学后，也许我就不能有这么多时间和你待在一起了。”

“为什么？”

“因为……我要实施一个大计划。我要收拾一些人，好好管住他们，还要执行我的祖先斯莱特林的遗愿……”

我突然觉得有些害怕。虽然我喜欢恶作剧，可是我不喜欢他口气里那些阴险的味道。

“我不会牵扯到你的。”他温柔地吻了吻我，“我发誓。”

我转过头，抱住他的脖子就吻上去。他的嘴唇总是那么红润柔软，带着灼热而急促的气息，我们的唇舌交缠在了一起，久久都没有停下来。

后来又有一次，我们躲在桥洞里接吻的时候，穿着黑斗篷的西尔维娅·布莱克冷冷地看着我们。我注意到了她。她就是为什么在三年级的时候我和汤姆大吵大闹的原因——他总是和西尔维娅一起出去，而不肯告诉我他去做了什么。

吵得最厉害的一次，我甩手给了汤姆一个巴掌，我看到西尔维娅倒抽了一口冷气，似乎不敢相信有人敢对汤姆这么做。她抬起手的时候，我看到了她白皙光滑的小臂上的黑色的古怪标记。

我一把冲上前，拉住了她的手。然后我又拉过汤姆的手，把他的袍子拉上去，也看到了那个一模一样的记号——一只骷髅的嘴里吐出一条蛇。

“这就是你们两之间的契约吗？”我愤怒地说，“你们的某种恶心，变态的契约，却什么也不告诉我？”

“伊丽莎白，事情不是你想的那样。”汤姆试图对我解释，“我们做的事情很危险。我不希望你卷入进来。”

“哦？你觉得我从来没有勇气站在你身边？”我说，“你觉得她比我聪明，比我勇敢，她可以帮得上你而我不可以？”

吵到后来，汤姆给我施了一道遗忘咒，把所有的这些全都彻彻底底地抹去了。

“你做的对。”西尔维娅模糊的声音在记忆深处响起，“你要做的事情是伟大的，绝对不能因为一个女人而受阻。”

当这些记忆纷纷涌回脑海的时候，我在圣芒戈的枕头上辗转反侧，眼泪一滴一滴地流出来，浸湿了枕头。

我爱他，我疯狂地爱着他。即使他消除了我的记忆，我还是会下意识地在每个暑假蹲在墙角，找准每个机会给孤儿院的孩子们施恶咒。他说得没错，我就是想吸引他的注意力。即使我不再记得他了，我还是会在他可能会受伤的时候不顾一切地冲到他的身边。

我想起好久以前，我们总是一起在图书馆看书。他在学习上一直都是那么努力，三年级的时候就在学N.E.W.Ts的咒语了。他每次都坐在同一个位置，深深埋在书本中，对周围的世界漠不关心。好几个漫长的午后和晚上，我都默默坐在他对面的角落，捧着一本书，慢慢地读，一声不吭，像一颗蘑菇一样陪着他。

他学习古代魔文，好多次，他都在书堆里写着一长串对于我来说毫无意义的文字。有一次在隐形书架区域，他拿过一本书，问我有没有读过。

我摇摇头。那本书叫做《灯塔的彼岸》。

“这本书不错。”他笑了笑，伸手把它放回书架。

我记得有一天晚上，窗外起了浓重的大雾。那时候已经十月中旬了，天气已经冷了下来。图书馆里的灯光照在结满冰霜的窗户上，朦朦胧胧，映着淡淡的昏黄。我站在一扇窗户前，看着黑暗的玻璃里我自己的倒影。

不知道站了多久，我看到窗户上的冰花慢慢移动起来，组成了“Liz”这三个字母。

我惊讶地转过身，看到汤姆走了过来。

我们看着对方，突然都笑了出来。我重新转向窗口，他站在我身后。他站得离我非常近，我可以闻到他身上的一股淡淡的墨水的气息。

窗户上的冰花渐渐地又移动起来，我抬眼看着，可是这次变幻出的字母，我却不认识：“Kwe Dis Jesit Comw. Ghex.”

我看着窗户上的这古怪的句子，完全不明白这是什么。我转过身，想问他这是什么意思，可是他的表情却很古怪，深色的眼眸里闪动着许多我看不懂的情绪。

等我身体恢复，回到霍格沃茨时，我去图书馆找到了《灯塔的彼岸》那本书。那本书是用古代魔文写就的史诗，在这本书的扉页，我看到了这一行字：“Kwe Dis Jesit Comw. Ghex.”

我颤抖着去查阅了古代魔文字典，然后无力地跌坐在地上。

这句话的意思是：“我爱你，再见。”

早在很久很久以前，他就已经为了权力而放弃了我。

不过，我万念俱灰地想，他舍弃了我，怎么能称得上舍弃一切？也许对于我来说，他是一切。可是对于他来说，我什么也不是。

_注：别问我这句古代魔文怎么打出来的，就是脸滚键盘_


	9. 往事重现2

躺在圣芒戈的那些日子里，回忆总是支离破碎，毫无头绪地涌进来。有时候日期和顺序都是颠倒的。当一首歌的旋律突然在脑中响起时，一大段回忆又涌入了脑海。

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

and never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

for the sake of auld lang syne.

我们出生在那个战火纷飞的年代，我们相爱在那个生离死别的年代。

一束白色的光从放映机中射出来，穿过黑漆漆的影院，落在银幕上。胶卷转动起来，一帧帧地播放着黑白画面。我依稀还记得1940那年上映的《魂断蓝桥》，还有那首我总是在唱着的Auld Lang Syne怀旧的旋律, 我喜欢的女演员费雯丽狡黠的脸庞在镜头前微笑。她斜睨着屏幕前的我，说着俏皮的情话，迷人的眼睛流光溢彩，带着勃勃生机。这是陷入情网的年轻女人才有的光芒和活力。

男人的军靴和女人地黑皮鞋纷纷踏过黑暗中的滑铁卢桥，高亢的防空警报拉响了整座城市，探照灯掠过黑暗的泰晤士河水。引擎声和汽笛声，军官的脚步声和枪械碰撞声，无线广播嘶嘶的杂音响成一片。暗淡的酒吧橱窗后面，小小的圆桌上有一把枪托擦得锃亮的少校配枪，一张边缘泛起了黄，在军衣内侧温热的胸口夹层放了许久的照片。还有一只透明玻璃杯，装着不加冰块的龙舌兰，米黄色的杯垫被香烟烫了一个洞。远处偶尔传来空袭的爆炸声，女人在尖叫，玻璃杯轻轻颤抖起来。

夜色太迷蒙，记不住那么多匆忙的脚步和用颤抖的手指在红色公共电话亭里拨出的电话。每一个灯光朦胧的夜晚，每一个雾气弥漫的清晨，火车都会从冰冷的铁轨飞驰而过，带走了女人们数不清的等待和希望。

《基督山伯爵》里头说过，等待和希望，人类的所有智慧都在这四个字里了。

我们无法改变这个时代。不过还好，我们还可以在时代的洪流中，做一个守护自己微小梦想的战士。

一九四三，淹没在战火和眼泪中，想起来，似乎都是黑白无声的悲伤，如同旧电影一样的一帧帧慢速播放的镜头。就在希特勒的德国战车席卷东欧，飞跃英吉利海峡空袭伦敦，把一群群犹太人赶进奥斯维辛的毒气室时，从北欧的斯堪的纳维亚半岛，黑色恐怖在巫师世界像瘟疫一样开始弥漫，蔓延了整个欧洲大陆。麻瓜出生的巫师，混血统，哑炮，他们乔装打扮，拖家带口，从北方寒冷国家往南方逃难。因为与欧洲大陆分离，英伦三岛成为了整个欧洲中，盖勒特·格林德沃势力的唯一避难所。

1940年的夏天，我穿着一件心形领的苹果绿连衣裙，外面套一件卡其色旧外套，放肆地高高坐在滑铁卢车站的月台顶上的横杆上。脚上穿着一双低跟黑皮鞋，仰着脑袋，一边跟随者节奏一下一下地点着脚尖，一边哼着这首我喜欢的麻瓜歌曲——

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

and never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

for the sake of auld lang syne.

For auld lang sang, my dear,

For auld lang sang,

We’ll take a cup o’kindness yet,

For auld lang sang.

一辆列车到站了，休假军人、伤病员、穿着白衣服的护士，还有提行李的脚夫挤满了整个站台。画着浓妆的应召女郎不知廉耻地冲着每一位军官眉来眼去，她们穿着低胸的衬衫，精致的头发压在小巧的贝雷帽下面，手臂上提着漂亮的手提包。大多数时候，麻瓜警察都没空注意到我。他们赶我走的时候，我总是溜得飞快，从来都没有被逮住过。

我实在不明白，在这样纷乱嘈杂的伦敦，汤姆是如何静得下心来读书的。只要一开始沉浸到他的书里，他就自动屏蔽了一切外界干扰。在漫长的暑假中，我在外面到处闲逛，欺负流浪儿，偷麻瓜的电影票，汤姆则永远都是坐在他那间狭窄的房间里看书，手里的羽毛笔在笔记本和书页上刷刷地写，黑色的笔迹挺拔有力。他看咒语书，魔法史，变形学原理，他对黑魔法的历史和兴衰熟悉程度就像对他自己的名字一样。对于魔法界的政治体系，魔法部每一次制定的英国法修订案，还有国际魔法合作公约这些玩意儿，他几乎都可以倒背如流。

我不喜欢看书，我喜欢看着他看书。我觉得他是个自恃清高的书呆子，他从来不肯跟我去看麻瓜的电影，也不肯跟着我去滑铁卢车站看热闹。他对北欧格林德沃势力的关心比对一日三餐更多，我真不明白，一个在欧洲放肆的黑巫师和他有多大的关系。就算格林德沃有哪天杀到英国来了，去迎战的也是魔法部和邓布利多，和他这个学生有半毛钱关系。

我几乎每天都会溜进孤儿院的后院，爬上那棵高大的榉树，像一只猴子一样攀在粗大的枝桠上，把三楼左边第二扇窗户给炸飞，然后满意地看到汤姆生气地从书本和玻璃渣子中跳起来，走到窗口，一挥魔杖修好窗户，然后一把把我从树上拽进屋。

自从那回我在防空洞里亲了他，我连着一个礼拜没去炸他的窗户。有一回，他在泰晤士河边的桥洞找到我，阴着脸问我这几天都上哪里去了。

“兰道尔家。”我扯了个谎。

“你躲着我。”他直接忽视了我蹩脚的谎言，一针见血地说。

我从桥洞里跳出去，沿着泰晤士河岸往前跑去，想把他甩开。可是他一路跟着我穷追不舍，两条长腿跑得和猎狗一样快。我钻进了一家麻瓜餐馆，以为他应该不会追进来了。餐厅里有个小小的舞台，一个乐队正在演奏爵士乐。我从一张张圆桌子间钻过去，凑到玻璃窗前往外瞧，看看他是不是消失了。

“在找谁？”一个声音在我身后传来，我转过身，吓得瞪大了眼睛，他那张放大了的脸就在我脖子后面，恶狠狠地瞅着我。

“干嘛见我就跑？”他问。

我大咧咧地说：“因为我害羞。”

他猛地咳嗽起来，好像听到了我的话后，被自己的口水给呛着了。

“上回是你亲了我，我又没有亲你。你还好意思说你会害羞？”他边咳嗽，边说，漆黑的眼底闪着捉弄人的光芒。

我气急败坏地一脚跺在了他脚上，提起裙子就跑，把一个正在吃饭的老女人撞得一头栽在了她的牛肉炖菜里。餐厅经理是个三十几岁的女人，戴着一串丑陋的珊瑚项链，嘴上涂着厚厚的唇彩。她在我后面大声地吼叫起来：“站住！喂！”

在那个老女人的咆哮声中，餐厅经理在门口抓住了我，她嫌弃地看了看我乱糟糟的头发，愤怒地说：“我现在就要报警！你这种野孩子就该被关起来！”

“你说的没错。”一个彬彬有礼，低沉好听的声音在我们身边响起，我们都抬起头，汤姆站在一边，一脸真诚地说，指了指我，“她以前也偷过我的钱包。”

汤姆那张英俊的脸随时可以骗倒所有人。他那双漂亮的黑眼睛闪着装出来的诚实的光芒看着餐厅经理，餐厅经理立刻就笑了。

汤姆拉过我的手臂，瞪着我：“我上次就该把你送到警察局去了！”他边说边看着餐厅经理的手松开了我的胳膊，冲我大叫一声：“快跑！”

不需要他再说第二遍，我们两夺门而出，在漆黑的马路上穿过散步的人群和出租汽车，然后在路边跳上了一辆双层巴士。车子开起来之后，我们两都喘得上气不接下气，我看了他一眼，突然开始哈哈大笑起来。

他拉着我坐下，什么也没说就很自然地把我拢在怀里。我们看着车窗外斯特兰德街上的一排橘黄色的灯光，教堂里晚弥撒的钟声和电车的声音在当当地响着，呼吸慢慢平静下来。我犹豫了一下，顺从地靠在了他的胸口。

我记得很清楚，那天晚上汤姆穿着一件简单的白衬衫和黑外套，我的脸颊紧靠在他胸口微凉的布料上，鼻尖围绕着他身上淡淡的墨水和木头的气息。我们都不说话，就这样安静地看着夜晚的伦敦城的景色在窗外往后移动。那一刻，似乎世界上所有的黑暗、争斗、谎言、虚伪都离我们十万八千里，这辆巴士似乎也会一直这样在温柔的夜色中前行，到达一个未知的美好地方，永远也不回头。

直到现在，每次在繁忙的或是空荡荡地街头看到麻瓜的双层巴士，我都会怔怔地停下脚步，微微发愣。

躺在圣芒戈的病床上，回忆起这一切，我觉得自己整个人陷入了黑暗的虚空，在没有尽头的深渊里漂浮，不知道什么时候会坠落下去。


	10. 回到霍格沃茨

1943年圣诞假期结束后，我从圣芒戈回到了霍格沃茨，开始了五年级的下半学期。除了邓布利多教授，没有人知道我生病晕倒的真正原因。

开学后的第一个星期，每天都是雨雪交加。格兰芬多队在上一场比赛中打败了斯莱特林，托尼坚持拉文克劳队在这种天气也要训练，以准备一个月后迎战格兰芬多。星期五吃晚饭的时候，托尼穿着湿漉漉的魁地奇球服在我身边坐下，身后跟着五六个满身泥浆，怨声载道的拉文克劳队员。

他的头发被吹得像杂草一样凌乱，眉毛上沾着雪花。他看起来饿坏了，往自己的盘子里叉了两只土豆和鸡肉馅饼。我装作没看到他，继续用魔杖把一杯南瓜汁悬在面前转着圈，一边读着预言家日报，头条新闻是布里斯托发现了格林德沃的追随者。“消息传出，立即引发了民众对于格林德沃势力是否已经侵入英国的恐慌……”

隔着玻璃杯，我往斯莱特林那边瞅了一眼。汤姆·里德尔一个人坐在桌子的一头喝麦片粥。西尔维娅和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福坐在他斜对面。他们银盘子上摆着一大卷羊皮纸，正在埋头讨论着什么。

我觉得自从我医院回来后，我的脑子就不太好使了。我经常前一秒想着什么，后一秒就忘了。我刚刚转向托尼，张开嘴，就忘了我想说啥了。

托尼嘴里塞满了土豆泥。他喝了一大口南瓜汁，把嘴里的食物吞下去，说：“你什么时候才愿意跟我谈谈你生病的事？”

我耸耸肩：“不是说了我食物中毒吗。”

托尼咬了一大口鸡肉馅饼，往碗里加了一勺子炖菜，含糊不清地说：“我看起来像个傻子吗？”

我懒洋洋地用魔杖旋转着我的南瓜汁，没好气地说：“你再问我这个问题，我就把南瓜汁浇在你头上。”

“谁会相信食物中毒要去圣芒戈躺上一个月？”

我的杯子移到他的头上，把一杯南瓜汁哗地全部倒在了他的头发上。橘黄色的液体淋透了他的头发，顺着他的脸滴滴答答地落在他的脖子和袍子上，看起来惨不忍睹。他愤怒地咆哮了一声，跳了起来，坐在我们旁边的拉文克劳球队看到他的样子，全都哈哈大笑起来。

“干得好，莉齐！”找球手戴维·斯托德吹了一声口哨。

“我是男生学生会主席！”他冲我叫道，“伊丽莎白，我可以关你禁闭！”

我提起书包离开了桌子，冲他做了个鬼脸，走开了。

我刚走到大理石楼梯上，汤姆·里德尔就从后面追了上来。自从我回来后，他已经找过我好几次，可是我每次都避开了。我没法原谅他。你见过有人在和女朋友吵完架之后就施一道遗忘咒让她把所有的事情都忘得一干二净吗？我的怒气不可能这么快就消散。

意识到他就跟在我后面，我加快了脚步，怒气冲冲地往楼上走。

“伊丽莎白，”他在拐弯处三步并作两步赶上了我，叫我的名字，“我一直想问你一件事情。”

“滚开。”我从牙缝里说道，一把打开墙上的一扇伪装成挂毯的门，抄近路往拉文克劳塔楼走去。

“你生了什么病？为什么要转移到圣芒戈去？”

我转过身，抽出魔杖就对他施了个软腿咒，我的咒语刚说道一半，就被他解除了武器。他一把接住飞到半空的我的魔杖，坏笑着看着我。

“还给我！”我跺着脚说。

“你来拿呀。”他把我的魔杖举得高高的。

我在他身边上蹿下跳，可是就是拿不着，我气得满脸通红，却无计可施。

“伊丽莎白，”他低头看着我，温柔地说，“你晕过去之前来我的病房找我。你那时是不是想对我说什么？”

“你他妈把我的魔杖给我。”

他把我的魔杖又举得更高了。

我看着他，深深吸了一口气，说：“你再不给我我就——”

“你要怎么样？”他露出了不怀好意的笑，“你连魔杖都没有了。”

“我就哭给你看！”我大声地说。我不是说着玩的，我刚说完，一仰脑袋就嚎哭起来，楼梯上都是吃过晚饭回公共休息室的人，路过我身边的两个一年级小男生被我吓的从楼梯上弹了下去。

我哭的满脸都是眼泪和鼻涕，浑身抽搐，好几个人都惊诧地停下了脚步。汤姆没想到我会真哭，他看了看周围，懊恼地说：“行了，你声音小一点，别人都以为我在欺负你啊。”

“你就是在欺负我！”我一边嚎哭一边跺脚，“汤姆·里德尔抢了我的魔杖！”我大声叫了起来，身边停下脚步看热闹的人更加多了。

他彻底对我没办法了，只好把我的魔杖塞进了我的袍子口袋。我拿起魔杖，以迅雷不及掩耳之势指着他：“塔朗泰拉舞！”

他猝不及防，发出了一声咒骂，双腿抽搐了一下，开始在原地跳起了踢踏舞。周围看着的学生全都开始狂笑起来。我用衣袖抹了抹眼泪，瞬间就止住了哭泣，扬起下巴，冲着他笑了笑，然后转身飞快地跑了。

***

五年级功课繁重，我一边继续躲着他，一边也得花很多时间在学习上。一天晚上，我在图书馆写论文写到九点钟。回宿舍的路上，发现他又跟在了我的后面。

“你想怎么样？”我生气地转过身，一把把头发甩到肩膀后面。

“我想和你谈谈。”他说，站下面两级台阶，抬头看着我，“伊丽莎白，你只要告诉我为什么晕过去，还有上次来我的病房想和我说什么，我保证以后再也不来烦你。”

我沉默了很久，他耐心地看着我。他想知道为什么？他想知道为什么我会在他和马尔福决斗的时候吓得浑身冒冷汗，在他住院之后每天像幽魂一样徘徊在校医院外面？他知道答案，早在他对我施下那个无情的遗忘咒之前他就知道了。他想知道我是不是忘记了一切之后还会爱着他？

“没什么。”我冲动地说，“祝你和西尔维娅幸福地在一起。”

说完我就后悔了。他愣住了，我浑身发抖地往楼梯上跑去，一时没有注意，忘记了跳过那级会捉弄人的台阶，右脚啪得卡在了里面。

我咒骂着，一边徒劳地环顾四周，可是晚上九点钟的学校走廊里根本就没有人，只有汤姆站在我的后面。

我听见他一步一步走上前来的脚步声。他每走一步，空气好像就变冷一度。我闭上了眼睛，闻到了一阵熟悉而久违的墨水和木头的气息。

我睁开眼，看到他蹲在了我身边，深不见底的黑眼睛定定地看着我，神情冰冷，嘴角紧绷。我知道他的这种表情意味着什么。他生气了。

“你刚刚说什么。”他的语气很平静，眼底缓缓聚集着暴风雨。

我扭过头去不看他。

“你刚刚说什么？！”他又重复了一遍，几乎是在吼叫，有点失态的样子。我吓得浑身一哆嗦，眼泪一下子涌了出来。这回我真他妈的被他吓哭了，而不是像上次一样的装哭。

我强忍着不让眼泪掉下来，咬着嘴唇，倔强地一语不发。上一次他用这样的语气和我说话时，还是在三年级我们吵架的那一次。我祝他和西尔维娅在一起，他暴怒着跳了起来，甩了我一巴掌，然后抽出魔咒给了我一道遗忘咒。

“谁在那里？”一个苍老的声音在走廊尽头突然响起来。我从来没有像那时候那样高兴见到邓布利多，他几乎是救了我一命。

汤姆皱了皱眉，一把架住我的胳膊把我从卡住的楼梯里拔了出来。转向邓布利多的时候，他的脸上已经换上了礼貌平静的表情。

“先生，我从图书馆出来的时候遇到了伊丽莎白。”他礼貌地说，“她被卡在楼梯里了。”

邓布利多点了点头，我看得出他的表情非常凝重，甚至有一丝淡淡的怀疑。他的蓝色眼睛从里德尔脸上转移到了我的脸上。我对他点点头，没有吭声。我知道，如果我那时开口说话，声音一定会抖地像筛子一样。

“不早了，赶快回宿舍去吧，你们两个。”邓布利多教授说，“注意休息。”

“好的，先生。”汤姆说，声音很平静，没有人可以听得出来前一分钟他还在冷酷而暴怒地质问我。

我本来以为邓布利多走开后，他还会接着质问我。可是他只是用一种极其冰冷的神情看了我一眼，一语不发地走了。我站在原地，浑身发抖，看着他高挑的背影消失在黑暗的走廊里，心底一点点变得冰凉彻骨。


	11. How Do I Love Thee?

1947年早春，约克郡乡间，清晨六点半的阳光透过淡淡的云层落在一座暗红色的砖石房子门口。房子的一面墙上满是常春藤，一条歪歪扭扭的石子路通往花园门口的信箱，一辆破旧的自行车斜倚在高低不平的木栅栏上，车篓子里装着一把枯萎了一半的风信子。

我在这座房子二楼的卧室醒来，冲了个淋浴，披上那件半旧的开司米晨衣，没精打采地往脸上扑粉底。我试了好几种颜色的眼影，却怎么也不觉得满意。我生气地把那把小刷子砸在镜子上，小刷子从镜子上弹开，软软地落在了银灰色的丝绸床单上。汤姆翻了个身，没有醒过来。我转过身，瞅了瞅他熟睡的脸，捡起了那把小刷子，赌气地把它扔进了壁炉里。

我换上干净的袍子，一边扎头发，一边走下楼梯去做早饭。我拧开生锈的水龙头，灌满了水壶，再把水壶搁在了火炉上。我打开厨房的门窗，沿着平整的石子路走出去，从信箱里拣出信件和《预言家日报》。

住在约克郡的两年是我人生中最平静的时光。除了周末和假期，汤姆基本都在伦敦。我不太清楚他在对角巷那家叫做博金-博克的店里的具体工作是做什么的。那段时间我在家里呆着，每天都有大把大把的闲暇时光。无事可干的时候，我开始断断续续地写一些回忆录，整理汤姆和我之间的信件，有时候，我会走到村子另一头的麻瓜小镇兜兜转转，去教堂听弥撒，生活简简单单。

那个早春的清晨，原本应当又是我平淡安宁的一天。可是报纸上的一条消息打碎了宁静——

“玛格丽特·兰道尔于昨晚在阿兹卡班监狱自杀身亡，具体死亡时间尚不清楚。本报记者正在魔法部法律司紧急事件办公室获取第一时间消息。据可靠消息称，玛格丽特·兰道尔死于过量服用了活地狱汤剂。目前，魔法部尚未对兰道尔小姐的意外去世做出任何官方表态——”

我的思维回到了1943年的夏天。我们五年级那年的最后一个星期。

自从那次汤姆冲着发火以后，他就再也没有理过我。我们开始了一场旷日持久的冷战，一直延续到了O.W.L.s考试前夕。

和他有关的绯闻总是在学校满天飞。我的姐姐玛格丽特，那个傻头傻脑，胖乎乎的矮姑娘，还有总是不离他左右、神情冷漠的西尔维娅，还有好几个斯莱特林的姑娘。女生们聚在一起聊天的时候总是喜欢叽叽喳喳地争论到底谁才是他的女朋友。

我在图书馆写作业，或者捧着书在教室门口排队的时候，总能在身边人的闲聊中听到关于他的各种事情：“里德尔在黑魔法防御术的课上和老师争辩障碍咒的原理——”、“汤姆·里德尔收到了魔法部国际魔法合作司的优秀年轻巫师论坛的邀请——”……

我默默听着这些话，觉得他离我越来越远了。从前我们在走廊里遇到，总是我躲着他。而现在，我几乎在走廊上遇不到他，因为他早早地就避开了我。

我挺后悔上次一时冲动说出的那句话。那句话一定让他想起了我们三年级的那场可怕的争吵。可是，直到他不再搭理我的几个礼拜之后，我才突然意识到了他不理我的原因：他不再信任我了。

好多年后，西尔维娅在苏格兰找到我。她告诉我：“他这辈子没信任过任何人。也许很久以前他信任过你，可是你自己毁了他对你的信任。”

我问她为什么。她鄙夷地看着我，说：“你真的以为他不知道你为什么去了圣芒戈？还有，你真的以为他不知道邓布利多在打什么主意？”

她告诉我，汤姆在四年级的时候就可以判断出谁在说实话，谁在撒谎。因为他是个不动声色的摄神取念高手。她还告诉我，眼里带着不屑的神情：“他没有对你用过摄神取念，因为你撒谎的本事太差了。他不用侵入你的大脑就知道你在说谎。”

离开霍格沃茨很多年后，我才明白了早在五年级之前，西尔维娅就是帮助他创建食死徒社团雏形的最大帮手。她很聪明，而且因为家族的原因，她在黑魔法领域有很广的人脉。要不是她，当初一文不名的里德尔压根没法走进重血统，重出身的那个闭塞而挑剔的圈子。在所有的食死徒中，她是为数不多的一心追随他的人。其他人，比如说马尔福和托尼，都是受了威胁被迫加入的。而玛格丽特这种没有脑子的人，西尔维娅告诉我，只是被他用来做替死鬼的工具。

只是可惜，玛格丽特还没有起到替死鬼的作用，就把她自己送进了阿兹卡班。事情还得从我们考完O.W.L.s最后一门课的那天说起。这起事故源于一场很琐碎的争执。其实这没什么。我和玛格丽特互相看不顺眼早就不是个秘密了，在吃饭的时候，她总会把我的东西撞在地上，我也没有让她好过，总是会把她的水杯或者刀叉打翻。那天早上她故意把番茄酱倒在了我的书包里，我跳起来骂她“蠢蛋玛戈”，她轻蔑地笑了笑：“伊丽莎白，你就不能少说一些脏话？你真是和你的母亲越来越像了。”

“我的母亲怎么了？”

“你的母亲就是一个无耻的妓女。你也和她差不了多少，是不是？”

我噌地站了起来，拔出了魔杖。

玛格丽特斜睨着我说：“我最讨厌你那副自以为是的样子，好像所有人都应该围着你转。你觉得托尼和汤姆都喜欢你，是不是？你有帮助过他们做过什么事情吗？你就是一个一事无成，徒有其表的蠢货。你从来没有像我一样为了他——”

她的话触及了我的痛处。“昏昏倒地！”我尖叫道。

可是我的手被她打开了，咒语偏了方向，击中了一个咖啡壶，咖啡壶爆炸了，很多人尖叫起来。在尖叫声中，我听到了艾略特教授愤怒的咆哮，以及玛格丽特恶狠狠的声音：“钻心剜骨！”

礼堂里的尖叫全都远去了，我感到浑身传来一阵剧痛，火烧火燎，那种痛苦比任何痛苦都更加尖锐而难以忍受。

玛格丽特一定是恨透了我，才会在霍格沃茨的众目睽睽之下对我用了不可饶恕咒。

那件事情在那年成了大新闻，全校人都知道了我的名字。幸好当时老师们都在礼堂吃饭，及时救了我，咒语没有造成永久性的损伤，我也没有被转移到圣芒戈去。

在我醒过来的这几次，我模模糊糊地看到过托尼，卡尔，还有克里斯的脑袋。一天下午，我醒过来时，看到了一个亚麻色长发，瘦弱的女孩子正坐在我的床前，难过地看着我。

“艾达？”我又惊又喜，“你怎么回来了？”

她对我微微一笑：“打开密室的人被抓住了，我说服了妈妈让我重新回来上学。不过现在学期也快要结束了，我也没有来得及参加O.W.L.s考试……不过邓布利多教授说我可以明年接着考……”  
我看着她的嘴一张一合地说话，脸上浮起一阵淡淡的笑容。

“——太可恶了，幸好你没有受到太严重的伤……”她说，然后看了看门口，艾格尼丝夫人打开门走了进来，手里端着一只托盘，她在我床头放下托盘，帮我在脑后加了一只枕头，不满地说：“又有人来看你了。”

我往门口看去，吃了一惊，汤姆·里德尔正站在门口，一动不动地盯着我。走廊里传来隐约的争执声，托尼和西尔维娅气冲冲地跟了上来。

“西尔维娅！”托尼生气地说，“这里是校医院，别在这里吵！”

“他又丧失理智了！”西尔维娅更加生气，“他压根就不知道自己在做什么！”

卡尔和克里斯在一边探头探脑，兴高采烈地对艾达打了个招呼，看到托尼，西尔维娅和里德尔，他们两个在门口愣住了。

艾格尼丝夫人把我的药水倒进玻璃杯，没好气地说，“看在梅林的份上！你们全都闭嘴！探望者只能待十分钟。伊丽莎白，把药喝了，你需要好好休息。”

她走了出去，门口的那群人往我床前走了过来。我看着汤姆，半张着嘴，脑子迟钝地转着，想不明白他为什么会出现在这里。他都已经整整三个月没有和我讲过话了。

艾格尼丝夫人的袍子一消失在门口，西尔维娅就激烈地对汤姆说：“你来这里做什么？你答应过我，你再也不会和她——”

汤姆抬起头，冷冷扫了她一眼。

“可是——”她又说道。

“闭嘴。”汤姆简短地说。

他没有提高嗓门，嗓音里甚至有一丝沙哑，可是却给人一种异常强势凌厉的感觉。整个病房里似乎都填满了由他身上散发开来的冷冰冰的压迫感。

西尔维娅看起来像是被他扇了一巴掌一样，颓然地扭过头去。

我突然想到，他上回把我给吓哭，还没有真正发火呢。他要是真正发起火来，哪里是把人吓哭这么简单。

他往我这边走来，艾达从我的床头站起来，和卡尔，克里斯他们一起退到床脚。

他走到我床头，低头看着我，哑着声音说：“伊丽莎白。”

我下意识地往后缩了缩。

我已经很久没有这么近距离地看着他了。我盯着他那张似乎比我记忆里更加英俊的脸，好像是在做梦一样。因为天气很热，他没有穿黑袍子，只穿了件简单的白衬衫，没系领结，胸口的三颗纽扣敞开着，袖子向上卷到胳膊肘处。他的眼睛带着血丝，面容憔悴而瘦削。他凝视着我，乌黑的眼睛里有一种奇怪的、压抑的情感，好像有好多的话要说，却一个字也说不出来。

我歪在枕头里，瞅着他，也没有说话。我真的是不知道该说什么。我以为我跟他已经完蛋了，可是他又这样出现在我的面前，我心里又好像不知打翻了什么一样五味陈杂起来。

病房里的气氛过于压抑，我为了给手头找点事情做，伸手拿过床头柜上的那杯褐色的药水，喝了一大口。一股像臭水沟一样恶心的气味直冲我的脑门，我没有防备，一口全部喷了出来，床单上，还有汤姆的白衬衫上被喷的全部都是。艾达惊呼了一声，西尔维娅往后退了一步，乌黑的眼里闪过一丝恐惧，像看一颗炸弹一样看着汤姆。

我被呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。汤姆微微一皱眉。他没有拿出魔杖清理自己的衣服，只是微微叹一口气，往前走了一步，坐在我身边，一只有力的胳膊扶着我的腰，轻轻一抱，让我坐直了一些。

汤姆熟练地把我额前汗湿的头发拢到耳朵后面，就像他曾经无数次在伦敦的街头和我一起狂奔之后做的习惯性动作一样。他拍了拍我的后背，耐心地等着我的咳嗽停息下来。我的气息顺了一些之后，他侧身拿过装了药水的杯子，送到了我跟前，沉着地说：“慢点喝。”

我恍恍惚惚看着他，莫名其妙地有了一种好像过完了今天，就没有明天的感觉。

那种带着宿命论色彩的悲剧感，从那一天开始，就贯穿了我短短的一生。

我咕咚咕咚地喝完了剩下的药水，一股恶心的味道和一股浓重的睡意同时出现在了我的脑子里。我捧着暖暖的杯子，努力睁着眼睛。他把杯子从我手里拿走，然后想帮我重新躺下去。可是，我固执地挣开了他让我躺回床上的胳膊，一头钻到了他怀里，滚烫的双手死死攥住他胸口的衬衫领子，闭着眼，一动也不动了。

他的动作顿了顿，似乎浑身僵了一僵。然后，他把我的身体往他这边挪了挪，温柔地抱紧了我。

我松了一口气。我本来以为他会把我扔回枕头里去的。

他后来笑着对我形容过我那时候的样子：“就好像你宁可去死也不肯松手了。和你小时候抢到其他孩子手里的玻璃弹珠，死活不肯放手的那副德行一模一样。”

其实我还没有完全睡着。我微微睁着眼，透过睫毛之间的缝隙，隐隐约约看到西尔维娅的脸。我从来都没有在她那张冰冷的脸上看到过那么多的感情——失落，痛苦，愤恨，嫉妒，深深的无奈。也许，所谓冰冷，只是掩饰炽烈内心的面具。

我这辈子恨过许多人，可是我不恨西尔维娅。因为我知道她为了他做了很多我做不到的事情，而且我也知道，她一辈子都深深爱着他。

所谓深爱，大致就是与另一个人融为一体。我们的爱从年幼无知的生命初始就生根发芽，从此再也不分彼此。

有一首诗是这样写的——

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.我是怎样的爱你？诉不尽万语千言；

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height, 我爱你直到地久与天长，

My soul can reach, 直到我的心魂可以抵达的深处。

When feeling out of sight 去探索人生的奥秘，神灵的恩典，

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. 不论白昼黑夜，我爱你不息，

I love thee to the level of every day’s most quiet need, 好似我每日必须的食物

By sun and candlelight.一样不能间断。

I love thee freely, as men strive for right. 我自由地爱你，如同人类为自由奋斗；

I love thee purely,我纯粹地爱你，

As they turn from praise.不再为奉承所迷惑。

I love with a passion put to use in my old griefs,我爱着你，

And with my childhood’s faith. 以昔日的痛苦和童年的信仰，

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose 如果没有你，

With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath, 我的心就失去了圣贤。我深爱你，

Smiles, tears, of all my life! And, if God choose,以泪水，微笑以及全部的生命。

I shall but love thee better after death.

上帝在上，你会看到我的爱将在死亡来临之后历久弥坚，永不消失。

我小时候最喜欢读这首诗。

我读给汤姆听过，他不屑地撇撇嘴，对我说：“麻瓜的情诗有什么意思。”

******

五年级春学期的最后一个星期，在六月初强烈的阳光下，我抱着汤姆沉沉地睡在病床上，失去了时间和空间的概念，总以为我仍然在那个狭窄潮湿的巷子里，踩着湿哒哒的鞋子放肆地到处乱跑。那时候的我天不怕地不怕，是个没心没肺、彻头彻尾的野姑娘，没读过什么书，甚至都不知道伦敦外面还有一个那么大的世界。可是那时候的我因为无知，所以幸福。

或许，不仅是我，汤姆，还有世上所有人，都已经许久未曾体会到那种无知、无求、无欲的纯粹幸福了。华尔街的野心家说：“贪婪是个好东西” ，可他们不明白，金钱永不眠，权力永无尽，金钱和权力是吞噬灵魂的无底深渊，前行得再远，都没有彼岸。

只有简单地拥有你，沧海的那一头才是天堂。

我后来搬过好几次家：约克郡乡间的那座舒适的暗红色砖石农舍，爱丁堡的那间整洁的公寓。可是每次午夜梦回，我脑子里的光影都是莱斯特街上潮湿而促狭的木板房和红色砖墙。我后来想，无论我走了多少路，读了多少书，生命最初的记忆都无法抹去。这就是我生命最初的形态，是我所有最真实的爱恨发芽的原点。


	12. 蒙特卡洛

六年级开学前的那个八月，是我记忆里最阳光明媚的夏天。蒙特卡洛的天空蓝得格外耀眼夺目，雪白的海滩上插着五颜六色的阳伞，快艇和滑板在蓝色的海水中迎着白花花的海浪疾驰，游艇上插着飞舞的彩色丝带和旗帜。

我穿着一件白色连衣裙，头戴一顶大大的亮黄色宽边草帽，独自坐在酒吧外面一排竖着彩虹色遮阳伞的吧台前，喝着一杯加了冰块的马提尼。

“再来一杯。”一个年轻男人的声音在我身边响起，我转过头，看到了一个棕色头发的男人，他冲着侍应生打了个响指。

他的口音像法国南方人。他端着玻璃杯，冲我晃了晃，露出了白色的牙齿。

“Bonjour, mademoiselle.”他对我说，挤了挤灰蓝色的眼睛。

这已经是今天早上第三个和我搭讪的法国男人了。我头也不抬地说：“我有男朋友了。”

他耸耸肩：“那又怎么样？”

我的眼睛瞟到了他左手无名指上的戒指：“你已经结婚了。”

他那双无辜的棕色眼睛看着我，一脸地困惑不解：“那又怎么样？”

我摇摇头，拿起自己的玻璃杯走开了，忍无可忍地自言自语道：“法国人……”

我走到一把阳伞下坐下，没过一会儿，一个穿着白色网球服，卡其色马球裤的高个子男人走到我身边，懒洋洋地伸展开修长的四肢，在白色的躺椅上坐下。他把墨镜推到乱糟糟的蜂蜜色头发上面，对我扬了扬眉毛：“早上十点不到就在喝酒？”

我斜了托尼一眼，没理他。

“来一杯冰镇菠萝汁？”

“不用。”我没好气地说，“你在这里干嘛？跟踪我？”

托尼用一根橘红色的吸管喝着他的菠萝汁，愉快地说：“和你一样，在这里享受美好人生。”

“你怎么没和汤姆一起？”

托尼耸耸肩，把果汁里的一把塑料小伞拿出来：“他去乡下参加一个午餐会了。”他从杯子里捞出一颗樱桃丢进嘴里，又补充道，“和西尔维娅一起。”

我一把夺过他的墨镜，戴在了自己的眼睛上，在沙滩上的毯子上躺了下来，不再说话。

从某种意义上来说，玛格丽特对我施了钻心咒倒也不是坏处，因为这让我和汤姆和好了。汤姆应邀到巴黎参加一年一度的“欧洲优秀年轻巫师论坛”，魔法部给了他一笔奖励，这开销足够他把我也带上了。兰道尔一家人在里昂，马赛，巴黎都有地产，他们每年夏天都会来度假。这次因为玛格丽特出了事，兰道尔老头一病不起，六月就带着我妈去了马赛调养身体了。布莱克家在法国也有房产，西尔维娅每年夏天也会和她的家人过来度假。所以，这个周末，我们四个就都聚到了蒙特卡洛。

汤姆时常会和西尔维娅去见一些人，或者参加布莱克家族的一些小型社交活动。我所知道的就是这么多。我从来不问他去了哪里，也不问他见了哪些人，更不会去追问他和西尔维娅在一起的细节。我有一回和托尼嘲讽地指出了这一点，他沉默了一会儿，说：“我妈过去也是这样。从来不问我爸在外面做什么。”

那是托尼第一次对我提起他的母亲，也就是第二任兰道尔夫人。第一任兰道尔夫人很早就过世了，生下了一名窒息的早产儿之后就死于大出血。兰道尔家里的所有人都对这件事闭口不提，这已经成为了一种禁忌。这些闲话都是我从兰道尔家邻居的厨房帮佣那里听来的。那位肥胖而多嘴的厨娘告诉我：“兰道尔先生自从玛戈去世后就像变了个人似的——没错，他的第一个妻子就叫做玛格丽特——变得更加冷酷，不近人情了。他坚持把他和茱莉亚的女儿起名叫做玛格丽特，这几乎要把茱莉亚给气死。不过茱莉亚和玛戈不同，只要在那座大房子里过着舒舒服服的日子，她才不去管兰道尔在外面有多少女人，也不去管他心里究竟是更爱玛戈还是爱她。玛戈就做不到。当年她早产就是被兰道尔给气的。”

我听到这些话的时候，惊讶地目瞪口呆。那时候我12岁。那时候我想，要是汤姆哪天敢背着我和别的女人出去，我一定会一巴掌锤死他。

兰道尔先生为了我妈和茱莉亚离婚的时候，给了她一大堆房产，所以眼下茱莉亚正舒舒服服地在某个海滩晒着日光浴呢。

我们在蒙特卡洛的时候，托尼第一回跟我谈起了他和他母亲的关系。

“我和我妈的关系不好，而玛格丽特和她的关系更加恶劣。她们两已经三年没有说过一句话了。”他告诉我，凝视着蔚蓝的大海，额前的金发在海风中飘动着，“她从来不是个称职的母亲，也不是个称职的妻子。你不知道在我小时候她是怎样辱骂玛格丽特的，仅仅是因为父亲给她取了‘玛格丽特’这个名字。母亲每次和父亲吵架的时候都会对她破口大骂，好像她就是那个在父亲心里始终阴魂不散的女人。很变态，很扭曲，对不对？”

他苦笑了一下，语气平静得好像只是在诉说着一个和他不相关的故事。我没有说话。虽然酷热的太阳照在我们身上，可是我突然感到了一阵森然的寒意。这些可怜的女人在世上的遭遇让我年轻的心中产生了一种从未有过的恐惧。我想象着她们的人生，仿佛看到自己的命运。

我有时候觉得我和汤姆的关系就像摔碎了又重新粘合在一起的玻璃风铃，我每一次拿在手里都得小心轻放，好像一不小心又会碎裂。我曾经的那些任性，冲动和脾气，似乎都在上一场大病中离我而去了。我每次都压抑着，控制着，因为我害怕一旦我的情绪失控，我就会再次失去他。

奇怪的是，那段时间反而让我和托尼走得越来越近。我虽然还是延续着从小的习惯对他恶语相向，可是在我还没有意识到的时候，我已经对他产生了一种说不清、道不明的信任感。

托尼在暮色中开车送我回旅馆。我第一次发现他会开麻瓜的汽车的时候被吓了一跳，不过随后就很开心，因为总是在壁炉里飞来飞去，沾上一身烟灰之后，偶尔坐一辆汽车在沿着蔚蓝色海港的公路上兜风也是很不错的。

正值日落时分，天空中铺满绚烂迷人的云层，夕阳把金红色的夺目光辉投射在蔚蓝色的海港和白色的海滩上。托尼开一辆深蓝色的德国戴姆勒汽车，汽车的车棚敞开着，晚风中带着海港的咸味和不远处山谷里紫罗兰和蕨草的清香，把我的头发吹得像疯子一样。

托尼把我送回旅馆，开车离开了。他一个人住在城里的一间公寓里。我独自回到空荡荡的房间，打内线电话让客服送上来了一瓶朗姆和一罐冰块。我坐在阳台上，穿着睡衣，往玻璃杯里加了很多很多的冰块，默默看着天空一点点暗淡下去。

蒙特卡洛的天空可真美啊。我到现在都记得那一道道深浅不一的云层，深红，淡粉，浅紫，深蓝……那么多的颜色重叠在一起，迷人而令人眩晕。可能是因为暑气、酒精和尼古丁的原因，我迷迷糊糊地蜷坐在阳台上的那张竹篾编织的扶手椅上，从黄昏到深夜，从深夜到黎明，竟然没有感觉到等待的漫长和寒冷。

我和汤姆其实从来没有睡过一个房间。回到巴黎后，我们住的是一个小套间，有两间卧室和一个客厅。他把客厅变成了他的临时办公室，每次都坐在那张摇摇晃晃的写字台跟前，脑袋埋在一大堆羽毛笔和羊皮纸当中忙到深夜。

我们到巴黎的第一个晚上，他带着一盏水晶做的烛台回来了。“你看，”他兴冲冲地告诉我，“这个底座是永不融化的格陵兰冰川的一块冰。是妖精的魔法。你喜欢吗？”

我当然喜欢。我最喜欢收集这些有趣的小玩意，他也知道。我抱着烛台兴奋地放在了我的床前，突然想起了什么，问：“这应该要花很多金子吧？”

他脸上的笑容微微一沉，在门口侧身看着我，正在解领带的手停了一停。

“不要多少。”他说。

我看着他。他身上穿着的那件黑袍不再是从前的二手袍子，而是质地上乘、剪裁精良、量身定做的高级成衣，那条银灰色领带的丝质布料在麻瓜旅店的电灯光中闪着柔和的光泽。

他脱下袍子挂在了衣柜里，向我走来。他身上的白衬衫熨烫地笔挺整洁，考究的银扣子一丝不苟地扣到最上面。我坐在床头看着他，他在我身边坐下，解开领带，取下了那两只银色的袖扣，随手扔在床头柜上的一只干净的玻璃烟灰缸里。那一对纯银袖扣在玻璃烟灰缸里滴溜溜地转了转，停了下来。

“这几天我在见一些人。”他对我说，一边把领带扔在了床上，解开了衬衫上面的几粒纽扣，“他们理解我的一些理论和想法，并且会支持我。”

“包括给你资助？”我说。

他手头的动作停了下来。他看着我，乌黑的眼神深邃而幽深。

“伊丽莎白，”他凝视着我的眼睛，“进入那个不同的世界，我需要把我自己伪装成不一样的人。”

他拿起玻璃酒瓶，给自己倒了小半杯琥珀色的液体，走到窗子前，一手拿着玻璃杯，一手插在口袋里，斜靠在窗台上，修长的侧影挺拔而英俊。

“你来法国的目的其实并不是参加什么优秀巫师论坛，是不是？”我说，“你更重要的事情是来见布莱克家的人。”

他微微侧过脸，低头看了我一眼，接着又转向窗外，默不作声地晃了晃手里的那杯酒。

“不用你管。”他过了一会才淡淡地说，抬起手腕看了看表，然后大步走出了我的房间，顺手关上了门。

我看着在他身后关上的门，突然觉得我不再确定我是不是还认识他了。

******

在巴黎的一个晚上，我从睡梦中醒过来，发现一丝灯光从房间门缝里透了进来。我看了看床头的闹钟，凌晨三点十分。他竟然还在工作。

我爬起床去打开了门。小小的客厅里，暖黄色光晕笼罩着他疲惫而瘦削的侧影。我心里微微一疼，光着脚走了过去。

他抬起头，嘴角微微一笑，沙哑地说：“伊丽莎白。”

他这样哑着嗓音，带着温柔的微笑叫我名字的样子，永远都深深留在我的记忆里。

我说：“汤姆，我们分手吧。”

他放下了羽毛笔，漆黑幽暗的眼睛看着我，面无表情，好像没听清我在说什么。

我又重复了一遍：“我说，汤姆，我们分手吧。我什么也帮不了你，我也不知道你整天在做什么。我再也受不了了。”

他平静地站了起来，从桌上抽出一支香烟，夹在指尖，用魔杖点了一下：“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”

“我很清醒。”

他在桌上弹了弹烟灰，低着头轻轻吐出一口烟雾，然后漫不经心地看了看我。

“别傻了，伊丽莎白。”他说。

“我没开玩笑！”我提高了嗓门，声音有些颤抖。我伸手抓起了他放在桌子上的一叠信件，看着上面熟悉的挺拔有力的黑色笔迹，“你每天都在给几十个人写信，却不和我说话。你和西尔维娅出去参加各种会议，回来却什么也不告诉我。”我把他的信一把全部洒在了地上，“也许，汤姆，也许有一天你会变成魔法部部长，你会成为全英国最有权力的男人，可是我已经不再认识你了。”

他拿起魔杖一挥，被我洒落的信件又飞回了桌子上，整整齐齐地叠好了。他双手支撑在桌子上，沉默了片刻，然后在桌子上用力捻灭香烟，转头看着我，轻轻地说：“伊丽莎白，以后不允许再碰我的信件。”

“为什么你不让我帮你？”我绝望地说，“为什么你觉得我不能像西尔维娅那样帮你？”

“因为你和她不一样。”他淡淡地说。

我浑身发着抖，努力用平静的声音说：“汤姆，我们完蛋了。早在你给我施第一道遗忘咒的时候，我们就完蛋了。我知道你还给我施了第二道遗忘咒，我不知道你让我忘记了什么，但是我已经不在乎了。你变了。你不是我在12岁那年我在防空洞里爱上的那个男孩了。”

他的脸上还是没有表情，看起来平静极了，只是乌黑的眼睛里闪着冷冷的光：“那么你呢，你变了吗，伊丽莎白？”

我愣愣的看着他。

“曾经的你会不会背着我去让邓布利多解除你的记忆，并且让他把你脑子里关于我的记忆复制到他的冥想盆里去？”

他的声音冷地像极地里的寒冰。我惊恐地看着他，还没有张开嘴，他就一把抓住了我的手腕扭在我的背后，力气之大，让我瞬间痛得眼泪都流了出来。

“曾经的你会不会和托尼·兰道尔在蒙特卡洛的沙滩上调情？坐着他那辆昂贵汽车在海港边兜风？”

他恶狠狠地说出这句话，手里猛地一用力，把我抵在了写字台上，他声音里的有些阴沉可怕的东西让我吓得一句话也说不出来，甚至连眼泪都流不出来。好像我所有的情感——眼泪，颤抖，尖叫——都被他眼睛里和声音里的冰冷怒气硬生生地堵在了我的身体里。

“我没有和他调情。”我听到自己微弱的的声音说道。我说的是实话，可是我的声音听起来像个蹩脚而懦弱的谎言。

他冷笑了一声，乌黑的眼睛带着冰点的温度沉默地看着我，好像聚集着无数的情感，可是我什么也读不懂。突然，他的嘴角往上微微一斜，英俊的脸上露出了一丝我很熟悉的，半带嘲弄、半带忧伤的笑容：“伊丽莎白，你知道吗，如果我现在杀了你，就像是碾死一只蚂蚁一样简单。换做别的女人做了你所做的事情，她绝对不可能还有机会站在我面前。”

“汤姆，”我浑身发抖着说，"我不是蚂蚁。我是个人。”

“可是……”他温柔地低下了头，气息轻轻地落在我的耳边，他似乎根本没有注意我说了什么，“我这辈子唯一愚蠢的地方，就是对你下不了手。我多么想杀死你啊，可是这就好像是杀死我自己一样难，你知道吗，伊丽莎白？”

下雨了。巴黎的雨夜温柔而湿润，雨点轻柔地打在半开着的玻璃窗上，晚风吹了进来，掀起了一桌子的书信。

他的声音极低，极温柔，好像是在自言自语，温热的气息让我浑身止不住地战栗。

很多年后，西尔维娅救了我一命。她用她那一贯的鄙夷眼神看着我，说：“莉齐，你为什么还要活着？只要你还活着，他就不可能成为黑魔王。你只会拖累他，让他下不了狠心去成就一番事业。”

我问她：“那你为什么还要救我？”

西尔维娅的黑色长发落在冰冷的脸庞一侧。她嘲讽地笑了笑，说：“如果你死了，他也活不下去了。”

汤姆在我耳边温柔地说着他可以随手杀死我的时候，巴黎第十二区的晚风涌进窗户，带着塞纳河西岸的脂粉味儿，吹散了一屋子的信纸。

他没有管地上的书信，继续用力把我的手腕钳制在我身后，缓缓低下头，干燥柔软的嘴唇吻上了我的耳际，侧脸，眼皮，我的双唇。他深深吻着我，好像忘记了一切，忘记了他的书信，忘记了那个他为之奋斗的黑暗世界。

他永远都是这样不可理喻地固执，这样不可一世地自信。

在那个瞬间，我产生了一种错觉，好像回到了阴雨连绵的过去。

我挥手抱住他的脖子，把桌子上的一只装满红玫瑰的花瓶撞碎在了地上。他抱着我把我推倒在床上，俯身压过来，和我融为一体。

每当我回想起那个巴黎的雨夜，我的记忆里就出现了一地浓烈狂野的红玫瑰。浅蓝色的细瓷花瓶碎落了一地，清水和茎叶散落在地毯上，深红色的玫瑰在凌晨的巴黎温柔迷人的夜色中肆无忌惮地洒落了一地，那妖娆的红色花瓣蜷曲着，燃烧着，好像永不褪色的原罪，深深地印在了我的灵魂中。

汤姆的身体剧烈颤抖着，浑身是汗的倒在我身上。他在我耳边低沉地说：“伊丽莎白，我们一起下地狱吧。”

那时候的我，还以为汤姆最大的野心只是进入政界，走向魔法部长的道路。

我没有想到，他口中的地狱，有一天会活活烧死我们自己。


	13. 受伤

经验丰富的水手曾经说，暴风雨来临之前的海面，总是格外地风平浪静。

这句话，用来形容我们六年级那年最为合适。

我记得六年级开学第一天吃早饭的时候，我们全都在桌子上愁眉苦脸地讨论这一年要选的课。我在O.W.L.s中，魔咒课，草药课，魔药课，变形课和天文学得了“良好”，占卜课，保护神奇生物和魔法史得了“合格”，黑魔法防御术和算术占卜不及格。

艾达手里抓着一把魔法部教育司印的各种各种的职业前景的小册子，和克里斯在一边抱怨个不停。

每个学院的院长都从教工餐桌下来给学生们确定课表。拉文克劳的院长是天文学老师安德鲁斯教授，他正在和卡尔说着话：“非常令人满意的成绩……我当然欢迎你回到我的天文课。变形术，魔药学和草药学都是优秀，都可以继续上。不过，卡尔，你的黑魔法防御术是良好，梅乐思教授要求学生达到‘优秀’才能继续上这门课……”

我向斯莱特林那边瞟了一眼，看到斯拉格霍恩教授，那个胖胖的，长着海象胡须的魔药课老师正满脸笑容地和汤姆·里德尔说话，一边用魔杖在他的课表上点着。汤姆在他的O.W.L.s考试中拿了十二个“优秀”。他的考试科目中，所有课程的高级班都对他敞开大门。

汤姆坐在椅子上，穿着白衬衫、黑袍子，表情平静，手里拿着一杯咖啡。在他右边，五六个斯莱特林的女生正聚成一团咯咯地傻笑，对汤姆指指点点。有些其他学院的女生也故意三三两两地从他身后经过，出其不意地对他打招呼：“你好，汤姆！”

每次有女生和他说话时，他都会带着平静的微笑，乌黑的眼睛里波澜不惊，用低沉谦逊的嗓音礼貌地答道：“你好。”

也许在我们六年级之前，拉文克劳魁地奇队长和男生学生会主席托尼·兰道尔是全校最受欢迎的男生，可是到了六年级，汤姆·里德尔毫无疑问地取代了这个位置。所有人都相信，等托尼明年毕业后，里德尔一定就是下一个男生学生会主席。

几年前，斯莱特林的内部冲突不断，可是到了六年级，这些冲突渐渐销声匿迹了。没有人知道为什么，大家只是知道，曾经和里德尔势不两立的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和托尼·兰道尔，以及布莱克家族的几个学生都默默地归入了里德尔的阵营。格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇的几个来自极有权势家庭的学生，也不再对汤姆·里德尔的威信表示质疑——至少不会公开质疑。

安德鲁斯教授走到我跟前，微笑着说：“好吧，莉齐，如果我没有记错的话，你的抱负还是成为一名治疗师？”

我回过头来，毫不犹豫地点了点头。

和游移不定的艾达，卡尔，克里斯他们不同，我从来没有犹豫过我想做什么。我想成为一名治疗师，这个想法在我还没进霍格沃茨的时候就已经牢牢地生根了。

“那么……你的O.W.L.s成绩表明，你的梦想是完全可以实现的。圣芒戈要求的课程你都过关了……让我看看……”安德鲁斯教授看着我的成绩单，目光向下移动着，“魔咒课，这是必须的。你还要继续上草药课，天文课和魔药课。还有，唔……没错，变形课，保护神奇生物。”

十分钟以后，我把我的课表塞进书包，离开了礼堂，走过洒满阳光的草地去上草药课了。直到现在我都还记得我走过那片草地时心情——充满了希望，信念和世上一切美好的愿景——因为我觉得我从小的梦想终于有实现的机会了。

拉文克劳的草药课依旧是和斯莱特林一起上的。汤姆在后面追上了我。“嘿，”他说，“你也继续上草药课吗？”

我点点头，不太自然地躲避着他的目光。说实话，这是我和他从巴黎回来之后第一次讲话。暑假的最后一个星期，我一直躲在家里没有出门，汤姆也在和西尔维娅不知道在谋划着什么见鬼的把戏。

到了学校的头几天，我见了他就像耗子见了猫一样躲得远远的。想起我们在巴黎那天晚上发生的事情，我就觉得满脸发烧，压根没法看着他的眼睛，更不用提跟他自在地说话了。

于是，我只是假装镇定地说：“你的课程应该和托尼一样了，我猜？为了进入魔法部做准备？”

他点点头，用的也是和普通朋友说话时一样的语气：“是的。我看过了，我们有草药课和天文课是在一起上的。”

我不屑地说：“谁稀罕和你一起上课。”

他把书包甩到后面，笑了一声，用肩膀轻轻撞了我一下，坏笑道：“伊丽莎白，你真的这么不想见到我吗？”

“你毕业后真不应该把魔法部作为你的职业。”我没好气地说，往一边跳开，和他保持了距离，“你应该去加入赤道几内亚的那些穿草裙、围着篝火乱跳的巫师们组成的火烈鸟表演马戏团。不然还真是浪费了你的表演天赋。”

他认真地说：“谢谢你，我会好好考虑的。”

然后，他的语气一变，叹了一口气，略微难过地说：“可是你呢，伊丽莎白？你确定你要去圣芒戈？我知道你是个很有爱心的人，可是你这么笨，你确定你不会一不小心，把病人的胳膊给卸下来？”

如果换做从前的我，一定会气得跳起来对他大喊大叫，可是我现在已经对他的混账言论习以为常了。反正我也说不过他，所以，最好的办法就是不要理会他。

我对他的话充耳不闻，径直往二号温室走去。温室门打开着，一阵温暖的龙粪味儿传了出来。他跟在我后面进了温室，向斯莱特林的那群学生走去了。

******

直到11月份，这个学期都过得特别顺利，没有什么意外发生，汤姆似乎也一直过着循规蹈矩的生活——至少我没有发现有哪里不对劲的地方。

至于魁地奇赛，斯莱特林输给了赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳打败了斯莱特林，接着格兰芬多又把赫奇帕奇踢出了四分之一决赛。万圣节前的星期五是斯莱特林和格兰芬多的比赛，胜出的球队将在圣诞节后和拉文克劳打半决赛。我们可不希望在半决赛里遭遇这个学期表现一直非常强大的格兰芬多，所以每次格兰芬多赢球的时候，我们都会发出巨大的嘘声。

赫奇帕奇在上场比赛被格兰芬多打的屁滚尿流，出于报复心理，他们也加入了为格兰芬多喝倒彩的队伍，一时间，除了格兰芬多的学生，所有学生都转向支持斯莱特林了。这场面可真令人觉得滑稽。

那是个寒冷的冬日的午后，天气是冷冷的铁灰色，寒风吹在脸上像刀锋一样尖利。我站在看台的最高一层，艾达和卡尔分别站在我两边，戴着厚厚的帽子和围巾，手里挥舞着斯莱特林的旗子。这时，格兰芬多进了一个球，整个看台全都开始愤怒地吼叫起来。正当我也大声吼叫着的时候，有人在背后用力地扯了扯我的衣服，让我几乎从后面摔下去。

我生气地转过身，刚想骂人，就惊讶万分地看到了西尔维娅的脸。她不在斯莱特林的看台上看球，来找我做什么？

“你什么时候开始屈尊主动找我说话了？”我尖刻地说。

她的脖子上裹着一条厚厚的墨绿色围巾，没有戴帽子，乌黑的长发被风吹得乱七八糟，一张尖尖的脸蛋煞白煞白，一副惊魂未定的样子，好像刚见了鬼一样。

“莉齐，赶紧跟我走。”她没有搭理我的嘲讽，一边被看球的学生推挤着，一边艰难地在我耳边说道。

“为什么？”我没好气地说，目光依旧追随着格兰芬多的出色的追求手们，“我在看比赛！”

“哦，看在梅林的份上！”她看起来既愤怒，又焦急，几乎都要哭出来了，我从来没有见到过向来冷静的她这个样子。她一把抓住了我的手，不由分说就把我往看台外面拽去，“你他妈的立刻跟我走，是汤姆！”

“什么？”我大声说，心里咯噔一下，脚底一滑，西尔维娅拽住了我的胳膊，我才稳住了身子，没有摔了个狗啃泥。

“怎么了，莉齐？”卡尔都在我身后问道。

“尼克·瓦德力又进球了！”托尼和克里斯一起吼道，声音里带着愤怒。

我没有理他们，跟着西尔维娅飞快地穿过人群，离开了喧闹无比的魁地奇赛场，往城堡飞奔而去。等我们跑上了城堡的台阶，我已经喘不过气来了，脸色也白得和西尔维娅差不多。

“发生什么事了？”我好不容易才开口问道。

西尔维娅没有理我。她带着我跑进橡木大门，前后左右看了看，确定没有人在看着我们，才往楼上飞奔而去。我一路跟着她，到了五楼的一条空无一人的走廊。

“这是什么——”我的问题问了一半，就倒抽了一口冷气，捂住了嘴，盯着我眼前的地上的一滩鲜红色的血迹。

西尔维娅就拿出了魔杖，指着地上的血迹，声音微微发着抖：“清理一空。”

血迹不见了。她似乎花了几秒钟，才使自己的双腿不再发抖。她站在那面空白的墙前面，嘴里念念有词，前前后后走了几趟，过了一会，一扇漂亮高大的门在空白的石墙上突然出现了。

西尔维娅迅速往走廊上看了一眼，抓住我的袍子把我推了进去。

当门在我们身后关上时，西尔维娅背靠着门，浑身都在剧烈发着抖。

我问她：“这是哪里？”

“有求必应屋。”她简短地说，“只有知道这里是用做什么的人才能进来。”她把围巾扔在了地上，闭了闭眼，深吸了口气，往前走去。

我转过身，吃惊地看到了一个像医疗帐篷一样的屋子，地上铺着厚厚的毯子，壁炉里燃烧着旺盛的火焰，把空气烘烤地格外暖和。屋子是长方形的，我的左边放着一台金色的洗脸池，池子旁的架子上挂满了雪白的毛巾，右边是一个放满瓶瓶罐罐的架子。屋子的另一头光线微微有些昏暗，架着一张有上下铺的行军床，

一个裹着黑色斗篷的人影躺在床上，鲜红的血液染红了一大片床单。

我像是被石化了一样，浑身僵硬地站在原地，一时间既不能挪动，也不能说话了。

“你把她带来干什么？”虽然他的声音虚弱得近乎耳语，可是我还是听出了汤姆声音里的怒气。

西尔维娅两腿一软，跪倒在他的床前：“我没有别的办法！你不能让马尔福他们知道你受了伤！我现在要立刻赶去伦敦，去把那些东西藏起来。你出事的时候，坩埚和那些原料都在屋子里。看在梅林的份上，要是有人发现我们用的任何一种原料，都足以使你下半辈子都蹲在阿兹卡班了！魔法部已经得到消息了，违禁品走私缉查分队和一组傲罗已经出发，他们要是找到我们那儿，很快就会追踪到你的！”

汤姆似乎没有听到她说什么，继续生气地重复道：“我说过，绝对不允许把她牵扯进来！”

“汤姆！”西尔维娅绝望地大声叫道，绝望似乎给了她巨大的力量，她一下子站了起来，声音也不再发抖了，“我要是现在不立刻回伦敦收拾你的烂摊子，你就等着魔法部的人过来把你抓去阿兹卡班吧！在我回来之前，你哪里也不许去！”她的语速越来越快，似乎打定主意不让汤姆打断她，“不要再跟我提你的‘不牵扯莉齐’原则！大不了完事了你再给她一道该死的遗忘咒！要么让她给你处理伤口，要么你就在这里等死！”

说完，她转过身，浑身上下每一寸都散发着极度的愤怒和恐惧。经过我身边的时候，她转过身，飞快地说：“别愣在这里，你这个蠢货！赶紧去找热毛巾和白藓香精给汤姆止血，你想看着他死在这里吗？！”

见我还呆若木鸡地愣在原地，她甩手就给了我一巴掌，一把抓住我的肩膀，乌黑的眼睛直直地瞪着我，恶狠狠地说：“照顾好汤姆！要是他死了，我回来之后的第一件事就是杀了你！我说到做到！”

西尔维娅夺门而出，我一下子被她给骂醒了，明白了他们一定是遇上了大麻烦。尽管西尔维娅讨厌我，尽管她最不愿意的事情就是让我和汤姆待在一起，但是在霍格沃茨城堡，她不能信任除了我之外的任何人来照顾汤姆。如果马尔福知道了汤姆受重伤的消息，一定会立刻趁机落井下石。

我跳了起来就去找架子上找白藓香精。我的手抖得太厉害，把好几个玻璃瓶都撞碎在了地上。有一只瓶子里的暗蓝色液体一接触到地毯就燃烧起来，我赶紧慌乱地掏出魔杖叫道：“清水如泉！”

清澈的水柱从魔杖尖喷出来，浇灭了蓝色的火焰。我拿着白藓香精，扯过好几块白毛巾，向行军床跑了过去。

汤姆闭着眼睛躺在床上，一动也不动，脸色苍白地像一张单薄脆弱的纸，乌黑浓密的睫毛在他的眼皮底上投下了一层阴影。他的黑袍子外面还穿着一件防雨斗篷，斗篷被烤焦了，发出一股难闻的焦糊味，他的袍子在腰际被撕扯破了，鲜血正从那里流淌出来。

我用颤抖的手解开了他的斗篷和长袍，然后又解开了他的衬衫扣子。我在解他衣服扣子的时候，可以清晰地感觉得到他剧烈的心跳和灼热的体温。

衬衫已经和他的伤口凝结在了一起，我闭上眼，心一横，把衬衫撕了下来，一股温暖的血液喷用在了我的手上。我感觉到他的身体剧烈地震动了一下，这该是有多么地疼痛？

他依旧闭着眼，表情微微一抽搐，可是硬是没有发出任何声音。反倒是我，眼泪刷得就流了下来，好像伤口是痛在我的身上一样。

我把白色的热毛巾捂在了他的左腰上，暂时止住了血，然后又把白藓香精往上涂抹。可是每次那道狰狞的黑色伤口一愈合，红色的血液又会喷射出来，伤口又一次崩裂。

我知道这是黑魔法留下的伤口。正在我手足无措，快要崩溃的时候，他低低地说了一句：“格陵兰冰棱藻。”

我的手停在了半空中，瞪着他。他的脸色煞白，眼睛闭着，唇皮干燥而毫无血色，声音暗哑微弱：“……加上冰岛火山灰和独角兽角粉。”

没有等他再说第二遍，我就冲向了那个装满药品的柜子，一阵哐当哐当的翻找之后，我拿着他要找的药品奔了回来，把深蓝色，冰凉的格陵兰蓝藻液倒在了一只杯子里，有往里面洒了一包石灰粉一样的冰岛火山灰和珍珠白的独角兽角粉，搅拌了一下，倒在毛巾上，再把毛巾捂住了他的伤口。

他的表情看起来像是微微松了一口气，似乎这种药剂缓解了一些疼痛。我紧紧帮他按住伤口，血渐渐止住了，过了五分钟，我又换了一块毛巾，调制了一杯药剂倒在毛巾上，再次按在伤口上。重复了五六次之后，他腰上的伤口终于不再流血，凝结成了一道狰狞的黑色伤疤。

因为失血过多，他非常虚弱，过了一会，我听到了他平缓而均匀的呼吸传来，他睡着了。

我怔怔地坐在床边看着他。他的袍子被撕烂了，衬衫解开着，胸口随着他的呼吸起伏着，浑身烧的滚烫。

我坐在他身边，屋子里一片沉默，只有炉火的声音在噼啪作响。

我犹豫了一下，握住他的手，趴在床头，轻轻闭上了眼。

恐惧、未知和茫然充斥了我的内心。我好害怕他会离开我。我好害怕醒来之后，魔法部的人就会等在学校的大门口，把他带走去进行无休止的审讯。

寂静压迫着我的耳膜，为了驱散内心的巨大恐惧，我轻轻哼起了一首曲子。这是很久以前我的妈妈还和我住在一起时，她每晚在睡觉之前唱给我听的歌——

I can hold out my arms, say I love you this much.

我可以伸出双臂，告诉你我有多么爱你。

I could tell you how long I will long for your touch.

我会告诉你，有多么久，我渴望着你的触碰。

How much and how far would I go to prove,

我究竟要用什么才能证明

The depth and the breadth of my love for you?

我爱你有多深，多远？

汤姆动了动。我抬起头来，眼睛里带着泪花，恍恍惚惚地，我看到他乌黑的睫毛颤抖了一下，微微睁开了眼。

“这首歌真是好听。”他看着我，嘴角带着极浅的笑，用平淡的声音说，“不要停，继续唱给我听，好吗？”

我把他的手心贴在我的脸上，趴在他身边，轻轻地继续唱道——

From here to the moon and back,

从地球一直到月亮上

who else would love you like that?

有谁可以像我一样爱你？

Love everlasting, I promise you that,

爱是永恒，我向你承诺，

From here to the moon and back……

从地球一直到月亮上……

在我断断续续，时不时还会走调的歌声中，汤姆陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

很多年后，我在写回忆录的时候，依旧会无数次想起那个冬日的午后，以及等待西尔维娅回来的那个漫长的夜晚，他躺在行军床上，失血过多的脸上和无助茫然的眼神。

临近午夜，西尔维娅才回来了。

“汤姆醒了吗？”她还没来得及脱下斗篷就匆匆问道，奔到我身边，弯腰看着汤姆。

她的脸上划了一道细细的血口子，头发散乱着，黑斗篷的肩上和兜帽上积着一层薄薄的雪花。

“他睡着了。”我说。西尔维娅的目光落在了我和他紧紧握住的手上。我下意识地把手抽出来，可是汤姆握得太紧了，我没有成功。西尔维娅注意到了我的动作，冷冷地哼了一声，转过身去脱下斗篷和围巾。

“发生什么事了？”我问。

西尔维娅把斗篷丢在地上，走到壁炉前，伸出双手取暖。

“不关你的事。”她淡淡地说。

“嘿，”我生气地说，“我想我有权利知道。”

她向我射来一道冷冰冰的目光：“如果我告诉了你，恐怕汤姆醒来又得给你一道遗忘咒了。”

“王八蛋！”我脱口而出，生气地转过头去，正好和汤姆的黑眼睛对上了。他不知什么时候已经醒了过来，眼睛微微睁着，浓密乌黑的睫毛在他苍白的眼皮底下投下一溜儿阴影。他带着倦怠的神色看着我。

我半张着嘴看着他，过了好一会，我才说：“西尔维娅来了。”

他说：“我就算中了昏迷咒，也被你们两个吵醒了。”

我生气地把手从他的手里抽了出来，看向了另一个方向。西尔维娅匆匆走过来，她看起来那么瘦削，苍白，看着汤姆的黑眼睛里带着疲倦但是坚定的光。

“都解决了。”她很快地说，“不用担心，好好养伤。”

汤姆盯着她看了三秒钟，眼神漆黑幽暗，脸上看不出任何表情。他微微点了点头，暗哑地说：“知道了。”

“邓布利多已经开始怀疑了。我刚刚遇到了约翰·利普顿，格兰芬多的级长，他说他在教工休息室里听到了邓布利多和梅乐思教授提起伦敦的事故。邓布利多建议院长都对各自的学院检查一遍，看看有没有行为异常的学生。”

“老梅乐思怎么说？”

“当然反对。他和迪佩特校长都觉得邓布利多很荒唐，居然会怀疑到霍格沃茨的学生头上去。”西尔维娅很快地说，“我得赶快回公共休息室了。你也是，不要让人抓住把柄。你明天可以正常上课吗？”

汤姆点了点头。

“好的。”西尔维娅说，“我会稳住马尔福的。莉齐，”她突然转向了我，眼神闪闪发亮，“如果托尼问起来，告诉他你和我去图书馆写草药课论文了。上星期艾略特教授布置了小组作业，就说我和你是一组的。”

我板着脸没吭声。

“莉齐？”她又问了一遍。

“除非有人告诉我发生了什么，我凭什么按照你们说的办？”我说。

西尔维娅不耐烦地砸了砸嘴：“我说过不关你的事！”

我木然地站起身，一语不发地离开了有求必应屋。

好多年后，我才明白当时的我是多么任性、冲动、易怒。我们都是这样。

我离开他以后的一个冬日，我记得应该是1955年，西尔维娅跌跌撞撞地移形换影来到我在爱丁堡的公寓，泫然欲泣地告诉我：“他在第二次变形试验中受伤了。他情绪失控，杀死了好几个食死徒。他晕过去的时候，我像你当初一样，拉着他的手给他唱歌。他用力握紧我的手，几乎要把我的手骨捏碎。他醒过来，又晕了过去。醒着的那几分钟内，他只对我说了一句话，伊丽莎白，你回来了。”

说到这里，她停了下来，似乎所有从前强忍着没有崩溃的骄傲都已不复存在。

“你知道吗，莉齐。”她说，绝望而颓废的神情使她的面容变得不再年轻，而是饱经风霜的样子，“那首歌明明就是我第一次唱给他听的。可是他不记得。他记得的只有你。”

她那双乌黑的眼眸里倒影着窗外冰冷的雪花，我看着她的眸子，想到了寒冬时分森林深处的一口古井，幽深的水面闪着微光，像一个黑白无声的恐怖梦境，吞噬了全世界的悲哀。

她坐在我那张摆在窗子前面的格子布沙发上，颓然地用手按住额头，把额前的头发都推了上去。

“有烟吗？”她问我。

我摇摇头：“我第二次流产之后就戒烟了。”

我说的是实话，可是我不明白，为什么当时听完我的这句话，西尔维娅就像疯了一样，突然发出了一声尖利刺耳的笑。这笑声里充满了浓浓的讽刺，鄙夷，还有我听不明白的东西。她又一个人笑了一会儿，没有再搭理我，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来，离开了我的公寓。

写到这里，我停下了笔，微微颤抖着走到渐渐被雪花覆盖的窗口，看着外面空无一人的街道和铁灰色的天空，茫然地想起了西尔维娅的三个幼小的女儿。如果我的孩子可以活下来，他或者是她应该也会有贝拉的顽皮淘气，纳西莎的甜甜笑容和安多米达的可爱天真。

我把额头顶在冰冷的窗玻璃上，闭上眼，想起他冷峻的脸和不动声色的眼睛。他沙哑而低沉的嗓音在我耳边一遍又一遍温柔地低语：“伊丽莎白，你回来了。你终于回到我的身边了。”

我仰起脸，紧紧闭着眼，温热的泪水从睫毛之间慢慢溢出，顺着我的脸颊流下来。


	14. 猎人的微笑

As the deer panteth for the water, 就像鹿渴望溪水

So my soul longeth after Thee.我的灵魂渴望着你

You alone are my heart’s desire,你是我心唯一的渴望

And I long to worship Thee. 我渴望仰慕你

You alone are my strength my shield, 你是我的力量和盾牌

To you alone may my spirit yield. 只有你我的心魂得以绽放

You alone are my heart’s desire,你是我心唯一的渴望

And I long to worship Thee.我渴望仰慕你

清澈悠扬的合唱飘荡在大礼堂上空，施了魔法的天花板是一片凝重的铁灰色，暴雨滂沱，雨水哗哗地顺着高大的彩绘玻璃窗往下流淌，漂浮在空中的一百枝蜡烛把四张学院桌上的金色餐具照的闪闪发亮。

矮小肥胖的爱萨克斯教授坐在一只高脚蹬上，弹奏着一只丑陋的竖琴。在他身后，穿着黑色校袍的学生站成了三排，正在唱着这首歌。

我和艾达站在最后一排唱和声。艾达突然用胳膊捅了捅我，冲门口挤了挤眼睛。

我一边唱着，一边往礼堂门口看去，一个修长挺拔、略微瘦削的男生正站在那里，向我们看过来。他袍子的边缘湿透了，书包斜斜的跨在左肩上，一手捧着书，一手拿着一把往地板上滴滴答答滴水的黑色雨伞。

You alone are my strength my shield, 你是我的力量和盾牌

To you alone may my spirit yield. 只有你我的心魂得以绽放

You alone are my heart’s desire,你是我心唯一的渴望

And I long to worship Thee.我渴望仰慕你

西尔维娅是主唱的三个女孩之一，她站在第一排当中的位子，乌黑的头发在脑后松松地扎了一个马尾辫，手里拿着乐谱，悠扬动听的歌声回绕在礼堂里。我一边张着嘴吟唱和声，一边看向门口的汤姆·里德尔，一不留神就唱低了一个音，爱萨克斯教授狠狠地瞪了我一眼。

那是一九四四年的圣诞节前夕，爱萨克斯教授坚持要我们每天吃晚饭的时候在礼堂练习合唱。练习一结束，所有的女孩子就飞快地逃走了，有的跑向自己的学院桌，有的拎起书包去图书馆。

“去公共休息室吗？”艾达问我。

“呃，不了。”我说，边走边埋头检查着书包，“我要去上天文课。”

“哦，没错。”她说，“那待会见！”

我冲她笑了笑，然后走上台阶，往天文塔走去，故意不去看站在门口的汤姆。

汤姆受伤的第二天，我就在《预言家日报》上读到了关于那场事故的报道。在对角巷的一个废弃不用的仓库里发生了严重的恶性爆炸案，致使正在附近购物的五名男巫和三名女巫重伤。

“现场有大量使用古代黑魔法的痕迹，”一名魔法部官员透露，“但是我们感到现场时，所有有利于调查的证据都已经被清理一空。这是个有组织、有预谋的行动。我们必须呼吁伦敦魔法人士提高警惕。”

虽然报纸里没有提到，但是学生当中散布着各种谣言：“有人在爆炸发生之后看到过两个穿着黑色霍格沃茨校袍、学生模样的人一起在仓库门口移形换影了。其中一个看起来好像受了重伤，昏迷不醒。可是迪佩特教授认为这是无稽之谈。”

我心里明白，如果这时候有人发现汤姆受了重伤，他就完蛋了。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，那个浅黄色脑袋的尖脸男生，一直在到处说要让人们注意身边有没有受了伤的学生。“我爸觉得迪佩特是老糊涂了。”托尼告诉我，他在魔药课上这样告诉一大群斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学生，“我爸觉得对角巷的那位目击证人的证词非常重要。我们所有人都要当心。如果真的有霍格沃茨的学生在校外使用古代黑魔法，并且在爆炸事故之后逃回了学校，那么他现在一定在掩饰着自己的伤口！”

“你也要当心。”托尼忧心忡忡地对我说，“注意安全。要是发现身边有可以的人，立刻告诉我。”

我冷冷看了他一眼：“我照顾得好我自己，不用你管。”

虽然自从上次从有求必应屋跑开之后，我一直不和汤姆和西尔维娅说话，可是我时常会注意在走廊上注意到他和他的朋友们。他走路的时候没有从前那么大步流星了，有时候会说话说到一半，突然就停下了，微微皱起眉头，似乎在忍受着什么。我心里有时候也会有隐约的担心，害怕有一天他会露馅。毕竟学校里有一大把像马尔福，托尼这样曾经受到他威胁的学生，他们要是看到里德尔露出把柄，一定会立刻跳起来置他于死地的。

我记得那时候，我心里有一个小小的，暗暗的声音时不时地会跳出来：“汤姆和西尔维娅既然不肯告诉你他们在做什么，你犯得着为他们的鬼把戏操心吗？要是他们被发现了，也是他们活该。”

因为那天晚上下着大雨，所以天文课换到了一间普通教室，讲授理论知识。雨水哗哗地打在窗户上，发出的噪音几乎让我听不清安德鲁斯教授在说什么。我从眼角看到了坐在我右前方的汤姆，他的后背挺得直直的，浑身僵硬，虽然表情很平静，但是他的脸色白得可怕，额头冒出了细密的汗珠。

我打开笔记本，羽毛笔在手里转动着，觉得烦躁不已，一个字也听不进去。

万一汤姆被魔法部的人抓走了，那么他就不得不对所有人说出他在干什么。我想象着托尼和马尔福高兴的脸，我觉得我自己应该也感觉得到一丝报复的快感，可是不知道为什么，我一点也高兴不起来。

“布拉德利小姐？”一个危险的声音在我的脑袋头上响了起来。我回过神来，看到了天文课教授安德鲁斯一张放大、生气的脸。

“请问你可以从你的白日梦中回过神来，回答我的问题吗？”他愠怒地说，我抬起头看了看四周，所有学生都看着我。卡尔，克里斯，艾达，还有斯莱特林的几个学生都转过头来。

我说：“安德鲁斯教授，现在是晚上，我没有做白日梦。”

我听到艾达倒吸了一口冷气。

安德鲁斯先生气得胡须都在颤抖：“那你现在可以回答我的问题吗，布拉德利小姐？”

艾达把问题写在一张羊皮纸上，在安德鲁斯先生背后冲我指点着。我心里烦躁地很，压根不想去看。

“我没有听到是什么问题。”我干脆地说。

“请描述一下木卫三地运行轨道周期的特点。”

我抱着双臂，靠在椅背上，连书本都懒得翻开：“不知道。”

“虽然我是拉文克劳的院长，可是我绝对无法忍受学生这样的态度……”安德鲁斯先生咆哮道，“拉文克劳扣去三十分！”

我无所谓地耸耸肩，瞪着前面空白的黑板和课桌上的一台生了锈的黄铜行星模型。

全班人都目瞪口呆地看着我，除了汤姆，他默默的低着头，一缕黑发垂落在额头上，被冷汗微微打湿了。除了我和西尔维娅，还没有其他人发现他的异常。斯莱特林的几个高大的男生正懒洋洋地坐在教室后排的座位，手里捧着书本，一边带着窃笑说着悄悄话。

十分钟后，下课铃响了。我看到汤姆坐在他的座位上没有动弹，看起来好像还在低着头认真地整理笔记。我也故意在座位上磨蹭着。几个斯莱特林的男生走开的时候嘻嘻哈哈地拍了拍他的肩膀，他们每拍一次，我的心就往下一沉。西尔维娅看起来也很忧虑，她看了看汤姆，又看了看我，背上书包，正要走过来，安德鲁斯教授在上面大声叫道：“布莱克小姐！如果你不介意的话，可以过来一下吗？你写的那篇关于金星的论文太出色了，我邀请了两三个七年级的学生九点钟过来讨论金星模型——也就是五分钟之后——你有兴趣留下听一听吗？梅林，希望待会儿不要再下雨了……这样我们还可以上去观测一下……”

西尔维娅看起来一点也没有兴趣，安德鲁斯教授充满期望地看着她：“我希望你可以参加！哦，对了，还有里德尔先生，如果你也有兴趣的话……”

汤姆抬起头，勉强笑了笑：“我今晚还有事。西尔维娅可以去。她可以回头告诉我研讨会的内容。”

“没问题！”安德鲁斯先生高兴地说，把一本厚厚的《高级天体运行》夹在了胳膊下面，往教室外面看了看，“啊，七年级的天文课学生们来了。布莱克小姐，你先坐下吧。”

“那我就先走了。”汤姆说，收拾着书包，手指略微有些不听使唤。我和西尔维娅都看着他，紧张到了极点。这时候走廊里出现了一群七年级的学生，我惊恐地抬起头，隔着窗户，看到了托尼和马尔福的脑袋。

我从来没有那么害怕过——汤姆站起来的时候袍子掀动了一下，我看到他的衬衫在腰际已经被血液染成了鲜红色。他低头扣上了袍子，拎起书包沿着过道往门口走去。走到讲台旁边，他的身体微微摇晃了一下，哐当一声撞翻了那座黄铜天体模型。

“哦，梅林的胡子啊。”安德鲁斯先生说，一挥魔杖修好了模型，“你没事吗，汤姆？”

“我没事。”汤姆说，直起了身。他转过脸，避开安德鲁斯教授的视线，咳嗽了一下，喷出了血点，落在了他胸口的袍子上。

托尼，马尔福，还有其他的七年级学生已经就在门口了，还有一秒钟就要进来了。

西尔维娅捂住了嘴，好像做好了最坏的打算。

突然，一个念头像闪电一样划过我的脑子，我蹭地一下子跳了起来，书包斜跨在肩头，冲上前去，一把抱住了汤姆的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。

一股咸咸的血腥味猛地涌进我的嘴，我忍住恶心的感觉，用力地深深吻着他，闭上了眼睛，大约过了漫长的一分钟，我睁开了眼睛，越过汤姆的肩膀，看到了目瞪口呆的安德鲁斯教授和好像被石化了的西尔维娅。

我轻轻松开了汤姆的嘴唇，看到了他乌黑深邃的眼底一丝理解的释然和温存。我突如其来的激吻使他原本苍白如纸的脸上泛起了一阵红晕，他嘴角的血迹也被我吻得不见了。

我转过脸，冷冷地扫了一眼呆立在门口的马尔福，还有他身后的托尼和其他七年级学生。好几个人都在探头探脑，想看看前面发生了什么。

我做出一副刚刚发现他们在门口的样子，横了他们一眼，毫不客气地说：“看什么看！让开！”

汤姆一手搂住我的肩，我一手抱住他的腰，我们两人就这样在众目睽睽之下走出了教室。

那一晚，所有人的目光都聚集在了我和汤姆在二十几个人面前的长达一分钟的激吻上，而且都被吓得不轻。汤姆·里德尔在个人生活方面向来低调谨慎，从来没有和任何女生在公共场合亲吻过，即使是和他之前的短暂的女朋友玛格丽特，也都没有拉着手在公共场合出现过。所有人都只注意了我们的亲吻，而没有人注意到汤姆脸上被潮红掩盖的病态和衬衫领子上的几点不易察觉的血迹。

我只是为了掩饰他的伤口和血迹才出此下策，可是我没有想到，就从那一天起，我变成了全校公认的汤姆·里德尔的女朋友。

在我们以后的漫长一生中，无论有多少的谎言，背叛和互相厌弃，汤姆，西尔维娅，还有我，我们三个之间都有一种不用言语的自如的默契，总是会配合地天衣无缝，自动地在至关紧要的关头站在同一阵营。

那天晚上我刚把汤姆拖到了有求必应屋，西尔维娅就出现了。我在水池边一边呕吐，一边漱口，没有给她好脸色看。

“汤姆！”她焦急地说，把书包扔在地上就跑了过来，“你没事吧？伤口又裂开了？”

他靠在床头，无力地坐着，闭着眼睛，微微点了点头。

“他们说的是真的吗？”我吐掉嘴里的水，可是还是感觉地到血液的恶心味道，我冷冷地问，“真的有人看到你们移形换影了？”

西尔维娅扭过脸去，避开我的目光：“我不知道。不要问了，这和你无关。”

我的火气噌地跳了起来：“好啊，既然不管我的事，那今天要是没有我你们怎么办？”

西尔维娅刷的抽出了魔杖，气得嘴唇都在发抖。我知道她生气不是我的这句话，而是我在二十几个人面前和汤姆恬不知耻的长吻。

汤姆苍白着脸，低声说：“够了，西尔，你回去睡觉吧。”

“你说什么？”

“我来和伊丽莎白解释。”他淡淡地说，语气里有一种到此为止的危险味道。

西尔维娅不可置信地看着汤姆，摇了摇头，一脸的愤怒和失望。

“我受够了，汤姆。”她的胸口剧烈地起伏着，指着我，“在伦敦，在学校，我他妈的都受够了！”

她似乎还要说什么，可是她只是在原地站了三秒钟，然后猛地转过身，消失在了门外。

我看着她的背影，问：“她怎么——”

“她会回来的。”汤姆毫不在意地说，听上去一点儿也不担心。他微微坐起来了一些，“给我拿一个枕头。”

我在他背后塞了一个松软的大枕头。

“去架子上拿一块海绵，用格陵兰冰棱藻液浸湿，包扎在我的伤口上。”他冷静地说。

我飞快地把海绵、绷带和药水准备好。我在床前弯着腰，蜷曲浓密的深栗色头发从左肩垂落下来，伸手解他的长袍和胸口的衬衫纽扣。我熟练地松开他的领带，一颗颗解开他胸前的扣子时，不经意间抬起头，突然发现他那双乌黑的眼睛正带着无比灼热的神色看着我。

我的指尖颤抖了一下，一言不发地帮他止住了血，然后用绷带包扎好，抬头看着他，冷冷地说：“行了吗？”

他静静地看着我，没有说话。

我把剩下的绷带和药水全都拿起来，准备放回去。可是他突然拉住了我的手腕，我猝不及防，转了个圈在他床前坐下了，他一只胳膊我抱在怀里，一只手轻轻把我的长发掠到脑后，冰凉的指尖掠过我发烫的脸颊。

他很慢很慢地解开了我的黑袍子。我浑身僵硬，紧张地一动也不动。上一回我们这么亲近的时候，我们两都喝多了，脑子都不太清醒。可是这一次，我们两都清醒地很，因此我咬住了下嘴唇，紧张地微微发抖。

我想站起来，他轻轻说：“不要乱动。”

他又把我拉近了一些，把我手里的绷带拿走，抛到了地板上。我沉浸在他身上夹杂着药水气味的熟悉味道里，一声不吭。他也沉默着，屋子里安静地只有炉火和我们两的呼吸声。

“如果我告诉你事实，你会不会因此讨厌我？”他低声说。

“我本来就已经够讨厌你了。”我说。

“我说真的，伊丽莎白。”他严肃地说。

我偏过头去不说话。要想我可以毫无芥蒂地去喜欢他，这是不可能的事情。我们之前有太多的隔膜和界限。可是他总是这样头脑清晰，把感情和事业划分地这样一清二楚。这一点，我做不到，西尔维娅也做不到。

“好啦。”他说，“你怎么能和一个病人较真呢。”

我看了他一眼，依旧一声不吭。

“伊丽莎白，”他温柔地说，“我们做个交易如何？你亲我一下，我就告诉你实话。”

我想起了他小时候的样子。他总是把我耍的团团转，然后不要脸地对我说：“伊丽莎白，你亲我一下，我就放你一马。”

想到这里，我难过地咬住了嘴唇，更加说不出话来。我好想念小时候的他，我更想念的是小时候的我。我们都变了。有时候我也想，我的改变，很大程度上是因为他。如果当初我不要和他走得那么近，而是和托尼走近，那么现在的我一定是完全不一样的。

我浑身一颤，没有说话，闭了闭眼，然后仰起头看着他。他那张熟悉而英俊的脸庞看起来又瘦削了很多，乌黑的眼睛里带着一些血丝，没有血色的嘴唇干燥而柔软。

“我在做一些实验。”他小声地说，“我从二年级就开始做了。三年级的时候，西尔维娅开始帮助我。她很聪明，也给我介绍了很多非常有用的朋友。”

我问：“什么样的实验？”

其实我心里已经隐约猜到答案了。

“会给人带来最高权力和力量的实验。”他说，“高深莫测、来自于古代，已经被现代巫师所抛弃的黑魔法。你要相信我。我所做地这一切，都是为了更好的未来。”

我皱眉：“你想要什么样的未来？”

“你和权力，我都要。”他说，声音里的有些东西让我不寒而栗，“伊丽莎白……你还记不记得，你11岁那年，骑马摔了一跤，兰道尔家的管家吓坏了，可是他跑到了马厩，发现摔伤的是你，而不是玛格丽特，他就不屑地摇了摇头，什么也没管就走开了？”

我没有说话。他终于说出了我心底的隐痛。这件事，就是我后来对玛格丽特所有敌意的来源。一开始，我也是打算和她好好相处的。

“权力和金钱，永远都会把不同阶级的人隔离开来。对于我们这种出生在泥潭里的人来说，赢得这个世界尊重的唯一方式就是变得强大。”他说，眼睛里闪着一些狂热的东西，“我想要所有的人都能把我当一回事。你懂我的意思吗？我受够了被人当做垃圾，当做蟑螂，当做老鼠的日子了。如果我，托尼和马尔福毕业后同时进入魔法部，我明明比他们聪明一百倍，可是他们一定在五年内可以成为司长，而我还是某个修水道或者无关紧要的办公室的职员。这个世界上有这么多的不公平，所以，在生存竞争中，我也不得不采取有些极端的手段。他们可以通过出生获得与生俱来的优势，凭什么我不可以通过我的智力获得他们做梦也想不到的力量？”

他顿了顿，似乎一下子说了这么多话，使他累坏了。他放缓了语气，继续说：“你明白吗，伊丽莎白？他们可以有出身和家庭，而我只有自己的实力。我要通过我的实力走到我想要的人生高度。有一天，你会看到我和他们平起平坐，甚至比他们任何人走得更加高，更加远。”

“你为什么以前不和我说？”我问。

“因为我不想让你知道我在做违法的事情。”他说，“我不想让你成为我的弱点，我的软肋。我只要你好好待在我身边，我会把整个世界都送到你面前。”

他对我说“我会把整个世界都送到你面前”这句话时，脸上的表情坚定不移，眼神突然变得冷峻严厉。

奇怪的是，我并没有感动得热泪盈眶。相反，我感觉到了心里升腾起一股没有来由的恐慌和茫然。

我轻轻推开了他。

“我不要，汤姆。”我说，声音异常平静，“在我和黑魔法之间，你自己选一个吧。”

说到这里，我悲哀地笑了笑，留恋地看着他的脸，说：“其实我们一直都很扭曲，你知道吗？”

他的眼睛里好像有一层迷蒙的雾气，让我怎么也看不透。他看着我，同样平静地说：“在你选择亲吻我，为我掩饰的时候，你就已经选择了和我为伍了。你必须得承认，伊丽莎白……”他顿了顿，声音变得无比温柔，“别闹脾气了，你是离不开我的。”

我奋力挣脱了他的怀抱，往后退去，浑身颤抖着看着他。

“你毁了我一辈子。”我对他说，“你毁了我还不够，你还毁了西尔维娅，毁了托尼，毁了马尔福，玛格丽特，还有很多很多我不知道的人。你就是地狱。所有在你身边的人都会被卷进去。”

面对我的激烈指责，他好像并没有反对的意思。他靠在床上，悠闲自在地看着我，慢慢地说：“唔，伊丽莎白，你可不要那么肯定。人的毁灭不是因为别人，而是因为他们自己。”

我穿好衣服，像游魂一样离开了有求必应屋，脑子里一直回荡着他刚刚说的那句话——人的毁灭，不是因为别人，而是因为自己。是啊，没错，别人永远都是诱因，自己的选择才是决定性因素。选择爱上汤姆·里德尔，从来都是我，西尔维娅，玛格丽特，甚至还有桃金娘自己的选择。

而他只是带着英俊的微笑，温柔地瞅着我们，像一个早就设好了致命全套的残忍而冷血的猎人，等着我们一步步走向他亲手设下的陷阱。

更可怕的是，我们这些人，至死都不知道他设的是一个怎样的圈套。这些阴谋一环套这一环，最后指向何方，这些可怜的牺牲者们至死不明。


	15. 一醉方休爱琴海

1944年的一个炎热的七月的黄昏，我穿着一双平底单鞋穿过拥挤的巷子，披散着头发，提起裙脚，飞快地跑下一道道蜿蜒曲折、爬行在砖石墙壁之间的石阶。石阶下是一条单行道，两个麻瓜警察佩戴者枪支，无所事事地站在一把遮阳伞下面，目光追随着好几辆晃悠悠经过的牛车、平板车还有摩托车。

我沿着单行道，一口气飞跑到我们住的“皇家奥林匹亚”酒店附近。我抬起头，伸手拢在额角遮住夺目的阳光，目光越过雪白的墙壁和天蓝色的屋顶，就可以看见在夕阳下闪烁着温柔光芒的爱琴海。

那被宙斯神殿、巴特农神庙和克里特半岛包围着的深蓝色水域，柔和而不娇媚，明亮而不刺眼，深沉忧郁却平易近人，过了很多年，依旧荡漾在我的心里。

“皇家奥林匹亚”是一家非常有名气的巫师酒店，属于兰道尔家族。酒店坐落在半山腰，麻瓜是看不到的。门口堆砌着高大气派的石灰岩拱门，通向里面的那条被阳光烤的发烫融化的柏油车道。车道两侧是郁郁葱葱的花园，石子小路和修剪齐整的树篱之间，四处可见优雅的白色石膏雕塑和大理石喷泉。

1944年的夏天出奇地炎热，我记得花园里的月桂树和绣球花，那些叶片的边缘都病恹恹的，泛着不健康的黄色。因为缺水，每天浇水的水管限制了使用，喷泉也全都停了。花园里没什么人，只听得到有夏虫不知停歇的呱噪、风吹过树叶的沙沙声和不时经过车道的汽车引擎声。

“滴滴”的喇叭声从我身后传来，我以为我挡了别人的道，便往后退了退，转过头来，才发现一辆骚气的明黄色跑车正停在我旁边，黑色的车篷盖上了，挡住了炎热的暑气和刺目的阳光。车窗降下来，托尼戴着墨镜，一手搭在方向盘上，一手冲我做了个上车的手势。

你可能不会想得到，毕业以后，在败家和泡妞上面，就连马尔福都没法和这位兰道尔大少爷相提并论。妹妹的出事，给他们两带来了截然相反的变化——自从他妹妹罗莎琳死后，原来骄奢不羁的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福变得越来越低调了。而玛格丽特被关进阿兹卡班之后，托尼由原来的标准好学长（男生学生会主席加魁地奇队长）变成了伦敦最有名的花花公子。

一年前，托尼还对德国汽车情有独钟，今年，他扔掉了他的戴姆勒和梅赛德斯，买了辆中看不中用的意大利车，直接从欧洲大陆集装箱海运送来英国，很像是菲茨杰拉德的小说里，盖茨比和布坎南在纽约长岛狂飙的那种一掷千金的豪车。

他用魔法在车子里做了各种各样丧心病狂的改装——除了一般巫师会做的，比如隐形，飞行，加宽座椅——他还喜欢在车子后备箱里装个壁炉，再托魔法部的朋友，把车子里的壁炉连接飞路网。我第一次坐他那辆宾利Continental的时候，被突然从后备箱里传来的“噗”的一声，以及随后爬出来的一个人吓得差点心脏病发作。

要不是我妈逼我，我才不会跟着兰道尔一家来希腊度假。兰道尔老头子和我妈基本上已经从玛格丽特入狱这件事情上缓过来了，奇怪的是，我妈反而对我关心起来，好像玛格丽特被关起来之后，她突然想起来，好像她还有一个野女儿浪荡在外呢。

我爬进副驾驶的位子，车子里很凉快，我看着窗外热气腾腾的车道，手指无意识地刮拉着屁股下面光滑平整的手工真皮座椅。车子里的收音机正在喋喋不休地说着最新的广播——

“——脱凡成衣店真诚欢迎您的选购——好了，广告已经够多了，欢迎收听英伦三岛巫师新闻下午茶，海外版。大家肯定还记得上个月，也就是6月6号那天，一群对希特勒忍无可忍的欧洲和美国麻瓜联合起来爬上了法国诺曼底，打了个大胜仗吧？虽然我个人很喜欢希特勒的发型和胡子，可是我还是不太赞赏他把成千上万的麻瓜杀死的做法——顺便说一句，不要把这个麻瓜疯子的事迹当做睡前故事讲给你们的孩子们听，这可能有点倒胃口——”

一个女人的声音插了进来：“希特勒的发型和胡子？看在梅林的份上，查尔斯，我还以为你的品位可以更好一些呢。现在插播头条新闻，今天下午希特勒遭遇到了第四十二次暗杀。英国魔法部长强烈建议各位在国外度假和出差的男女巫师们在旅途中最好避开德国。”

查尔斯的声音又响了起来：“这些人还真是闹得我们一刻也不得安宁啊。詹妮弗，你说的没错，我们再次再次提醒我们的英国公民们，千万，千万不要低估麻瓜的轰炸机、手枪和炮弹的潜在威胁！这些麻瓜制造的自相残杀的武器，极有可能在你手上正好没有拿着魔杖的时候伤到你！当然啦，我们的度假小提议也不仅仅是因为希特勒，那个长着和土豆一样脑门的白痴，是不是？”

詹妮弗接着说：“没错，查尔斯……呃，魔法界今年入夏以来的局势一直不容乐观，盖勒特·格林德沃先生似乎已经控制了越来越多的欧洲国家——这就是为什么我们现在没多大闲工夫来管麻瓜的战争。以下是英国魔法部于今天上午发布的官方通告，列出了一系列希望英国公民在今年夏天千万不要前往的国家，这些国家包括挪威，丹麦，波兰，瑞典，冰岛，匈牙利……”

我伸出手，啪得关掉了收音机，不耐烦地问：“我们什么时候才能回伦敦？”

托尼的手搭在方向盘上，手腕上的那块江诗丹顿银光一闪，他看着前面的挡风玻璃，问：“你不喜欢雅典？”

“这里太热了。”我说，抱起双臂，“当然了，最主要的原因还是你和你爸妈。我看到你们兰道尔家的人就烦。”

托尼哼了一声，一缕蜂蜜色的金发落在额头。这时汽车绕过了一个酒店门口的喷水池，来到了满是绿色植物，立着高大石柱的门廊前。托尼一直飞速开到门口，才猛地踩下了刹车。我的脑袋咚地一声撞在了前面。

我可以肯定他是故意的。

他摘下墨镜挂在胸前的口袋上，打开车门走了下去，顺手把车钥匙和小费丢给跑过来为他去停车的酒店泊车员。

我跟着他往前走去。酒店大门是深褐色的橡木做的，中间镶着大块玻璃。他拉开门，很有风度地让我先进去了。

“为什么不给你自己找点事做做呢，莉齐？”他说，这时我们正走过人来人往的酒店大堂，往后面的电梯走去，“你整天不是在外面闲逛，就是一个人关在房间里睡觉，不无聊才怪啊！”

“有什么事情可做？”我不屑地说，“跟你一样，开着车去海边找希腊金发大胸妹子兜风？”

托尼哈哈一笑：“为什么不可以？我还有一辆宾利，可以借给你开。妹子们看到宾利，也许会不介意你的性别的。我那辆宾利还是新的呢，引擎震动小但是加速没有法拉利快。”

我翻了翻眼睛，走到电梯口按了按往上的按钮。

“就算回了伦敦，你也没有人一起玩。”托尼刻薄地对我指出这一点，“从放假到现在，我还没见过里德尔去找过你呢。”

我瞪了他一眼，忍住了怒气，一声不吭地走进了电梯。

托尼跟着我走了进来，按了15楼，继续对我说：“你们是不是吵架了？”

我还是没说话。

托尼低头看着我，轻轻叹了一口气，脸上那种纨绔子弟的表情突然不见了：“他不理你也许是好事。”

“你可以闭嘴吗？”我不客气地说。

其实我心里不止一百次地想过，也许他会来找我的。可是，自从上次我对他说了那句“黑魔法还是我”之后，他就真的再也没有和我说过话。哦，除了在草药课上那次我们被迫被分到一组给毒触手换泥土的时候，他彬彬有礼地对我笑了笑，说：“你好，伊丽莎白。你帮我拿住这个花盆可以吗？”

我照办了。他利索地把泥土换好，接着，在其他组都还在和四下乱窜的触手战斗的时候，我们已经干完了所有的活，站在原地，拿着草药书各看各的，一句话也不说。

电梯往15楼慢慢升上去，我看着头顶闪着红光的数字一个个的变换着，不再理睬他。托尼似乎有点生气了，他转过头，看着我：“我是说真的，莉齐！有些事你知道的越少越好，里德尔——”

“你就不能不要说他的名字吗？！”我突然爆发了，自从我们到了希腊之后，托尼每次见到我就三句话不离里德尔，好像非要我向他保证我这辈子都不会再和汤姆在一起，他才会闭嘴，“他又不是你的男朋友！你那么担心他做什么？我和汤姆——我和里德尔出了什么事关你屁事！”

“当然关我的事！”

他也生气了，眼睛变成了一种熠熠生辉的深蓝色，和黎明时分的海港一样，那张平时总是无所谓的脸庞变得怒气冲冲。

我吃惊地看着他，这是他第一次对我发火。真的是第一次。我11岁那年第一次见到他，他对我伸出手想和我握手的时候，我就把手里的一颗石子狠狠砸在了他的眼睛上，他没有发火。到了学校，我砸坏过他昂贵的行星模型，把整瓶的黑墨水倒在过他心爱的扫帚上，还把果酱倒在他的论文是……可是他从来都没有对我发过脾气。

他两手按住我的肩膀，一把把我扭过来面对着他，对我吼道：“你给我听着，伊丽莎白——”

听到他叫我的全名，我就知道，这回他真的是生气了。

我那时候也气昏了头，没等他接着往下说就抢白道：“你别以为我妈嫁了你爸，你就是我哥了！我的事情轮不到你来管！”

“你别假装不知道里德尔是个多危险的人了，你看到过那些接近他的女人的下场了吗？桃金娘，罗莎琳，还有玛格丽特！你如果想去送死的话，我没有意见！可是兰道尔家已经经不起下一场丑闻了！”

“你只是关心你这个愚蠢的姓氏的名誉，是不是？”我咆哮道，“你索性承认吧，你和你爸，还有我妈一样，都是一模一样，不折不扣的伪君子，除了钱什么都没有！你们不要来假装——你干什么！草！”

我本来在挣扎着想甩开他的手，可是他一用力就把我扣在了他怀里，死死地抱住了我。

我那一瞬间被吓傻了。

“我和我爸不一样，你知道的，莉齐。”他说，眼底闪烁着的已经不仅仅是愤怒了。我突然想起他的亲生母亲，那个被兰道尔老头子无情抛弃的女人，才意识到我无意中触及了他的痛处。

可是那时候我哪里有心情和他道歉，我一边对他拳打脚踢，一边愤怒地叫着让他放开我。

正在我们两愤怒地扭打在一起的时候，“叮”的一声传来，电梯到了十五楼，金色的电梯门缓缓打开。托尼往门口看去，见他分神的时候，我一下子挣脱了他，怒吼道：“You fucking bastard!”

酒店大堂里的气氛安静而轻松，我的那一声洪亮的“bastard”,瞬间穿透了整个大厅，站在总台办理入住的七八个人，坐在沙发上看报纸的男巫，还有总台后面穿着制服的希腊妖精，几个怯生生的，端着盘子的家养小精灵，全都抬起眼睛，吃惊地看了过来。

我低着头走了出去，托尼追了上来，拉住了我的胳膊，好像压根没有注意到周围人的瞪视：“我绝不会让你走上玛格丽特的老路。”

我怒极反笑：“关于我和里德尔，还有玛格丽特和里德尔的事，你知道什么？再说了，反正我不姓兰道尔，无论我做了什么，我都不会给你蒙羞的。”

“我没有这个意思，莉齐！”他说，“我刚刚是因为太生气了才说出那样的话的！”

我说：“滚。”

托尼还想说什么，这时候，我身后传来了一声冷冷的笑声。

“真是场精彩绝伦的家庭团聚啊，剧场的戏都没有这么精彩。”一听这个冷冷的，带有金属质感的声音，我就觉得脊背都僵住了，我缓缓转过了身，看到穿着一件银灰色长裙的西尔维娅·布莱克。

她的黑发垂在瘦削的肩膀上，神色冰冷，嘴角带着一丝嘲讽：“我爸说兰道尔一家也在这里度假，我还以为只有你们爸妈在呢。”她冷冷地扫了一眼托尼拽着我的手，又笑了一声，“真是令人感动的兄妹之情。”

“你在这里做什么？”我问。

“当然是来度假呀。”她轻松地说，转过身，又想起了什么似的，回头对我说，“哦，汤姆也来了呢。哦，他没有告诉你吗？不过放心，我们不会打扰你的。我们不住这家没有品位的低级酒店。我只是来半点事情而已。回头见。”

说完，她优雅地走开了，细高跟的小羊皮鞋踩在深色的木地板上，发出轻微的，有节奏的咔哒声。我木然地看着她走到了电梯口，五个高大魁梧，穿着清一色黑斗篷的男人紧紧跟着她，好像是保安一样。

我的脸色一定苍白的和鬼魂一样。托尼松开了我的胳膊，安慰似的拍了拍我的肩。

“他们肯定住在蔚蓝海岸。”他看着电梯门缓缓关上，说，“布莱克家是蔚蓝海岸的大股东。”

“他们来这里做什么？”我僵硬地问。

托尼耸耸肩，没有说话，下意识地把左胳膊往衣袖里缩了缩。

那天晚上我睡得一点也不好。第二天到临近中午才起床。兰道尔老头和我妈住一个大套间，我和托尼各自住一个房间，所以我们平时互不影响。给我送午饭的家养小精灵告诉我“兰道尔夫妇一早就去克里特岛坐帆船了”，它还问我，睁着大大的眼睛：“今天晚上在蔚蓝海岸有晚会，托尼也会去，你去不去？”

“不去。”我干脆地说。

我木然地在阳台上看了一下午的书，吃过晚饭后，因为下午吹风太多，觉得头很痛，于是倒在床上就迷迷糊糊地又睡着了。

房间里光线昏暗，连接着阳台的法式落地长窗打开着，厚重的呢绒窗帘下面有一溜儿金丝绒线穗头，垂在地板上，一阵海风吹来，细细碎碎地晃动着。

我也不知道我睡了多久。我似乎是突然被黑暗中的某些动静给惊醒的，我一下子睁开了眼睛。

起风了，落地窗被风吹得砰砰直响，窗帘也被卷到了外面，哗啦啦地飞舞着。一阵暗暗的雷声在远处隆隆响起，原来是夏天夜晚的阵雨要来了。

我正想站起来去关窗，突然闻到了黑暗中的一股浓重的酒精的味道。

“托尼？”我试探着问，“你怎么到我房间来了？”

房间里没有灯，唯一的光源就是窗外海湾里的灯塔和海港里的探照灯。就着淡淡的灯光，我看到了一个人影站在我跟前，挺拔修长的身形，乌黑的眼睛在黑暗里也闪烁着微明的光芒，粗重的呼吸里带着威士忌、龙舌兰这些烈酒的气息，衬衫的领子松散着，衣服上是浓浓的香烟味。

一道闪电突然划过漆黑的天际，那一瞬间，我把汤姆·里德尔的脸看得清清楚楚。我甚至看到了他眼睛里的血丝和下巴上淡淡的青色胡茬。

一个多月不见，他怎么会变得这么憔悴瘦削？我直愣愣地看着他，心里有一丝惊慌和震动。

我咽了口唾沫，压下心乱如麻的感觉，努力镇定地问：“你怎么来了？”

“托尼有些不省人事了。”他说，熟悉的嗓音暗哑低沉，“我刚刚把他送回来。”

“你来我的房间干什么？”

他往门口偏了偏头：“我来找卫生间。”

“在那边。”我说，一边坐起来，拉了拉床头柜上的灯绳，柔和的暗黄色灯光一下子填满了房间。

他跌跌撞撞地往卫生间走去，卫生间的门半掩着，我听到了他剧烈的呕吐声，然后传来了水龙头哗哗放水的声音。

一阵惊雷响起，倾盆大雨哗地落了下来。我光着脚，走到阳台那边用力关上了窗户，一转过身，正好就看到了他从卫生间里走了出来，一手扶着门框，头发和脸都用冷水冲得湿淋淋的。

“下大雨了。”我背靠着落地窗，没有必要地说。

雨水汇聚成一股股的水流，从玻璃落地窗上哗哗地往下流淌，发出巨大的声音，好像瀑布一样。

他往我身后看了一眼，淡淡地说：“恩。”

“要喝水吗？”我拿起了一只空玻璃杯。

“我还没醉呢。”他轻声地说。

我把杯子放下，问：“你是故意把托尼灌醉的吗？”

他说：“他没有喝醉，只是被打晕了而已。”

“什么？”我几乎跳了起来。

“他今晚来找我决斗。”他慢条斯理地说，“他指控我害了他的妹妹，还说我对你图谋不轨。他说，如果他赢了，那么以后我再也不能碰你。如果他输了，那么他以后永远效忠于我。”

他轻松地笑了笑，脱下黑色的长外套，随手扔在我床前的脚凳上，好像刚刚只是给我讲了个下午茶会上常说的普通笑话。

“谁赢了？”我问。

他看着我，揉了揉太阳穴，笑了一声，用一种对不懂事的小孩子说话的口气对我说：“你说呢？”

他走到我跟前，双手插在长裤口袋里，平静地看着外面的漆黑一片的沉沉雨幕。他从口袋里拿出一包外国香烟，递给我，我反感地往后面退了一步。

他耸耸肩，自己抽出一支，在桌子上顿了顿，点燃了。

“你到底把托尼怎么了？”我问，感觉自己的声音十分突兀。

“放心吧，”他看我一眼，“我留着他还有用。”

我不知不觉提高了嗓门：“你到底还有什么打算？上次你受的伤还不够吗？你要玩到什么时候才会停下？”

“这和你无关。”他的语气依旧是淡淡的，也许是刚刚呕吐过，他的声音有点儿虚浮，但带着种毋庸置疑的口气，“以后不要过问我的公事。”

见我不说话，他转过头，轻轻突出一圈烟雾，对我伸出了一只手，好像很耐心地等着我来牵住他一样。

我咬了咬嘴唇，说：“我要睡觉了，你走。”

一道亮白的闪电划过天空，又是一声炸雷响起，我浑身一哆嗦，下意识地闭上了眼睛，再睁开眼睛时，他已经一把把我拉在了怀里，胡子拉碴的下巴扎在我的脸上。他一手搂着着我的腰，一手把香烟直接捻灭在橡木书桌上，我闻到了一阵木头烤焦的味道。

他的嘴唇干燥柔软，带着一股烟味，轻轻地在我的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“你想我了，是不是，伊丽莎白？”他低声问。

他浑身散发着浓重的烟酒味，把我呛得连连咳嗽。我一边推着他，生气地说：“汤姆……”

他的眼睛漆黑深邃，带着冷峻凌厉的光，紧紧盯着我，好像压抑着无数翻滚着的情绪。我的声音低了下去，好像有什么堵住了我的喉咙。

他伸手从口袋里摸出了一样东西，拉过我的左手，我的无名指上微微一凉。我心里一惊，低下了头，看到了一只镶嵌着明亮夺目的蓝宝石的戒指。

我半张着嘴，一个字也说不出来。

那块蓝宝石有鸽子蛋那么大，在黑夜中也闪着夺目的光，我一眼就认出这是妖精的工艺，价值连城。

我曾经见过兰道尔买给我妈的婚戒，那上面也是这样的一块的宝石，但是只有米粒大小。

他微微一笑，一手伸到我的脖子后面，用力地把我的后背抵在冰凉的落地窗玻璃上，粗暴地吻了下来，他用力那么大，我可以肯定我的嘴巴都肿了。接着，又开始吻我的脖子和耳朵，痒痒的气息呼在我的耳后根。

过了三四分钟，见我仍是木木的，他停了下来，看着我。

我轻微地喘着气，难过地说：“汤姆……你不要给我这么贵重的宝石。我觉得害怕。”

“害怕什么？”

“我不知道。”

“你觉得我比不上托尼那些纯血统有钱人？”

“我没有这个意思！”我的声音微微颤抖着，有些生气。

“那你这是怎么了？”

我垂下眼睛：“我和你说过了。我不想看着你变成一个我不认识的人。”

他的声音非常非常的暗哑：“还是让我在黑魔法和你之间选择？”他顿了顿，眼睛里有一种温柔的悲哀：“我问你，伊丽莎白，要是有一天我要死了，要么是用黑魔法救我，要么看着我死，你选哪个？”

我摇了摇头，嗓音里带着一丝歇斯底里，一下子把我这么长时间以来堆在心里的话全都倒了出来：“你哪里会死？你不把别人弄死就不错了。托尼和马尔福比你有钱有势，你看不惯，他们挡了你的道，不是都被你给收拾了吗？我知道在你心里，和权力相比我什么都不是。要是哪天我妨碍了你，你一定会毫不犹豫地对我下手的。”

他冷静地看着我，笑了笑：“你还真是比以前懂事了呢。”

突然之间，没有任何预兆，他抓起桌子上的一只玻璃杯就往房间对面的墙上砸去，玻璃杯哐啷一声摔得粉碎，玻璃渣子溅了满满一房间，我吓得脑子一片空白，还没有回过神来，他一转身，挥手就狠狠甩了我一巴掌。

我一下子摔倒在了地板上，头发散落在脸上，一手捂着已经麻木失去了知觉的左半边脸颊，一手撑在地上，掌心被一块碎玻璃划破了。我的嘴角也被打破了，粘稠的血液滴落在了我的胸口的衣领上。

血液轰然涌上了我的大脑，巨大的恐惧已经让我完全无法思考，无法动弹。

我木然地看着他，眼神茫然空洞，没有绝望，没有悲伤，连半滴眼泪都没有。

他侧着身，慢慢扣上了衬衫胸前的扣子，低头看着我的狼狈模样，平静的声音冷淡地像极地里亘古不化的冰山：“伊丽莎白，你不就是仗着我喜欢你吗？我最后一次警告你，不要挑战我的底线。”

说完，他拿起他的外衣，“啪”的一声，移形换影消失了。


	16. 一醉方休爱琴海2

“We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars。（我们都生活在阴沟里，但仍有人仰望星空。）”

托尼坐在一把橘红色的阳伞下面，一边翻看着一份麻瓜报纸，一边大声说道。

我在泳衣外面包着一条白色浴袍，坐在一艘双引擎发动机游艇上甲板上，眺望着水波粼粼的海面。我用一块白纱巾扎在头发上，模仿那个非常漂亮的麻瓜电影明星格蕾丝·凯利的造型，借来托尼的墨镜戴上，遮掉了我脸上的伤痕。

“谁说的这句话？”我问。

“奥斯卡·王尔德。”托尼说。

“谁？”

“一个非常聪明的麻瓜。”

“哦？”我懒洋洋地说，“你能帮我把他的电话号码要来吗？”

托尼翻过一页报纸：“他是gay，不会对你感兴趣的。哦，顺便说一句，他都死了四十多年了。”

“你就不能读一些活人写的书？”我说。

“活着的人都不怎么看得清这个世界。”他说。

我懒得和他争论这种无聊的话题，站起身来，给自己倒了一杯酒，从玻璃罐里抓了一把冰块，塞了两块在嘴里，剩下的丢进酒杯，一仰头，一饮而尽。

我随手选了一张碟塞进唱片机，摆好唱针，法国歌手Édith Piaf的那首耳熟能详的La Vie En Rose在爱琴海的微风中飘动着。

我坐在船尾的发动机上，晃动着手里的玻璃酒杯，出神地瞧着那深红色的液体在阳光下闪烁着醉人的光泽。

在那个阳光明媚的下午，我们周围都是度假的游艇，可是我却怎么也提不起精神来。

那个礼拜，我每天都和托尼早出晚归。托尼的胳膊上都是惨不忍睹的伤痕，而我的脸到现在还肿着，不比他好多少。为了避开兰道尔老头和我妈，我们只能天天躲着他们。这些天来，我和托尼之间有了一种古怪的默契，他不问我的脸怎么了，我也不问他的胳膊怎么了。至于我们上一次在电梯里的争吵，我们也只字不提。我们在一起只会讨论吃喝玩乐的事儿，每天都玩得疯到不行。

黄昏时分，我们开快艇到了岸上，我换上了一件苹果绿的裙子，傍晚的海风有些凉凉的，我还套上了一件单薄夹克。我本来出门没有带外套，这是托尼拿给我的。

“我知道有家酒吧不错。”托尼对我说，“要不要去看看？”

我们离开闹市，到了一条满是行人的小巷子里。我有限的旅游经验告诉我，一般真正的好酒馆，好饭馆都是隐于市井之中。到了那儿，我才发现这果真是个好地方——这是一个纯巫师酒吧，名字也有趣，叫做“一醉方休爱琴海”。

酒吧的门面和破釜酒吧差不多破旧不堪，可是里面的装潢则充满了巴尔干半岛风情。酒吧里地方很大，吵闹万分，吧台上到处都是亮闪闪的酒杯和酒瓶，一个美国巫师组成的摇滚乐团正在舞台上声嘶力竭地表演着英式摇滚，舞池里闪着耀眼的灯光，很多年轻巫师和女巫在里面疯狂地跳舞。

Hey Jude, don't make it bad 嘿裘德！别沮丧

Take a sad song and make it better 找一首哀伤的歌把它唱得更快乐

Remember, to let her into your heart 记得将它唱入你的心田

Then you can start to make it better 世界就能开始好转

Hey Jude, don't be afraid 嘿裘德！别害怕

You were made to go out and get her 你天生就要勇于克服恐惧

The minute You let her under your skin 当你将它身埋于心底那一刻

Then you‘ll begin to make it better 世界就开始好转…

“这地方真是太棒了！”因为实在太吵，我踮起脚，在托尼耳边吼叫着，他才听清楚了我在说什么。他很快就跟着两个漂亮的法国女巫走开了，我坐在吧台，要了一大杯不加冰的纯龙舌兰酒。

我那天喝得有点多，转过身就走进了舞池，扭动起来，很快就变成了好几个男巫的中心。

我知道自己喝多了，可是我没法控制自己，不知什么时候，有两个魁梧的挪威男巫走到我身边，开始对我动手动脚，我扬起手就一把推开他们，他们脸上闪过了一丝怒气，推推搡搡间，我那件本来就松松垮垮的针织衫掉在了地上，有个人又伸手过来掀我的裙子，我气得一拳打在了他的下巴上。他愤怒地跳了起来，拔出了魔杖，一道红光擦着我的头发飞了过去，击飞了墙上的一个蓝色烛台。

一个穿着装饰着亮片短裙的黑人女歌手正在台上扭动着身体，唱着英式摇滚，无数人在舞台下挥舞着拳头，压根没有人听到我的尖叫声。

Hey Jude, refrain 嘿裘德！要忍耐。

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders 别把世界的重担都往肩上扛。

For well you know that it's a fool 你知道那些愚蠢的人。

Who plays it cool 总是装做不在乎。

making his world a little colder 把自己的世界弄得很冷酷。

Na na na na na na na na na……

眼前的一切好像默片电影的场景——一边是跳舞尖叫的人群，我们却在黑暗中打架，压根没有人注意到我们。我踉跄着倒向一边的时候，我身边的人继续唱歌跳舞，甚至冲着我哈哈大笑。

深夜酒吧斗殴实在是太常见了，没啥大惊小怪的。

我这悲惨短暂的一生，也就好像是在夜店的一场没日没夜的厮混，在舞曲、酒精和灯光的刺激下，黑暗中谁在哭泣，有人在大笑，谁在流血，除了自己，还有谁他妈的会在乎？

一只桌子被撞翻了，酒瓶和玻璃杯哐啷碎了一地，我也摔到在了地上。我感觉头痛欲裂，眼前只有一片旋转不停的光晕，有个人走到了我身边，掏出魔杖，利索的三下两下就把那两个还要跑过来揍我的挪威巫师击飞到了墙角，我刚在心里夸赞了一声这人的身手不错，他就俯下身，把我拦腰抱了起来，穿过人群往酒吧外面走去。

酒吧外面的空气非常清新，带着海风的淡淡咸味。雅典的夜空是一种平静安宁的深蓝色，好结了冻的蓝莓布丁，看起来酸酸甜甜。夏夜的海风那么温柔，呼呼地吹在我汗湿了的脸上和额角，好舒服。

凉凉的雨丝落在我的脸上，好像下小雨了。

巷子蜿蜒曲折，七拐八绕，石板铺设的路面在昏黄的路灯和雨丝下闪着湿漉漉的微光。

他一直抱着我在这幽深、下着毛毛雨的巷子里往前走，往前走，过了很久很久，都没有停下脚步。

除了半路我在路边狠狠地吐了一次，我吐完后，他蹲在空无一人的街头，用手帕擦干净我的嘴巴和脸，脱下了他自己的风衣，裹在我的裙子外面，然后稳稳地抱起我，继续往前走。

夏天夜晚的雨一点也不冷，柔和细密地落在皮肤上，痒痒的，柔柔的，很舒服。我瑟缩在他的衣服里。他的衣服很大，丝绸里衬上有一股暖暖的味道，好闻极了。我混混沉沉地闻着这股味道，努力想着，这是什么味道？好像有一股淡淡的烟草味，酒窖里的旧木头，还有蘸满了新墨的羽毛笔刚刚落在纸上，字迹还没有干的时候，闻起来有一股墨水味儿……

我恍恍惚惚地醒过来时，听到了海水涌上沙滩的单调的哗哗声，还有不远处雾角的呜呜声，海湾那一头高高矗立着一座白色的灯塔，昏黄的光线落在深蓝色的海面上。

我一抬头，看见了璀璨银河在我的头顶，从地平线的这头延伸到了另一头。我又转了转脑袋，看到了灿烂星空下，汤姆熟睡的脸。

我们睡在一艘停靠在岸边的当地人的渔船上，身下垫着一张羊毛毯子，汤姆一手抱着我，头靠在船舱上，睡得正香。

夜色已深，可是盛夏时分的雅典是一座不眠之城。

不远处，不时仍有一艘游艇飞速地开过水面，明亮的船舱里传来欢声笑语，听起来好遥远。在和我们隔着一片水湾的码头上也停着一艘快艇，上面传来隐隐绰绰的音乐，我听出那是黄铜唱片机的声音。

在那个年代，不管是麻瓜，还是巫师，都生活在战争的阴影中。今天我们可能还在言笑晏晏，明天就可能被当做间谍密探抓起来；今天还阳光明媚的城市，明天可能就笼罩着空袭和死亡的阴云。所有人都学会了及时行乐，抓紧当下的每一秒钟。我想到很久以前玛格丽特的拉丁语家庭教师在作业本上写下的那句座右铭：“carpe diem”，用英语来说就是抓住当下。我总是在回顾过去，展望未来，可是为什么从来没有想过，怎样才能过好当下？

水面微微摇晃着，倒映着好像碎钻一样的寒冷星光，那光芒璀璨闪耀，微微颤动着，美好地不可思议。就好像圣约克苏佩里写过的句子：“在我看来，你只不过是一个小男孩，跟成千上万的男孩毫无两样，我不需要你，你也不需要我,对你来说，我只不过是一只狐狸，跟成千上万的狐狸毫无两样，但是，你如果驯养了我，那么我们俩就彼此相互需要，对我来说，你是世界上独一无二的，我在你看来，也是世界上独一无二的……”

渔船在海面上轻轻晃动，不知不觉中，我轻轻地念出了这个句子。汤姆在我的头顶动了动，暗哑的声音带着笑意，低低地说：“我就是你的那个男孩吗？”

我推开他坐了起来，脑子都是一阵眩晕。宿醉的感觉真的要人命。我晃晃脑袋，勉强笑了笑，没搭理他。

我看着远处的地平线，发了一会儿呆，转过头，平静地跟他说：“我把戒指弄丢了。我把它放在那件外套口袋里，打架的时候没了。”

他半睁着眼睛，心不在焉地说：“恩，知道了。”

我又问：“它值多少钱？”

他平静地说：“六十五万加隆。”

我半张着嘴看着他，琢磨着他会不会跳起来再给我一巴掌。

“没事，是我找人去抢了戒指。”他说，“那枚戒指是用来洗钱的。你应该知道什么是洗钱，我猜？”

我说：“是你让托尼把我带到那个酒吧去的，是吗？”

“恩。”他承认道。

“既然是洗钱，你把戒指随便放在哪里，在找个人去偷走就好了，干嘛要大费周折地送给我？”我问。

他沉默了一会儿，额前的一缕黑发在海风中轻轻飘荡着，他若有所思地看着我，嘴角露出了一个淡淡的笑容。那个笑容那么浅，可是却隐约带着很久以前的那个汤姆的影子。

“这场戒指丢失的闹剧肯定要让人看到嘛，不然以后万一有人追踪起古灵阁买戒指的那起交易怎么办？”他说，“还有吗……就是我想看看我亲手把它戴在你手指上的样子。”

我久久地看着他，一句话也说不出来。

“你知道为什么那天我那么生气吗？”他突然说道，声音依旧非常平静，“我问你，如果有一天我要死了，只有黑魔法可以救我，你要怎么办？”

我转开头去，看着对面码头上游艇里的灯光，不说话。

他低下头，轻轻笑了笑，捏住我的下巴，把我的脸扳过来看着他：“我没有骗你，伊丽莎白。我的伤口已经愈合了，但是黑魔法已经渗入了我的血液。”

我好像想起了什么：“这就是为什么你总是在咳嗽和呕吐？”

他微微点点头，恩了一声。

“那你该怎么办？”

“我和你说过了呀，”他温和地说，“要么死，要么往黑魔法里走得更深。”

他挪了挪身子，一只温热的手掌轻轻抚摸在我的脸颊上：“是我不好。我不该发火的。”

我没有动弹，也没有吭声。

我真的很害怕。

他可能把我的沉默误解为和平的信号。他抱住我,在我耳边说：“马上快要日出了呢。又是新的一天了。”

我叹了口气，往后一仰，把脑袋放在了他胸口。


	17. 毕业季1

1945年的八月底，我们在瓢泼大雨中回到了阴沉沉的伦敦。我站在被雨水淋湿而模糊不清的格子窗前面，抬头看着阴沉沉的天空，想起雅典的蔚蓝晴空，有一种恍如隔世的感觉。

回校那天，天气还不错，阳光淡淡地洒在街头的广场上，刮着微弱的风。父亲叫了一辆麻瓜的出租车把我送到国王十字车站。

“嘿，莉齐。”他帮我把行李从车子后备箱里搬出来，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，有些笨拙地对我说，“我希望……呃，希望你在霍格沃茨的最后一年一切顺利。”

“谢谢。”我干巴巴地说。

“好好准备N.E.W.T.s考试。”他说，似乎在寻找着合适的字眼，“如果你还想……好吧，我们该去车站了。”

“没关系的，爸爸。”我说，转过头盯着他，灿烂一笑，“我一直都想成为一名优秀的治疗师，就像你当初一样。”

他看着我，淡蓝色的眼睛里似乎有些潮湿。我在他的脸上似乎又看到了那个身穿淡绿色袍子，还没有被我妈榨干了生命的年轻英俊的治疗师的身影。

我们穿过了9号站台和10号站台之间的墙壁，来到了弥漫着蒸汽的站台上，猫头鹰和蟾蜍的叫声，低年级学生的打闹和尖叫声响成了一片。

我简单地和父亲告了别，笨拙地爬上车，推着行李去找拉文克劳的七年级学生。我艰难地穿过了一群围在一起叽叽喳喳聊天的二年级女生，往火车尾走去。

“莉齐！”艾达·伍德森的脑袋从一扇门里面探了出来，高兴地冲我挥着手。她暑假和家人去西班牙度假了，皮肤晒成了小麦色，头发也剪短了，看起来漂亮了很多。

我正要走过去，身后的那群吵闹的女生突然安静下来。我回过头，看到了四五个人高马大的斯莱特林高年级男生站在那儿。他们大多数都是七年级的，也有的是五年级和六年级的。我见过他们，但是叫不出他们的名字来。

那几个男生往一边让开，汤姆·里德尔从后面挤了出来，走到我跟前。他已经换上了黑色的校袍，高大挺拔，漆黑的眼底带着一丝笑意。我注意到他胸口别着男生学生会主席的徽章。

托尼毕业后，汤姆成为了新的男生学生会主席，这完全是意料之中的事。

汤姆微微俯下身，习惯性地伸手把我散落在肩头的头发拢到背后去，说：“来我们车厢坐吧。”

“什么？”我瞪着他，以为他在开玩笑。

在汤姆身边呆久了，我逐渐养成了两条生存本能。如果不想死的话，第一不要和他圈子里的那群人打交道，第二不要管他所谓的“公事”。

我的目光越过他的肩，看到那群低年级女生盯着汤姆的背影，互相捅着胳膊，咯咯傻笑着跳回她们自己的车厢去了。

“我去和艾达说一下。”我说，转过身去，往一脸惊讶的艾达走去。克里斯，卡尔和苏西都在她的车厢里。

“对不起，艾达，”我说，“今天我和汤姆……呃，我是说，和里德尔坐在一起。”

艾达依然怔怔地看着我身后的那群斯莱特林，眼睛里带着不可置信的表情。

“他是斯莱特林最危险的学生。”她说，努力使自己的语气显得正常一点，“玛格丽特就是因为他进了阿兹卡班。”

我看到卡尔和克里斯都抬头看着我。我躲避着他们的目光，对艾达说：“对不起。待会见。”

那天下午，我坐在汤姆身边，整节车厢里都是那个小团伙里死心塌地追随他的学生。汤姆第一次把我介绍给了莱斯特兰奇，艾弗里，罗齐尔。西尔维娅向我介绍他们的时候，他们都沉默地对我点点头，脸上带着戒备而又好奇的表情。

“我姐姐沃尔布加已经毕业了。她没有加入。”西尔维娅告诉我，露出不屑的表情，“那是我堂弟奥赖恩·布莱克，是五年级的学生。”

一个黑头发，长着布莱克式的黑眼睛的高高瘦瘦的男孩子对我冷漠地点点头。

“你不是还有个弟弟吗？”我问。

“阿尔法德？”西尔维娅哼了一声，“他不在这里。他是个没用的蠢货。”

她喝了一口南瓜汁，转身坐到后面一排座位去了。

我见过阿尔法德。阿尔法德也是四年级的。他也长着布莱克式的黑头发和黑眼睛，笑起来非常明亮爽快，和总是沉着一张脸、年少老成的奥赖恩完全不一样。我听说他们堂兄弟两刚进校的时候关系还不错，现在却闹得挺僵的。

开学宴会的时候，我走到了拉文克劳桌子边上，找到艾达，克里斯和卡尔，在艾达对面的空座位坐了下来。

“我希望他们快点儿分院。”我说，“我好饿。”

出乎我的意料，艾达只是看了我一眼，生硬地说：“哦，是啊。”

克里斯和卡尔看起来也怪怪的。他们偶尔扫我一眼，那种目光好像在看一个异类。这种僵硬而古怪气氛一直持续到宴会结束，我站起来要等艾达一起回宿舍，她却和奥利芙一起走了。

“不好意思，”经过我身边的时候，她对我说，“我和奥利芙要讨论一些家庭作业，先走了。”

“到底怎么了？”我终于忍不住了，冲着她的背影叫道，“就因为我没有在火车上和你坐在一起，你就决定不再和我做朋友了吗？”

身边全部都是离开大礼堂的学生的吵闹声，我的声音被淹没在人群中。

“嘿，”卡尔走到我身边，颇为不自然地说，“其实不是这样的，莉齐。她非常害怕汤姆·里德尔和他的斯莱特林团伙。”

我看向他，说：“你也是？”

卡尔坦然地耸耸肩，说：“没错，我也是。事实上，我们学院的大多数人都是。很多事情，老师们不知道，但是学生之间都有谣言在流传。里德尔的那个团伙和从前马尔福手下的那伙人不一样。他们从来不张扬，不公开，在老师和同学面前都彬彬有礼，没有人知道到底谁是成员，谁又不是。他们做事情从来不留下任何证据和踪迹。他们让人觉得害怕。”

这时候，我们随着人流走出了大礼堂，往拉文克劳塔楼走去。

“既然没有证据，你怎么可以确定那个团体的存在？”我问。

卡尔笑了笑：“大家都知道。只要有人招惹了他们，过些日子就一定会倒霉。没有人知道是谁干的。他们就好像是一个无形的黑色网络，覆盖了整个学校。里德尔的手段你也是知道的，整个斯莱特林都被他管得服服帖帖，谁知道在公共休息室里他是怎么吓唬别人的，里德尔把所有人的嘴巴都管得牢牢的。”

“但是那些都只是谣言。”我说。

“你以为玛格丽特是跟谁学的钻心咒？”卡尔压低声音，对我说，他环顾了一下四周，似乎害怕有人在偷听我们讲话似的，“还有梅特尔，你以为她的死是个意外？”

“密室的那起事故难道不是因为鲁伯特·海格？”我装出一幅什么都不知道的样子问道。

卡尔笑了一声，摇了摇头。这时候我们跟着一群三年级的学生爬上了一道长长的石阶，穿过了两侧点着火把的幽暗走廊，来到了那扇鹰嘴扣环的木门前。

卡尔一把把我拉到了一副盔甲后面，等着前面的学生全部消失在木门后面。

“怎么了？”我问。

“相信我，你不会想在挤满了人的公共休息室讨论里德尔团伙这种话题的。”卡尔面无表情地说，“学校里到处都是为他的耳目。”

过了一会儿，他确定周围没人了，才转过头看着我，认真地说：“莉齐，你要知道，里德尔给人们带来了黑暗和恐慌，我不能命令你做什么，但是我向梅林发誓，作为一个真正的拉文克劳，我永远，也绝对不会加入里德尔的团伙。如果你也是他们当中的一员，那么不仅仅是艾达，我和你的友谊恐怕也要到此为止了。”

我沉默了片刻，突然抬起头来，嘴角露出一丝不可捉摸的浅笑：“你不怕我把你的话都告诉他吗？”

卡尔浑身抖了一下。

论吓唬人的本事，在汤姆身边待了一段时间，再迟钝的人，多多少少都会有些长进。

他睁大了眼睛看着我，好像从来都没有见过我一般。我轻轻笑了一声，把胳膊上的袍子撩了上去，把左小臂伸到了他眼前。

有那么一瞬间，他似乎吓得不会说话了。柔和的月光从高高的玻璃窗落下，照亮了我小臂上白净的皮肤，光滑没有瑕疵。

“我……我以为……”他结结巴巴地说，一滴冷汗从他头上流了下来。

我知道，学校里一直都有一些隐蔽的传闻，据说里德尔会在他的追随者的手臂上印下一个可怕的标记。

“以为我手上会有标记？”我说，嗓音柔和极了，“不，我没有。我没有加入他的组织，但是我依旧可以站在他身边。你知道为什么吗？”

卡尔面色惨白地瞪着我，好像我是个疯子。

“因为我不是他的追随者。我是他的爱人。”

说完，我冲他粲然一笑，把袖子抖下来，钻出盔甲的阴影，往拉文克劳公共休息室走去。

不过，那时候的我毕竟还只有17岁，涉世未深，才会有那样的想法，才会说出那样的蠢话来-好像我真的相信汤姆·里德尔这辈子会有爱人似的。


	18. 毕业季2

这么多年来，我和汤姆一路上磕磕盼盼，经历了那么多的争吵和伤害，到了七年级，竟然有了一种老夫老妻的感觉。也就是说，对于有些事情，我已经知道该如何睁一只眼闭一只眼，而不是像从前那样大吵大闹了。

我渐渐和汤姆身边那群人熟了起来。我知道在和他们打交道的时候怎么掌握好分寸。比如说，我在周末和他们去霍格莫德，和他们一起参加斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部晚会，有时候会在魔咒课上一起练习无声咒，但是，我从来不参加他们的会议，他们聚在一起讨论事情的时候，我会一声不吭地避开。

我也知道，他要是无端消失一段时间，莫名其妙的大发脾气，或者毫无预兆地对我温柔起来，都不要多嘴去问为什么。

我以前还以为他朋友很多。七年级的时候我才发现，他是个独来独往，内心极其傲慢孤僻的人。他非常多疑，从来不信任任何人。我们去伦敦过圣诞，住在西尔维娅家的大宅子的时候，他也会非常谨慎的从不把任何文件带回我们的卧室，每次都会把书房门用魔法锁起来。

每次我都对自己说，他有一个远大的目标要实现。他不是马尔福和托尼，有大把大把的金子和高高在上的地位可以让一堆人对他俯首称臣，他有太多的不得已。对于他的谨慎、欺骗和隐瞒，我一直忍耐着，忍久了也就习惯了。

十二月在飞舞的雪花中悄然降临，天空不再蔚蓝，变成了冷冷的铁灰色，气温也骤然降低。每天早上我从温暖的公共休息室出来，走到那条石头走廊上，都冷得浑身打激灵。学生们带着厚厚的围巾，都是一脸没有睡醒的表情，匆匆赶去大礼堂，想在上第一节课之前吃点热乎乎的早饭。

一个星期五的早晨，我戴着一顶绒线编织帽，头发乱七八糟地从帽子地下戳出来，匆匆在拉文克劳的桌子前喝了一杯咖啡，吃了一片吐司就往图书馆走去，打算在草药课之前赶完那篇关于死火山草茎的论文。

“待会儿见，莉齐！”克里斯对我说。

艾达，卡尔都不和我说话了，克里斯很无奈地夹在了我们当中。为了避免有些尴尬的场面，我尽量都躲开他们。

在刮着穿堂风的走廊里，汤姆从后面追上我，问：“嘿，你去图书馆？”

我已经一个礼拜没有见过他的人影了。

我恩了一声，顺手把怀里的一堆书塞到了他手里：“帮我捧着。”我突然想起了什么，“对了，你第一节课不是黑魔法防御术课吗？”

“梅乐思教授又生病了。”他说，“他教完这个学期就要退休了。”

我吃惊地看着他，不敢相信梅乐思教授就要走了。虽然我讨厌他上的课，但是他都已经在霍格沃茨待了五十多年了。

“你要怎么感谢我给你透露了这个消息？”他坏笑了一声，“大多数教员都不知道呢。”

我还没有来得及说话，他就掀开一面挂毯，搂着我的腰转了个圈，把我拖了进去。

“我又不上黑魔法防御术，”我说，“梅乐思教授走不走关我什么事。”

“可是这和我的关系非常大呀。”汤姆轻声说，把书包和怀里的书丢在了地上，直起身，把我按在了身后的墙上，迫不及待地在我的耳朵旁边亲了亲，“唔，你有没有想过，老梅乐思走了之后，新的黑魔法防御术教授也许会更年轻，更加精通黑魔法一些？”

他说话的气息离我太近，我的脑子转得比平时都慢了一拍，所以没说话。他的手顺着我的腰往上移，一边说：“你难道不喜欢这里吗？这个学校，这座城堡。如果毕业后继续住在这里该多好。”

“等等，”我终于转过弯来了，“你想做这门课的老师？汤姆，你没疯吧？迪佩特教授不可能同意的。就算他同意了，家长们也不认为一个刚毕业的学生可以当教授。而且，你不是想去魔法部工作吗？”

“我没疯。”他不高兴地说，“别和我唠叨了。我知道我在做什么。”

我听到了他的语气里“到此为止”的意味。

“嘿，”我温柔地说，摘下手套，伸手环住了他的脖子，手指插到他的头发里，“无论你做什么，我都在你身边。因为现在除了你，我谁都没有了。”

说完，我仰起脸，深深地吻上了他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇干燥柔软，没有烟草味，却有一股年轻男人的气息。他愣了一下，很快就往前一抵，把我推在墙上，反吻了回来，占据了主动地位。他胸口的黑袍子被我揪地皱巴巴的，我沉浸在他身上的那股墨水和木头的气息里，完全不能自拔。

我们在那张挂毯后面亲吻了几分钟之后，被一个幽灵打断了。

格雷女士，也就是拉文克劳塔楼的幽灵，似乎在一边漂浮一边神游，直到到了我们跟前，才猛地停了下来。

“哦，梅林。”她轻声说，微微皱了皱眉头，“对不起……你们继续。”

她的眼神在我和汤姆的脸上停留了一会儿，似乎认出了我们，但是她只是摇了摇头，穿过墙壁不见了。

汤姆和我愣了一会儿，然后同时扑哧一声笑了起来。

他捡起地上的书本和书包，替我扣上胸前的扣子，戴好围巾，又整理了一下他自己的衣服，说：“走吧，去图书馆。”

“如果不是黑魔法，我觉得魔法史老师也很适合我。”我们埋在书堆中时，汤姆对我说，“历史实在是太引人入胜了。”

我从草药学论文里抬起头看了看他，张开嘴打了个大大的哈欠。

“你帮我把这篇论文写完，我就同意你是我见过的最好的黑魔法防御术老师和魔法史老师。”我说，“顺便帮我把天文学的图表也画完。”

汤姆翻看着和作业没有关系的高深莫测的书籍，头也不抬：“自己做。”

“可是我来不及了呀。”我说，可怜巴巴的扯了扯他的衣袖。

“刚刚的一个小时是谁一直趴在桌子上睡觉，口水都淌在论文上了？”他不客气地说。

我气得不再理他，低头奋笔疾书起来。直到那天晚上上天文课的时候，我都没再理他，西尔维娅捧着课本，在楼梯上赶上我的时候，夹枪带棒地问了我一句：“你们两个又吵架了？”

我哼了一声：“是啊，他不肯帮我写作业。”

西尔维娅差点被自己的袍子绊了一跤。

******

七年级那年的圣诞节假期很快就到了。我们坐火车回了伦敦，托尼开了一辆内部用魔法加长加宽，看起来挺低调的宾利到车站接我们。

半年不见，他好像一下子老了好几岁，笔挺的领带上带着铂金领带夹，穿着墨绿色的袍子，袍子外面穿着一件黑色呢大衣，带着黑色手套，一眼看上去，就像个令人生畏的魔法部高官。

“你好，莉齐。”他简短地对我打了个招呼，然后看向汤姆，说：“搞定了。”

“他会来？”

“是的。老地方。”

说完这几句我摸不着头脑的话之后，我们一行人就坐进了车子。奥赖恩·布莱克，罗齐尔，莱斯特兰奇也和我们一起坐火车回来的，但是他们没有上托尼的汽车。听西尔维娅说过，他们好像要去奥赖恩家。他家在伦敦市区。西尔维娅家的房子在郊区。

我喜欢圣诞节前夕的伦敦。天色阴霾，雪花旋转着绕着结冰的黑色灯柱飘飞，马路两边堆积着脏兮兮的积雪，黑色的出租车，红色的巴士按着喇叭，挤挤挨挨地等在亮着红灯的十字路口。黄昏时分，雪停了，一阵雾气从泰晤士河面上涌进昏暗的街道，在一扇扇明亮温暖、装饰着圣诞饰品的橱窗前逗留徘徊。

托尼的车子里开着暖气，暖风吹在我的额头上，几根发丝微微飘动着，弄得我又痒又困。收音机里放着歌，因为信号不好，音乐中夹杂着嘶嘶的杂音。我摘下围巾，头靠着汤姆的肩，不知不觉就睡着了。

不知道睡了多久，我再迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，我斜躺在汤姆的怀里，他抱着我，周围已经一片漆黑了。

车子还在开，好几个人在说话。

“——要是邓布利多知道了，你们都完蛋了。”西尔维娅讽刺地说。

“他不会知道的。”托尼说。

“汤姆，你明天真的要去看赫普兹巴·史密斯？那个老女人到格里莫广场和我们吃过晚饭。我发誓我没有见过第二个更加令我倒胃口的女人。”

“这不管你的事。”汤姆淡淡地说，“不许让别人知道我去看她。”

“知道了。”西尔维娅说，“只是我还是不明白你为什么要去。啊，我们快到了。”

车子拐了个弯，颠簸起来，似乎开下了公路，到了一条乡间住宅的石子车道上。大约过了五分钟，车子停了下来，车门打开又砰地关上。“前面就是诺桑伯兰庄园了，”西尔维娅说，“莉齐还没醒？要不要叫醒她？”

“不用，让她睡吧。”汤姆说，把我抱了起来，下了车，不知道我其实已经是半醒了，“我抱她进去好了。”

周围的空气寒冷而清新，我闻到了灌木和冷杉丛的气味。汤姆抱着我走进门廊，脚踩在雪地上发出咯吱咯吱的响声。

布莱克家的房子一定很大，因为托尼讲话的时候，我听到了隐约的回音。我听到西尔维娅在利索地命令家养小精灵拿走他们的大衣，去生火和做饭，汤姆抱着我走上楼梯，似乎对这座房子很熟悉。

我在他的怀里缩了缩，觉得既暖和，又舒服。他上了楼梯，穿过一条走廊，进了一间卧室，把我放在一张柔软的床铺上。

“伊丽莎白……”他低低地说，摸了摸我的脸，“我很爱你。我真的很爱你。”

我心里狠狠震动了一下，这是他第一次对我说这句话。我咬着嘴唇，咯咯笑了起来，他这才发现我已经醒了，拿起一只枕头就捂住了我的脸。

我大笑着抱住他的脖子，和他一起滚落在床上，闹得不可开交。这时候门口传来了一阵脚步声，脚步声到了门口突然停住了，我往昏暗的门口看过去，看到了西尔维娅转身离开的背影。

那天晚上之后，我就没怎么见过汤姆、西尔维娅和托尼了。似乎他们总是在伦敦有忙不完的事情，每天到了晚饭时分才会从壁炉里出现，或者移形换影出现在门厅里。我知道，这又是他们在进行某项我无法参与的计划了。我知道我不能问，不能插手，每天都是默默忍受着。这样久了，我就好像是长时间捏着鼻子在水底潜水的人，寂静压迫着我的耳膜，每一秒都处于窒息的边缘。

每天吃过晚饭，我都一个人上楼去，他们三个留在厨房里，关上门说话，好几次，汤姆到了半夜才回到房间来，疲惫不堪，一倒在枕头上就睡着了。他睡觉的时候喜欢用一只胳膊抱着我，压得我都喘不过气来。

除了我之外，没有人知道汤姆在特别累，睡得特别沉的时候，有说梦话的习惯。我当然也不会告诉他。好几次，我都听到他喃喃地说起几个人的名字，过了好几次我才听清楚，把我吓得脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来：“盖勒特·格林德沃……”

“汤姆？”我试着对他说，“格林德沃怎么了？”

“他知道……”汤姆翻了个身，把我抱在他的胸口，含糊不清地说，“很危险，但是我可以处理好……”

“格林德沃不是在挪威吗？”

“那是预言家日报这么说……”他的声音越来越小，“他在伦敦……”

我顾不上把他叫醒的危险，吓得大声说：“伦敦？”

他好像没有听见我在说什么，含糊地恩了一声，翻了个身，沉沉睡去了。

我睁着眼睛平躺在他身边，心剧烈地跳动着。我完全不明白他的话，可是一股隐隐的恐惧传遍了我的全身。

我睁着眼睛，躺在黑暗中，心想他和我之间永远都有太多的隐瞒和谎言。他从来都没有对我承诺过一个未来。难道这真的意味着我们根本就没有明天？这样的恐惧像漆黑的洪流，在一个又一个无眠的夜里折磨着我。

平安夜那一天，汤姆和西尔维娅一整天都不在家。我和家养小精灵在家里布置圣诞装饰。到了黄昏时分，又开始下雪了。白色的雪花纷纷降落在安静的伦敦郊区地带。布莱克家的诺桑伯兰庄园在飞舞的雪花中少了几分平时的肃穆，多了几分柔和。每一扇窗口都亮着暖黄色的灯，装饰着冬青环，铃铛，魔法水晶泡和真的会跳舞的小精灵。

汤姆他们一直没有回来。我一个人在厨房吃完了丰盛的圣诞大餐，喝了两瓶香槟，摇摇晃晃地在客厅里睡着了。

大约到了后半夜，一群人抬着烂醉如泥的汤姆回来了，唱着歌，不知道发生了什么好事，全都高兴得不行。他们在厨房闹了好久，才横七竖八地睡着了，有的趴在桌子上，有的倒在地毯上，西尔维娅静悄悄地走了出来，客厅里光线昏暗，她没有看到缩在沙发里的我。她弯下腰，挑拣了一会儿，往唱片机里塞了一张碟，抱着手臂，怔怔的看着窗外。

直到今天，我都记得那天她放的那首歌Where The Wild Roses Grow。后来我找了很久，在爱丁堡也买到了那张碟，可是再怎么听，我也找不到1945年圣诞夜的那种惊心动魄的震动了。

They call me the wild rose,

他们把我叫做野玫瑰，

But my name was Eliza Day.

可是我的名字是Eliza Day

Why they call me it I do not know,

我不明白为什么他们要这么叫我，

For my name was Eliza Day.

我的名字是Eliza Day

西尔维娅转了个身，眼神中带着淡淡的茫然。她轻轻跟着旋律哼唱着，踢掉高跟鞋，从沙发上拿起了汤姆的一件黑袍子，紧紧抱在胸口，自顾自地旋转起来。

When he knocked on my door and entered the room,

当他敲开我的房间，

my trembling subsided in his sure embrace.

我的战栗在他的坚定拥抱中平息，

He would be my first man and with a careful hand,

他将是我的第一个男人，

He wiped at the tears that ran down my face……

他用手轻轻擦去我脸上滑落的泪水……

我永远都记得那个悲伤的夜晚。我看向雾蒙蒙、黑黢黢的窗外，整个世界都沉浸在了汪洋一般的沉沉雾气里。这是人生的荒原，我们这些平凡的人们都在孤注一掷地向着心里唯一的所爱狂奔而去，不管前方是平坦山谷还是万丈深渊。

On the first day I saw her I knew she was the one,

第一眼见面，我就知道她是我苦苦寻觅的那个人

as she stared in my eyes and smiled,

她凝视着我的双眼微笑，

for her lips were the color of the roses,

她的嘴唇是玫瑰的色泽

That grew down the river all bloody and wild….

那些沿着河岸生长的，血红的野玫瑰.

西尔维娅闭着眼睛，在下着大雪的窗口，抱着汤姆的袍子一个人跳着舞转圈，眼泪从她的睫毛下面慢慢流淌出来。

On the second day he came with a single red rose,

第二天他带来一支红玫瑰，

said will you give me your loss and your sorrow,

说你是否愿意把你的失落和悲伤交给我，

I nodded my head as I laid on the bed,

我点点头，在床上躺下，

he said if I show you the roses will you follow…

他说如果我带你去看那些野玫瑰，你是否愿意跟随我……

歌声中是死亡，是虚假的爱情与真实的谋杀。

在那个雾气弥漫，阴森绝望的夜晚，野玫瑰在坟墓中燃烧，在生命之河的彼岸发出了诱惑的召唤，把内心摇摇欲坠的黑暗和脆弱在一瞬间撕裂，开始怀疑一切，否定一切，让你在下一秒分崩离析。

这是一条没有尽头的黑暗道路，这是一条谋杀自我、以寻觅生的意义的道路。这是一种来自生命深处对整个世界的怀疑和否定，是一场彻头彻尾的疯狂。


	19. 毕业季3

我们这一代人，不管是麻瓜还是巫师，谁都无法忘记1946。在麻瓜的世界，战争结束，和平到来；在我们的世界，邓布利多打败了格林德沃，整个欧洲大陆一片喜悦。

在那样的喜悦里，我们正好临近毕业时光。

每到毕业季，霍格沃茨的草地上都弥漫着夹杂着伤感的欢声笑语。我们的狂欢中带着对往昔的回忆和不舍，我们对未来的憧憬中带着兴奋和隐隐的恐惧。这种带着跳动的希望和不安分的心情，正是属于1946的那个流光溢彩、青涩美好的年代。

1946，充满了年轻心灵的激动，数不尽的希望，还有和平年代来临的喜悦。那是属于我们这代人青春的永恒回忆。离开熟悉而亲切的校园，一个崭新、复杂、捉摸不透的成人世界正向我们拉开了神秘的序幕。那种心情，就好像是坐在黑暗的歌剧院里，带着满心的期待和激动看着舞台上厚重的帷幕缓缓拉开一样。

我和其他几个想成为治疗师的学生一起向学院院长交了表格，如果我们的考试合格，那么在拿到考试证书和毕业证书之后，就能顺利进入圣芒戈培训，准备初级治疗师的考试了。

只有汤姆每天神色凝重，变得特别冷漠疏离，并且越来越频繁地消失。

对于汤姆的阴晴不定，我已经产生了一种非常准确的直觉。我知道，这次的情况不太妙。

汤姆并没有向魔法部提交实习申请表。我问他为什么，他没有搭理我，冷冰冰地说了句：“不关你的事。”

N.E.W.T.s考完之后，所有的七年级学生都在公共休息室里狂欢，好像要把所有的欢乐都尽情挥洒在这个阳光明媚的六月底，我们最后一次在这座城堡的日子里。我觉得自己考得还不错，应该可以达到圣芒戈的要求。

一天，我在门厅里看到汤姆，正想追上去，西尔维娅拦住了我说：“要是我是你，现在最好离他远远的。他现在是一颗炸弹，不想死的话就离他远一点。”

“发生什么事了？”

“他的工作泡汤了，”她说，“迪佩特不同意。”

“他真的这么想做黑魔法防御术老师？”我说，“他向魔法部提交申请表了吗？”

西尔维娅耸耸肩：“你真的以为汤姆像很多老师认为的那样可以在魔法部施展才华？如果他真的去了魔法部，那些大家族的势力，比如马尔福，兰道尔，一定会让他一辈子都是个修水管的小职员的。”

“我要去问问他。”我说，可是西尔维娅一把拉住我，嘴角带着讥笑：“别去招惹他了，让他自己一个人呆着吧。”

可是我没有听她的。我追着汤姆到了阳光明媚的草地上，对他说：“嘿，你的箱子都收拾好了吗？”

出乎我意料的是，汤姆平静地恩了一声。他看了看我，指了指湖畔的一棵大树，对我说：“我们过去坐坐。”

这可是他两个多礼拜来第一回跟我说话，而且居然还这么客气，我立刻兴高采烈地跟着他过去了。

我们坐在大树下，看着不远处的一群快活的格兰芬多学院的女生在湖边戏水，互相追逐尖叫着。一阵初夏的风吹过来，树叶在我们头顶沙沙作响，好像一阵阵海潮一样。

汤姆专注地看着前方，过了五六分钟都没有说话。那天天气很热，我们都没有穿袍子。我最喜欢汤姆穿白衬衫的样子，简单而俊朗，不经意间的一笑，好像带着整个夏天的温暖。

他继续沉默着，轮廓分明的侧脸看起来十分阴郁，我心里早就酝酿着的不祥的预感越来越强烈。

在他的沉默快把我逼疯的时候，我开口胡乱说着：“我下个星期就要去圣芒戈了，我们可以在伦敦租一个公寓。好多同学都已经在伦敦找到了很不错的房子了——”

汤姆突然侧过身，一手搂住我的腰，在我的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“伊丽莎白，我们分手吧。”他心平气和地说，“毕业后，我们将会走上完全不同的路。你会一直是我学生生涯的最好的回忆。”

我脱口而出：“谁他妈的要做你学生生涯的回忆，我要和你过一辈子啊！”

汤姆微微皱起眉头，说：“伊丽莎白——”

“我不——我不明白，我——”我语无伦次地说，一把抓住了他的胳膊，“我不在乎你在做什么。我可以像西尔维娅一样帮你，我——”

“不行，”他平静地说，残忍地一把甩开了我的手，“我的事不用你管。”

他站了起来，拍了拍袍子往前走去，然后，好像突然想起了什么一样，又转过身来，对我说：“你可以当做我从来没有在你的人生中出现过，”他顿了顿，高大的身影背着阳光，轻描淡写地说，“毕业后，你自己好好生活。”

我看着他离开，没有哭也没有闹，心里成了连回音都没有的万丈深渊。

那天晚上，四个学院的毕业生在毕业晚宴后涌上天文台开了一场狂欢派对。教授们也来参加了，鬼魂们在学生中间游荡，就连血人巴罗的脸上也带着笑容，和每个学生说着祝福和希望的告别语。

多愁善感的“差点没头的尼克”漂浮在一群格兰芬多学生中间，发出夸张而滑稽的抽泣声，即将离任的黑魔法防御术教师梅乐思教授爬到了一张课桌上，敲了敲手里的玻璃杯，用平时上课时从未有过的充满感情的声音朗诵起了他已经准备了很久的祝酒词：

“再见了，我最亲爱的1946年毕业生！

“勇敢热情的格兰芬多们，带着你们从未改变的坚定心灵出发吧，离开这座曾经保护过你们的牢固城堡，去征服这个世界！

“忠诚善良的赫奇帕奇们，带着你们真挚的灵魂上路吧，离开这座曾经带给你们挚友和良师的城堡，踏上属于你们真正人生的漫漫长路！

“机智灵巧的斯莱特林们，带着你们的骄傲的笑容前行吧，离开这座曾经赋予你们日日夜夜灵感和冲动的城堡，去探索魔法世界广阔无垠的海洋！

“聪慧睿智的拉文克劳们，带着你们学识广博的头脑上路吧，离开这座带给你们寒冷的清晨和温暖的黄昏，还有丰富知识的古老城堡，去迷人的真实世界中追寻没有边界的未来！

“我们所有的霍格沃茨毕业生，令每一位教授感到骄傲和自豪的1946年毕业生！我们来自四个古老而伟大的学院，我们永远深深爱着同一座城堡，同一片禁林，同一片黑湖！

“让我们在今夜举杯共饮，让我们给所有人最深的祝福，无论未来的道路是一帆风顺还是崎岖坎坷，每当回忆起霍格沃茨，我们都会想起这青涩的少年时光，我们一起成长，一起探讨知识，沉浸在终身难忘的友情、爱情，还有师生之情……

“让我们在今夜举杯共饮，让我们永远记住1946年的同学，老师，还有鬼魂们！”

六月底的夜晚，霍格沃茨城堡的天文塔顶灯火通明，几百只蜡烛悬挂在黑暗的空中，掩盖了夜空中星辰的光芒，欢呼声和掌声掩盖了一切，几百名朝夕相处了整整七年的学生们仰起17岁的笑脸，举起酒杯，带着笑容或是泪水，尖叫着，笑闹着和四周的人拥抱干杯，不管学院，不管在过去是否有过什么样的过节，在这一刻，大家都是紧紧拥抱的1946年霍格沃茨毕业生。

无论过了多少年，我都永远无法忘记那个毕业的夜晚。我不记得自己和多少人干杯，拥抱，尖叫，心里满满的充满了欢乐。

欢乐和希望，永远都是霍格沃茨留给我的最珍贵的宝藏，在我的心底沉淀到永远。

我和卡尔，克里斯，甚至还有一年没有说过话的艾达拥抱干杯，我被一群狂欢着的学生拥挤着，好几个男生正被大家抬在肩膀上，香槟、黄油啤酒和蜂蜜酒洒在所有人的校袍上。迪佩特教授请来的男巫乐队正在城垛边演奏着乐曲，这时他们唱起了一首以毕业和怀旧为主题的歌曲The Sound of Silence。

Hello darkness, my old friend

哈罗黑暗，我的老伙计

I've come to talk with you again

我又来和你海阔天空神侃

Because a vision softly creeping

因为有个影子悄悄潜入

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

趁我熟睡埋下了它的种子

And the vision that was planted in my brain

这影子根植于我的大脑里

Still remain

至今还留在

with in the sound of silence

静默之声的地盘中

拉文克劳的鬼魂格雷女士，也就是海莲娜·拉文克劳坐在城垛上，看着深蓝色的天空和夜色中的霍格沃茨城堡。这时候很多人都开始跟随着音乐开始跳舞，我从人群中抽身离开，走到她身边，看着不远处，汤姆·里德尔正和一大群斯莱特林的学生在一起举着杯子狂欢。

很多年后，我想起那年那月的场面，总觉得不太真实。

也许，霍格沃茨是唯一一个给了汤姆青春岁月和年轻人应当有的热情和希望的地方。

海莲娜·拉文克劳晃晃悠悠地飘动在我旁边，美丽的脸庞带着忧郁的表情，看着远方的禁林黑漆漆的轮廓。

“毕业季总是伤感而美好，”她说，“每一年都是这样。”

我恩了一声，和她一起看着眼前逐渐安静下来，随着音乐起舞的学生们。

“但是你不是因为毕业而难过，是不是？”她向我偏了偏脑袋，顺着我的眼睛看到了不远处的汤姆。

“我可以理解。”她用善解人意的语气说，眼神突然变得有些虚无缥缈，“很久很久以前，我和你一样，也爱上了一个斯莱特林……”

我惊讶地看了看她。她笑了笑：“每次看到你和里德尔，我就想起了当年的我和巴罗。”

“巴罗？”我惊讶地长大了嘴巴，“你不会指的是斯莱特林的幽灵血人巴罗吧？”

“是啊。”她轻轻说，“很久很久以前，巴罗也像里德尔一样，善解人意，英俊聪明，但是，他的脾气可真坏啊……”

“汤姆的脾气更加坏。”我没好气地说。

格雷女士默默地看了我一会儿，似乎想说什么，可是又开不了口。

“我犯了一个错误。”她说，乳白色的面庞上充满了悲伤和羞愧，“我犯了很多错误。”

“你是什么意思？你犯了什么错误？”我问。

“年轻的心总是因为冲动和骄傲，做出后悔一生的事情。”她摇着头，往后面退去，留下这最后一句话，消失在了夜空里。

我看着她消失的地方，耳朵里全部都是天文台上学生们的笑声和歌声，很多学生开始跟着乐队，坐在地上，身边堆着啤酒瓶，拉着手，一起唱——

"Fools" said I, "You do not know

“傻瓜透顶”，我说，“你见识不长

Silence like a cancer grows”

静默像癌症一样生长”

Hear my words that I might teach you

有益的教诲你当听取

Take my arms that I might reach to you

有助的臂膀你该挽起

But my words like silent as raindrops fell

话语如雨滴悄然落下

And echoed in the wells of silence

在静默的源泉中久久回荡

那个狂欢的夜晚之后，四个学院的学生纷纷各奔东西。

那时候的我们完全不知道，我们毕业之季迎来的和平年代如此短暂。

谁也不会想到，短短十年后，正是我们46届霍格沃茨毕业生中的一员将会给英国魔法界带来的新一个黑暗时代。

从我们离校的那天起，汤姆就从我的生命里消失得干干净净，此后整整一年都没有出现过。

随着学生时代的结束，曾经路过我生命的那些人一个接着一个全都销声匿迹了，西尔维娅和我完全断了联系，艾达和卡尔在七年级的时候已经和我疏远了，毕业后也不再有接触，而克里斯去了北方，除了圣诞节贺卡，我完全得不到他的任何消息。但是我依旧会在梦里回到霍格沃茨的图书馆和教室，那些冗长乏味的魔法史课，那些我总是听不懂的深奥的变形术理论，那些我总是记错原料比率的魔药课，那些总是严厉却善良的老师们……

可是我们再也回不到过去了。

学生时代，真是我们一生中的黄金时代。


	20. 圣芒戈岁月1

从霍格沃茨毕业，我一直都一个人过着深居简出的生活。半年多的日子，说短也不短，就这么一个人煎熬着，渐渐也就过去了。

1946年10月的一个清晨，我站在浴室里看着镜子里我自己。人睡不好的时候，眼神都亮不起来。我就是这样。我的身影看起来那么陌生：穿着米黄色的涤纶衬衫，黑色职业裙，头发剪得短短的，深栗色的头发蜷曲着伏在耳朵旁边，衬着一张苍白瘦削的脸。我用粉扑机械地往脸上扑着，好让自己看起来不那么像一个鬼魂。

我化好妆，把粉饼丢进手袋，走出了浴室。

我穿上一双很旧的黑色高跟鞋，从衣柜里抽出一件黑袍子穿上。我拿起餐几上的香烟抽了一口，抬头看了看窗外。清晨爱丁堡的天空是一种淡淡的湖蓝色，干净清爽地得好像有人刚刚用水浇过一样。

我看着窗外明净的天空，吐出一口烟，然后弯腰把香烟捻灭在烟灰缸里。我走到壁炉前，抓起一把飞路粉撒进去，清晰地说：“圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，药剂与植物中毒科。”

几秒钟后，我在乱糟糟、十几个人一间的实习治疗师办公室的壁炉里爬了出来，弹了弹身上的炉灰，匆匆往更衣室走去。

因为还早，走廊里空荡荡的，装着蜡烛的巨大水晶泡泡悬浮在我的头顶，把走廊照的明亮愉快。两侧的著名治疗师画像大多数都还倒在画框上，闭着眼睛，口水淌在了衣襟上，响亮地打着鼾。

好几个和我一样刚来上班的人从我身边走过，他们都已经换上了工作服往病房走去了。两边的病房门不时打开，值了一夜晚班的治疗师打着哈欠走出来，准备下班。

我走到走廊尽头的更衣室，打开我的柜子，脱下黑袍子挂进去，换上了那件淡绿色的袍子，袍子胸口绣着圣芒戈的徽章：一根魔杖与骨头组成的十字。我把魔杖放进口袋，拿起记录板和羽毛笔，关上柜门，转身往我值班的病房走去。

圣芒戈的工作让我第一次过上了一种平静有规律的生活。用带我们这一批实习治疗师的主治疗师安东尼·卡恩的话来说，“莉齐善于与病人沟通，而且对草药的调配很有天赋。”

这可真是一件奇妙的事情，在我乱七八糟的人生中，我终于找到了一样我很擅长，并且很喜欢做的事情。

在过去的大半年中，我每天都非常忙，正是这样的忙碌，帮我找到了内心的某种微妙的平衡。正是因为太忙了，所有的时间都被填得满满当当，回到家就累得倒头就睡，让我压根没有时间胡思乱想。

毕业时汤姆和我分手所说的话，我每一句都记得清清楚楚。每天晚上，我精疲力竭地躺在床上，快要睡去时，脑海里总是他那张冷静的脸，还有他不带一丝感情的声音：“毕业后，自己好好生活。”

每次想到他说的这句话，我心就好像被一把钝斧头砍了一下，狠狠地痛，却滴不出血，也流不出泪来。

我过得是挺好的。一直都很好。

带我的主治疗师安东尼·卡恩是个五十多岁的秃顶，三个儿子都在魔法部上班了。

吉莉安·苏利文是和我一起进圣芒戈培训的，她是格兰芬多的学生，和我同一年毕业。和我们那一届的其他学生一样，她有些怕我，因为我是汤姆·里德尔身边的人。不过，和艾达·伍德森不一样，她是个开朗豁达的女孩子，没多久，她就打消了疑虑，跟我成为了好朋友。她知道我不喜欢谈论汤姆，于是也就什么都不问，只把我当做一个普通的好朋友对待，从来不用奇怪的眼神看着我。这是我最喜欢她的地方。

吉莉安的导师也是安东尼·卡恩。

就在那天我巡视病房的时候，一名误食了有毒草药而昏迷过去的三岁小女孩被送了过来。她昏迷不醒地躺在担架上，被护士一路小跑着推进了急救室，好几名主治疗师都急匆匆地跟在后面进了病房。吉莉安和我站在走廊里看热闹，她好奇地踮脚朝病房里看去，检查着手里的一份病人资料，吸着气说：“梅林的胡子，这个小姑娘是梅琳达·斯图亚特，交通运输司司长弗朗西斯·斯图亚特的女儿。”

“什么？”我讶异地说，好奇地四下里张望着。

走廊上一片混乱，好多魔法部的官员都拥挤在一起，吵得不可开交，治疗师不得不提高了音量才把他们从病房门口轰走。我微微眯起眼睛努力在那群人当中搜寻着，可是并没有看到弗朗西斯·斯图亚特的影子。我并不指望自己真的可以认出他来，毕竟我上次见到他的时候还是在两年前的蒙特卡洛。

“乔纳森，乔纳森！看在梅林的份上，你等等我！”一个金发女巫焦急地叫道，沿着走廊跑了过来，“斯图亚特先生在哪里？法律执行司的人在到处找他，几个英国男巫因为飞毯走私被抓起来了，希腊魔法部认为这属于英国交通运输司的职责范畴，因此坚持要将他们遣送——”

那个叫做乔纳森的男巫打断了她。他长着一头淡黄色的头发，脸上满是雀斑。他的个子很高，然而体态却十分僵硬，过长的手脚看起来一点儿也不协调，整个人活像一只表情严肃、难以保持平衡的长臂猿。

“梅瑞迪斯，我还要和你说多少遍？取消斯图亚特先生今天所有的行程安排！”他生气地说，“他的女儿遇到了生命危险，你还想用一些走私飞毯的人渣来烦他？”

梅瑞迪斯低着头嘟哝了一句什么，然后转过身走开了，高跟鞋踩在光洁的地面上发出响亮的咔哒声，两个实习治疗师不满地看了她一眼。

“你们也全都回去吧，不要挤在这里，”乔纳森用十分干脆利落的语气对那帮穿着黑袍子的官员们命令道，“莱娜，你留下，其他人全都可以走了！”

我和吉莉安往后面退了两步，让那些官员们通过。这批人走了以后，走廊里顿时清净了不少，只有一个高挑干练的女巫和乔纳森站在了一起。

这时候病房门开了，卡恩先生走了出来。他穿着一身绿袍，手里拿着一只记事板，紧紧皱着眉头。

“莉齐，”他看到了我，露出舒了一口气的表情来，一把将我拽到了一边，“我正好要去找你。”

“病人的情况怎么样？”

“不太妙，”卡恩先生压低了声音对我说，“她吃了一种剧毒草药。要是再晚十分钟送过来，这孩子就没命了。”

“她的父母为什么都不在？”吉莉安问道，她的脸色有点发白，“为什么在这里的都是一群魔法部的人？”

“你难道不知道吗，这孩子是斯图亚特家族的独生女，她母亲两年前就死了，而她的父亲是魔法部的高官，现在人都不在国内。”卡恩先生略带烦躁地说，“可怜的小家伙。”

“这种时候居然只有一群溜须拍马的走狗挤在病房外面，”我说。

“我宁可穷困潦倒也不要出生在这种家庭，”吉莉安有些生气地说，“就算地位再高又怎样？”

“好了，现在没有时间和你们说这些，我得去抢救这个孩子了。”卡恩先生看了看手表，“吉莉安，你继续去巡视康复病房，莉齐，你在这里陪着那群魔法部的家伙。”

“好的，卡恩先生。”我说。

******

弗朗西斯·斯图亚特本人是在12个小时之后出现在圣芒戈医院的。看他的样子，他一定是在匆忙中赶回来的。他穿着旅行斗篷，脸色苍白，看上去憔悴不堪，心急如焚。直到卡恩先生亲口告诉他梅琳达已经脱离了生命危险，他才颓然坐在了椅子上，把脸埋在了手掌里。

“莉齐，”卡恩先生给我使了个眼色，“去给斯图亚特先生倒一杯浓茶。”

我照办了。我把一杯冒着热气的浓茶递给他的时候，他抬起头来，礼貌地道了声谢。

他看上去三十岁不到，穿着一身笔挺工整的黑袍，挺括的白色衬衫领子熨得没有一丝褶皱，领口打着一条质地上乘的深蓝府绸领带。他的眼睛是灰蓝色的，看起来十分严肃，毫无幽默感。他脸上的线条清俊而严厉，令人望而生畏。

“是否需要牛奶和方糖，斯图亚特先生？”我问。

“一块方糖，谢谢。”他说。

他没有认出我来，我心想，一边转身去找办公室里的糖罐。可是正当我把方糖递给他的时候，他的视线和我的相遇了，随即就露出了一道讶异的神色。

“布拉德利小姐？”他看到了我胸口写着我名字的牌子，问道，“托尼的妹妹，是吗？”

我笑了笑，点了点头：“是的，我们两年前在法国见过。”

“我几乎没有认出你来，”他将方糖丢进茶杯，用茶匙搅拌了一下，“你看起来和从前非常不一样。”

“我剪了头发。”我耸耸肩，退出了卡恩先生的办公室。

梅琳达一天天的好了起来。三个星期之后，她的健康已经完全恢复了，但是她被毒药伤害了嗓子，一直不能说话。一群主治疗师研究了很久都一筹莫展，因为梅琳达的病例以前从来没有过，谁也不敢贸然采用新的疗法。一个个建议被提出来，又被否决了，直到万圣节来了又过了，她依旧没法开口说话。

梅琳达的坏脾气很快就在我们科室臭名远扬了，没有人愿意去伺候这位动不动就摔东西的大小姐。斯图亚特家的佣人每天都在病房陪着她，可是她父亲只亲自来过一两回，而且每次都行色匆匆。

在吃午饭以及其他休息的空当，其他实习治疗师总是喜欢聊和弗朗西斯·斯图亚特有关的闲话。吉莉安和我都不是喜欢说三道四的人，所以每次吃午饭的时候我们都会飞快地吃完走人，不在餐厅多做停留。不过，依旧有只言片语传进了我的耳朵，比如说我听说斯图亚特是来自苏格兰的一个大家族，他们非常富有，但是并不是传统意义上的纯血统望族，因为他们的祖先是苏格兰斯图亚特王朝的一个分支，是麻瓜出身的。

“英格兰的一些以血统纯正为傲的家族，比如布莱克，马尔福，他们都对斯图亚特家族带着一种排斥而疏离的态度，老布莱克先生曾经公开把老斯图亚特叫做‘泥巴种暴发户’，所以在上世纪，两个家族一直保持公开的敌对状态。”罗斯玛丽不厌其烦地在餐厅里散播着这些传闻，声音里带着一种令人厌烦的优越感，“我母亲的家族和斯图亚特家族有表亲关系，小时候我曾经去苏格兰的斯图亚特庄园参加过圣诞晚宴——是的，他们的圣诞晚宴是无与伦比的，而且我们每年都会收到邀请——我记得那时候——”

“梅林的裤衩，莉齐，我们去六楼吃午饭吧。”吉莉安对我说。

“我也是这么想的。”

于是我们俩拿起三明治和苏打水，起身离开了。我们一边开着罗斯玛丽的玩笑，一边大声笑着往六楼的茶水间走去。

罗斯玛丽这种人其实并不少见。在我们医院，很多实习治疗师和工作人员都喜欢因为和一些大人物沾亲带故而得意洋洋，四处吹嘘，唯恐别人不知道他们的家世背景。

和罗斯玛丽不一样，我最烦的就是有人说起我和兰道尔家族的关系。从前在霍格沃茨，我就已经受够了我们学院的人在背后议论我母亲是如何嫁给兰道尔先生的，我又是如何依靠兰道尔先生的施舍生活的，如今到了这个新环境，我才如释重负，过上了没有人注意我的生活——这是我求之不得的。

我从来没有和任何同事说过我家里的事情，甚至包括吉莉安。她是我的好朋友，可是我没有必要和她诉说这些不快乐的事情。

一天晚上，快下班的时候我听到了梅琳达的病房里传来了一阵可怕的杯碗盘碟碎裂的声音，我停下了脚步，转头看向吉莉安。她耸了耸肩，带着一种幸灾乐祸的表情说道：“肯定又是梅琳达。现在我们科室没有人愿意去照顾她，除了罗斯玛丽。”

“为什么？”我惊讶地问道，“她脑子坏了？”

“这还不明显？她想吸引梅琳达的父亲的注意力。”吉莉安讥讽地说，毫不掩饰她对罗斯玛丽的厌恶，“只可惜斯图亚特先生每周差不多只来一次，而且每次都不会注意到她。”

“梅尔，把药喝下去好吗？”透过半开着的病房，我听到罗斯玛丽绝望的叫声，“这已经是你摔碎的第八杯药水了！这药水一杯要十个加隆呢！”

扑哧一声，我没忍住笑出了声音。

这是个愚蠢的错误，因为罗斯玛丽听到了我的笑声，生气地打开病房门走了出来，一手叉在腰上，恶狠狠地瞪着我。

她长着一头火红的头发，在脑后没有必要地盘成了一个高雅的发髻，点缀着乳白色的珍珠头饰。此刻，她的一双灰色的眼睛正愤怒地看着我。

“你觉得很好笑，是不是，布拉德利？”她说。

“我没有和你吵架的意思，罗斯，”我笑着说，“你为什么不等到斯图亚特家的保姆来了再让她吃药？你知道的，梅琳达只听她奶妈的话。”

“你不会懂的，”罗斯玛丽微微扬了扬下巴，傲慢地说，“梅琳达是我的表侄女，我十分爱她，才会这样担心她。”

我听到吉莉安在我背后笑出了声音，不过，她及时地把笑声转化成了一声干咳。

“只是——”吉莉安的声音听起来十分古怪，我知道她在竭力忍住不笑出声音来，“斯图亚特先生知道他有你这么一个远得不能再远的表妹吗？”

“苏利文，你不要太过分！”罗斯玛丽生气地说，“我们家族的事情不用你管！”

又是一声可怕的、玻璃打碎的声音从病房里传了过来，听起来好像是——

“罗斯玛丽!”一个实习治疗师在门里叫了起来，“梅琳达把你的包从窗户里丢出去了！”

我和吉莉安再也忍不住了，一溜烟地跑开，直到回到了更衣室才哈哈大笑起来。根据另一个实习治疗师第二天的说法，当时他路过外面，还以为“精神伤害科的某个以为自己是一只火车头的病人逃出了监护病房，来到了四楼的更衣室”呢。

“你和吉莉安笑起来就像那个病人，”他严肃地指出了这一点，“他认为自己必须每天认真练习蒸汽机的鸣叫，模拟火车变轨，为他将来取代机械火车头做好准备。“


	21. 圣芒戈岁月2

如今我独自在沉沉冬夜写着冗长的回忆录，回想起我18岁那年的圣芒戈往事，依旧会轻轻地笑出声。可是岁月从来都不会在任何地方停下无情的脚步，那些快乐就像一片轻柔的羽毛轻轻跃过我的心头，紧接着就在命运掀起的狂风暴雨中消失了踪迹。

那是11月底的一个黄昏，我巡视完康复病房，正准备去更衣室换掉绿袍子，下班回家。可我还没有走到办公室门口，就听到身后一阵急促的脚步声追了上来。

“现在还不能下班，”吉莉安对我说，看上去很是不高兴的样子，“临时通知。”

“有人病危？”

“没有，”吉莉安说，“是斯图亚特先生那伙人来了，还带着他的一个朋友，好像是个姓兰道尔的，也是魔法部的官员。”

“什么？”我的语气里带着一丝惊恐。

“卡恩先生让我们两都过去，”吉莉安说，“他和其他治疗师正在向斯图亚特先生汇报一个新的治疗方案，有希望可以帮助梅琳达恢复听力。”

“为什么我一定要去？”我咬牙切齿地说。

“因为这是卡恩先生的命令。”吉莉安轻快地说，拉了我一把，“快走吧，早点结束，我们可以早点下班。”

我们一起去了会议室。会议室里面已经坐满了人，我和吉莉安在长桌的最后挑了两个不起眼的位置坐下，心不在焉地听着卡恩先生的医学报告。

“——这是伊恩·斯隆先生，来自奇异病菌感染科的专家。”卡恩先生介绍道，“通过我们药剂与植物中毒科与奇异病菌感染科的合作研究，我们得出了最初的诊断结果和目前为止最安全可靠的治疗方案——”

“莉齐，”吉莉安突然侧过头对我说，“为什么斯图亚特先生的那个朋友一直在朝你看？”

我皱着眉头，抬眼一看，托尼正坐在弗朗西斯的旁边对我眉飞色舞地使着眼色。

我长长地叹了一口气，假装没有看到他，转头对吉莉安说：“也许他是个智障，没法控制自己的行为。”

“他长得挺帅的。”吉莉安十分公正地说。

“你宁可嫁给一个长得很帅的智障？”我嘶嘶地问她。

吉莉安的眼里充满了做梦般的神色。

“看情况，”她说，“如果有他这么帅……那么我想我是愿意的。”

我翻了个白眼。

已经不止一个人注意到托尼在对我使眼色了，罗斯玛丽不时地皱着眉头看向我，神色里带着一丝不满。

半个多小时后，卡恩先生终于宣布我们可以散会了，我飞快的站起身就打算离开，可是托尼已经在我身后大声地叫了起来：“嘿，莉齐！等等我们，弗朗西斯今天晚上请我们吃饭！”

整个会议室里的人都听到了他的叫唤，大家先是安静了几秒钟，紧接着，一阵窃窃私语在我周围迅速蔓延开来，很多形色各异的目光纷纷落在了我的身上——

“你完蛋了，”我恶狠狠地对走到我身边的托尼说道，“我发誓我会杀了你。”

罗斯玛丽神色异样地瞥了我一眼。

我转过头，迎上了吉莉安困惑不解的目光。

“我明天再和你解释。”我低声对她说，“对不起。”

“好的，”她对我笑了笑，然后看了托尼一眼，转身离开了。

我们离开圣芒戈的时候已经是晚上七点半了，弗朗西斯的私人司机坐在一辆很低调的黑色汽车里，在路口等着我们。

弗朗西斯走在我右边，他在长袍外面穿着一件黑色的英国呢大衣，搭一条灰色羊毛男士围巾，身上有一股雪茄和古龙香水的气味。一路上他都在忙着向他的助理乔纳森·弗里斯交代各种各样的事宜，直到上车时他才注意到了我。他绅士地帮我打开车门，手撑住车顶，微微一笑，示意我上车。

“很高兴再见到你，莉齐。”他在我身边坐下，明净的灰蓝色眼睛落在了我的脸上，静静地说道。

我没有想到他会直接称呼我为“莉齐”。我愣了几秒钟才回过神来，礼貌地说：“我也很高兴见到你，斯图亚特先生。”

他笑了笑，转过头去，伸手在车窗上敲了敲，示意司机可以开车了。

坐在弗朗西斯身边的我感到浑身上下都不自在。不过还好，他什么都没有说，只是闭着眼睛背靠在座位上，这大大降低了我的尴尬程度。

吃饭的地方是弗朗西斯选的，是一所我从来都没有听说过的巫师餐厅，隐藏在一座高楼的顶层，四壁都是落地玻璃，俯瞰着灯光璀璨的泰晤士河，国会大厦和威斯敏斯特教堂。餐厅里的地板是深黑色的大理石，光洁明亮地好像镜子一样。金色的喷泉闪烁着温暖的光，喷出亮闪闪的水花，一个黑人爵士乐队正在乐池里演奏着。

一个身穿燕尾服的使者都上前来，毕恭毕敬地替我拿走外套。我环顾了一下四周，对托尼说：“这地方可真是穷奢极欲。”

托尼告诉我：“这里是私人会所。”

我吐了吐舌头，不以为然地耸了耸肩。

我们的座位在落地窗旁边，坐在这里俯瞰下面的伦敦夜景，就算不吃饭也值了。

弗朗西斯连菜单都没有看，就熟练地问服务生要了一瓶白葡萄酒，一份俄罗斯鱼子酱和北极对虾。托尼要了一份松露鹅肝和洋葱汤，而我依旧捧着菜单，看着上面的价格，目瞪口呆。

“还没有想好吗？”弗朗西斯看着我，“这里的鱼子酱还不错呢，给你来一份马赛鱼汤，怎么样？”

我还没有回答，一边的服务生已经记下了他报的菜名，鞠了一躬之后离开了。

我啪地合上菜单，没有说话。

弗朗西斯放松地靠在身后的座椅上，点燃了一支雪茄。他笑了笑，问了我工作的情况，我敷衍地回答了几句客套话。

在这顿饭剩下的时间里，托尼和弗朗西斯一直在谈论着交通运输部的禁运条例，听得我脑子发涨，无聊透顶。

那天晚上我喝了两杯葡萄酒，我没想到虽然这酒容易入口，可后劲却很足，我们下楼以后，我已经感到一阵微微的醉意袭上脑门了。

我在楼梯上崴了一下，托尼即使扶住了我，我才没有一头栽下去。

“今晚住在伦敦吧，”托尼对我说，“你的酒量也太差了，两杯就成了这个样子。如果你自己移形换影，我估计你会跑到西伯利亚去。”

“好主意，”弗朗西斯笑着说，然后转头对他的司机吩咐道，“先去骑士桥，再回斯特兰德街。”

车子里开着暖气，我本来就醉醺醺的，暖气在我脸上一吹，我就更加昏昏欲睡了。车子一开我就睡着了，恍恍惚惚中，我似乎趴在了一个很舒服的靠垫上，带着淡淡的雪茄和古龙香水的味道。这种感觉隐隐约约地让我感到很熟悉，好像我上辈子里的回忆一样。

第二天，我在骑士桥的兰道尔府醒来，发现自己还穿着昨天晚上的衣服。我匆匆洗了个澡，已经有人把一套干净的衣服放在浴室里了。我穿戴整齐后下楼吃早饭，发现托尼正坐在早餐桌旁，边读《预言家日报》边喝黑咖啡。

“早，” 他抬头打了个招呼，拿起银刀子给他的三明治抹上一层厚厚的蛋黄酱，“酒醒了吗？”

“昨天晚上我是怎么回到房间里去的？”我在他对面坐下，一边给自己倒牛奶，一边问道。

“你真不记得了？”托尼的眼睛里带着一丝调侃的神色。

我皱了皱眉头，心里涌起一阵不祥的预感。

托尼抖了抖手里的报纸，嘴角一弯，露出一个坏笑：“昨晚你一上车就睡着了，趴在了弗朗西斯的身上，拉都拉不下来。最后，弗朗西斯只好把你抱上楼放在了床上。”

我伸手扶住了额头，突然希望把自己淹死在面前的牛奶罐里。

“哦，对了，”托尼继续补充道，“你还把口水流在了他的衣服上。”

我一把推开椅子，从餐厅逃了出去。

******

一个礼拜之后，我在圣芒戈又见到了弗朗西斯。他穿着黑色大衣，带着他那名瘦得像豆芽菜一样的女助理莱娜从卡恩先生的办公室走了出来。看到我，他停下脚步，微笑着打了个招呼：“你好，莉齐。”

我停下脚步，尴尬地说：“你好，斯图亚特先生。”

看来上次晚上发生的事情并没有对他造成什么困扰。我转身就走开了。

吉莉安从我身后蹦出来，用一种意味深长的眼神看着我，问道：“为什么你的脸红了？”

我已经和她解释过我和托尼，还有弗朗西斯之间的关系了。

我搪塞了一下：“刚刚在办公室吹暖气吹的。”

“我觉得斯图亚特挺喜欢你的，”吉莉安不依不挠地说，“刚刚看到你的时候，他那张扑克脸都笑开花了。”

“你什么时候变得和罗斯玛丽一样八卦了？”我没好气地说。

“不不不，我关注的是事实。”吉莉安笑嘻嘻地说，“好好把握机会，虽然斯图亚特长得挺普通，年纪也大了一点，但是他很有钱。”

“闭嘴！”我生气地说道，吉莉安跳起来就逃走了，我一路追着她跑到了会议室门口。看到卡恩先生的身影，我们才慢下了脚步，收敛了笑声。

卡恩先生和好几个治疗师一起站在会议室的里面，和几个穿着蓝色袍子的男女巫师说这话。从他脸上带着的那种“官方微笑”来看，我可以断定那几个蓝袍子不是魔法部的人，就是圣芒戈的高层。

“发生什么事了？”吉莉安拦住一个走廊上的实习治疗师，问道。

“那两个男人是副院长助理，那个黄头发的男人是《预言家日报》的记者卢克·迈克尔森，他的专栏被人称作是‘谁上谁倒霉’栏目，”那个脸上带着雀斑的小伙子告诉我们，脸上带着一丝轻蔑神色，“看样子，我们科室就要变成‘谁上谁倒霉’的下一个受害者了。”

“哦，我知道那个男人，”吉莉安微微眯起了眼睛，踮起脚尖，朝会议室里面看了过去，“他身边的那个助理我也认识，她从前和我们是一个年级的。”

“她叫什么？”我随口问道。

“伍德森，”吉莉安说，转过头来，“艾达·伍德森。”


	22. 破釜酒吧

我目瞪口呆地看着吉莉安，不敢相信我会在此刻重新见到艾达。

可是我真的见到她了，那个在我记忆中留着一头亚麻色长发，又瘦又高，神情腼腆的女孩子。会议室的门打开了，一个高挑颀长的年轻女人踩着高跟鞋走了出来，穿着一件看上去很廉价的蓝袍子，手里抱着一大堆文件，胳膊上还挂着一只看上去很重的黑色文件包，紧紧跟在一脸尖酸表情的卢克·迈克尔森的身后。

“——我们很高兴可以和《预言家日报》合作，以促进罗素家族和我们医院在草药研究领域的合作。”卡恩先生熟悉而客套的声音响起，他和另一位编辑模样的人正站在门口握手。

“莉齐，你还不走吗？吃饭去了。”吉莉安叫了我一声。

我回过神来的时候，艾达已经听到了吉莉安的声音。她立刻转过头来，“莉齐”这个词像一颗炸药一样突然吸引了她的注意力。

看到我的时候，她的神情并没有我那么吃惊，看样子，她似乎已经从别处听说我在这里工作了。

“怎么了？”吉莉安注意到了我的不对劲，走到了我身边，好奇了看了看艾达，又看了看我，“你们……你们认识？”

我点了点头，勉强笑了笑，说：“是的，我们以前是一个学院的。”

这话说出来似乎有些别扭，用“一个学院的”来形容我和艾达曾经形影不离的关系，似乎有些可笑。

艾达的脸上露出了一个意味不明的微笑，似乎在嘲笑着我的用词。她朝我走近了一步，平静地问候道：“你好，莉齐，很高兴见到你。”

我也干巴巴地和她打了个招呼，空气里弥漫着一股局促不安的味道。

“我们好久不见了，”艾达说，“要不我们今天晚上出去聊聊吧，你有空吗？”

我点点头，说：“我五点下班。”

“好，”她说，“那我们六点钟破釜酒吧见，可以吗？”

“没问题。”我说。

吉莉安和我目送着艾达和其他几个报社编辑一起走开的背影，砸了咂嘴，说：“艾达·伍德森竟然是你们学院的，我一直以为她是个赫奇帕奇。”

“为什么？”我讶异地问她。

“我也有其他同学在《预言家日报》工作，她告诉过我一些伍德森的事情，”吉莉安说，“伍德森不是个很机灵的人，经常被她的老板迈克尔森训斥。总之，她在报社的日子并不太好过。”

就像她并没有追究为什么我之前从未和她提过托尼的事情一样，吉莉安也没有问我为何从未对她提起过艾达。吉莉安就是这样的性格，她从来都不会入侵别人想要保护的私人领地。这令我如释重负。如果换做艾达，她一定会刨根问底，不达目的绝不罢休。

******

那是一个十二月初的夜晚，空气里弥漫着霜冻的寒冷气息。我穿着黑斗篷，兜帽拉得低低的，推开破旧的木门，走进了光线昏暗的酒吧。

我在吧台买了一杯苹果酒，走到角落里的一张桌子前，说：“晚上好，艾达。”

艾达依旧穿着那件深蓝色的袍子，亚麻色的头发在脑后挽成了一个紧紧的发髻。她化着淡妆，看起来有点紧张不安。看到我的时候，她站了起来，僵硬地和我握了握手。

“看来你过得不错，”她笑了笑说，“至少比我好多了。”

我在她对面坐下，放下兜帽，有些尴尬地笑了笑：“你怎么会有我的消息？我们毕业后就没有联系过了。”

“没有联系并不代表我不关注你，莉齐，”她抬起眼睛看着我说，“我听说你毕业后就直接去了圣芒戈，而且因为兰道尔家族的关系，你的工作一直都很顺利，不是吗？说实话，我真的挺羡慕你的。”

听完她的这番话，我心里顿时涌起了一阵淡淡的不快，不过我忍住了，没有在脸上表现出来。

“不，你搞错了，”我说，“毕业后我一直是一个人住，和兰道尔家的人几乎没有联系。”

“莉齐，你是真傻还是在装傻？”艾达说，“难道你真的认为托尼·兰道尔不会跟圣芒戈的高层打招呼吗？只不过，为了不伤害你的自尊，他没有告诉你而已。从你进入圣芒戈的第一天起，就从来没有一个上司刻意刁难过你，是不是？”

我手里握着温热的苹果酒，盯着面前的木头桌子，头脑里一片茫然和震惊，一句话也说不出来。

艾达轻轻地叹了一口气：“看来，你是真的不知道。”

我默默地摇了摇头，低头喝了一口饮料，然后问道：“克里斯和卡尔……他们怎么样了？”

“卡尔在古灵阁工作，他现在赚的钱很多，而且有一大半的时间都不在英国。”

“从上学的时候开始，他就是我们当中最聪明的。”我笑了笑，说。

艾达点点头表示同意。

“那么克里斯呢？”我问道，“毕业的时候他一个人去了北方，除了偶尔会给我寄一张明信片，我也不知道他现在怎样了。”

“克里斯曾经问过我要不要和他一起走，”艾达垂下了眼睛，一道回忆的阴霾掠过了她的脸庞，“可是我拒绝了。”

“他一直都很喜欢你，你是知道的。”

艾达沉默了几秒钟，然后淡淡地苦笑了一下，说：“自从我拒绝他之后，他就再也没有和我联系过。不过，我从其他同学那里听说他现在跟着一个采矿队在北欧探险，为斯图亚特家族的矿产公司工作。”

听着过去这些同窗好友的人生经历，我的心一点点地往下沉——人生从来都是如此艰难，可是我竟然一点都没有体会到，不知道这是我的幸运还是不幸。

“可笑吗？你生来就有的那些特权，我哪怕努力几十年都够不着一个起点，”艾达说，“我们三个从来都没有你幸运。就算没有你和里德尔的那些事情，我们还是会渐渐走远的，不是吗？”

我没有说话。艾达如今仿佛变了一个人，她语气中的酸涩让我难过。

很多情绪在我心里翻涌。我想告诉她我并不幸运，我想告诉她我现在拥有的 - 或者看似拥有的 - 并不是她所想的那样，也并不值得羡慕。但是我并不是个善于表达的人。我不知道如何开口。

我一点也不想提起关于汤姆的事。

为了掩饰我的情绪，我拿起杯子又喝了一口苹果酒。

我把玻璃杯放在桌子上，看了看她手边的速记羽毛笔。她注意到了我的目光，连忙把羽毛笔塞进她的手袋，说：“我总是随身带着这些……已经变成一种职业病了。”

“我知道。”

“我最近在负责为迈克尔森先生的栏目寻找愿意接受采访的人物。”她说，双手在桌子上紧握着，“这一期的访谈找不到合适的人，有人建议我——我想，你挺合适的。你愿意帮我吗？”

我吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

“我？”我问道，“你不是在开玩笑吧？”

“我当然没有开玩笑，”艾达说，“你是托尼·兰道尔的妹妹。他是魔法部最有前途的年轻人之一，也是伦敦社交界最受关注的单身男子，有传言声称你和他的关系不仅仅是兄妹那么简单，你愿意就你们两的关系谈一谈吗？”

我相信我的脸色一定变青了。

“我是否愿意把我自己的故事对你全盘托出，让你写到报纸上去卖钱？”我说。

“莉齐，”艾达摇摇头说，“对于我来说，你们这些人就是唯一可以赖以生存的资源。”

“你知道自己在说些什么吗？”我生气地说。她语气中的某种东西让我胃里一阵恶心。

“如果你不愿意的话，我想我也许别无选择了，”艾达的语气变得生硬起来，“你还记得你以前的男朋友做过的事情吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你不用再装了，莉齐。”艾达说，“你知道密室的那起恶意攻击和里德尔有关，玛格丽特入狱的事情与他也脱不了干系。”

我脸色煞白地看着她，好像有人刚刚扇了我一巴掌一样。

“我和你住在一个宿舍，”她直视着我的眼睛，“有些事情，只是你以为我不知道而已罢了。你可以想象一下，不管我有没有证据，只要我把这些猜测整理成一篇报告发出来，里德尔就会成为被整个魔法界怀疑和唾弃的对象。”

“我想，”我慢慢地说，“现在并没有人知道他在哪里。他早就消失了。”

“这才更能够增强民众对他的怀疑呀，我的文章会更加具有可信度，也更有卖点：霍格沃茨有史以来成绩最优异的学生会主席毕业后失踪，多项证据指向他与梅特尔·沃伦遇难有关——”

“够了！”我打断了她，因为不断上涨的怒气，我的呼吸也变得急促了起来。我看着她，慢慢地说：“艾达，七年级之前你一直是我最好的朋友。我想不到有一天，你会这样落井下石。”

“我落井下石？”艾达笑了一声，说，“我只是做了我必须做的而已。”

“必须？”我质问道，“你必须做什么？拒绝了唯一一个真心爱着你的男人，希望通过这些偷鸡摸狗的行为在报社获得名望，然后得到托尼的注意力吗？你知不知道你有多么可悲？”

“你说话不要太过分。”艾达的脸色冷得像一块大理石。她的眼神看起来可怕极了，因为我的话直接刺中了她内心最脆弱的地方。

“那你自己也别太过分。”我冷冷地说。

“你知道我最讨厌你哪点吗？我最讨厌的就是你脸上那种优越感，而且对你的优越浑然不知的愚蠢，”艾达的语速越来越急促，“你只是长得漂亮而已，你从小到大有半点脑子吗—”

“啪”地一声，我把手里的酒泼在了她的脸上。

哗啦一声，她拉开椅子站了起来，拿起酒杯就朝我甩了过来。我低头一闪，杯子杂碎在背后的墙壁上，引起了酒吧里的一阵惊呼，所有的人都朝我们这边看了过来。

“你这个贱人，莉齐！”艾达跳了起来，拔出了魔杖。

艾达的软腿咒击中了我，我摔下去的时候，给她甩了一个蝙蝠精咒，可是咒语打偏了，击中了天花板，更多的人尖叫起来。正在情况快要失去控制的时候，有人把我们两拖开了， 一个穿着黑色袍子的陌生人强行把我拖出酒吧。街角停着一辆黑色汽车，陌生人拉开车门，就把我塞进了后座。

一股雪茄和古龙香水的气味传来，穿着一身灰色羊绒大衣的弗朗西斯·斯图亚特坐在我旁边。汽车的前面坐着司机和刚刚那个拖我出来的陌生人。

我吃惊地张大了嘴，转身就想开门跳出去。可是“啪”的一声，他一挥魔杖，锁住了车门。

他微微侧过脸，在半明半暗中对我说：“托尼要是看到刚刚的那一幕，可能会不太高兴。”

“我要出去！”我着急地说，一边搜寻着艾达的身影。

弗朗西斯没有理睬我，命令司机道：“开车。”

“让我下车！”我大声说，对着车门踹了一脚。

他又挥了挥魔杖，一道深灰色的隔音板降了下来，把汽车后座和前面隔开来了，他严厉地看着我，问：“怎么回事？我正好下班经过这里，听说这里起了冲突，没想到竟然会是你。”

“艾达——一个《预言家日报》的记者拿我的私事来威胁我，让我接受她的专栏采访。让我出去！”我越说越生气，脸颊都变红了，一边继续捶打着车门。

弗朗西斯一把抓住了我的手腕，让我没法再动弹。

“不就是一个小记者吗？你犯得着慌张成这样？”他灰蓝色的眼睛看着我，神情严肃，“我们这个圈子里的人，被人威胁、跟踪和恐吓是家常便饭。你要趁早习惯这一点。”

我茫然地看着他。

“他们只是在虚张声势而已，以后不许再做在公开场合拔魔杖这么幼稚可笑的事情了。如果你今天真的击晕了那个记者，恐怕圣芒戈明天就不得不开除你了，就算有兰道尔家的人在护着你也没用。”

“万一她不是在虚张声势呢？”我问。

“那些人都是机会主义者，只是想利用某些信息敲诈而已。”他平淡地说，“让他们去上蹿下跳好了，如果得不到你的回应，他们去揭发你也得不到什么好处。”

“不行！”一想到艾达也许会写出一篇和汤姆有关的文章出来，我就急得开始语无伦次起来，“我不能冒险，你不懂，我——”

“好了好了，别哭了，”他把我拢在了怀里，轻轻拍打着我的背，用一种令人安心的平稳语气说道，“有我在，没事的。告诉我那个记者叫什么名字。”

我这才意识到自己在不知不觉中已经掉下了眼泪。我抬起头来傻愣愣地看着他，不太明白他的意思。

“告诉我，那个威胁你的记者叫什么名字。”他耐心地对我又说了一遍。

“我不……我觉得不应该麻烦你，斯图亚特先生……”我说。

“这种事情我处理多了，小事一桩而已。”

“艾达·伍德森。”犹豫了一会儿之后，我小声告诉了他，接着我又补充了一句，“请你不要伤害她。”

他笑了笑：“我做事分得清轻重，放心吧。”

“不要告诉托尼。”

“好。”

“谢谢你。”我抹掉脸上的眼泪，冲着他笑了笑。

他理了理胸口的真丝领带，笑了笑说：“这已经是你第二次把我的衣服弄脏了。”

我窘迫地挪开眼睛。还好，他立刻看出了我的心思，于是伸手敲了敲隔音板，司机把车在路边慢慢停了下来。

“我还有事，你就在这里下车吧。”他说，“以后别到处惹麻烦了。”

我钻下了车，弯腰对他说道，“再见，斯图亚特先生。”

“弗朗西斯，”他凝视着我，平静地说，“我的名字是弗朗西斯。”

我怔住了，还没等我想清楚他这句话的含义，车门已经砰地一声关上。黑色的汽车绝尘而去，消失在了华灯初上的伦敦街头。


	23. 潦草的婚约

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一版的1943我尽量保持和2014年的贴吧首发版一致，但是从这章开始，关于弗朗西斯的部分我做出了以下改动——  
> 1\. 原版的做爱部分包括non-con； 我改成了consensual. (双方自愿）  
> 2\. 原版中莉齐和弗朗西斯童年相遇环节，两人的感情只限友谊。
> 
> 原版中其实让人cringe的东西还有很多，我尽量都保持原样。

后来，我仔细把事情的来龙去脉想了想，觉得弗朗西斯是对的，艾达一定是在虚张声势。连魔法部都找不到头绪的密室案件，艾达怎么可能会有线索，再说，《预言家日报》是一份非常严谨的报纸，它是绝不可能刊登一篇没有根据、全凭作者主观猜测的文章来的。

艾达说的没错。我从小到大，确实没有半点脑子。

后来我想，我确实是在毕业后才真正长大的。汤姆的离开，好朋友的反目……这些都让我明白了什么叫做人情冷暖和世事变迁。

圣诞节在大雪纷飞中降临了，我没有再和我的母亲较劲，而是回到了骑士桥和兰道尔一家共同度过了这个节日。我收到了克里斯从挪威寄给我的礼物，吉莉安给我寄了一本十分实用的《家用创伤草药集》，卡恩先生则送了我一套可以根据温度改变图案的茶具。弗朗西斯从苏格兰给我寄来的一份纽曼夫人变形软糖大礼包。那些软糖可以在拿在手里的时候变成不同的形状：浣熊，兔子，茶杯犬，短耳猫，以及……摄魂怪。你得小心，千万不要在软糖变成摄魂怪的时候把它吃下去，否则它会让你在接下来的十分钟内胃里直反酸水。

圣诞节假期结束之后，梅琳达·斯图亚特开始渐渐痊愈了。卡恩先生找到的治疗方案起了作用，这让我们科室的所有人都感到精神振奋——当然了，我们并不是因为梅琳达的痊愈而感到开心，而是因为这个大小姐终于可以离开而感到开心。所有人都已经受够了她的坏脾气了。

因为弗朗西斯的要求，进入康复期的梅琳达不再住院，而是回到家里调养去了。弗朗西斯在伦敦的宅邸位于斯特兰德街，三名实习治疗师轮流去他家里值班，吉莉安，我，还有罗斯玛丽被安排去照料她。

复活节前夕的一个傍晚，我值完班以后，准备回办公室，刚刚走出大门，就看到弗朗西斯的车子停在了路边。

我已经好两个多月都没有见过他了，于是我停下了脚步，没有多想就冲着他的汽车挥了挥手。

黑漆漆的车窗降下来后，我才意识到他是自己在开车，没有带司机和助理。

他驾驶座上对我笑了笑，说：“上车吗？我带你去兜兜风。”

我走到他身边，就闻到了一股浓重的酒精味。

我坐在副驾驶的座位上，系上安全带，担心地瞄了他好几眼。

“怎么了？”他注意到了我的目光，问道。

“你喝酒了吗？”我问。

“别担心。”

我翻了个白眼：“我担心的不是你，是我自己的生命安全。”

“别像个麻瓜似的，”他笑了笑，发动了汽车。

他的侧脸看起来刚毅而稳重，让我想起从前在麻瓜研究课的课本里看到过的古希腊政治家雕塑的图片。他深陷在自己的思维里，深邃的灰蓝色眼睛一动不动地看着前方的挡风玻璃，半个多小时都一语不发。

汽车开到海德公园的时候，他放慢了车速。灰蒙蒙的天空，隐约下着毛毛雨，细密的雨丝在黑色灯柱顶端的暖黄色光晕里看的格外清楚，像一根根的针，又密又急。汽车缓绕着一个广场开过去，广场边上是绿树成荫的大道，路边黑色长椅脚边堆满了枯黄的落叶。我看着这萧瑟的景象，心里莫名地难过起来，好像梦里曾经来过这个地方似的。

似乎猜到了我心里的想法一样，他慢慢地把车子停在了路边。在这条种满梧桐树的林荫大道上，两侧都是木头长椅，草坪上落满了大片大片的落叶，一个人都没有。

我怔怔地看着车窗外的景色出神。

弗朗西斯先打破了沉默，他突然平静地问我：“你觉得一个人要想走出他的过去，需要多久？”

汽车的暖气吹拂在我的脸上，让我有些昏昏欲睡。我想到了汤姆，心里传来一阵隐隐的疼痛。

“那要看他的过去有多么刻骨铭心了。也许是五年，也许是十年，也许是……一辈子。”我说。

他笑了笑：“真是个小孩子，什么事情都看的那么重。其实人生只要看开点，有什么过不去。”

“不，”我脱口而出，“如果你真的曾经遇到过那么一个人，你会一辈子忘不了他。”

他一手搭在方向盘上，沉默地注视着前方，葱茏的树叶在风雨中上下翻飞，好像一片梦中的海洋。挡风玻璃上的雨水越来越密。不远处，一群鸽子在广场上扑棱棱地飞向天空。

不知过了多久，他才重新开了口：“两年前的夏天，劳拉和我吵了一架，她一气之下独自去丹麦旅行。我的姐姐克拉丽莎担心劳拉的安全，让我立刻去找她，可那时候我心里充满了不耐烦，于是并没有立刻出发。出发后，我还在法国逗留了好几天，结果等我赶到丹麦的时候，劳拉已经失踪了。三个月后，丹麦魔法部的人在挪威找到了她的尸体，是格林德沃的人干的。那一年，梅琳达只有一岁。

“也许你们所有人都觉得我对梅琳达过于溺爱，就连托尼也这么认为。可是谁都没法理解我心里的那种罪恶感和愧疚感，如果当年我早点追上去，如果当年我不要和她吵架，那么劳拉就不会出那样可怕的意外。我尽我所能地对梅琳达好，好像这样就可以补偿劳拉一样。”

他的表情还是很平静，好像是在叙述一个和他没有关系的故事。

“对不起，”我说，“我没想到……我没想到你曾经历过这么可怕的事情。”

“已经过去两年了，”他叹了口气，静静地看着窗外的雨幕，“回想起那些过往，一切都好像是在做梦一样。”

“我好像来过这里,”我像梦呓般说道。“Déjà vu." 

他转头看了我一眼，灰蓝色的眼底很难说清到底是什么情绪。

黄昏时分的海德公园。有个穿着红色裙子的吉普赛少女在广场上跳舞。我从来不穿这样颜色鲜艳的衣服，可是那一刻，我远远地看着她舞动的身影，那么鲜明动人，我觉得好像看到了我自己的生命在燃烧。

******

五月初的一天，为了庆祝梅琳达的康复，斯图亚特先生请我们一大帮治疗师和实习生出去吃饭。大家都喝了很多酒。吃完饭已经九点多了，大家都在门口摇摇晃晃地移形换影回家，可等我再次睁开眼，却发现我到了一个山峦环绕的谷地里，一条蜿蜒的车道通往气派的花岗岩城堡，山坡里都是风信子的辛辣的清香。我茫然地看了看身边，发现我拽着弗朗西斯的胳膊，糊里糊涂地跟着他随从显形了。

我们困惑地互相看了一眼。

“我在哪里？”

“苏格兰高地。”他笑着说，“你想不想看一看我的庄园？”

“好呀。”我说。

他抽出魔杖，说：“扫帚飞来。”

过了一会儿，一把飞天扫把从城堡的方向飞了过来，他先跨了上去，然后我坐在他的身后，抱住他的腰，在夜晚的凉风中，升上了天空。

在夜晚的苏格兰高地飞行的感觉真好啊。直到现在，我都记得那天晚上斯图亚特庄园上空的满天繁星。我们掠过一条银光闪闪的河流，穿过山谷，低低地擦过在晚风中沙沙作响的白桦林，掠过低矮的溪谷。漫山遍野都是盛开的白色山茶花，空气里满是清新的香气，混杂着泥土和河水的味道。

斯图亚特庄园站立在高高的山坡上，一侧是宽广的山谷和绵延的山丘，一侧是嶙峋的悬崖，悬崖底下就是翻滚的苏格兰北海。我们从城垛上滑行着降落，落在了城堡的顶楼，我滑下扫把，头发被风吹得乱七八糟。我仰起脸，眼睛亮闪闪的，对他说：“苏格兰的乡间生活真是太美好了。”

弗朗西斯把扫把放在地上，笑着对我说：“虽然没有在这长大，我也深深爱着这里。”

我仰头看着漫天繁星。这里没有城市的灯光，没有交错的公路，这里的白天就是白天，黑夜就是黑夜，一切都是那么纯粹而原始。

就在这时，他突然转过头来，一手捧住我的脸颊，试探性地在我的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下。

我的脑子里充斥着酒精，一下子不太明白他在做什么。过了好一会儿，震惊的血液才冲上了我的脑门——弗朗西斯·斯图亚特在亲吻我！梅林的裤衩！

他试探着看着我，似乎在等我说什么。

我稀里糊涂地反应过来，血液在耳朵里轰轰地响。我盯着他看，然后伸手抚上了他的脸颊和眉毛。

Déjà vu.

他抓住我的手腕把我抵在墙上，低头就铺天盖地地吻了上来。这次的吻不是刚刚的试探性的一吻，而是攻城略地的吻，似乎要把我生命的一部分占为己有。我那时候肯定是喝多了，他炽热的气息和嘴唇落在我的耳垂和脖子上的时候，我竟然吃吃笑了起来。

我不记得我们是怎么回到城堡里面的，他带着我一起跌跌撞撞地从天台下到旋转楼梯，又来到了到阴森森的长长的走廊上，最后到了铺着厚厚地毯的主卧门口时，他已经不知什么时候已经解开了我的衬衫，最后我踢掉了高跟鞋，和他一起倒在那张柔软的大床上。

星光从黑暗的玻璃窗里落进来。我们沉沦在黑暗里，忘记了一切。

第二天早上，我在斯图亚特庄园里醒过来，迷迷糊糊想起了昨天晚上我做的事情，懊恼地一巴掌拍在脑门上。

“伊丽莎白·布拉德利，”我把脸埋在手里，愤怒地自言自语道，“你看看你自己都干了什么！”

我转过看了看，弗朗西斯已经已经不见了。幸亏如此，不然我还真不知道看到他的时候该说什么。

我迅速起床收拾了一下，却发现我的衣服都不见了。我绝望地拉开衣柜，里面全部都是弗朗西斯的衣服，我翻出一件睡袍裹在身上，光着脚走过卧室，拉开了窗帘。窗外凉风习习，淡蓝色的天空上漂浮着几缕白色的云朵，露台下面是一大片倾斜的草地，好几个园艺工人正在浇水和修剪玫瑰花圃。

我在房间里到处看着，发现了床头的一只黄铜铃铛。我试着拉了一下，过了一会儿，门口就响起了三声敲门声。

我打开门，一个穿着白色围裙，头发整整齐齐的盘在脑后的女仆走了进来，手里捧着我洗干净的衣服，文雅而礼貌地对我说：“早上好，布拉德利小姐。这是你的衣服，我现在去给你放洗澡水，等你洗完澡，我会把你的早饭端上来。吃完早饭，你就可以移形换影离开了。”

我觉得有些一头雾水，问她：“弗朗西斯去哪里了？”

女仆有些奇怪地看了我一眼，说：“你不需要知道斯图亚特先生的行程。哦，对了，不要忘记，不要走出这个卧室门。”

我突然明白了什么。

“他经常带不同的女人回来过夜吗？”我问。

女仆微微皱了皱眉头：“这不是我该谈论的事情。”

可是我从她的眼里仿佛已经知道了答案。

这真是我这辈子做过的最愚蠢的事情，我飞快地穿好衣服，移形换影回了我自己的公寓，才开始洗澡。站在莲蓬头下，我越来越生气。

******

第二天，我就向卡恩先生辞去了照料梅琳达的工作，借口是我在医院里还有很多病人需要照料。斯图亚特先生又来过医院几回，每次看到他，我都远远躲开。他似乎什么也没有注意到。

就这样到了七月底，一天，我妈感染了伤寒，所以，兰道尔先生在家里举办晚宴时，就把我叫了过去充当女主人的角色。这次晚宴邀请的基本上都是和兰道尔在生意上有往来的人，有些也是魔法部的官员。兰道尔家的管家把菜单给我过目，我稍微看了看就说没问题，没有做任何改动。我从来都没有办过晚宴，也从来不知道女主人该做些什么，还不如把这些事情都留给管家了。

我仔细地看过宾客名单，确定上面没有斯图亚特先生，才放心地过去了。那天晚上，天气有点闷热，我穿了一条样式简单的深绿色裙子，来到了骑士桥的兰道尔府。

晚宴还没有开始，客人们陆陆续续抵达了，我把他们都招呼到客厅里，男仆们端着装有香槟的银盘子在客人们中间穿行。我和他们说着客套话，一边注意着管家的身影什么时候出现来宣布开席。

我正站在钢琴旁边和西格纳斯·布莱克说话时，壁炉的火焰变成了绿色。我吃惊地看过去。从礼节上来讲，到别人家里赴宴，直接移形换影到家里或者从壁炉里钻出来，都和一脚踹开人家的大门一样不礼貌。所以，所有的客人都是移形换影到附近，然后走过来，到门口敲门进来的。

我看到托尼的蜂蜜色脑袋从炉火里露了出来时才明白了。原来是他。他回自己的家，自然不需要顾及这些礼节了。

兰道尔先生看到他，高兴地说：“你怎么回来了？你不是还在希腊处理公务吗？”

托尼穿着一件黑色衬衫，打着深蓝色的领带，随手把胳膊上搭着的一件深绿色袍子递给一个男仆，笑着说：“斯图亚特先生处理问题太高效了，那些希腊人从来都不是他的对手，所以我们就提前回来了。你不介意我把他也带来了吧？”

“斯图亚特先生？”兰道尔先生看起来更加高兴了，“真是意外的惊喜！”

弗朗西斯从壁炉里钻了出来，深褐色的头发乱糟糟的，神色也有些疲倦。他拍了拍身上的炉灰，走过去和兰道尔先生握手。

“莉齐！”兰道尔先生在房间那头向我招手，“过来和斯图亚特先生打招呼。”

我深吸一口气，硬着头皮走过去，脸上带着假笑的面具，和托尼打了个招呼，然后又转向弗朗西斯，说了声你好。

看到我，他的表情没有一丝波澜。他说了一句“晚上好”，灰蓝色的眼睛沉稳平静，清俊的脸上带着微笑，然后熟稔地向我伸出了右手。

他的手掌很大，很温热，我的手却冷得像一块冰。握手的时候，我不由自主地抖了一下，他朝我射来一道尖锐的目光，我没有看他，不露痕迹地迅速抽回了手。

“梅琳达怎么样了？”兰道尔先生问。

“没事了，现在在家里调养，圣芒戈的治疗师轮班到家里照料她。”弗朗西斯说，“这孩子被宠坏了，要是听话一些，恐怕早就痊愈了。”

“莉齐也是梅琳达的治疗师吧？”兰道尔先生问道。

“是的。”弗朗西斯说。

“已经不是了，”我说，“卡恩先生把我换下了。”

弗朗西斯看起来很吃惊。我已经近两个月没去照料梅琳达了，他居然都没有注意到。我挽着托尼的手臂走开了，听他说着希腊银行那些妖精的趣事，没再搭理弗朗西斯。

过了一会儿，管家就过来宣布开席了。座位本来是按照一男一女排的，托尼和弗朗西斯突然冒了出来，管家临时加了两个座位，托尼坐在了西格纳斯旁边，而弗朗西斯的椅子被插在了我旁边。

“你为什么不去照料梅琳达了？”第一道热菜上来的时候，弗朗西斯转头问我。

“卡恩先生把我换走了。”

上菜的男仆端着装满鹌鹑肉的大银盘子在我身边弯下腰，我叉了一块肉放在盘子里。男仆走到弗朗西斯身边，他摇摇头，表示不吃这道菜，于是男仆又往托尼那边走去了。

弗朗西斯拿起玻璃杯喝了一口红酒，微微一笑，不紧不慢地说：“因为你想躲着我？”

我戳起一块鹌鹑肉，说：“我为什么要躲着你？”

他笑了笑，没再说什么了。

今晚管家选的红酒的味道有点冲，不是很容易入口，我吃了一口鹌鹑肉，没想到一股难以控制的恶心瞬间就从胃里涌了上来，我往后面一退，椅子划过大理石地面发出了刺耳的摩擦声。我拿起膝头的餐巾捂住嘴站起来，还没有来得及走开，就一口酸水吐在了餐巾里。

托尼立刻站了起来，挥手示意管家过来。我扶着椅背，两眼冒金星，托尼刚刚扶住我，我就两腿一软倒下去了。

好好的晚宴，因为我变得一团糟。托尼把我抱上楼，让我躺在阴凉的客房里的一张柔软的大床上。女仆送来了水杯和银水壶让我漱口。我脸色苍白地歪在一堆柔软的枕头里，连说话的力气都没有。

“是不是吃坏肚子了？”托尼说，“别着急，我已经请治疗师过来了。”

这时候，兰道尔老头和弗朗西斯也走进了房间，向托尼询问情况。我一看到弗朗西斯，一个可怕的念头顿时像闪电一样划过我的脑海，我会不会怀孕了？

我吓得面无血色，我正在徒劳地想着该如何找个借口逃走时，圣芒戈的治疗师已经到了。我一看，就是我的导师卡恩先生。

他今晚正好值班。托尼一定是以为我吃什么中毒了，所以才直接去了植物与药剂中毒科。

卡恩先生还穿着绿袍子，袍脚沾着炉灰。他走到我床前，手里拿着魔杖，上上下下对我检查了起来。没过一会儿，他的表情突然变得惊讶起来，他看了看我，又看了看站在他身后的托尼和兰道尔先生，张了张嘴，却没说出话来。

我冲他拼命摇着头，我要怎么才能让他帮我说谎，告诉大家我只是食物中毒？

可是兰道尔先生已经注意到了他神色中的异样。他一步走上前，严厉地问：“到底怎么回事？”

“莉齐……”卡恩先生艰难地说，“你怀孕快两个月了。恭喜你。”

我绝望地闭上了眼睛。

在1947年，未婚的女人怀孕是丑闻。

我知道，听到这个消息的一刹那，兰道尔先生一定立刻想和我断绝所有关系。这些我不在乎，我当时脑子里想的就是我会不会丢了在圣芒戈的工作。

房间里是死一般的寂静。托尼看着我，表情里既有困惑也有愤怒。我知道他在想汤姆。他已经消失整整一年多了，可是现在，就算我对着梅林发誓汤姆从未和我联系过，托尼也不会相信我了。

而弗朗西斯，他不会帮我。我知道对于他这种人来说，婚姻从来都牵扯着千丝万缕的利益因素，不是随便就决定的事情。

我心如死灰地转过头去，谁也不想看。

沉默像洪水一样冲过整个房间之后，兰道尔先生吞了一口口水，转头看向那两个女仆，脸上带着阴鸷可怕的神色：“你们先下去。你们刚刚听到的话，不许对任何人说。否则，我会保证你们饿死在伦敦街头。”

两个女仆神色惶恐地离开了，关上了房间门。

接着，他看向我，说：“是谁？”

我转过脸，看着他，淡淡地说：“我不记得了。”

弗朗西斯本来站在兰道尔先生的身后，表情冷峻，看不出任何表情。我说话的时候，他突然抬起头，似乎没有想到我会这么说。

兰道尔先生的手伸到了袍子口袋里，冷冷地说：“如果你不愿意说，那么我就只能对你摄神取念了。我相信我可以强迫那个和你上床的混账娶你—”

“什么？”我震惊地看着他。

“兰道尔一家没办法再承受另一桩丑闻了。”他说，“因为玛格丽特的事情，我已经蒙受了巨大的名誉和生意上的损失。你的事情至少还有挽回的余地——”

“不！”我往后面退了退，“我可以和你断绝关系，谁也不会知道的!”

“哦， 我可不会承担这个风险。“

“我不要和他结婚！”

”你以为我他妈的在乎你嫁给哪个狗娘养的杂种？”他说，抽出了魔杖，向我走近了一步。“摄神取念！”

一阵强大的魔法瞬间侵入我的大脑，我往后一仰，纷乱的记忆从我脑海里掠过。兰道尔先生的魔杖尖在我眼前微微晃动……我坐在飞天扫帚上掠过满天繁星的斯图亚特庄园上空。弗朗西斯和我一起倒在那张大床上，急切地吻着我，纷乱的呼吸落在我的耳畔……

啪嗒一声，兰道尔先生的魔杖掉在了地上。

我面色苍白地地板，脸上是两行已经冷却的眼泪。

”怎么回事？“托尼急切地问道，他的声音有点颤抖。

兰道尔先生似乎还没有从我的记忆中回过神来。他的眼睛落在弗朗西斯身上。

沉默片刻，他终于骂出了一句，“FUCK." 

托尼的嘴巴长得老大，似乎下巴都要掉下来。过了几秒钟，他一把拔出魔杖对准了弗朗西斯，”你他妈的到底做了什么？"

弗朗西斯没有动弹。

”托尼，“我声音沙哑地说，无力地抬起一只手，企图阻止他攻击弗朗西斯，"别怪他。是我自愿的——”

我话还没说完，托尼的魔杖里就射出了一连串的火花，一连好几个恶咒朝着弗朗西斯甩了出去。弗朗西斯勉强来得及拦下了这几个咒语，但也被咒语的力量推到了墙壁上。

”Motherfu-"托尼一句脏话还没有骂完，就被弗朗西斯的一句“除你武器”缴械了魔杖。

“莉齐，”弗朗西斯走到我跟前，在床前坐下，伸出一只手轻轻抚上我的脸颊，大拇指擦去我的眼泪，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

******

那年夏天，我的身体开始孕育一个新生命。

虽然我不姓兰道尔，可是我的头上毕竟顶着兰道尔家的光环。玛格丽特入狱后，我变成了兰道尔家唯一的女儿。事情渐渐超出了我的控制，弗朗西斯游刃有余地操控着整个局面。我听说他带着七八个助理还有律师和兰道尔家的律师进行了一个礼拜的谈判，最后才敲定了这起婚事的所有细节。

我企图从托尼嘴里问道一些消息，他却只含糊的告诉我：“这对弗朗西斯来说绝对是一笔亏本生意。”

亏本生意，好像我是货架上的一块肉似的。托尼说出这话的时候似乎一点都没有感觉到不对。

这让我觉得很不舒服，但是又不知道能说出些什么，或者做出些什么来改变那样的现实。如果我聪明一点，或者更勇敢一点，也许我会意识到自己是可以做出不同的选择的。但是19岁那年的我就是那么愚蠢无知。

直到好多年后，我才明白，到头来，每个人都会为自己的选择付出代价。

七月中旬，《预言家日报》刊登了我们正式订婚的消息，这则消息成为了1947年夏天在伦敦社交界轰动一时的新闻。

因为弗朗西斯即将成为他的女婿，兰道尔先生高兴地对我好了一百倍。我妈本来在巴斯调养身体，听到我订婚的消息，她的偏头痛和关节炎似乎一下子都好了，连夜就赶了回来，亲自操办订婚晚宴和结婚的所有事宜。因为我的坚持，我们只是在伦敦办了订婚晚会，但是结婚不再兴师动众，而是去国外旅游。

其实我压根就不想旅游，我只是想借旅游结婚的名义摆脱宴会和派对的麻烦。一次订婚晚会已经够我受的了。

虽然斯图亚特庄园在苏格兰，可是弗朗西斯从小在法国长大，身上没有半点苏格兰人的影子。他平时很少去斯图亚特庄园，基本都是住在伦敦的房子里。梅琳达则由奶妈，保姆和家庭教师陪着住在庄园。

去魔法部登记结婚的那天下着小雨。我记得我们签完字，登记完魔杖之后我问了一句：“就这样？我们是夫妻了吗？”

弗朗西斯看了看我，有些好笑地说：”对，就这样，斯图亚特夫人。“

我咬了咬嘴唇，低下头没有说话。斯图亚特夫人，我在心里重复了一遍，突然背后感到一阵凉意。

那天晚上，弗朗西斯的司机把我接到斯特兰德街吃晚饭。吃过饭，他去了巫师牌俱乐部，我回到了我在爱丁堡的公寓，打算把我所有的东西都好好收拾收拾，准备我们去西班牙的结婚旅行。

收拾好一只行李箱之后，我已经出了一身汗，于是我去浴室冲了一个澡。洗完淋浴后我裹着浴巾，一边擦头发一边踢踢踏踏地走出来，被起居室里的一个人影吓得尖叫了一声。

汤姆·里德尔穿着白衬衣，簇新的黑袍子随意敞开着。他放肆地坐在单人沙发上，两条长腿随意交叠着，脚上穿着亮闪闪的黑皮鞋。

他看到我，嘴角往上一斜，笑了。

我愣了一秒钟，转身冲回房间，穿上睡袍，又冲出了房间。重新出去的时候，我有那么一刻心里是这么想的，也许刚刚那只是我的幻觉。

可是他还坐在那里，并且对我说：“你还是刚刚没穿衣服的时候好看。”

这回绝对错不了。一年多没见，他还是和从前一模一样的混蛋。

我呆呆地看了看他。他的皮肤略微晒黑了一些，乌黑的眼睛冷峻凌厉，看起来更加深不可测了。他的头发比上学的时候长了一些，脸颊有一些凹陷，下巴上带着些胡茬，看上去更加冷静沉稳了。

好几个问题一起从我脑子里闪过，比如“过去的一年你都去哪里了？”，“为什么整整一年你都没有和我联系过？哪怕跟我说一声你还活着也好啊！”，“你他妈的现在来找我干什么？”

最后，我指着门口，说：“出去。”

我指着公寓门口的手指不受控制地发着抖。

我没有说“滚出去”，因为现在的我已经不像从前那样肆无忌惮地说脏话了。其次，因为我怕他。

他拿起我放在沙发上的淡绿色的袍子。那是我的工作服，袍子胸口绣着一根魔杖与骨头组成的十字。

他看了看别在衣服上的名牌，说：“伊丽莎白·布拉德利，药剂与植物中毒科，实习治疗师。不错呀。”

“我让你出去。”我说。

“你的头发怎么剪得这么短？”

“出去。”我又说了一遍。

他放下我的袍子，看着我，眼神里带着一丝复杂的神色，脸上带着讥诮的笑。

“给我一杯茶。”他说，“不加糖。”

我板着脸，忍着胸口难受的感觉，转过身去给他沏茶，把水壶和茶杯弄得哐当作响。我砰地一声把托盘放在他面前的桌子上，给他倒了一杯茶，一大半都洒在了桌子上。

他拿起茶杯，慢慢喝了一口。尽管脑子里一片混乱，我还是忍不住仔细地看着他喝茶的样子。他的手指清瘦修长，他垂下眼睛的时候，长长的眼睫毛还是和从前一样浓密漂亮。

“我在伦敦找了一份工作。”他放下茶杯，说，“在翻倒巷。”

“什么？”我吃惊地说。

“在博金-博克商店，”他说。

我停顿了几秒钟，说：“你可真是充满惊喜。没想到你的人生抱负在零售业。”

“圣芒戈在伦敦，”他没搭理我的讽刺，问我道，“你为什么住在爱丁堡？”

我移开目光，用平淡的语气说：“想换个地方。”

就算别人不理解，他难道不知道吗。伦敦让我想起太多的往事，我再也不想回到那些弥漫着浓雾和绝望的过去了。他不在的那些日子里，我根本就不想看到与莱斯特街相似的街景，一眼都不想看到。

他点了点头，恩了一声。

终于，他的目光缓缓地往下移动，停留在了我的手指上。

他猛然站了起来，鼻翼煽动了一下，垂落在身体两侧的手攥成了拳头。出于本能，我恐惧地往后面退了两步，害怕他会冲上来一把掐住我的脖子。

“怎么回事？”他的声音冷到了极点。

我无意识地轻轻抚过左手手指上一枚简单素雅的白金戒指，深深吸了一口气，冷静地说：“我结婚了。”

“弗朗西斯，”我淡淡地说，“弗朗西斯·斯图亚特。”

他端详着我的脸，突然发出一声冷漠的大笑，像狗吠似的，好像他听到了什么天大的笑话一样。

我又后退了一步。我不明白他在笑什么。

“动作可真快，“他鄙夷地说。“我猜你从你母亲那里学到了很多拜金女和阶层攀爬者的技巧？”

一股强烈的怒气从我心里升腾起来。

“是你自己和我分手的！”我突然爆发了，“你想要我怎么样？一辈子等着你这个毫无音信的人吗？而且我和弗朗西斯的关系不需要你来指点!” 

“我本来打算——”

“我不想知道你本来打算做什么！”我愤怒地打断了他，尖刻地说，“我不在乎！请你不要再来打扰我的生活。”

他愣在了原地。

紧接着，他原地转了圈，啪得一声消失了。

我坐在那里，浑身发着抖，空气里还有他身上的气味。我拿起他刚刚喝过的茶杯，啪得一声砸到窗户上，飞溅的茶水泼在了我自己脸上。

我把脸埋在双手里，眼泪毫无征兆地流了下来。


	24. 斯图亚特庄园

1947年的秋天，结束了我们短暂的结婚旅行之后，弗朗西斯第一次正式把我带回了斯图亚特庄园。所有的仆役都排成一列，整整齐齐地站在摄政王时代的大门底下等待着我们的到来。长长的车道两侧种植着密不透风的蔷薇树篱，汽车穿过去，拐了个弯，停在了大门口的碎石子路上。身穿黑色制服，戴着白手套的管家给我们拉开车门，恭敬地鞠了一躬，礼貌地说出了一番早就排练好的话：“晚上好，斯图亚特先生，斯图亚特夫人，我代表庄园的全体仆役欢迎你们的到来。”

“谢谢，克劳德。”弗朗西斯下了车，愉快地在他的肩膀上拍了拍。

一只知更鸟飞过深蓝色的天际，高大气派的城堡映衬着薄暮时分的谷地和山峦，空气里弥漫着山茶花和紫罗兰的清香。我下了车，弗朗西斯将手放在我的腰上，侧过头在我前额的头发上吻了吻，安静平淡地说：“我们回家了。”

我冲他笑了笑，眼睛里映着亮闪闪的夕阳余晖。

他把我横抱起来，走上了古老庄园大门口的台阶，走进了那扇见证了好几代人迎娶新娘的橡木大门。

几个男仆提着我的行李跟在我们后面进了门。好几个女仆也跟在后面，彼此用胳膊肘互相捅着，不时发出咯咯的笑声。我有点不好意思，于是便抬起头对弗朗西斯说：“都已经进门了，可以放我下来啦。”

他笑了笑，没有反对。

“斯图亚特夫人，我是贝卡，你的贴身侍女。”一个看起来很快活的黑发女孩子跑到我跟前，行了个礼，乌黑的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上带着一个灿烂的笑容。

我立刻就喜欢上了这个女孩子。

“很高兴见到你，”我说，摘下手套递给了她，“叫我莉齐就可以了。”

从贝卡的神色来看，她似乎被这个想法吓了一跳。弗朗西斯替我脱下大衣，顺手交给了贝卡，笑着说：“你习惯就好了，莉齐是个随和的人。”

贝卡冲我咧嘴一笑：“夫人，按照先生的吩咐，你们的卧室已经打扫干净，换上新的床单和床罩了。先生送给您的结婚礼物也已经放在梳妆台上了，您是否要去看一看？”

“还有结婚礼物？”我转向弗朗西斯，有些吃惊地问。

“当然有，”他笑着说，“你已经嫌我给你买的结婚戒指太寒酸了，连一颗钻石都没有，要是再不给你买一些珠宝，你也许很快就要后悔嫁给我了。”

大家都笑了起来。这时一阵马蹄声传来，两个身穿黑色长袍的男人在大门口翻身下马，大步流星地走了进来。

“晚上好，弗朗西斯！”其中一个高个子，有些秃顶的男人愉快地大声说道，“结婚旅行如何？啊，这位就是新娘吗？终于见到了！”

他走上前来，热情地和我握了握手。

“这是杰弗里·克利福德，斯图亚特庄园的总管事，”弗朗西斯向我介绍道，一边笑着说，“他是个粗人，自从O.W.L.s拿了十门不及格，被霍格沃茨劝退之后，他就再也没有自愿打开过一本书。”

杰弗里摘下帽子，擦了擦脑门上的汗，用帽檐给自己扇着风，大大咧咧地说，“伊丽莎白夫人，别听斯图亚特先生胡说八道，这年头，能够做大事的人都是不喜欢读书的！”

接连看到贝卡和杰弗里这两个无比欢快的人，我的心情也变得愉快起来，我们站在门厅里聊着天，并没有注意到所有人都刻意以我作为谈话的中心。过了五六分钟，弗朗西斯就对我说：“亲爱的，我很久不回庄园了，现在有一大堆事务要处理，我得先跟杰弗里去一趟管事处，贝卡会带你回房间休息，待会我们晚饭见。”

“好的，没问题。”我说。

贝卡带着我走上高高的主楼梯，一边向我介绍着庄园里的各个房间和墙上那些油画、挂毯的悠久历史。弗朗西斯和我的卧室位于面对着玫瑰花圃的草地，房间里铺着厚厚的羊绒地毯，巨大的四柱床上挂着淡金色的丝绸帷幔，上面绣着华贵繁复的金盏花图案。卧室和一间梳妆间，一间浴室相连，梳妆间里有十分宽敞的衣柜，一只用来休息的深红色皮沙发，还有一只红木梳妆台。一套用黑色丝绒包裹着的钻石首饰已经摆在了梳妆台上。

“夫人，斯图亚特先生对您真好。”贝卡在我身边快活地说道，“这些首饰都是为您定制的，全国都找不到第二位夫人有同样的款式呢。待会和先生共进晚餐的时候，您是否要戴上这条项链？”

站在梳妆台前的那一刻，我完完全全地展现出一个没有见过世面的女学生的心境来：我全心全意地相信弗朗西斯是喜欢我的。即使我现在对他还没有产生什么感情，但是那一刻我真的相信今后的生活会一帆风顺，幸福美满。

我换上了一件深红色的绉纱长裙，贝卡替我把头发盘上去，戴上耳坠，项链和手链，在耳畔和手腕上喷上我喜欢的茉莉花香的香水。

我伸手放在微微隆起的小腹上，低着头，露出了一个安宁的笑容。

晚餐时间是在七点钟，男管家会在六点半的时候敲响铜钟，那时候我们就该下楼去客厅等候开席了。可是六点半我下楼的时候，却看到了弗朗西斯匆匆走上主楼梯的身影。杰弗里和庄园的男管家克劳德先生正站在下面的门厅里低声交谈，看上去面色凝重，忧心忡忡。两三名男仆跟在弗朗西斯身后，他正在语速很快地吩咐着他们，压根就没有注意到站在楼梯平台上的我。

“去给我收拾好一只行李箱，十分钟内出发，”他说，“给巴黎的办公室传信过去，立刻拿五千加隆换成法郎加隆送到圣安东尼大街120号去，一分钟都不许耽搁！”

“弗朗西斯？”我犹豫地叫了一声他的名字，往前走了一步，面色苍白地看着他，“发生什么事了？你要去哪里？”

“啊，莉齐，”他皱了皱眉头，走到我跟前，“出了一些急事，我现在必须去一趟巴黎，过几天就回来。”

“你不能明天去吗？”我的声音里很明显地透着恼怒，“你答应过和我一起吃晚饭的。”

“亲爱的，”他在我的额头上吻了一下，“我们的蜜月已经结束了，我的工作很忙，所以陪你的时间不会那么多了，你介意吗？”

我慢慢地摇了摇头，没再说什么。

那天晚上我是独自一人吃的晚餐。诺大的餐厅里，我一人坐在长长的餐桌的一头，管家带着三四个男仆一一给我上菜，没有人说一句话。除了刀叉碰撞的声音，整个餐厅什么声响都没有，尽管面前的食物精致可口，可是我一点胃口都没有，我喝了一些蛋奶蛤蜊汤，吃了一些鹿肉之后就放下餐巾，说：“我吃完了，接下来的菜不用上了。”

“是，斯图亚特夫人。”克劳德先生放下手里的酒瓶，朝我走了过来，替我拉开了椅子。

“您是打算去藏书室，起居室，还是画室休息？”他礼貌地问道，“我去给壁炉生火。”

“不用了，我今天很累，回房间休息了。”我说。

“晚安，斯图亚特夫人。”

“晚安。”

回到了自己的卧室，我摘下了所有的首饰丢在梳妆台上，洗了个澡就上床了。下雨了，淅淅沥沥的雨水敲打在卧室的窗户上，这座巨大的房子就像一个空荡荡的洞穴一样陷入了无边无际的黑暗与沉默。孤独就像一个巨大的空洞包围着我，我把脸埋在在柔软的丝绒枕头里，自从毕业以来第一次想念起了莱斯特街。

莱斯特街，我憎恨它的肮脏与污秽，可是我又渴望着它的野性和自由。夜幕降临，生活中所有的虚荣都被剥去，我才发现自己的灵魂深处早已干涸。我恐惧而又清晰地意识到，一直以来滋润我灵魂的东西，竟然是浓浓迷雾中莱斯特街头的淅沥夜雨。

******

两个月过去后，我已经渐渐习惯了斯图亚特庄园的生活了。我开始理解为什么梅琳达的脾气这么坏——如果我从小被关在这个寂寥的城堡，没有玩伴，没有朋友，我也会变得不可理喻的。

虽然住在同一座房子里，但是除了吃饭的时候，我几乎见不到梅琳达。她的奶妈，保姆，家庭教师陪着她进行一天的活动，我也完全插不进去。再说，她看着我的眼神里压根就没有信任。我从来都不是一个擅长和小孩子相处的人，因此我也没有去做出一些接近她的尝试来。弗朗西斯和我见面的时候也越来越少，他的工作非常忙，经常是我早上起来时他已经去办公室了，我晚上睡觉时他还没回来。有时候加班或者应酬到很晚，他就派人捎信给我，告诉我他住在了伦敦。

伴随着万圣节的到来，伦敦的冬季社交季拉开了序幕，死气沉沉的斯图亚特庄园开始准备一年一度的狩猎活动，才算是有了一些生气。宾客名单都是弗朗西斯安排的，不过他也把我叫到了书房，让我看一遍名单，并且让我来写请帖。

“这些事情以后都是你的责任，你需要先练习一下，”他坐在宽敞的红木书桌后面，告诉我说，“明年的狩猎活动可是从头到尾都是你来啦。”

“难道和你结婚就是为了给你打工的？”我不快地说，绕到书桌后面去，从桌子上随手拿起一份名单看着。

他放下手里的羽毛笔，揉了揉太阳穴，沉声说：“你是斯图亚特庄园的女主人。”

“马尔福一家，格林格拉斯一家，兰道尔一家……”我顺着名单往下念去，“你的几个助理，魔法部部长一家……乔治·哈特是什么人？”

“傲罗办公室主任，”弗朗西斯说，“他是个混账，记得安排晚宴坐席的时候让他离我越远越好。”

“布莱克一家……”我的眉头皱了皱，“西尔维娅·布莱克？你不是在开玩笑吧？”

“布莱克小姐每年都在受邀之列，怎么，有什么不对吗？”

“没什么，”我阴沉着脸说，“狩猎活动结束了我要去伦敦。”

“为什么？”

“这鬼地方快要把我逼疯了。”我说，然后转身就走了。

那天晚上，弗朗西斯带着我去杰弗里家吃了晚饭。杰弗里住在庄园地界尽头的一座三层小房子里，只有两个仆人和一名厨子，但是作为一个单身汉，他的居所已经非常舒适温暖了。吃完饭以后，那两个男人一起抽了几支雪茄，而我和贝卡坐在炉火跟前翻看着冬季购物指南和一本无聊透顶的《女巫周刊》。

到了晚上八点多钟的时候，鹅毛大雪从低低的云层里落了下来，风也越来越大了。我们驱车在雪中回了庄园，克劳德先生和另外一位男仆带着伞，在风雪中带着我们走进了大门。

“莉齐。”我们走进藏书室的时候，他了我一声。我自顾自地在沙发上坐下，拾起了一份我今早丢在靠垫上的《预言家日报》看了起来。

“怎么了？”我翻着报纸，漫不经心地问道。

他在我身后坐下，从后面抱住了我，拿掉了我手里的报纸。

我叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛，安静地待在他的怀里没有动弹。他的手掌慢慢抚上了我的下巴和脸颊，把我的脸转了过来，然后轻轻地吻了我一下。

“我觉得最近你过得不太开心。”他说。

“你终于注意到了？”我略带讽刺地说。

“莉齐，我的生活不可能只以你一个人为中心，”他的声音里透着一丝淡淡的疲惫，“我有很多的无奈。”

我冷淡地推开了他，起身走开了。


	25. 弗朗西斯的情人

那一年的狩猎季我过得并不开心，但是我越来越懂得伪装了。比如说我明明前一天晚上还在和弗朗西斯闹不愉快，第二天就可以在午餐会上挽着他的手臂，带着愉快的笑容和所有人打着招呼，接受着大家对我们新婚表达的祝福。

客人们还没有全部离开，我就不顾弗朗西斯的反对去了伦敦。那是1947年的11月初，我已经怀孕六个月了。因为怀孕反应重，我不能用飞路粉，也不能移形换影，于是我选择了麻瓜的火车。

庄园的司机开车送我和贝卡去了车站。那是个阴沉沉的冬日，天空中覆盖着厚厚的铅灰色云层，刺骨的寒风呼呼地吹过候车室的玻璃窗，发出尖利的哀鸣。

我穿着厚厚的毛呢大衣，脖子上裹着油光水滑的皮草，在贝卡的陪伴下上了火车。

火车开到诺丁汉，停下来加水加煤。一等座的车厢里开着足足的暖气，窗户上凝结了一层白色的水汽。

“我出去透透气。”我对贝卡说，拿起外套和帽子站了起来。

贝卡手里拿着一本小说，正在打盹。

“好的，夫人。”她迷迷糊糊地说。

我穿上外套，戴上帽子，扶住我的小腹，走出车厢，小心地走到了月台上。

厚重的铅灰色云层低低压着，刺骨的寒风卷着坚硬的冰渣子刮过结了冰的月台。屋檐上结着长长的冰棱，好像一把把锋利的匕首。候车室的窗户里闪烁着暖黄色的灯光，灯光在湿淋淋、冷冰冰的石头地面上投下一层淡淡的光影。

我深深吸了一口气，呼出的气息立刻变成了一阵白色的雾气。

密集的风雪中传来了火车变轨时三长一短的汽笛声，随着哐当哐当的车轮和轨道的震动，对面站台上驶来一辆从伦敦方向过来的火车，缓缓地停了下来。

我呼吸了一会儿寒冷的空气，觉得手脚冰凉。我正准备回我的车厢时，我从眼角看到对面站台的火车上走下了一个身穿黑色大衣、身材修长挺拔的年轻男人。他走到月台上，从口袋里抽出一支香烟，低下头，点燃了香烟。

他抬起头，缓缓吐出一口烟雾，俊美的侧脸在寒冬的风雪中显得那么不真切。

他也看到了我，微微皱了皱眉，便大步朝我走来。

我行动不方便，只能一手扶着肚子，冻得僵硬的脸上挤出一个微笑，站在原地等着他。

“你好，伊丽莎白。”他的嗓音很低沉，微微有些沙哑，“好久不见。”

他哑着嗓子轻声叫我名字的那一刻，我鼻子一酸，差点流下眼泪来。我在原地晃了一下，要不是他及时扶住了我，我差点腿一软倒在地上。

汤姆，汤姆，汤姆……我在心底叫着他的名字，可是我的嘴里却发不出任何声音。看到他的那一刹那，很多在过去我没有看清楚的事情一下子就清晰了。在过去几个月的无数个漫漫长夜里，我逐渐意识到了自己的虚荣，愚蠢和软弱。如果当初我可以坚强一点，不要害怕别人给我的压力，那么现在我的生活也不会成为这个样子。

我无数次地想起结婚前汤姆来见我的那一天。他那句“我本来打算——”只说了一半，我就打断了他。

我不想知道他本来打算做什么。我无法原谅他的不辞而别，他的杳无音讯。就算现在我意识到了我和弗朗西斯结婚是个错误，我都无法原谅汤姆对我做的这一切。

他把烟丢在地上，伸手扶了我一把，帮助我上了火车。

我笨拙地上了车，扶着车门转过头来。

“汤姆，”我终于嗫嚅着说出了他的名字，“你……你去哪里？”

“我刚从伦敦过来，去格拉斯哥办点事。”他的面容很平静，乌黑的眼睛定定地凝视着我，“你呢？准备去伦敦？”

我点点头。

他的目光在我的小腹上转了一圈，接着，他往后退了一步，淡淡地对我点了点头，说：“新婚快乐，伊丽莎白。”

狂风卷着雨雪，一阵紧过一阵。他笑了笑，冲我一摆手，转过身，往月台的另一侧走去了。

贝卡已经睡着了，我坐在在车厢里继续掉着眼泪。

人生不是玩游戏，走错一步可以重新再来。很多事情，一旦做了就再也没法回头了。

火车开了，我往伦敦去，他从伦敦来，我们今生今世的缘分，也许就是这样了。

******

到了伦敦已经天黑了。灯光照亮了滑铁卢车站，家里的司机和男仆已经等候在车站了。

即使不住在伦敦，弗朗西斯也保留着斯特兰德街房子里的全体仆役，以防家里有人有急事要来伦敦。我觉得他这样的做派很浪费，不过斯图亚特家的人就是这样，我也懒得去管。

因为旅途疲惫，吃过晚饭我就沉沉睡着了，一直睡到了第二天中午。贝卡把午餐盘端到我房间的时候，把早上来拜访过的客人名片也放在了一个小碟子里给我拿了上来。我一一扫过去，注意到了西尔维娅的名字。

“布莱克小姐说，要是你醒了，就问问你是否愿意四点半去诺桑伯兰庄园用茶点。”贝卡一边给我盛粥，一边说。

“好的。”我说，拿起了勺子，“去吩咐司机一声。”

前不久我刚在斯图亚特庄园见到了西尔维娅，我们彼此之间都很客气，我没想到这么快她就邀请我回访。

诺桑伯兰庄园是西尔维娅即将结婚的地方。房子挺大的，在伦敦郊区，是布莱克家的房产，由她的未婚夫继承了房子。

汽车在阴沉沉的风雪中开到郊区，沿着长长的车道开到了房子跟前。一名管家撑着黑色的雨伞在门口迎接我们，一名男仆打着伞，搀扶着我走进了门。贝卡拿着我的手提包，一步一滑地跟在我后面。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的夫人乔治安娜也在客厅里，看到我，她站起身来，愉快地和我打了个招呼。

“可惜我今天没有带卢修斯过来，”她玫瑰色的脸庞上带着一个深深的笑涡，淡金色的头发用深金色的发网包在脑后，显得十分端庄，“不然，我一定要让你见见我的小儿子。你最近感觉如何？”

我和她拥抱了一下，笑了笑说：“查尔斯一定是个好动的小子，天天早上都在踢我。”

“查尔斯？”乔治安娜笑着说，“这不是弗朗西斯父亲的名字吗？”

“他坚持要给儿子起这个名字，”我耸了耸肩。

一名女仆端着茶水和一只装满草莓馅饼的盘子走了过来，西尔维娅走上前来，和我打了个招呼。

“下午好，莉齐，”她说，“我没想到你真的一个人来了伦敦，弗朗西斯竟然同意了？”

“我来伦敦需要他的同意么？”我有些不快地说。

西尔维娅笑了起来：“你的脾气真是一点也没变。”

她在我对面坐下，拿起一杯茶喝了一口，用尖锐的眼神上下打量了我一把。接着，她用她那一贯的嘲讽语气说：“我还真没想到，我在法国待了一年，你就成了斯图亚特夫人。”

她特别强调了“斯图亚特夫人”这几个字，语气里带着毫不掩饰的浓浓嘲讽，这让我想起汤姆讽刺我是拜金女和社会攀爬者时的语气，于是我心里传来一阵刺痛，掺杂着些许的自我嫌弃。

乔治安娜有些不安地看了她一眼，下意识地在我的手上拍了拍。

我慢慢放下茶杯，用膝盖上的奶黄色丝绸餐巾擦了擦手指，没有搭腔。

“半年多来你都一直窝在苏格兰，”她斜睨着我，说，“这次怎么突然就来伦敦了？让我猜猜是为什么……”她放下饼干盘子，妩媚地笑了笑，眼底却冰冷彻骨，“你终于发现斯图亚特庄园女主人的生活不是你想的那样了？”

在西尔维娅面前伪装是没有用的。我折起餐巾，也对她微微一笑，心平气和地说：“是啊，我出来透透气。”

“来伦敦透气真是个不错的选择，”西尔维娅说，放下了茶杯，“我相信几个月没有散去的雾霾对身体健康一定十分有利。”

我笑了笑说：“我可以用一下你家的洗手间吗？”

“出门上楼右转。”西尔维娅瞥了我一眼，淡淡地说。

我放下手里的茶杯，站起身来，抚了抚裙角的褶皱，礼貌地说了一声“失陪”，然后独自一人上了楼。不知是否是我多心了，我总觉得走廊里的好几个仆人的目光一直都在追随着我。

关上洗手间的门，我在一张用来休息的白沙发上坐下，等着胸口的一阵烦闷慢慢消散。自从怀孕以来，我经常会时不时地出现一些眩晕、胸闷的症状，卡恩先生说过这并没有大碍，只要好好休息，保持心情愉快就没事了。

我在沙发上坐了一会儿，站起身来，拿起放在银托盘里温热的白毛巾擦了擦额头的汗水，一边在心里做了决定：等下我要早点向西尔维娅告辞。我本来还抱着一丝希望，想从她这里打听出一些汤姆的近况来，可是从她对我的恶劣态度来看，这似乎不太可能。

我打开了洗手间的门走了出去，可我刚走到二楼的楼梯口，一阵说话的声音就从一扇半开着的房门里传了出来。我知道这是两个女仆在一边打扫卫生一边说闲话，本来我是打算直接走过去的，可是我听到了我的名字，于是我犹豫了一下，一手扶在楼梯栏杆上，停住了脚步。

“——可怜的伊丽莎白夫人，她还什么都不知道呢。”

“可不是，我表姐在斯图亚特庄园的厨房里工作，你一定猜不出她告诉过我什么。”

“快说呀。”

“他们结婚旅行结束之后，斯图亚特先生在带伊丽莎白夫人回庄园的第一晚就丢下她，一个人去了巴黎。”

“梅林的裤衩！第一晚？”

“我猜肯定是巴黎的那个女人看到他重新结婚了，心里不快活，所以就在那边闹腾，非要把斯图亚特先生拉过去不可。”

“我想也是，她也许以为劳拉夫人出事之后，斯图亚特先生会娶她呢。”

“想想都不可能！她只是一个仆人的女儿，还想嫁入斯图亚特家族？她少做梦了，就算有个私生子也不可能。”

“是私生女。我上次还听西尔维娅夫人和乔治安娜夫人说起过那个孩子呢，乔治安娜夫人还说了，不允许我们在庄园里乱提这件事，免得让伊丽莎白夫人听到——”

有那么一瞬间，我的大脑一片空白，完全不知道该如何思考。紧接着，一波接着一波的屈辱涌上了我的脑门，我用尽全身的力气，才一步一步慢慢走下了楼梯。

“天哪，伊丽莎白，你的脸色怎么这么差？”我一走进客厅，乔治安娜就惊呼道，“是不是身体不舒服？我立刻写信——”

“你们都知道？”我打断了她，淡淡地问道。

乔治安娜愣住了。“知道……什么？”她茫然地问，看了一眼西尔维娅，西尔维娅也是一脸的不解。

“他在法国有一个女人。”我不想说出弗朗西斯的名字来。

客厅里顿时一片寂静。乔治安娜一下子站了起来，脸上的血色消失了，西尔维娅叹了一口气，转头对正在摆放点心盘的女仆说：“你出去吧，把门关上。”

“夫人？你到底听到了什么？”贝卡走到了我的身边，一脸惊惶地看着我。

“你也知道？”我盯着她的眼睛，生气地说。

“夫人！”贝卡的眼泪一下子流了下来，“我——”

“亲爱的，不要怪她，她只是按照弗朗西斯的吩咐做事而已。”乔治安娜走到我的身边，把我拉到沙发上坐下，环住了我的肩膀，“你是从哪里知道的？”

“你们全都知道，只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里，在你们眼里我就是一个白痴，是不是？”我的语气依旧非常愤怒。

“莉齐……”乔治安娜微微皱了皱眉头，“没有人觉得你傻，我们只是觉得你最好不要知道。”

“反正她早晚都要知道的，不是吗？”西尔维娅的语气里带着一丝淡淡的嘲弄，不过她给我递了一杯热茶，“好了好了，莉齐，别跟个小女孩一样小题大做，弗朗西斯和那个法国女人的事情，我们这个圈子里的人谁不知道？你现在最好也装作不知道，这事要是闹大了对谁都没有好处。”

“至少他还是很有分寸的，”乔治安娜用安慰我的语气说道，“他不会在任何场合让你难堪呀。而且他对付媒体也有一套手腕，绝对不可能让这种事情公开出去使你受委屈的。”

“阿布拉克萨斯不也是一样，”西尔维娅说，“当年乔治安娜怀孕的时候，他在外面也有过一个女人。男人都是这样子，你难道还指望他们会像一个谈恋爱的学生一样全心全意的对待你，把你当做他整个人生的中心吗？”

听到这里，我一眨眼睛，两滴滚烫的眼泪顺着我的脸颊落了下来。

曾经有过一个人全心全意的对待我，但是我们错过了对方。

西尔维娅大约是看出了我的心思，她转过脸去，看着窗外飘飞的雪花，不再说话了。

我们又坐在客厅里说了半个多小时的话，然后乔治安娜因为家里有事，提前走了。我和西尔维娅独自坐在客厅里的时候，她终于提起了我心里一直想着的事情。

“他去找过你了？”她淡淡地问道。

我看了一眼她冷漠的脸庞，轻轻地点了点头。

她伸手打开写字台最底下的一个抽屉，取出了一个白色的信封，往桌上一倒，一只镶嵌着祖母绿宝石的戒指滚落在了地毯上。

“汤姆从你那里回来之后就来了我这，”她冷冷地看着我，乌黑的眼睛犹如寒夜的薄冰，“他和我做了。”

我移开了视线，颤抖的双手在膝头紧紧绞着一块手帕。

“他把这个丢在了垃圾桶里，”西尔维娅拾起那枚戒指，狠狠地丢在了我的脚边，“他本来是想把这个带给你的。可没想到，你已经给他准备了一份惊喜了，是不是？”

“别说了！”我的声音控制不住地颤抖着，我摇摇晃晃地站了起来，连一句再见都没有说，就踉踉跄跄地往门口走去，再也不想听到她说的一句话。


	26. 意外重逢

砰地一声，我当着弗朗西斯的面甩上了卧室的大门。

“莉齐！”他在外面用力捶着门，大声叫道，“你怎么了？”

我打开衣柜和鞋柜，一挥魔杖，把七八件袍子和衬衫一股脑全都塞进了行李箱。我给行李箱施了个悬停咒，打开了卧室门，铁青着脸往楼下客厅走去。

“莉齐！”弗朗西斯拉住我的手臂，“你要去哪里？”

“用不着你管，”我冷冷地说，“你放不放手？”

他把我拉得更紧了。

我一挥魔杖，随着一道白色的光芒闪过，弗朗西斯愤怒地大叫了一声，他的手掌上泛起了烫伤的水泡。

我跟着行李箱往楼下走去，径直走到了客厅里的壁炉前。“烈火熊熊！”我指了指空荡荡的壁炉，然后伸手从壁炉架上抓了一把绿色的飞路粉扔进了火焰里。

“嘿！”弗朗西斯冲下了楼，推开了呆若木鸡、吓得血色全无的贝卡，“你现在不能使用飞路粉旅行！”

“哦？”我转过身来，一把将行李箱扔了进去，说了一声“爱丁堡贝尔福德路34号”，一边毫不客气地对他说，“如果这次旅行可以杀死你的继承人，我他妈的求之不得！”

“伊丽莎白！你有什么毛病？”他是因为气急了才叫出了我的全名，“到底发生了什么，你给我把话说清楚！”

“我跟你还有什么可说的？”我一把将飞路粉洒进了壁炉，“你还是去巴黎找你包养的贱人去慢慢说好了！你离我远点！”

我一脚踏进了壁炉，贝卡的尖叫和弗朗西斯的怒吼远去了，我闭上了眼睛，消失在了一阵令人难以忍受的旋转中。

******

回到爱丁堡后我就病倒了，弗朗西斯不知道来过多少次，全都被我毫不客气地轰走了，最后卡恩先生和吉莉安得知了情况，卡恩先生给我留下了药水，吉莉安请了几天假，留在我这里陪着我。

我发着烧在床上睡了三十多个小时，醒来后，发现吉莉安正坐在壁炉前看书。看见我醒了，她冲我笑了笑，放下手里的书，走到我床前坐下了。

“嘿，”她温和地说，轻轻地抚了抚我额前的头发，“感觉如何了？”

“好多了。”我说，“你在看什么书？”

“我在为主治疗师的考核做准备，”她说，“你今年肯定是没时间复习了，那就等明年吧。”

我想象着西尔维娅和乔治安娜听到吉莉安的话会有什么反应，不由得笑出了声音来。

“你笑什么？”吉莉安问我。

我摇了摇头，沙哑地说：“没什么……我只是突然想到其他人听到你刚刚说的那句话的反应，突然觉得挺好笑的。”

“伊丽莎白·斯图亚特夫人居然还要去参加治疗师的考试……”吉莉安也扑哧一声笑了，伸手在我的肩上拍了拍，“可是，莉齐，我觉得家庭生活并不是很适合你。”

她的话说得可真委婉。我露出一个苦笑，淡淡地说：“你都听说了？”

“外面都在传呢，”吉莉安叹了口气，“他们都在说斯图亚特先生和你在闹离婚，是不是真的？”

听到这话，我倒是微微吃了一惊，离婚……我倒是完全没有想到这回事。

“我和他吵架了，但是没有到离婚的这一步。”我说。

“别闹腾了，”吉莉安的声音突然变得严厉起来，“至少在你把查尔斯生下来之前，不要再和弗朗西斯过不去了。不管你们之间有什么矛盾，你也不能再拿你自己的身体开玩笑。”

“对不起，”我说，茫然地盯着房间顶上的石膏涡纹，“我大概是气晕了头，才做出那种事情来。我不会再拿查尔斯冒险的，我爱他。”

“知道就好，”吉莉安说，俯身从床头柜上拿了一杯水递给我，“把这喝了，我去厨房里看看贝卡的晚饭有没有做好。”

“贝卡也在？”

“是啊，”吉莉安在我的背后垫上一只枕头，帮助我坐了起来，“那个姑娘一直都陪着你。她被你跟弗朗西斯之间的闹剧吓坏了，刚来的时候哭了好几个小时呢。待会你得好好安慰安慰她。”

吉莉安起身离开了，我喝了一口水，怔怔地坐在床上思考着。也许，在此之前，弗朗西斯从来都没有见识到我的性格里疯狂的一面吧。他大概是被我吓坏了，正在考虑娶我到底是不是个正确的决定呢。我回想着和他结婚以来发生的一切，心里涌起了一阵接着一阵的悲凉。

我永远都没法成为一个合格的庄园女主人。

我在爱丁堡的公寓里住了近一个星期之后，才同意了和弗朗西斯见面。他来的时候，贝卡和吉莉安都避开了，我独自一人坐在客厅里等着他。

他并没有习惯性地走上前来抱住我，亲吻我的额头，相反，他只是走到了我对面的沙发上坐下，沉默地看着我，两人之间涌动着一股古怪而生疏的气氛。

我在睡裙外面披着一件厚厚的羊毛披肩，头发随意地披散在脑后，用一根淡绿色的丝带绑着。窗户半开着，一阵寒冷的风吹进来，掠起了我额前的头发。

他站起来，关上窗，打破了沉默。

“你不应该开着窗，”他说，“这对你和孩子都不好。”

我看了他一眼，没有说话。

他叹了口气，重新走到沙发上坐下。他在袍子外面穿着一件黑色的长外套，笔挺的藏蓝色衬衫领口下面系着一条深金色的领带，一只看起来很昂贵的铂金领带夹在炉火中闪闪发亮。他伸手拿起杯子喝了一口茶，似乎在给他自己一些时间来思考如何开口说出接下来的话。

“杰奎琳和我在很小的时候就认识了，”他放下杯子，用低沉的嗓音平缓地说道，“她的父亲是个法国人，跟随着我母亲来到了斯图亚特庄园，成为了庄园管家。我们是一起长大的，不管她对我的感情如何，我对她从未产生过非分之想。”

我背靠在沙发靠垫上，手里把玩着披肩上的穗头，看着壁炉的方向，苍白着脸，依旧没有吭声。

“梅琳达并不是我唯一的女儿，我还有一个女儿叫做埃莉诺，她比梅琳达大一岁，和杰奎琳一起住在巴黎。”他用平淡的语气继续往下说去，“埃莉诺的出生是一个错误，如果可以再来一次，我绝对不会做出那样的事情。”

“上次你突然间要去巴黎，是为了看她们母女俩吗？”我平静地问道。

“是的，杰奎琳生了急病，我出钱给埃莉诺找了个保姆。”

“其实……”我慢慢转过头来，安静地看着他的眼睛，“弗朗西斯，我并不在乎你在外面有多少女人。我只是想知道我们现在究竟是怎么回事。你娶了我，我并不指望你可以全心全意地爱我，我只希望可以安安稳稳地过完这一辈子，可是我并不开心。住在斯图亚特庄园的时候，每一分、每一秒我都觉得喘不过气来。”

他看着我，微微皱起了眉头，似乎没有明白我在说什么。

“如果你的意思是我陪你的时间不够多……”

我摇了摇头，打断了他。“我现在太累了，没法好好思考，”我说，“以后再说吧。”

“那你可以搬回家了吗？”他问，“外面已经有很多传闻了。”

看到我机械地点了点头，他才大大地松了一口气。

我搬回家去住只有一个条件，我要在伦敦住到查尔斯出生，我再也不愿意回到斯图亚特庄园去了。尽管并不是很情愿，弗朗西斯还是答应了我的要求。

住在伦敦，我的心情稍微好了一些，也许是因为伦敦的社交活动多了很多，以至于我并没有足够的时间去胡思乱想。弗朗西斯大约也注意到了这一点，因此他开始越来越多地在家里举办晚宴，有时候也会带我出去喝茶和看球。

新年过后的不久，弗朗西斯的助理乔纳森就给我捎了封信来，说弗朗西斯要带我去看魁地奇。其实我并不喜欢看球，魁地奇赛季都是伦敦社交季的重要组成部分，快到决赛的时候，伦敦巫师界有头有脸的人都会来看球。对于他们来说，看球压根就不是重点，应酬和寒暄才是。

那是一个星期五的清晨，雪停了，路边堆积着积雪，寒风凌冽。我穿着厚厚的皮毛斗篷，在贝卡的搀扶下上了汽车。

贝卡一直在我耳边唠叨个不停：“夫人，天气这么冷，随时都会下雪，你真的不应该去魁地奇球场人这么多的地方，万一有人推了你或挤到你怎么办？”

我笑了笑对她说：“那也比待在家里闷死要强得多。”

我们到了球场，工作人员很快带着我们到了弗朗西斯所在的包间，弗朗西斯已经在了，他和魔法部部长并排坐着，两人正在密切地谈着话。见我到了，他立刻站了起来，把我扶到座位上坐下，魔法部部长和他的夫人也和我握了手，说了几句见面的客套话。

这是冬季联赛的四分之一决赛，查德里火炮队对霍利黑德哈比队，赛场人声鼎沸，两队的球迷各自佩戴着红色的和天蓝色的徽章，挥舞着旗帜，尖叫声和口哨声响彻全场。

我们的包厢在最高处，包厢很宽敞，西尔维娅和她的未婚夫西格纳斯坐在我们前面，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和乔治安娜坐在他们右边，一个奶妈带着还在襁褓中含着奶嘴的卢修斯。

西尔维娅对我点了点头，乔治安娜则热情地欢迎了我，给了我一个大大的拥抱，接着又对我的健康情况问东问西，直到阿布拉克萨斯叫她去和教育部部长夫妇打招呼，她才放开了我，跟着她的丈夫走了。

“真不知道这些人带着一岁不到的孩子来看球赛做什么，他能看懂什么……万一一只游走球飞过来，把他的小脑壳撞碎怎么办……”贝卡的目光落在卢修斯身上，在我身边不满地嘀嘀咕咕。

紧接着，我在包厢里看到了霍格沃茨的魔药学老师斯拉格霍恩教授，他热情地和我打了个招呼，一边埋怨着我没有邀请他参加我的婚礼。

“教授，我和弗朗西斯是在国外结婚的，谁都没有邀请。”我说。

“现在的年轻人呐，”他啧啧地说，摇着那肥大的脑袋，“不过布莱克小姐的婚礼就是非常传统的，是不是？布莱克家族向来就是这样。你看到格韦诺格·琼斯了吗？她就在包厢那头，她是最敬重我的一个学生之一，这个赛季刚刚转会到霍利黑德哈比队。托尼·兰道尔当年也是不可多得的击球手，可惜去了魔法部！说到托尼，他正在朝我挥手呢！”

我听着他的唠叨，点着头，一边应付着不时和我打招呼的人。

“啊！汤姆也来了！”斯拉格霍恩教授突然大叫一声，吓得贝卡差点没把手里的望远镜砸到西尔维娅头上。斯拉格霍恩高兴地站了起来，走到了过道里，脸上的表情活像一条看到鲜美肥肉的鼻涕虫。

我抬起头来，不由得吓呆在了原地。托尼和汤姆一起走了过来，两个人都挺拔英俊，一表人才，引得下面包厢里的很多女孩子都转过头盯着他们俩看。

托尼穿着一身西装，西装外面穿着一件黑色的毛皮斗篷，汤姆穿着黑袍子，打着银色的领带，身边跟着一个很漂亮的金发姑娘。她穿着一件深金色的袍子，紧紧挽着他的手臂，带着甜美的笑容，金色的长发垂落在肩膀上。

我皱了皱眉头，轻轻推了正好站在我身边的乔治安娜一下，问道：“里德尔身边的那个女人是谁？”

“哦，那是阿德莱德·史密斯，赫普兹巴·史密斯的外甥女。”乔治安娜在我耳边悄声说道，“你应该听说过史密斯夫人吧？她是全伦敦最不可理喻的老女人，不过她来自一个非常显赫的家族，祖先是四巨头之一的赫奇帕奇。”

“她的外甥女和里德尔怎么会在一起？”我继续问道。

“不清楚，”乔治安娜耸了耸肩，“阿布倒是对我提起过这位里德尔先生，他在一个倒卖魔法器具的商店工作，是个很有才华和魅力的人。他虽然不在魔法部工作，但是和很多地位很高的人关系都不错。顺便说一句，弗朗西斯非常不喜欢他。”

我还没有来得及问下一个问题，弗朗西斯就在不远处对我招手了。我走了过去，挽住他的手臂。

“托尼过来了，”弗朗西斯的表情并不是很愉快，不过他掩饰地很好，“和他一起的那个黑发男人是汤姆·里德尔。待会不要和他多嘴，打个招呼就好，他不是什么好人。”

我看了他一眼，咬了咬嘴唇，没有吭声。

看到斯拉格霍恩教授，汤姆和托尼的脸上都露出礼貌的微笑，和他握了握手，接着托尼就向我走了过来，金色的头发被风吹得乱七八糟的，英俊的脸上带着一个明快的笑容。

“莉齐！”他大声叫道，“最近过得如何？弗朗西斯对你怎么样？如果他对你不好就立刻告诉我，我替你去收拾他。”

“我很好，”我笑着说，“弗朗西斯对我不能再好了，是不是，亲爱的？”

我抬头冲弗朗西斯甜甜一笑，我感觉到他的胳膊上的肌肉在我的手里微微一僵，但是他脸上的笑容依旧非常自然。

谈笑间，大家纷纷落座了。托尼坐在了我的右边，而汤姆就坐在他的另一边。

“嗨。”托尼对我说，“你来伦敦住了多久了？”

“两个月了，”我说，“我再也不想回到斯图亚特庄园去了，我会被活活闷死在那里的。”

托尼笑了起来。说话的时候，我微微向托尼偏过脸，看到了坐在他另一边的汤姆。他的头发稍微长了一些，侧脸的线条依旧是那么英俊，只是比从前多了几分凌厉果决。阿德莱德正在和他说话，他低头看着她，乌黑的眼睛深邃明亮，表情很专注，嘴角带着一丝淡淡的微笑。

“我昨天刚从罗马尼亚回来。”托尼说，“弗朗西斯还在那里和那边的魔法部谈判出境壁炉的问题。到现在，那些罗马尼亚人都不肯把他们的飞路网和英国的相连接。我们去罗马尼亚还得先到法国，再从法国的壁炉转过去。”

“交通运输司正在为了这个问题焦头烂额，”弗朗西斯插进来说道，“还有一些家伙坚持认为这是国际魔法合作司的烂摊子，凭什么需要我们司来处理，因此一直都吵得不可开交。”

比赛开始不久后，魔法部部长和教育部部长走了过来，把托尼和弗朗西斯叫走了。这样一来，和我坐在一排的就只剩下汤姆和阿德莱德·史密斯了。我立刻浑身不自在起来，虽然和汤姆之间隔着一个空座位，我还是觉得他一下子离我近了许多。

比赛进行到最激烈的时候，所有人都在呐喊尖叫，我和汤姆却始终安安静静地坐在原地，一动不动。

我拿定了主意不跟他说话。可是，又过了一会儿，乔治安娜在前排转过头来和我说了句什么，我回答了她一句，我转头看向她的时候，正好和汤姆的眼神对上了。

他微微一笑，平静地看着我，说：“你好，斯图亚特夫人。”

然后他转向阿德莱德，对她说：“你还没有见过斯图亚特夫人吧？”

阿德莱德是个有着灿烂微笑的姑娘。她看着我，露出一个毫无芥蒂的微笑，愉快地向我伸出手，跟我打了招呼。

“这是个男孩还是女孩？”她好奇地问。

“男孩。”我告诉她。

阿德莱德清脆地笑起来，说：“我喜欢小男孩！要是我以后也能——”说到这里，她自觉失言，飞快地看了汤姆一眼，脸红到了脖子根，转过头去不说话了。

要是我还是当年刚毕业的那个伊丽莎白·布拉德利，我见到汤姆的时候也会像她这样害羞慌张。可是现在的伊丽莎白·斯图亚特只是淡淡一笑，从容不迫地给她解了围：“我们家梅琳达也和你一样，最喜欢小男孩。她可喜欢逗卢修斯了。”

阿德莱德变得高兴起来，索性坐到了汤姆和我之间的座位上，和我叽叽喳喳地聊了起来。我们从N.E.W.Ts考试一直聊到西尔维娅的婚礼，最后我还十分客套地邀请她在复活节的时候来斯图亚特庄园做客。

我表面上愉快轻松地和她聊天，心里却有些心不在焉，汤姆的那句简单的问候，在我耳里听起来格外刺耳。这让我莫名其妙地生气，可是我又无能为力。

人生真是一出充满讽刺的戏。

那天晚上，我和弗朗西斯坐在回家的汽车上，他突然问我：“你和里德尔怎么聊了那么多？”

我心里顿时涌起了一阵不耐烦，我尽力用平和的语气告诉他：“我是在和阿德莱德说话。”

“史密斯家的那个姑娘？”

“是的，”我淡淡地说，“我邀请她来我们庄园的复活节晚宴了。”

“谁让你邀请她的？”弗朗西斯的声音变得冷淡起来，“我们家和史密斯家族没有来往。”

我的怒气噌蹭地就蹿了起来，转过头瞪着他，没好气地说：“我邀请谁轮不到你来管！”

“莉齐，”他伸手抚了抚额头，“我现在没有心情和你吵架。”

“我现在根本就不想看到你。”我反击道。

这时候车子已经到了家门口，他阴沉着脸，把我扶下车后，一句话没说就径自去了书房。


	27. 雪夜伦敦

我和弗朗西斯之间的小摩擦越来越多，渐渐的，他对我的态度变得越来越冷淡，和刚结婚时的他简直判若两人。

1948年就在这样的气氛中到来了。快到两月中旬的时候，梅琳达被奶妈和护士送了回来，一看到女儿，弗朗西斯的脸色就明朗起来。原本他就在和我冷战，梅琳达一来，他所有的空闲时间都用来陪她去买新衣服和看魁地奇了，几乎完全忽视了我的存在。

梅琳达不喜欢我。不过还好，她不是小时候的我，不会使各种各样的花招来整我。和她的父亲一样，她是个心高气傲的斯图亚特，把对我的不喜欢全都表现为冷漠疏离的态度上。

我知道家里的仆人们都在议论我们冷战的事情。一天晚上，我的心情特别郁闷，于是，我趁贝卡没注意，一个人去了阔别已久的莱斯特街。

和我们居住的伦敦西区相比，临近圣诞的莱斯特街愁云惨淡，肮脏不堪。我在街头慢慢走着，心里有一种萧条零落的感觉。我曾经飞奔而过的街头还是老样子，但是我的父亲已经不再住在这里了。我结婚之后他就独自一人去了意大利，永远离开了愁云惨淡的英国。

我来自于这个肮脏而罪恶的世界，我天生就不是一个文雅迷人、说话轻声细语、戴着假面的贵妇人，我就像是在公园里光着脚跳舞的吉普赛女郎，穿着火红的长裙，过完了今天不管明天，放肆而大胆，那才是我生命应有的常态。

我随处乱走着，不知不觉经来到了熟悉的河边。天寒地冻的一月份，河水都结了冰，一阵雾气从岸边的平民窟涌过来，垃圾堆积成山，流浪狗和流浪猫在垃圾中翻找着食物，而流浪的人漫步在河边，寻找着精神的依托。

走了好久，我也累了，浑身冰冷地在河边坐下，看着雾气朦胧的泰晤士河发着呆。天色昏沉，一场暴风雪又在天空中酝酿，我看着河对岸的朦胧灯火，那灯火如此温柔，象征着伦敦西区的高贵和繁华，或许还有那个小女孩心里的虚荣的梦想。

可是我想要的，只是泥潭里的那个男孩的一个吻。

“伊丽莎白？”一个不太确定的声音在我身后响了起来。

我转过身，竟然看到了汤姆。他大步向我走来，脱下身上厚厚的斗篷包在我身上，眉头紧皱：“你在这里做什么？你浑身都在发抖。”

我想站起来，可是一站起来就两腿发软，我一把抓住了他的胳膊才没有摔倒。

我渐渐稳住自己，然后松开了他，低下头说了声“对不起”，然后反问他：“你在这里做什么？”

他笑了笑：“来见一个朋友。”

见他依旧探寻地看着我，我不情愿地答道：“我来这里走走，没啥事。”

“那我就陪你走走吧。”他说，对我伸出了一只手臂。

我怔怔地看了他好几秒，才伸手挽住了他。挽住他的那一瞬间，一阵复杂而强烈的感情猛然涌上心头，我的眼睛红了。

我扭过头去，不想让他看到我的表情。

我们沉默地走了好久，他突然停下了脚步，指着一个低矮的墙头，说：“看，这就是我们第一次相遇的地方。我们都跳到了屋顶上，我还威胁了你，叫你离孤儿院的孩子们远一点。”

我笑出了声音来，思绪沉浸在那些久远的记忆里，眼前的景象都恍惚起来。在我一生中，我从来都没有任何一刻像现在一样渴望着回到往昔时光。

突然地，我脱口而出：“你为什么不早点回来？你为什么不告诉我你会回来？”

这是自从他回来之后，我第一次问他这个问题。

他凝视着灰黑色的街头一片寂寥的景象，一语不发。看着他那熟悉的侧脸，我所有的情绪突然间崩溃了。我一把推开了他，一边哭一边说：“订婚的时候，我身边所有的人都好开心啊！好像我从小到大，终于做对了一件事情。医院里的那些年轻的女治疗师每天都用羡慕的眼神看我，我和弗朗西斯的订婚消息在预言家日报登出来了，我觉得我的虚荣心从来都没有得到过这么大的满足。可是你知道吗，我不开心。5月份以来，我就好像被无数只手推着往前走，所有人都对我和弗朗西斯的事情充满了祝福，托尼，我妈，兰道尔老头，吉莉安，我被这些祝福冲昏了头脑，我以为我也做对了这件事情。”

“你既然要走，你为什么不走得彻底一些？你干嘛还要回来？如果你没有回来的话，也许这就是我的一生了。我会像你所说，好好过日子，成为斯图亚特夫人，逐渐变成一个丰腴的家庭主妇，成为伦敦社交圈的核心人物……可是你为什么还要回来折磨我？”

他转过身抱住我，我从来没有像那一刻那样恨过他，我的拳头像雨点一样落在他的胸前。他紧紧抱着我，一语不发，我哭得上气不接下气，最后把脸埋在他胸口的衬衣里，贪婪地嗅着他身上久违的淡淡的墨水和木头的气味。

我说：“你带我走吧，汤姆，我要跟你一起去天涯海角。”

他抱着我，沉默着，过了好几分钟，他才轻轻把我的头抬起来，看着我。

他的黑眼睛那么深，那么亮，那么熟悉。我看着他的眼睛，好像看到了我自己的灵魂深处。一滴晶莹的泪水从他的眼角滑落，那么慢，那么慢，好像不像是真的。

我不可置信地看着他。他竟然哭了。这是我第一次看到这个男人流下眼泪。

“伊丽莎白，”他的嗓音暗哑低沉，轻轻地说，“好好和斯图亚特待在一起吧。你会生好几个孩子，你会成为一个好母亲，然后稳稳当当地过完你的下半生。”

我怔怔看着他。

“我对阿德莱德是认真的，”他说，“别再闹小孩子脾气了。”

他轻轻松开了我，然后温柔地掰开我攥住他衣服的手指，往后面退了两步，移形换影消失了。

我叫了一辆出租车回到了斯特兰德街。

我失魂落魄地回到家时，已经九点多了，又开始下大雪了。我进门后脱下湿淋淋的斗篷，换下泥泞的靴子，往楼上走去。

卧室里黑漆漆的，没有人。我刚到床头，正打算换衣服，有人轻轻拉了拉灯绳，床头灯亮了起来，弗朗西斯翘着腿坐在沙发上，神色冰冷地看着我。

“你去哪里了？”

我手上的动作顿了顿，平静地说：“出去走了走。”

“去哪里走了？”

因为太累了，我也没力气跟他发脾气，一阵又一阵的倦怠和不耐烦涌上心头：“我又没长翅膀，能走多远？”

弗朗西斯把手里的雪茄丢在烟灰缸里，双手插在裤子口袋里站起来，走过来看着站在床柱子旁边的我，一手捏起我的手腕，痛得我直吸气。

“你和谁出去了？”

“我一个人。”

“那你回来的时候穿的是谁的斗篷？”

“关你什么事？”我说，“我不是你的家养小精灵，我没有义务向你汇报我的每一个动向！”

“是吗？”他冷笑一声，“哪怕你在外面给我戴绿帽子？你以为当初结婚的时候我不知道你原来的男朋友里德尔？你爱他爱的死去活来，后来他不要你了，是我把你从泥潭里捞了出来。当初要不是——”

他顿了顿，似乎犹豫了一下是不是要说出刚刚要说的话。

我笑了笑，仰起头，和他的脸靠得很近，两人的呼吸都落在彼此脸上。

“要不是什么？”我说，“要不是你觉得我长得漂亮，你这个高高在上的斯图亚特绝对不会碰我，是不是？哦，还有呢，当初要不是我一夜怀上个男孩，你也绝对不会娶我，是吗？”

“你闭嘴！”他气得眼睛都红了，“你不知道你自己在胡说八道些什么！”

我冷冷笑了笑，抽出我的手，转身就走。

“你去哪里？”他在后面追上我。

“离你越远越好。”我说，挣脱了他，往前走去。

我们在走廊上拉扯着，他的力气比我大得多，我生气到了极点的时候可是什么事情都做得出来的。我对着他的手臂就狠狠咬了一口，他痛得松开了手，我一把推开他，可是我推得太用力了，没注意到我身后就是主楼梯。随着弗朗西斯的一声大叫，我沿着楼梯摔了下去。

******

当我睁开眼睛的时候，我第一个看到的就是脸色憔悴，胡子拉碴，满眼血丝的弗朗西斯。他坐在我床前，看着我醒过来，对我说：“孩子很健康。”

我看着他，没说话。我觉得我儿子的出生简直就是个奇迹。我从楼梯上滚落了下去，他居然还能顺利地活下来，不愧是我的儿子，生命力比炸尾螺还要强大。

他对我说：“他叫查尔斯·斯图亚特，是2月22日凌晨一点出生的。”

我点点头。

“你是不是很失望？”他对我说，“你从一开始就没想为我生这个孩子，是不是？”

我嘲讽地笑了笑：“恰恰相反，我很高兴呢。现在我儿子是你所有财产的合法继承人，等你死了，我也不怕没保障。就算我们离婚，你至少也得把你的庄园给我。”

他气得伸手就把我床头的水罐砸到了墙上。门外的好几个女佣和治疗师跑了进来，看看发生了什么。

“滚出去！”他红着眼睛，大声吼道，他们吓得连滚带爬地出去了。

“我没摔死，你很失望吧？”我刻薄地说，“如果我死了，你就可以把那个叫杰奎琳的女人娶回来了，是不是？哦，对了，还有埃莉诺，你的那个私生女也可以回来和梅琳达作伴了。”

他气得浑身发抖，似乎用尽全身力气，才控制住自己没有扑上来掐死我。

过了好几分钟，他才冷冷地说：“我在约克郡找了一幢房子给你。你身体好些后就一个人住过去吧，我不想再看见你。你也别想再见到你的儿子和梅琳达。”

“你不能阻止我看到我的儿子。”

“是吗？”他冷笑一声，一只手握成拳头撑在了我的枕畔，他的手腕上有淡淡的古龙香水味，我看到他的条纹衬衫上扣着白金袖扣，袖口上刻着“F.S”的图纹。

“就凭你？”他说，“我没有和你离婚，只是不想让所有人都知道查尔斯和梅琳达有一个身败名裂的母亲。你一个人住到约克去，其他人都会知道你是身体不适，在约克调养。如果有公开场合需要我们夫妇两一起露面，我的助理会提前把行程告诉你。按照我说的办。否则，我可以向你保证，我会让你和你的里德尔先生都死无全尸。”

我知道我不是他的对手。我最多能做的，只是在言语上占点儿上风而已了。

我在斯特兰德街躺了两个多月，身体才渐渐恢复了。在这期间，弗朗西斯一直住在苏格兰，对我不闻不问。

身体好些之后，我就搬去了约克郡的那座红色的砖房，只有贝卡陪着我。那是1948年的春天，约克郡乡间一派美好的田园春色，可是我的心里却冰冷迷茫。有人问起来，我们就会说，我生完孩子后身体不适，受不了伦敦的空气和苏格兰的寒冷，于是先住在约克的乡间。

我从来都没有想到，原来一个女人在生下一个孩子之后，就会有了一种母性。弗朗西斯不让我见孩子，我每晚都梦到小小的查尔斯，我的第一个儿子。好多次我都哭着醒过来，茫然地在黑暗里躺到天亮。

1948年初夏到了，伦敦夏季社交季开始，弗朗西斯又有了数不清的应酬。他是最注重面子的人，每次有推不掉的宴会，他就派助理把我接到伦敦，有时候一连几场应酬，我就住在斯特兰德街。他睡主卧，我睡客房，两人井水不犯河水，一句话也不说。

八月初，我又去了一次伦敦。这次是因为西尔维娅生下了一个女儿，布莱克家族打算为新降临的小女孩举办一场盛大了晚会。

宴会那晚，我穿着一件深红色的长裙，挽着弗朗西斯的手臂，走在灯火辉煌的宴会厅里。

好多记者守在门口，我们走过时，照相机纷纷朝着我们闪烁起来。他从容不迫地挽住我的腰，站在镜头前让他们拍照，脸上带着明朗的微笑。

汤姆也在，他一直都和阿德莱德在一起，还有赫奇帕奇家族的那只老章鱼赫普兹巴·史密斯。

我就好像是传说中的吸血鬼，在璀璨灯光中言笑晏晏，衣着光鲜，尽情展示出最美好的一面。可是灯光熄灭，帷幕降落，我脸上的假笑便全都消失了，环顾四周，突然发现，大厅和舞池全都成了在月光下挂着蜘蛛网的断壁残垣。

这才是我们这些人内心的真实生活。

西尔维娅兴致非常好，她坐在花园里，和大家讨论着该给这个女孩子起什么名字。

这是我见过的长得最漂亮的女婴，我在婴儿车旁逗弄着她，竟然笑出了声。

“这真是个漂亮的小姑娘。”乔治安娜在一边说。

“我喜欢乔伊斯这个名字。”西尔维娅说，好多人都附和起来。

这时候，一个人走到我身后，俯下身看着婴儿，一阵熟悉的气味传来，我猝不及防，浑身战栗了一下。

汤姆低沉的声音从我耳畔说道：“贝拉。贝拉特里克斯。”

我的笑容僵在了脸上，西尔维娅也一惊，她抬起头来，脸上的表情不知为什么，竟然变得有些惊慌，耳后根也红了起来。

看到西尔维娅的表情，我的心里狠狠一惊——我想起了她曾经对我说过的话：“汤姆从你那里回来之后就来了我这。他和我做了。”

西尔维娅很快就和她的堂兄西格纳斯·布莱克结婚了，没有会怀疑这个黑眼睛的婴儿是西尔维娅和西格纳斯的大女儿。

“这确实是个好名字。”她低语道，神色复杂地笑了笑，“那她就叫做贝拉了。谢谢你，汤姆。”

汤姆在我身后弯下腰，低头看着婴儿，几乎把我环在他的怀里。

所有人又重新开始讲话之后，他用几乎听不到的声音对我耳语道：“十分钟后在花房见。”

十分钟后，我找了个借口离开了了草坪，来到了庄园一侧用来摆放雨衣，胶鞋，园艺工具等杂物的花房。

花房里安静凉爽，汤姆站在摆放着一溜儿陶瓷花瓶的木隔板旁，手里摆弄着一朵枯萎的郁金香。他穿着一件简单的白衬衫，身材挺拔俊逸。听到我的脚步声，他转过身来，看了看我，暗哑地问：“伊丽莎白，你还好吗？”

我微微一愣，没有想到他把我叫出来，就是为了问我这个问题。我一句话也说不上来。我看着他，点了点头，然后又摇了摇头。

他看着我，欲言又止。

我转过身就走，可是他一步跟了上来，砰地关上花房的门，咔哒一声给门上了锁。他的动作快得惊人，我还没有反应过来，他就一把把我推在门板上，一手环住我的腰，把我死死抱在了怀里。

他低着头，开始慢慢地吻我。他的气息火热而又缠绵，我抱着他的脖子，沦陷在他的气息里，那一刻，所有的世俗观点都离我而去，我只想要他。即使有人开门进来，我也无所谓了。即使我从此彻底身败名裂，我也不在乎了。

我在他耳畔喘息着说：“汤姆，救救我。”

“当初是你自己要跳下火坑的。”

“我知道你会救我的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我爱你。”

他笑着看着我：“你跟着我也只能下地狱。”

“我不在乎。”

又开始下雨了。细密的雨点围绕着黑色的灯柱，又密又急，四下里飞舞旋转。温暖潮湿的空气里回荡着笑声，说话声和音乐声，隐隐约约的歌声从连廊里的唱片机里传出来，好像钟乳石上滴落的水珠，滴滴答答，若有若无，却又连绵不绝。

Hearts call, hearts fall,心在呼唤，心在沉沦，

Swallowed in the rain. 淹没在漫漫雨幕。

Who knows, life grows, 何人知晓，生命发芽，

Hollow and so vain. 漂浮在无尽虚空。

Wandering in the winter light, 漫步冬日之光，

The wicked and the sane, 邪恶与圣贤，

Bear witness to salvation, 见证了救赎，

And life starts again.生命重又轮回。

他说：“我喜欢这首歌。”

我说：“我也喜欢。”

他露出邪恶的一笑，对我伸出一只手，说：“你不要后悔。”

他牵着我的手，推开门走出花房，往最灯火辉煌、宾客云集的大厅走去。

水晶枝形大吊灯在舞池上方闪烁着明亮璀璨的光芒。他一手搂住我的腰，一手和我十指相握，在舞池中央开始起舞。

我看着他的眼睛。他眼底带着暗暗的笑意。我知道他在笑话我。

一曲终了，乐队开始奏响了西班牙探戈之王“Por Una Cabeza”。小提琴拉出性感撩人的旋律，妖娆妩媚，缠绵之中奔腾着野性和欲望的洪流，就好像是我们这么多年的爱与恨，都在这深冬的舞曲中燃烧绽放。

汤姆穿着一件白衬衫，袖子捞到胳膊肘处，下摆塞在西装长裤里。这样简单而随意的穿着，却衬出了他那近乎完美的挺拔修长的身材。我们两真是天生的舞伴，就算从来没有练习过，也把这支探戈跳得行云流水，自如奔放，我旋转地越来越快，脸上的笑容越来越肆意而真实，一袭红裙在灯光下旋转翻飞。

他紧紧盯着我，嘴角扬起熟悉的弧度，带着一抹坏笑，漆黑的眼底闪耀着无人能比的强势凌然的傲气。

一曲终了，我才注意到了舞池里早就只剩下了我们两个人，其他人都围绕着舞池周围，瞠目结舌地看着我们。过了几秒钟，人们渐渐回过神来，掌声先是七零八落地响起，紧接着就淹没了整个大厅，好像是一场惊心动魄的戏剧刚刚拉开了华丽的序幕。

汤姆搂住我的腰，站在灯光最闪耀的舞池中心，那一刻，我才突然明白，弗朗西斯给我的是一间软壁牢房，而汤姆给我的是全世界的自由。


	28. 开满山茶花的谷地

1948年10月，苏格兰丘陵地区。

深秋时节，晴空万里。天空清脆瓦蓝，空气里弥漫着河谷里松针的清香。汽车开在公路上，一侧是莽莽苍苍、金黄色的落叶林，一侧是往潮湿的溪谷延伸而去的一片荒原。荒原上，蕨草长到齐腰高，穗头都已枯黄，风呼呼地吹过，蕨草像海浪一样涌动起来，发出温和的沙沙声。

汽车在小溪谷打了个弯，地势开始逐渐走高，风也越来越大。不远处，暗红色的峭壁礁石高高矗立。太阳已经缓缓西沉，银灰色的海湾在夕阳的映照下，闪烁着点点光芒，山谷里的山茶花开了，一大片的白色花瓣在阳光下显得格外美丽。

一阵急促的马蹄声骤然打破了宁静的空气。路边树丛里的一条隐秘小道里，一匹高大俊逸的黑色纯血马突然斜刺冲出来，跑到了汽车前面的马路正中。

“该死的！”

司机咒骂一声，猛地按下喇叭，一脚踩下刹车，车轮在紧急制动下发出了刺耳的摩擦声。

黑色纯血马受了惊，发出一声凄厉的嘶鸣，两条腿高高立起。马背上是一名穿着红色骑装的女子，她尖叫了一声，帽子掉在了地上，一瞬间就被风刮到荒地里去了。尽管马匹已经发了狂，可是她骑术精良，依旧牢牢抓住缰绳待在马背上，并没有被甩下来摔断脖子。

一匹红棕色温血马紧跟而至，一个穿着黑色骑装和长靴的男人跳下马，稳住了那匹受了惊的黑马，搀扶着骑马女子下了马。

这个女子身材高挑，一眼看上去就气度不凡，并非等闲之辈。尽管受了惊吓，脸色微微发白，发髻也散乱了，她看上去依旧镇定自若。她微笑着对她身边的那个男人说了句什么，然后转头往停在路上的黑色汽车看过来，一双像地中海一样深蓝色的眼睛明亮夺目。

“你们是怎么开车的！”男人冲着汽车粗鲁无礼地大叫起来，走过来砰砰敲着司机旁边的车窗。

随着一阵马蹄声，又有两三个男人骑马跑了过来。他们拉住缰绳，转头一看到这辆黑色汽车，就吃惊地说：“这不是我们庄园的车子吗？”

斯图亚特家族行事向来低调稳重。虽然庄园里的车子有好几辆，但都是清一色的黑色德国车。这种车虽然很贵，但是外观朴实无华，结实耐用，一点儿也不招摇。骑马的男人一眼就认出了眼前这辆车的牌照，这是弗朗西斯·斯图亚特本人乘坐的专车。要是连这点眼色都没有，那也别在斯图亚特家里混了。他们都知道，坐弗朗西斯的专车来庄园的人，不是他本人就是他的妻儿。

刚刚还在发怒的男人的脸色变得有点尴尬，他冲司机摆摆手，做了个抱歉的手势。司机没有摇下车窗，也没有搭理他的道歉。等马匹被牵到路边，他就重新启动了车子，稳稳往庄园开去。

我坐在汽车后排宽大的手工真皮座椅上，穿着一件白色风衣，戴着墨镜，头发裹在一条鹅黄丝巾里，一语不发。

汽车从那个红衣女子身边经过时，我微微侧过脸看过去，她正好也看向我，明亮的蓝眼睛里带着一抹吟吟笑意。她长得很美，大约三十五岁上下，眉宇里有一种沉静淡然的气质。

眼下正是狩猎季，弗朗西斯在庄园里休假，举办了好几场社交宴席，客人络绎不绝。虽然客人很多，但因为大家都是一个社交圈子里的人，从前在伦敦的各色场合下都有过一面之缘，所以我大多都有印象。不过这个女子倒是非常陌生。去庄园剩下的路上，我一直在脑海里搜寻着她的身影，却什么也想不起来她是谁。

也许是某位高官的新婚妻子吧，我想。

到了斯图亚特领地入口的黑色锻铁大门，司机和门房打了个招呼，把车开进了庄园车道。这条车道格外漫长，车子大约要开半个小时。一层层的树篱和月桂树后面种着数不清的白色山茶花，这会儿正是盛开的季节，那些雪白娇嫩的花瓣在夕阳中闪闪烁烁，好像汽车开过了一片雪白的海洋。

克劳德先生告诉过我，从前的斯图亚特庄园是没有这么多花的，自从老斯图亚特先生去世，弗朗西斯继承了庄园之后，他就命人在花园里和附近的山谷里种满了山茶花。这几年，山茶花几乎都成了斯图亚特庄园的象征，我曾经在戈德里克山谷兜售报刊的女巫那里看到过英国著名巫师庄园的明信片集，斯图亚特庄园的那一张明星片上画着一座气派高大的摄政王时代风格城堡，半隐在海洋一般的白色山茶花中。

“这是苏格兰最浪漫的城堡，”那位女巫告诉我，眼巴巴地希望我买下这张明信片，“听说庄园的主人是为了纪念他的爱人而种下了这么多山茶花呢。”

要是弗朗西斯这种人知道什么是浪漫，那么巨怪也能学会写情诗了。我明知道她的话是胡扯，还是买下了那张明信片，后来被我随手夹在一本书里，不知道丢到哪里去了。弗朗西斯告诉过我他种下那些花是因为他刚在魔法部工作时，抓了一个走私非洲巫毒荨麻籽的黑巫师，结果发现他辛辛苦苦找来的两火车车厢的巫毒荨麻籽只是普普通通的法国山茶花籽。那件事情让他觉得大丢脸面，为了补偿这位无辜的商人，他就把两大车的山茶花籽全买下来，一股脑全部洒在了斯图亚特庄园周围。他本来以为这些花籽不会活下来，没想到第二年竟然漫山遍野全都开了。

我记得我对他说：“其实我挺喜欢山茶花的。”

他一边看着一份助理给他寄来的公文，一边漫不经心地说：“女人都喜欢这种花。”

车子绕过花园开到大宅门口的时候，立着摄政王时代高大石柱的门廊前已经站着一排穿清一色燕尾服的男仆了。管家给我打开门，我走下车，把墨镜推到头发上，微微一笑，和声道：“你好，克劳德。”

他对我微微鞠了一躬，客气地说：“你好，斯图亚特夫人。”

我抬头看着熟悉的灰色建筑，一边摘下手套和围巾，递给了克劳德，跟着替我提行李的几个男仆往楼上走去。

这是我几个月来第一次回来。八月份在诺桑伯兰庄园，我和汤姆的那一支探戈可谓是一舞成名，从前认识我的和不认识我的，全都开始说起各种各样的难听闲话来，我在伦敦本来就不怎么样的名声变得更加劣迹斑斑。

当初我生完孩子离开伦敦，独自前往约克郡乡间的那座红砖房居住时，关于我和弗朗西斯分居的消息已经传遍了整个伦敦。我刚去约克的时候，吉莉安和贝卡陪着我去替我收拾房间。吉莉安和贝卡都是居家魔咒上的好手，随意挥舞着魔杖，念了几个熟练的咒语，就帮我换好了起居室和卧室的墙纸，把床单和被套全都扔进洗衣机，把崭新的瓷器擦拭地闪闪发亮。

贝卡在楼上打扫的时候，我和吉莉安在厨房外面的院子里晾晒被单。我们站在洗衣篮旁边，用魔杖指挥着被单悬浮到半空。雪白的被单在阳光下扑棱棱飞舞，散发着肥皂的清香。我们不用担心会有麻瓜经过不小心看到这惊人的一幕，因为一片苹果园和淙淙的小溪把我的房子和萨凡纳山谷里的麻瓜村落隔开了。这里离大路也很远，村子里的麻瓜出行绝对不会经过这里。

“下个星期我们就要参加治疗师的第一次考核了。”吉莉安说，挥了挥魔杖，一套床罩腾空而起，“你准备得怎么样？”

我耸耸肩，仰着脑袋摇了摇头，感受着落在我脸上的阳光的温度。

“你打算怎么办？”吉莉安问，用的是一种实际的语气。前几个月出了那么多事情，圣芒戈的其他同事见了我都会议论纷纷，只有吉莉安依旧站在我身边。她是个实事求是的人，不喜欢议论别人，也不喜欢听别人嘴里的流言。她对我的事情多少有些了解，但是从来不会去和别人乱说。

“我不知道。”我诚实地说，“好好工作呗。”

吉莉安点点头：“我也是啊，也许有一天我也能遇到一个帅气有钱的病人家属呢。”

我和她互相看了一眼，笑了起来。只有她才会和我这样直言不讳地开玩笑，我也不会在乎。

治疗师的考试结果出来了，不出意料的，我没有通过，而吉莉安通过了。如今我继续在医院实习，一边准备下一年九月份的主治疗师考核。

住在约克郡的时光是我生命中最平静的日子。汤姆和我每周都会写信。我曾经犹豫过是否要去伦敦看他，可是在九月底的时候，《预言家日报》登出了汤姆和阿德莱德·史密斯订婚的消息。

我想，也许这则订婚消息就是他给我的信号吧。我们有过疯狂的过去，可是眼下，我们都有了各自的生活。我有我的丈夫和孩子，我要考虑我的家庭的名声和我的孩子的成长。而汤姆有他的未婚妻，他要考虑他的事业和他未来的家庭。生活让我渐渐懂得，一分钟的激情，剩下的是一辈子的身不由己。

从八月份到现在，我一次都没见到过弗朗西斯。他就是在那一年离开交通运输司，开始为国际魔法合作司工作的。九月初，他就已经被魔法部长提名为新任的国际魔法合作司司长了，虽然提名要到新年过后生效，他已经和即将卸任的司长开始交接工作，忙得焦头烂额。当然了，这些消息我都是在报纸上看到的。

他每个月会照例给我写一封信，有时候用的是办公室的信纸，有时候用的是印有斯图亚特庄园图纹的信纸。他在信中对他的工作和生活只字不提，只是用平淡的语气告诉我梅琳达的如尼文和绘画不断进步，查尔斯偶尔会生一些小毛小病，还没有学会说话。查尔斯有了最新的爱好，那就是每次有大人抱他，他都会把大人的魔杖抢到手里，不然就嚎啕大哭。他曾经用弗朗西斯的魔杖把梅琳达最喜欢的积木游戏捅成了一堆火球。查尔斯还不能一个人坐在玩具飞天扫帚上，但是他总是要奶妈扶着他，坐在玩具扫帚上满房间地飞。

看到这里，我竟然笑了出来。我的儿子还真是一个好动的混小子，完完全全继承了布拉德利的血统，没有一点儿斯图亚特家的风范。

10月到了，我出发前往苏格兰履行我逃脱不了的职责。狩猎季开始之前，查尔斯和梅琳达就被弗朗西斯送到城里去了。他对我余怒未消，依旧坚持不让我见到孩子。

到了庄园，我到厨房里待了一会儿，管家克劳德先生和女管家詹宁斯太太跟我说了一下接下来两个星期的安排——第二天晚上的一场大型晚宴，之后几天的一场狩猎和野餐会，一场舞会和早午餐。詹宁斯太太把第二天晚上宴会的宾客名单和菜单递给我，我匆匆扫了一眼，看到了布莱克夫妇，莱斯特兰奇夫妇，罗齐尔一家，格林格拉斯夫妇，马尔福一家，兰道尔夫妇，托尼，史密斯夫人，她的外甥女阿德莱德·史密斯和汤姆，魔法部长，教育司，国际魔法合作司和麻瓜合作司的司长都在邀请之列。

我皱着眉头看着这个名单，还真是只有斯图亚特庄园才能举办这样几乎囊括了英格兰魔法界所有要人的大型宴会了。

我拿着铅笔划掉两道冷菜：“把布丁换成法式的，不要用葡萄干。教育司司长夫人只吃素食。魔法部长不用蓝莓李子果酱，换成和弗朗西斯一样的鲟鱼酱。酒都选好了吗？”

“前几天克劳德先生就已经选好了，都在酒窖里放着。”詹宁斯太太说。

“我下去看看。”我放下菜单，往地窖走去。

我一直很喜欢斯图亚特庄园的酒窖。老斯图亚特先生曾经在法国做过妖精酒庄的生意，所以对品酒很有见解，收藏了大量价值连城的名酒。不过，弗朗西斯早在和我结婚前就把斯图亚特名下的酒庄全都转手了，转而投资了南非的矿山和北欧的巫师船运生意。

詹宁斯太太把酒窖钥匙给了我，我一个人沿着狭窄的旋转木梯走了下去。

酒窖里安静极了，只听得到烛光轻微的噼啪声。墙上的悬挂式黄铜烛台上点着细长的白烛，烛泪聚集在烛台底端，好像一簇簇的花朵。蜡烛细小的火苗散发出暖黄色的光晕，照亮了一排排的橡木酒架和架子上亮闪闪的酒瓶，酒窖深处排着一溜密封的栎木酒桶，空气里有一股年代久远的陈木气息。

酒窖门口有一张工作台，上面摆着一瓶墨水，一支细长的羽毛笔和管家清算盘点红酒的账本。账本顶上放着一张单子，详细列着第二天晚宴配每一道菜的酒。

刚结婚那会儿，这种事情我都是全权交给管家，因为这些考究的礼仪我什么都不懂。而现在，我的人脉和交际圈都和以前大不相同了，有些客人们的喜好还是需要我来判断的。

我拿着清单，沿着一排排的木架溜达着，找到相应的酒检查着，从餐前，正餐一直到餐后的各种酒水饮料，我花了足足一个小时来核对和修改。检查完了，我给自己开了一瓶我最喜欢的波尔多，用魔杖变出一只玻璃杯，毫无形象地盘腿坐在地上，给自己倒了一杯酒。

一杯酒喝下去，一股暖洋洋的感觉从我的胃里传遍了全身。我舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，走到那张工作台上，打开了收音机。地窖里的信号不是很好，杂音嘶嘶地响了好半天，才调出来了一个电台。

一个悠扬动听，带着北欧森林里的古老魔法的歌声轻柔地传了出来——

Mornie utulie

黑暗已至

Believe and you will find your way

坚信你将坚守信条

Mornie alantie

黑暗虽至

A promise lives within you now

但你心中承诺不忘

May it be shadows call

愿那邪恶暗影之呼唤

Will fly away

就此陨落

May it be your journey on

愿你那漫漫长路之征程

To light the day

点燃星空

我第一次听到这首歌，很喜欢它的旋律。我手里拿着红酒杯，在红酒架之间的狭窄空间里兀自转着圈，扫兴的是，唱完这几句，收音机里就全部都是嘶嘶的杂音，丢失了信号。我骂了一句“真见鬼”，挥了挥魔杖，啪得一声关掉了收音机。

就在这时，从酒架的阴影深处，一个低沉的男人的声音传了出来，接着往下哼唱着这首歌的旋律， 听上去很是悠闲。

我猛地转过身去，闪闪烁烁的烛光映在年轻男人英俊的脸上，他的黑眼睛在黑暗中熠熠生辉。汤姆穿着一件深绿色的袍子走了出来，把手里的一卷羊皮纸放在桌子上，把我拉到怀里，一手搂住我的腰，低声笑了笑：“还想和我跳舞吗？”


	29. 熟悉的陌生女人

我吃惊地看着他：“你怎么在这里？”

“我和一批客人今天就到了。”他说。

“如果弗朗西斯会邀请你，那我就是一只长颈鹿。”我说。

“他的确邀请了我，”他笑了笑，“请不要低估我的能耐，伊丽莎白。”

“哦。”我淡淡地说，挣开了他的怀抱，在桌前弯下腰，假装在整理酒品目录，其实我只是想给自己找点事情做。我的心还在剧烈地跳动，我做梦都没有想到，几个月来第一次见到他居然是在斯图亚特庄园。

“那就晚餐见了。”我说，转过身就走。他在背后抱住了我，气息落在我的耳畔：“这么久不见，你没有别的话对我说吗？”

他的声音里带着一种温柔的蛊惑，透着致命的危险，却充满了不可抵抗的诱惑力。他一定是感觉到了我在他怀里的颤抖，动作柔和了下来，轻轻伸出手，托住了我的下巴，把我的脸转了回来，低下头，仔仔细细地端详着我。

过了一会儿，他自嘲地笑了一声，似乎想起了我们还在斯图亚特家的屋顶下。他修长冰凉的手指掠过我的脸，轻轻松开了我。

“晚餐见，斯图亚特夫人。”他用那种一本正经的讽刺腔调说。我很熟悉他的这种语气。这让我心底一股盛怒的火焰噌地就窜了起来。

说来也奇怪，这种在过去十几年始终陪伴着我的暴戾的脾气，在我结婚之后就消散了许多，有时候我甚至觉得我变成了一个性格温顺的人了。可是只要一遇上汤姆，我心底的一股愤怒，这种来自我悲惨的童年时代、带着报复、鲁莽、粗暴的黑暗的东西，就会刷刷地喷涌而出，好像它们从未被我那一潭死水的婚姻给压抑住一样。

那一刻，我真想抽出魔杖对他施一道不可饶恕咒。从我7岁那年起，我心里有种狂暴而隐秘的欲望，想要征服他。可是我做不到。

后来我在书本里读到过一句话，人一生的绝大多数痛苦，都是来自于对自己无能的愤怒和无奈。是啊，汤姆的愤怒来自己那座黑暗冰冷的孤儿院，他那分文不值的出身。弗朗西斯的痛苦来自于一个带着假面维持尊严的家庭，而我的痛苦，则来自于我既没有钱，也没有权力，也没有出众的才华，只有自己的一腔无处发泄的激情。

我走出酒窖，到楼上去换衣服，准备吃晚饭。我在柜子里挑出一条黑色心形领露背长裙穿上，贝卡替我盘好头发，戴上了项链和耳坠。结婚的时候，弗朗西斯送了一整套首饰给我。这些首饰都留在斯图亚特庄园的房间里，我一件都没有带到约克去。除了在斯图亚特庄园的这些宴会，我也没有别的时候需要它们。

我坐在梳妆台前，看着镜子里陌生的自己，璀璨的碎钻装点在我的耳垂和脖子上，衬着端庄典雅的黑裙，显得更加明亮夺目。

“夫人，这套裙子真适合你。”贝卡高兴地说，一边给我挑选出两只和裙子配套的米色丝绸手套。

我对她笑了笑，拿起桌上的香水瓶。细细的玻璃柱连着玻璃球体的瓶盖上，轻轻在耳后和手腕上各抹了一下，便有一阵花香随着凉凉的触感传来。我戴上手套，理了理有些低胸的领子。

“弗朗西斯回来了没有？”我问贝卡。

可是贝卡没有回答我，我转过头，发现弗朗西斯正站在门口看着我，他已经换上了晚餐时穿的黑色正装。他对贝卡点了点头，贝卡便出去了，把门在他身后轻轻关上。

我侧身看着他，双手保持着交握在胸前的姿势，一时间愣住了。几个月不见，他还是老样子，清俊的面容，灰蓝色的眼睛看起来很严肃，表情冷冷的，让人觉得难以接近。

“裙子不错。”他说。

“谢谢。”我说。

他走到我身边，在梳妆台前俯下身看着我。他领口的衬衫熨烫地没有一丝褶皱，我可以闻得到我自己身上的花香味与他身上的古龙香水混合在一起，觉得暧昧而难受。

他拿出了一只黑色的盒子放在我面前。盒子轻轻弹开，在烛光的照耀下，黑色的丝绒垫子里躺着一只精致的白金发卡，做成了山茶花的形状。

他似乎非常喜欢白金的首饰，我们的结婚戒指也是一个朴素的白金指环，连钻石都没有。我还曾经笑话过他太小气，最起码也得给我一只鸽子蛋大的粉钻吧。

他低沉的声音在我耳边说：“戴上这个吧。”

他轻轻取下了我发间的钻石发卡，把这只精致淡雅的山茶花插进了我高高挽起的发髻。

“好看吗？”他问。

镜子里映出我们两的面容，我的表情显得有些僵硬。我伸手摸了摸冰冷的金属山茶花，把它摆正了一些，笑了笑，淡淡地说：“你给我买这个做什么？”

“这不是买的，是定制的。”他说，“你不是说过你喜欢山茶花吗？”

“所有女人都喜欢。”我笑着说，站起了身，挽着他的手臂，淡淡地说：“走吧，下楼去。”

到了客厅。客人们都已经在里面了，清一色的都是男人。我脸上带着假笑和他们打招呼，一圈看过去，并没有看到我下午在庄园外面看到的那个穿红色骑装的漂亮女人。我心里觉得奇怪，但是什么都没有问。

那天晚上我睡得很沉，第二天一早就醒了，我洗了个澡，穿上随意的衣服，漫无目的地下楼去走了一圈。除了佣人，所有人都还没有起床。

我穿过沾着露水的斜坡，山茶花的细碎花瓣在草地上翻滚飘飞，大约快到花期结束的时候了。我往大海的方向走去。十分钟之后，我已经听到了隆隆的海浪声，风也渐渐大了起来，天空碧蓝如洗，深蓝色的海水在深红色的峭壁之下翻滚涌动，卷着白色的泡沫涌上来，然后又哗哗地退下去。

在面朝大海的两棵巨大的橡树下，我看到了一个身穿一袭灰色长风衣的女子。她坐在草地上，背对着我，可是我认出了她肯定就是那位穿红色骑装的女人。

我没有多想，就抬脚往前走去。走到她身后，我才听到了一声抽泣声，我顿住了脚步，可是这时已经来不及回头了，因为她已经听到了我的脚步声，并且转过了头。

“对不起。”我说，“我不是有意要打扰你的。”

“没关系。”她露出一个明朗的微笑，“早上好，斯图亚特夫人。”

她擦掉脸颊上的泪水，礼貌地对我说：“要不要和我一起坐一会儿？这里的风景真的很不错。我在这里看了日出。”

“那你一定起得比我还要早两个小时！”我惊讶地说，提了提裙角就坐在了她身边的草地上。

“但是这里的景色值得我早起。”她微笑着说。她没有化妆，脸色有点苍白，眼角已经有了细细的皱纹，金黄色的长发蜷曲而浓密，在脑后束在一根白色的丝带里。她看着大海，深蓝色的眼角明亮有神，非常美丽。

我对她产生了一种没有理由的好感。也许是因为她身上有一种随和、自然、宽和的气质吧。

“你是庄园的客人吗？”我问，“昨天晚餐时我没有见到你。”

不知为什么，她脸上的微笑里竟然带着一丝苦楚：“我身体不太好。”

我讶异地说：“可是那天骑马时，你看起来那么健康。”

“那是个坏习惯，我的治疗师和——和家人都说我不应该骑马了，剧烈运动对我没有好处。”她说，微微仰着头，海风吹拂着她额前的头发，“但是我还是喜欢骑马，尤其是在这里。”她看向我，表情温柔而平和，嘴角的微笑好像一阵宁静温暖的海风，“斯图亚特夫人，我不知道你会不会有这样的感觉。如果某个地方给你留下了最美好的回忆，即使带给你这种回忆的人和你渐行渐远，当你独自来到这个地方的时候，你还是会感受得到过去的一种遥远的幸福。”

我呆呆地看着她，点了点头：“是啊，当然会。你在这里——”我犹豫地住了口，不太确定她是不是愿意和我这个陌生人谈论往事。

“没错，我在这里度过了我的童年，遇上了我的初恋。”她笑了笑，说，“我现在都已经30多岁啦，可是回想起过去，好像还是昨天一样。”

“你后来有没有和你的初恋在一起？”

她反问我道：“世界上有多少人可以和初恋在一起？”

我想起了汤姆，心里一疼，低下头去：“是啊，没有多少。”

“你和我想象的不太一样。”她说。

“哦？”我也笑着看向她，“你以为我是什么样的人？”

“我没想到你还这么孩子气，也比我想的要随和很多。年轻真好，我也真想再次回到20岁呢。”她愉快地说，“今天天气这么好，我们真不应该在这里谈论伤心事。你喜欢骑马吗？早饭前我们还可以去山丘上跑一圈。”

说着，她就站了起来，顺手拉了我一把。我点点头，然后担心地问她：“可是你不是生病了吗？你真的可以再去骑马？”

她摇摇头，爽快地说：“没问题。”

我们回城堡换了骑装，一刻钟后去了马厩，马童给两匹纯血马上了鞍，牵到了车道上。我翻身上马的时候，看到那个马童用奇怪的眼神看了我一眼。我没有多往心里去，转身招呼着她，我们两人一夹马肚子，飞快地沿着车道狂奔起来，清晨凉爽的风沿着我的脸颊呼呼地吹过，感觉好极了。

她对庄园附近的地形显然比我要熟悉地多。我跟着她，穿过了林子，跳过浅浅的溪流，一路奔到了溪谷的低洼地带。我们喘着气，在长满了蕨草的荒原上停了下来，休息了一会儿，看着地平线上的一层薄薄的雾气正在渐渐消散，开满山茶花的山谷渐渐清晰起来。

“快到早餐时间了。”她看了看表，说，“我们该回去了。”

“我们比赛谁先到。”我心血来潮地说，“走公路，不走林子。”我补充了一句，因为林子里的地形我压根就不熟悉。

“没问题。”她说，“一，二——”

数到三的时候，我们一起飞奔而出，马蹄在清晨的公路上飞驰，激起阵阵尘土，一开始是她领先，快到第二个拐弯处时，我就超过了她，我们一起往庄园门口狂奔而去，然后在石柱门廊前勒住了马，我转过身，大声笑着说：“我赢了！”

我的笑声僵在了脸上，因为我看到弗朗西斯，汤姆，托尼和马尔福正站在门口，穿着斗篷，好像正准备出门。弗朗西斯扫了我一眼，脸色可怕极了。

“你在干什么？！”他冷冰冰的声音里带着盛怒，而且，更奇怪的是，他这话不是对我说的。

我滑下了马，莫名其妙地转过头看着和我一起骑马的女子，又看看弗朗西斯，说：“这不是——”说道一半，我才想起来，我还不知道她叫什么名字。

“回到你的房间去。”弗朗西斯用凌厉的声音对那名女子说，“立刻。”

说完，他看了我一眼，对其他人说了一声失陪，跟着她走了进门，把我撂在了门口。我转向托尼，他的表情好像是刚刚有一只坩埚在他面前爆炸了一样。马尔福的脸上带着看了一场绝妙好戏的表情，汤姆则用近乎怜悯的眼神看着我，嘴角也带着一丝无可奈何的笑。

“她是谁？”我冲着他们几个问道。

“别问我。”托尼立刻转过身去，马尔福也看着天上，假装没有听到我的话。

汤姆一手插在裤兜里，耸耸肩，说：“伊丽莎白，世界上怎么会有你这么白痴的女人？她是杰奎琳·皮埃尔，你丈夫的情妇。”


	30. 斯图亚特的怒火

怪不得她说她不能出现在晚餐宴会上，怪不得她说她的初恋情人就在这里，她和我说这些话的时候，心里是不是在拼命嘲讽我？

我一早上都呆在我自己的房间里，生着自己的气，觉得我真的是蠢到无药可救了。弗朗西斯显然也气炸了，他没有在家吃午饭，早上他在楼梯上看到我的时候，甩给了我一个冷到冰点的眼神。我真不明白他干嘛要生我的气，是他把别的女人带回家来的，又不是我，他给自己丢脸也是他活该。

下午，参加晚宴的客人们陆陆续续来了，我只能打起精神去应付他们。

斯图亚特庄园的客房非常多，这会儿已经全都准备好给客人们入住和休息了。客房和主卧不在一层楼。我和弗朗西斯分房睡，我们的卧室都在楼层较高的东翼，除了贴身仆人和我们两自己，没有旁人可以进出。就算客人再多，我们那一层楼都是安静而隐蔽的。

我忙了一阵，上楼去取我的披肩，我刚从我的房间走出来，就听到了走廊尽头弗朗西斯的房间里传来哐当一声砸碎东西的声音，把我吓得立刻逃回了我自己的房间，念叨了一句：“他又在发哪门子神经？”

我关上我的房门，背靠着门站着。我隐约听到杰奎琳在哭，还听到了我的名字，然后啪得一声巴掌声传来，把我吓得差点跳起来。

弗朗西斯的声音从走廊里传来：“不要在我面前再提她的名字！这件事没有商量，埃莉诺只能去寄宿学校，不能来庄园！”

他的脚步声渐渐远去了，我才走出了房间，往他的卧室走去。

房间里一片狼藉，打碎的瓷片，植物的茎叶和花朵散了一地，湿哒哒的水湿透了一大片地毯，杰奎琳坐在窗前的软凳上，瘦削的肩膀发着抖，左半边脸肿了起来，嘴唇白得像鬼一样。

我拿出魔杖，修复了花瓶，那些茎叶纷纷飞了回去，地毯也被烘干了。我拿着花瓶走到浴室重新装上水放回壁炉架上，把我兜里的手帕递给了她。

她抬起头，看了我一眼，接过了手帕擦了擦眼泪，说：“你是来看我笑话的吗？”

“说到看笑话，今天早上你我恐怕都已经看够了吧。”我平淡地说，“我这人比较笨，不懂你们这些人总是喜欢玩的把戏，所以你不要把我想成和你一样的人。”

她的眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶，随机她笑着摇摇头，说：“对不起。我只是一时好奇，想看看他最终选择的妻子到底是什么样的人。”

我问：“你们在吵什么？”

“没什么。”她说，自嘲地笑了笑，“事情已经不可能再有转机了。凡是他决定的事情，谁也改变不了。”

“这件事和埃莉诺有关吗？”我问。

“你还记得我和你说过的我的初恋吗？”她并没有直接回答我的问题，转而说道，“我小时候，弗朗西斯有两个姐姐，她们总是欺负我，弗朗西斯一直站在我身边，用尽办法保护我。是他教会了我骑马，教会了我在凌晨时分起床，在海边享受日出的美景，沉浸在只属于自己一个人的世界。你以为你有我这么了解他吗？但是弗朗西斯的父亲从小就给他选好了妻子。毕业两年后，他就和劳拉·格林格拉斯结婚了。他结婚的一个星期前我怀孕了。我告诉了他，可是他还是选择了劳拉。”

我心里掠过一丝对这个女人的同情，但是我什么也没说，只是继续抱着双臂，后背倚在壁炉架上看着她。

“你看，从那一刻起，我的心就死了。”杰奎琳淡淡地说，“我坚持生下了埃莉诺，他把我安置在巴黎，就这样，这么多年就过去了。而你和劳拉一样，都是一个被他锁在这个庄园里的可怜女人。”

她那双明亮的蓝眼睛看着我，可我只是耸耸肩，笑了笑：“如果你想激怒我的话，那你就白费精力了。我没有兴趣跟你比较谁更了解他。”

“你也许也会觉得奇怪为什么我会突然出现在庄园里，而且还是在客人云集的时候。”她淡淡地说，“我现在已经不住在巴黎了。我住在圣芒戈，没有几个星期可以活了。我知道你不待见我，但是同样作为一个母亲，你应该了解我现在的心情。我唯一放不下的就是埃莉诺。我问他是否愿意成为埃莉诺的监护人，他不同意。”

“如果埃莉诺不到斯图亚特家里来，她会去哪里？”

“我没有亲戚了。”杰奎琳说，“她现在在法国的一所寄宿学校。”

“为什么他不同意？”我问，也许处于女人的本能我不喜欢杰奎琳，但是她的女儿是无辜的，我也想不通为什么弗朗西斯在这件事上这么不近人情。

“很简单，因为埃莉诺和你的孩子不一样。她是私生女。”杰奎琳说，低下头，把脸埋在了手心里，深深吸了一口气，然后又抬头看着我，悲哀地笑了笑，“不过，最主要的原因是他顾及你的感受。我不是在怪你，伊丽莎白，你不要介意。换做任何一个女人，都不会愿意照料自己丈夫和另一个女人生的孩子的。”

“他顾及我的感受？”我哼了一声，“他才不在乎我的感受呢，他又不喜欢我。”

杰奎琳看着我，摇摇头：“他其实很在乎你，我看得出来。弗朗西斯是个极其有原则的人，所以有时候会显得过于严厉，不通情达理。在感情上，他也不善于表达自己。所以很多时候，很多事情他都会在背后默默地付出，哪怕你恨透了他，他也不会跑到你面前来告诉你他为你所做的事情，或者对你说出那句‘我爱你’。”

这番话，当时的我一个字也没有听明白。直到好多年后，我也只是明白了一小部分。

我冷淡地说：“反正你自己已经没有名誉可言了，我的脸也丢光了，要是你不想让斯图亚特家变成一个更大的笑话，你以后就别在我家出现了。”

******

那天晚宴开席之前，客人们都在客厅里喝香槟和聊天，我站在壁炉边上陪教育司司长说话，教育司司长走开之后，弗朗西斯走了过来，站在我身后，沉着脸问：“你把杰奎琳赶走了？”

我转过身，笑着看着他说：“是啊，你想把我也赶走吗？”

在这么多客人面前，我知道他是不会对我发火的。果然，他只是笑了笑，一只手撑在壁炉架上，淡淡地说：“伊丽莎白，你不要做得太过分。”

“我这是在为了你的名声着想呀，”我说，一边乐在其中地继续激怒他，“要是杰奎琳此刻和我一起站在这里招待宾客，你就不怕你的父亲气得从坟墓里活过来，扇你一巴掌然后再死过去一次么？”

“只怕有人只是因为今天早上扫了脸面，在蓄意报复而已吧。”他一语道破了我心里的算盘，“你要是在意我的名声，我明天就给我司里的全体员工涨两倍工资。”

我环住他的手臂，乐滋滋地说：“你怎么这么聪明？还有呢，你也知道我根本不在乎你和杰奎琳的事情，你情妇们多到可以组一支女子魁地奇队代表苏格兰参加世界杯都不关我的事。我只是想看看我把她轰走之后你气急败坏的表情而已。”

“要是把我气死了，你有什么好处？”让我吃惊的是，他竟然没生气，只是低下头看着我，灰蓝色的眼睛里带着一丝打趣的神色。

“那你的庄园就是我的了呗。”我幸灾乐祸地说。

“你放心，我的遗嘱早就放在我的律师那里了，庄园没你的份。不过看在我比较仁慈的份上，我给你留了一块砖头。”他斜了我一眼，“还有，要是我的情妇们组建魁地奇队，那她们代表的是英格兰而不是苏格兰。我喜欢的是英格兰女人。”

说完，他举起手里的香槟，礼貌地和我的杯子碰了碰，然后转身走开了。

要论毒舌，我的道行还远远比不上他。我气呼呼地看着他离开的背影，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。夫妻做到我们两这种份上，还真是百年一遇的奇葩了。我放下酒杯，抬起头，就看到了汤姆和阿德莱德坐在我斜对面的沙发上，他看着弗朗西斯走开的身影，接着又看了我一眼，乌黑的眼眸里带着一丝了然的讥讽。

******

狩猎季快结束的时候，他对我说：“你可以回约克去了。”

那时候我们正好在起居室里喝茶。除了女仆，起居室里只有我们两个人。落地窗大开着，白色的薄纱窗帘里衬在风中飘飞，厚重的呢绒帘子则被拉在一边，用带着刺绣穗头的丝绒绑着。阳光正好，落在我们桌上的白色餐巾和烫金细白瓷器上，银色的小匙子闪闪发亮，女仆给我们端来了一客蜜桔和一叠蛋黄奶油饼。

我抬头看了看他，哦了一声。

“杰奎琳昨晚在圣芒戈去世了。”他平静地告诉我，“以后她不会再出现在这里了。”

我睁大了眼睛看着他，不敢相信这是真的。我一直以为她只是来胡闹的，没想到她真的生了重病。

“对不起。”过了老半天，我才说出了这一个字。

女仆放下了牛奶壶，离开了房间，掩上了门。我们两沉默了好一会儿，我才用随意的口气问道：“你会接孩子们回来吗？”

我一边问，一边隐隐担心着他的反应。

他一向最反感我提到孩子，可是这回他却只是半靠在竹篾编织的椅子里，半闭着眼睛，一只手揉着额头，随意地恩了一声，嘴角带着一丝浅笑说：“查尔斯的眼睛和你的一模一样，他的脾气像你。”

我丢了一块方糖在我的茶里，用银匙子搅拌了一下，银匙子叮地在茶杯边缘敲了一下，放在了小碟子里。

“那埃莉诺怎么办？”我的语气依旧轻松随意。

他手上的动作顿了顿，灰蓝色的眼睛向我射来一道锐利的目光，不急不慢地说：“怎么了？”

“我只是在想，如果……”在他紧迫的目光下，我说话有点结巴了，但是我还是硬着头皮说了下去，“要是是因为你怕我不高兴而不肯把埃莉诺接过来的话，那么你不用担心了。我不会介意的。毕竟她是你的女儿，我不是那么小气的人。你不能让她才五岁就没有了家。你不知道作为孤儿的日子有多么难熬。”

他把手里的报纸撂到一边的沙发上，欠身拿起茶杯喝了一口，我看到他的浅蓝色条纹衬衫的领口系着深灰色的真丝领带，阳光在领带光滑柔软的布料上微微闪烁了一下。

他放下茶杯，沉声问：“你真的不介意吗？这是我和别的女人的孩子。”

“全伦敦都知道你和杰奎琳的事情，接她回来只是把公开的秘密变成公开的事实而已，谁又能把你怎么样。”我说，双手无意识地抚摸着茶杯上小小的杯耳，“如果杰奎琳去世后，你不把埃莉诺接回来，人们会觉得你太无情。如果我们把她接回来，人们反而会觉得你宽容大度，这对你的政治生涯也有好处。”

他面无表情地看了看我，轻轻笑了一声，说：“跟我分析了这么多客观因素，那你自己是怎么想的呢？”

“我不介意。”我说，“真的。我知道我们结婚以后你每个月去看杰奎琳和埃莉诺。我知道你喜欢她比喜欢我多。反正我也没那么喜欢你，所以我真的不介意。”

他点点头，我以为我说了正确的话，于是心里一松。可是我还没来得及再说什么，他伸手就掀翻了桌子，滚烫的茶水泼到了我身上，杯子，碟子，茶壶，牛奶壶，糖罐和饼干全都砸到了地上。

听到这声巨响，门外的女仆和男仆纷纷跑进来。他们一看到弗朗西斯掀翻了桌子站在我面前就立刻非常识相地迅速跑出去了，免得讨骂。

“伊丽莎白，你够了没有？”他俯下身，一把攥住了我的衣襟，气得充血的眼睛紧紧盯着我，好像要冒出火来，“你到底要我怎么样？”

我看着他，不知为什么，全身上下突然冒出了一种深深的无力，我不想再和他没完没了地吵架了，我受够了，我真的受够了。

我没有像平时那样回嘴，总是抢在他跟前说出无比刻薄的话来，相反，我只是面色苍白地看着他，嘴角带着一丝悲哀的微笑。

我真的弄不懂这个男人。

“烫伤了吗？”他看了看我的手臂。我那天穿的衬衫的袖子是用透明的绉纱做的，茶水溅在上面，把我的皮肤烫的变成了红色，起了泡。他托起我的手臂，想把我抱起来，可是我往后面缩去，把椅子撞倒在了地上，不想碰到他。

“你离我远一点。”我茫然地说，声音里带着一丝空洞。

我踩着满地的碎瓷片，走过了起居室，迎着仆人们惊异和好奇的目光，像游魂一样回到了我自己的房间，收拾好东西，移形幻影离开了。


	31. 孤单的圣诞

吉莉安把一管治烧伤的药膏扔在我面前。

她生气地看着我，褐色的眼睛闪闪发亮：“你怎么每次一见到斯图亚特，就要闹得天翻地覆？我还真是服了你了，你就不能管管你的脾气？你这次又干了什么，把他气成这个样子？”

我把药膏抹在手臂上，那些烫伤的泡泡瞬间就消失了，皮肤上传来了一丝凉爽的感觉。

“我没干什么啊，”我说，“我碰到了他的情妇。”

“然后他就把你烧伤了？”

“差不多。”我说，然后把杰奎琳和埃莉诺的事情向她稍微概括了一下，说完后，我发现吉莉安用一种欲哭无泪的表情看着我。

“怎么了？”我皱起眉头。

“伊丽莎白，世界上怎么会有你这么白痴的女人？”吉莉安说。

我觉得这句话听着有些熟悉，我想了想，记起来汤姆上星期也这么说过我。我不由得生气了，瞪着吉莉安，正要说话，吉莉安就在我脑门上拍了一巴掌，大声说：“你的情商是有多低？你的神经系统大概和正常人类不太一样，是遗传了巨怪的基因了是不是？你当着你男人的面告诉他，你不在乎他跟另一个女人生孩子，他不气炸才怪啊！换了我是弗朗西斯，我可不是把热茶浇在你身上这么简单，我会把梅林的粪桶浇在你脑子上！”

被吉莉安骂完后，我回到了我在约克郡的房子，一个人静静想了想，觉得她的话放在正常夫妇之间确实是有道理。可是弗朗西斯本来就不喜欢我，我只是说出了事实而已，他有什么好生气的。是我的话让他觉得丢了面子。他可能是觉得就算他不喜欢我，我还得死心塌地地爱着他才对。

我叹了口气，从抽屉里拿出了弗朗西斯从前写给我描述查尔斯的信。每次我觉得我和弗朗西斯即使不住在一个房子里，这日子也过不下去的时候，我就拿出这些信来看。我儿子是我坚持着这段婚姻的唯一动力了。

这次闹完之后，弗朗西斯连信都懒得给我写了。只有查尔斯的奶妈每个月会给我写一次信，要不然我连我儿子是死是活都不知道。

贝卡在约克郡陪着我，成天长吁短叹，却又不敢在我面前提到弗朗西斯的名字，因为我威胁她要是胆敢在我面前提到他，我就让她去挤一个下午的鼻涕虫汁。

他这次是真的气坏了，圣诞节的时候，他的助理写了一封信给我，告诉我他带着三个孩子去瑞士滑雪了，躲开了所有的应酬。想到不用去应付他，我也松了一口气。

平安夜，贝卡回了她的父母家，我对兰道尔一家撒谎说我待在斯图亚特庄园，不想出门。事实上，我一个人买了一大堆吃的，在厨房忙活了一下午，结果把苹果馅饼烤的坍塌了下去，烤鸡也焦了，最后我只能拿着一瓶波尔多裹着毯子坐在沙发上一个人喝酒，听着收音机，觉得凄凉无比。

我这辈子都没有过过这么凄惨的圣诞节。

收音机里说着伦敦的魔法部圣诞晚宴的盛况，我们过去每年都会出席，伦敦的各界名流都会前往。主持人说道汤姆·里德尔和阿德莱德·史密斯进场时，我气得拿起魔杖对着收音机念了一个粉碎咒，把收音机炸的尸骨不存。

我第二天迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，窗户外面是一片异常的明亮。我睁开眼睛，发现外面下起了鹅毛大雪。

我想起昨夜的那顿圣诞大餐的残骸和收音机的碎片还都躺在楼下，只能打起精神来洗澡穿衣，然后没精打采地往楼下走去。

“看来有人的圣诞节过得还真不怎么样啊。”有一个讽刺的声音突然传了过来，我吓了一跳，差点一脚踩空楼梯。我扶住栏杆，稳住自己，扎拉眨眼睛，才看清楚了正懒洋洋地站在我的餐桌边检查着那只惨不忍睹的馅饼的汤姆·里德尔。

他穿着一件干净清爽的黑袍子，一缕黑发微微蜷曲着垂在额前，英俊的脸上带着一丝嘲弄。

“怪不得你丈夫圣诞节都不理你。作为一个女人，竟然连馅饼都不会做。”

“谁说我不会做的？”我走下楼梯，一挥魔杖，把馅饼清理一空，“我只是没发挥好而已。”

我一边清理着其他东西，一边强忍住突然看到他的讶异之情，尽量用平静的语气问他道：“你怎么知道我住在这里？”

“你有那么难找吗？”他的魔杖在手里转着圈，心不在焉地说，“你的收音机怎么惹你了？”

他挥了挥魔杖，替我修好了收音机。

“你来干嘛？”我不客气地问，指挥着水壶飞到了水龙头下面。

“作为你的老朋友，担心你把自己饿死在雪地里，所以顺路过来看一眼。”

“你怎么不在家里陪阿德莱德？”我讽刺地说，“你们的婚期在什么时候？”

他看着此刻活像一只尖酸刻薄、竖起浑身刺的豪猪的我，沉默着。

“祝你的婚姻和我的一样美好。”我刻薄地说。

“谢谢。”他礼貌地说，“既然你没事，那我就先走啦。”

“滚吧。”我说。

他对我点点头，然后走了出去，走到花园门口才移形幻影，在雪地上留下一串脚印。

房子里一片寂静。我站在窗前看着他消失的地方，突然，眼泪毫无预兆地流了下来。

一月底，弗朗西斯带着孩子们回来了，两月份到了，他的助理乔纳森给我写了一封信，告诉我他打算在伦敦斯特兰德街为查尔斯举办一岁生日宴会。

我回到斯特兰德街的时候，奶妈正好带着孩子们出门散步。我站在门口，看到了四岁的梅琳达和五岁的埃莉诺。梅琳达是个沉静的黑发小美人，穿着一件紫色的小斗篷，埃莉诺的金发像洋娃娃一样垂在肩上，蓝色的大眼睛与杰奎琳的一样明亮闪烁，她穿着黑衣服，还在为杰奎琳服丧。

查尔斯还在婴儿车里。他还不会说话，正趴在车子的边缘，冲着门口张望着。他的脸胖嘟嘟的，头发是弗朗西斯的颜色，眼睛则和我的一样乌黑清澈。

我看着查尔斯，突然眼睛就湿润了。埃莉诺捅了捅梅琳达，压低声音问：“这个女人是谁？她怎么一看到我们就哭了？”

梅琳达向来不喜欢我。她撅着嘴巴，傲气地扬着下巴，没有说话。

男仆们正把我的东西提进屋。奶妈看到我，连忙跟几个孩子说：“快向斯图亚特夫人问好。”

梅琳达和埃莉诺都看着我，一语不发，埃莉诺看着我的眼睛里甚至有一丝敌意。气氛尴尬极了。我往后面退了一步，对奶妈笑了笑，说：“你带孩子们出去吧。”

奶妈和护士带着孩子们出去了，我一个人回到房间，坐在窗前的写字台上拆看着信件。吃晚饭的时候我也没有下去，一直一个人待在房间里。

生日宴会的规模不大，主要都是一些熟悉的好友。我看到了阿德莱德·史密斯，她没有和汤姆在一起，脸色有些苍白，而且看起来总是心不在焉。好几次，她都想走过来和我说话，无奈我身边一直围绕着其他人。吃过饭之后，她终于在客厅里叫住了我，低低地说：“斯图亚特夫人，我可不可以和你聊一聊？”

“当然可以。”我说，在她身边坐了下来。我端详着她的脸，觉得她瘦削了不少，那张脸蛋也不像从前那样容光焕发了。

“我听说了你和汤姆从前的事情。”她嗫嚅着说，好像有点儿不太好意思。

我点点头：“都过去了。你为什么要问这个？”

“汤姆最近有点……古怪。”她说，蓝色的眼睛里充满了痛苦，“我不知道该和谁说。我都快被逼疯了。”

“古怪？”我小心地说，“怎么了？”

“他有一本奇怪的日记本。”阿德莱德说，“我总是看到他往那本本子里写东西，可是有一回，我在整理东西的时候正好看到了那本本子，日记本里却是一片空白，什么也没有。”

“也许是隐形墨水。”

“我也是这么想的。”阿德莱德的声音里带着哭腔，“我后来和他提过，结果他生气了，把我的桌子都炸碎了。他已经两个星期没有和我说过话了。”

“别担心，你们都订婚了。”我宽慰地说，“他的脾气有时候是不太好。你得学会忍耐。”

“可是他从前不是这样的！”

我笑了笑，不知道该说什么好。只要汤姆乐意，他就可以变成一个令人愉快，彬彬有礼的人，可是一旦觉得不耐烦了，他的本性就会暴露出来。单纯的阿德莱德显然是从来没有见识过汤姆的本性的。

我答应了她如果下次看到汤姆，就去劝劝他。可是我在伦敦住了三天，都没有见到汤姆的影子。等我回到约克郡，才发现汤姆给我写了一封信。

_“伊丽莎白，_

_下周一晚上我到你这里来。等我。_

_汤姆。”_


	32. 阿德莱德的陷阱

那晚汤姆一过来，我就知道他确实遇上大麻烦了。暴风雪把通往村子里的路都堵住了，大约半夜十二点钟不到的时候，汤姆敲开了厨房门，跌跌撞撞地走了进来，浑身冰冷，靴子里浸湿了泥水和雪水，袍子的一半都散发着浓重的血腥味。

“我又被弗朗西斯算计了。”他走进门，脱下靴子，走到炉火前烘烤着冻得发僵的手指，“你的女仆呢？”

“贝卡睡了。”我说，“我在她的南瓜汁里下了一点药剂。”

他点点头，没再说什么，半低着头，头发从额头上垂落下来，眼睛里透着一股暴戾和愤怒。我看着他，心里满是他的那句没头没脑的“又被弗朗西斯算计了”。这句话是什么意思？

我只觉得心里无端涌起了一股无比强烈的恐惧，就好像我所知道的过去并不是真实的过去，我所知道的未来也不是真实的未来一样。

我给他倒了一大杯白兰地，又帮他脱下了湿漉漉的斗篷和袍子，然后给他放了一浴缸热水洗澡。他在洗澡的时候，我一直抱着膝盖坐在床上，看着漆黑的窗外颤抖的暴风雪，觉得越来越恐惧和无助。

他洗完澡走进我的房间，拿了一支烟坐在床头，双眉紧蹙，一语不发。我知道他在思考，所以我也没有打扰他，只是和衣躺在床上，安安静静地陪着他。

不知不觉我就睡着了，等我再次醒来的时候，我发现房间里的灯已经关了，汤姆躺在我身边，呼吸均匀，面容恬静地好像一个孩子。

我怔怔看着他，心想他何曾是一个孩子。他从未是一个孩子。这个世界过早地就夺走了他享受童年的特权。从来没有人可以给他什么。和我一样，他从小学会的就是努力争取自己想要的东西，可是黑暗的力量永远缠绕在我们身边，最后，为了对抗黑暗，他只能变成愈加强大的黑暗。

很多事情，虽然我不知道，可是我隐约也是有数的。比如说当汤姆跌跌撞撞来到我的房子里的那个风雪交加的夜晚，我就感觉到了一张围绕着我们的天罗地网正在一点点收紧。这张网的后面有谁我不知道。我永远也不会知道。

我躺在汤姆身边，轻轻转了个身，凑上前去，就像母亲亲吻孩子一样，在他的额头上印上了虔诚的一吻。

也许我不曾有过信仰，但是对他的爱就是我心中供奉的神灵。

窗外的风雪在飞旋，卧室里的壁炉里，火焰劈啪作响，寒风透过窗子的缝隙，发出呜呜的哀鸣。在这样的阴沉寒冷、杳无人迹的乡村农居里，我突然产生了一种幻觉，好像我和汤姆正手拉着手漂浮在海洋里。海水是深蓝色的，有节奏地上下涌动，温柔而温暖，倒映着漫漫星光，灿烂而美丽。银河在我们头顶横跨而过，壮丽夺目，一缕缕的流星好像是烟雾一样，在星星的河流中涌动荡漾。

我想起巴黎的那个夜晚，那摔碎一地的血红色玫瑰。

这就是我们的世界。无垠，广袤，充满了神秘的律动，没有道义、没有原则、没有观念，我们变成了史前的原始人类，躺在茫茫苍穹中，等待着死亡和捕食者的残酷掠夺，心中却毫无惧怕，该来的总会来，生命的意义，不就是在于以同样的欢欣，拥抱快乐与痛苦吗？

我觉得我在自己的乱七八糟，毫无逻辑的想象中渐渐迷醉了。半睡半醒之间，脑海里又响起了那支神秘悠久，带着宇宙伸出神秘律动的歌声——

Oh! How far you are from home

哦，你离家乡已然如此之远

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)

黑暗已至

Believe and you will find your way

坚信你将坚守信条

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)

黑暗虽至

A promise lives within you now

但你心中承诺不忘

May it be shadows call

愿那邪恶暗影之呼唤

Will fly away

就此陨落

May it be your journey on

愿你那漫漫长路之征程

To light the day

点燃星空

When the night is overcome

当那黑夜被你征服

You may rise to find the sun

你将崛起于阳光之下

我不知道我是什么时候开始吻他的。我对他的爱已经成为了一种无需理由，无需解释的原始动物一般的感情，深深根植于心底，我不要他的坦诚，不要他的专一，也不要他的道德，我只要他和我存在于同一个世界，这难道还不是爱的理由吗。就好像吉莉安曾经给我看过的一本麻瓜小说《丹尼尔的半生缘》里面所写的：“倘若有人非得问我爱他的理由，我只能想到一种表达：‘因为他就是他，我就是我。’这是一种超越我表达能力的力量，难以言喻，不可抗拒，将我们结合在一起。”

也许，过了今晚，我们这一片共同的灿烂星空就不再存在了。Carpe diem，活在当下，不就是我要抓住和他在一起的每一秒的道理吗？

我已经不记得上一次与他这么亲密还是什么时候的事情了。我们之间永远都是近在咫尺，却又隔着千山万水，想要走近一步都是那么那么地辛苦。当他终于清醒过来，开始吻我的时候，我觉得简直觉得为了这一秒，我愿意付出余下所有的生命。

******

第二天，我们在雪天的明亮晨曦中醒来，我躺在他胸前，扬起脑袋，懒洋洋地说了声早。

他对我笑了笑，在床上又躺了几秒钟，起床洗淋浴去了。

我穿着睡衣下楼去给他煮咖啡。他下楼的时候已经是穿戴整齐，浑身一尘不染，风度翩翩了。我看了他一眼，给他倒了一杯浓浓的清咖，说：“准备好出去调戏单纯小姑娘了？”

他在桌边坐下，湿淋淋的黑头发有点乱七八糟。他喝了一口咖啡，笑了笑说：“小姑娘死了。”

我手一抖，咖啡全部撒在了桌子上。

“赫普兹巴·史密斯和阿德莱德·史密斯都死了。”他又说了一遍，那双乌黑的眸子里很平静，“如果没错的话，今天早上的预言家日报头条就是这个消息。”

他从烤面包机里拿出一片吐司，抹上果酱，咬了一口就丢在了桌上。他拍了拍双手，俊逸的脸上带着不可一世的笑容，乌黑的眼底深不可测：“看来，我忙碌的一天又要从扮演一名悲伤的未婚夫开始了。祝我好运吧，”他走到我身边，一边扣上袍子，一边弯腰在我的脸颊上吻了吻，乌黑的眼睛紧紧盯着我，嘴角带着一抹温柔的笑意，“亲爱的。”

“是你做的吗？”我一把拉住他的袖子，冲动地问道。

他看着我，慢慢地摇摇头，小声说：“是又如何，不是又如何？”

我想起了他昨晚说的那句“又被弗朗西斯陷害了”，不由得一把攥住了他的衣袖，问道：“你昨晚是不是被弗朗西斯盯梢了，所以才临时躲到我这里来的？”

他看了我好几秒钟，眼睛里是一种我看不明白的深不可测的神情。然后他微笑了，露出了一抹我熟悉的温柔：“放心吧，我不会有事的。”

汤姆走后，我深深吸了一口气，拿出了羊皮纸和羽毛笔，给弗朗西斯写了一封信，跟他说，我们离婚吧。我再也不想这样耗下去了。和他的婚姻从头开始就是个错误，或许跟着汤姆我的生活会变得很辛苦，但是我知道这是正确的。

你有没有过摆脱过去，挣扎着开始一段新生活的经历？生活好比是一棵树，你的生命好比一个装满了新鲜泥土的花盆。当你终于痛下决心，把旧生活的根从泥土里狠狠拔出的时候，你会受伤，你会痛，但是你会栽下新的树苗，它的绿叶会释放出你真正需要的氧气。

但是如果你害怕短暂的疼痛而不早这么做，等到年岁渐渐累积，你就发现旧生活的树根早就盘根错节霸占了整个花盆。到那时候你再想拔出树根，那么花盆也会跟着你的动作变得四分五裂。你会变得无路可逃，痛不欲生，彻底陷在生活的牢笼中。


	33. 刺杀

无休止的审判，调查，家族财产分割纠纷充斥了接下来两个星期的报纸头版，史密斯家族的悲剧似乎让很多人都觉得不安，于是，1949年夏天到来时，涌去空气洁净的乡间消暑成为了伦敦巫师们的新风尚，好像这样就可以暂时逃离伦敦的乌烟瘴气了。

我依旧一个人住在约克郡的红砖房里，专心准备着九月份的治疗师考试。弗朗西斯的回信一直没有来。考试结束后，我有了一个礼拜的假期，我把长长的夏日午后花来采摘溪谷里的新鲜夏季草莓，打算做一些果酱。

到了喝下午茶的时候，吉莉安从我的壁炉里爬出来，身上还穿着治疗师的绿袍，手里拿着沉甸甸的手提包。厨房的大门敞开着，我和贝卡都穿着围裙坐在凳子上洗草莓，收音机里在播放着某个巫师乐团的新单曲。

吉莉安丢下她的手提袋，在我身边坐下，拿起一只草莓丢进嘴里。

“我饿坏了。”她说，“今天一名被咒语烧伤的男人在我们科室闹了一上午，我花了一个小时才让他明白自己应该去魔咒伤害科。”

她拿起扶手椅上的报纸，打开到头版读了起来。“赫普兹巴·史密斯的谋杀案有进展了，”她说，“你能相信吗？一个老眼昏花的家养小精灵居然会给自己的主人下毒？”

我耸耸肩，把最后一颗草莓丢进罐子，贝卡端起罐子站起来，说：“我去给你们准备茶点。”

“太棒了。”吉莉安说，“还有没有上次的那种重乳酪手指饼？”

“当然有！”贝卡说，一边兴冲冲地走开了。

我站起身，活动了一下僵硬的脊椎，太阳正在西沉，金红灿烂的云层洋洋洒洒地铺满了整个萨凡纳山谷，辉煌的余晖洒落在谷地里郁郁葱葱的常绿树林里，一小群云雀呼啦啦地飞起来，窜到河谷另一头的苹果园去了。

虽然我不常出门，可是我一直紧密关注着时事动态。我心底有一种隐约的猜测，或者说我几乎可以确定史密斯一家的悲剧和汤姆还有弗朗西斯有关。看到报纸上登出的审判结果，我感觉松了一口气，因为我一直害怕汤姆会受到牵连。那天晚上汤姆失魂落魄的样子还一直深刻地停留在我的脑海里，挥之不去。

“这么说，你确定要离婚了？”吉莉安看了我一眼。我知道她不赞成我和汤姆在一起，但是她一直尊重我的决定，也绝不会在背后对我说三道四。

我恩了一声，走到水池边洗手：“汤姆今晚来吃饭。”

“这是弗朗西斯的房子。”

“我知道，”我说，“我和汤姆很快就要搬到爱丁堡去了。”

贝卡在花园里打开了一张折叠桌，我和吉莉安用魔杖指挥着几张椅子漂浮到桌子旁，我们三个在黄昏的余晖中，呼吸着充满紫罗兰和六月兰香气的空气，愉快地用着茶点。

我们喝完茶，吃了一叠重乳酪手指饼，舒舒服服地躺在扶手椅上时，一只褐色的谷仓猫头鹰背对着耀眼的夕阳，在绿色的林子那边展翅向我们这里飞来。它降落在折叠桌上，撞翻了茶壶，向我伸出了一只脚，上面系着一封圣芒戈的信封。

治疗师资格的考核通知不会这么早就出来啊，我奇怪地想，把手里吃了一半的饼干塞进猫头鹰的嘴，解下了那封信。吉莉安也奇怪地看着我。

“这不是我们科室的。”我说，皱起了眉头，“是魔法生物伤害科。”

_“亲爱的斯图亚特夫人，_

_我们很遗憾地通知您，因为斯图亚特先生受到了不明生物的攻击，一分零五秒之前被送至圣芒戈医院的时候依旧处于昏迷状态。治疗师正在努力抢救中，您暂时还不能探望病人，很抱歉。_

_我们会及时通知您最新情况。_

_简·罗伯茨，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，魔法生物伤害科实习治疗师，_

_马克·尼尔森，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，魔法生物伤害科主治疗师。”_

我还没有来得及说话，又一只猫头鹰降落在了贝卡的饼干碟子里，霸道地把圣芒戈的谷仓猫头鹰挤到一边，到我面前伸出了脚。

我一眼就认出了这是斯图亚特家的牛皮纸信封，封口的鲜红色火漆上是盾形的家族纹章。我一把扯下信打开。这封信写的很简短。

_“斯图亚特夫人，_

_斯图亚特先生今早在威森加摩发表演讲时遇袭。魔法部已被紧急封锁，所有现场人员均被隔离接受全面调查。_

_斯图亚特先生已被送往圣芒戈，尚未脱离生命危险，请您立刻赶到斯特兰德街。_

_乔纳森·弗里斯，_

_国际魔法合作司司长办公室高级助理。”_

“梅林……”突如其来的消息让我的大脑一片空白，我手忙脚乱地站起来，把椅子都撞翻了。我攥着信跑到房子里，大声叫着贝卡。吉莉安夺过我手里的信，匆匆扫了两眼，脸色也吓白了。

在我心里，我一直觉得弗朗西斯是那种百毒不侵的人，他那么精明能干，从来都没有人可以威胁得到他。

我想起上一次见他的时候，我们在互相说刻薄话的时候还提起了他的遗嘱，我就觉得一阵揪心。

贝卡匆匆跑下楼来，我对她说：“赶紧收拾一下去伦敦。”

“我跟你们一起去。”吉莉安说，拉了拉我的手，一阵暖意流进了我麻木的心脏。

我一到斯特兰德街，弗朗西斯的首席助理乔纳森·弗里斯就从书房走出来，他是个体态僵硬，满脸雀斑的男人，大约三十多岁，穿着一件难看的棕色西装。

他对我说：“夫人，你最好跟我来一趟。”

书房里吵成了一片。四五名律师和助理有的站在壁炉前，有的坐在沙发上，各执一词，争论不休。

“根据魔法部的规定，司长或者司长级别以上的官员遇刺，部长就必须在二十四小时之内紧急提名！”一个国际魔法合作司的官员愤怒地说，“这是一场蓄意刺杀，针对的就是魔法部的稳定和团结，我们不能让他们得逞！”

“斯图亚特先生还没咽气呢！”一名律师咆哮道，“法律规定是遇刺身亡，才能重新任命！副司长先生，我知道你巴不得斯图亚特先生现在就一命呜呼，你就可以被提名了，是不是？或许这场刺杀的幕后黑手就是你！”

律师的话引爆了又一轮的愤怒的咆哮，那些穿着黑袍子的男人们显然都失去了理智，局面彻底乱了套。乔纳森用拳头在门框上敲了敲，用力咳嗽了一声，说：“斯图亚特夫人到了。”

我脸色苍白地站在门口，默不作声地看着那群情绪激烈的男人们。尽管我自己也不明白到底发生了什么，但是我知道，我不能显示出害怕的样子来。

“谢谢你，乔纳森。”我稳稳地对他说，然后又转向书房，冷冷的目光一一扫过那群人，“首先，先生们，如果你们有意见，请去魔法部吵，不要在我家里争执不休；其次，我丈夫还没有断气，谁也不许再提新任司长的事情，否则，我保证等他醒过来之后，让你们活得比死都难受。如果没有别的事，乔纳森，送客。”

一番话说完，那群律师和官员全都没了声音，有几个还用愤怒而奇怪的眼神看着我，可是我没有躲避他们的目光，冷静地直视回去。

他们鱼贯离开书房后，我深深吸了一口气，走到弗朗西斯的书桌前，倒了一杯他的威士忌，喝了一大口下去，才逐渐镇定下来。

“夫人，他们都离开了。”乔纳森走了回来，看着我的眼神明显比刚刚友善多了。他是弗朗西斯在工作上最得力的助手。有事情的时候通常是他代表弗朗西斯联系我的。所以，我和弗朗西斯关系不和的事情他知道得比谁都清楚，他也许没想到在这紧要关头我会与他站在一边。

“去斯图亚特庄园把孩子们接过来。”我对他说。

“可是……”乔纳森看起来有些犹豫。

“按我说的办。”我说，心里升起了一阵恐惧，我却不愿意把这股恐惧说出来。乔纳森看着我的眼睛，我知道他明白我在想什么。

“我知道了，夫人。”他微微一弯腰，走了出去。

如果弗朗西斯真的要断气了，我至少得让他的孩子们见他最后一面。

我并不知道孩子们是什么时候抵达伦敦的，因为我一直在医院待到天快亮的时候才回到家。吉莉安在医院值班，她劝我先回家休息，反正现在我也没法进病房。

我坐在急救室外面的走廊里，浑身发冷，喉咙发紧，一句话也说不出来。我是不喜欢他，可是这不代表我真的希望他死掉。虽然这么多年来我们之间一直互相伤害，可是他毕竟是查尔斯的父亲，是我的丈夫。对于他，我已经产生了一种我自己也说不清的，像是亲人之间的感情。而这一点，是那个冰冷漫长的夜晚，我坐在急救室外面时才意识到的。

治疗师其间出来过几次，每次都是行色匆匆，带着口罩，绿色的袍子上沾着令人触目惊心的血迹，乔纳森走过去询问，可是他们压根就没有搭理他。

吉莉安也陪着我，她去六楼的茶水间给我带来了热茶。乔纳森去楼道里抽烟的时候，她对我说：“我刚刚去办公室打探了一下消息，有件事你得知道，弗朗西斯是在威森加摩发表演讲的时候遇袭的。出事后，傲罗立刻封锁了整个魔法部逐一排查。现在魔法部已经闹成了一团糟，很多被封锁在内的官员家属都去伦敦街上抗议，很多麻瓜都已经注意到了。”

我点点头，抱紧了手里的杯子。茶水的热量透过掌心，传递到了我冰冷的身体里。

“托尼·兰道尔，西尔维娅·布莱克和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福也都被困在魔法部了。”她压低声音告诉我，“虽然预言家日报什么都没说，但是我听到有传闻说袭击弗朗西斯的是一条训练有素的毒蛇。”

啪得一声，我手里的茶杯重重摔碎在地板上，滚烫的茶水洒了一地。

“我要去给汤姆送一封信。”我站起来，突兀地说。

******

一直到凌晨四点多，一群治疗师才筋疲力竭地走了出来，打头的是尼尔森先生，我面无血色地走上前去，他向我走来，取下了口罩，疲倦的脸上带着一丝宽慰：“斯图亚特先生暂时脱离生命危险了。”

乔纳森在扶住浑身发抖地我，一边熟稔地问了他们一些问题，看起来比我镇定多了。弗朗西斯身边重用的人，大多都有这种镇定自若的本事。

“斯图亚特夫人，我建议你先回家好好休息，”尼尔森先生说，“现在斯图亚特先生还处于封闭抢救中，治疗师24小时都不能离开他，你也不能进去看他。还是明天再过来吧。”

我回到斯特兰德街时，孩子们已经睡了。奶妈还不知道发生了什么，她一边收拾孩子们的衣物，一边问我：“斯图亚特夫人，是不是发生什么事了？为什么这么突然地把我们都叫来伦敦？”

我转身对贝卡说：“把这幢房子里的所有报纸统统扔出去，不要让孩子们看到。”

贝卡走开了，奶妈的神色变得害怕起来，我拍了拍她，努力用冷静的语气说：“斯图亚特先生出了一点意外。不用担心，也不要对孩子们说，明白吗？”

“好的，斯图亚特夫人。”她说。

因为已经累得筋疲力竭，我倒在床上就睡着了。醒过来的时候已经是中午了，贝卡把午饭端到了我的房间，我吃完饭，洗了个澡就打算去医院，我留意了一下外面的天空，还是没有猫头鹰的影子。

我看了看镜子里的自己，不禁被那个面容憔悴的女人吓了一大跳。一天来，我竟然被惶恐和担忧折磨成了这个样子。我还没有出门，就听到了啪的一声，有人幻影移形到了我的房间里。

我下意识地就去取我的魔杖，然后听到了汤姆低沉沉的声音：“不要出声，是我。”

我往后面退了几步，手里的魔杖丢在地上，慌张地说：“你怎么来了？你收到我的信了吗？”

“没有。”汤姆说，手里依旧紧紧攥着魔杖，脸上的表情僵硬而紧张，“以后不要再给我写信了，你难道还不知道吗，你的每一封信都被斯图亚特手下的人拦截检查过。听着，我时间不多，他们很快就会怀疑到我的头上来，所以我最近可能要先离开一段时间，我们不能见面了。”

我迅速地说：“那条蛇是你的？”

他点点头，说：“是的，那是我的蛇。”

“可是你为什么要这么做？”我绝望地拉住他的衣领，“我已经打算和他离婚了，你为什么非要把你自己弄到这步田地？”

“我和你丈夫之间的事，还远远没有完。”他说。

“可是——”

他不耐烦地打断了我：“我没有时间和你解释。”

说完，他就一步走上前紧紧抱住了我，脸深深埋在了我的肩上，一语不发。他把我抱得那么紧，把我肺里的空气全都挤了出来，让我觉得几乎要窒息。

直到今天，我都记得那是一个寒冷苍白的中午，我房间的窗户大开着，空中漂浮着白茫茫雾气和烘焙房里的烤面包的香味，出租车开过楼下的街道，传来两声尖锐的喇叭声。

我听到有轨电车开过马路的一阵铃声，那些穿着制服，背着方方正正的黑色牛皮书包的文法学校的学生们跳下车，无忧无虑的笑声打破了凝重的雾气，几个女孩子和男孩子的声音欢快而零碎地唱着——

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_and never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_for the sake of auld lang syne._

他们的歌声那么清澈嘹亮，在三月份的寒冷空气里传得很远很远。我紧紧抱着汤姆，那一刻，好像有岁月的洪流从我们身边滚滚流过，一直倒退到炮火连天的1943。我抱着他的身体秫秫发抖，就好像攥住我生命里的最后一根稻草。

我的目光越过他的肩膀，看到了房间对面的梳妆镜里面我自己苍白如纸的脸。梳妆台上有一只老式的黄铜自鸣钟，房间里一片寂静，只听得到秒针滴滴答答行走的声音，咔哒，咔哒，咔哒……一秒又一秒，一步又一步，在我的一生中，我从未感觉到一秒钟的流逝可以真切到这样痛彻心扉的地步。

我想挽回我们的时间，我想挽回我们的爱。

“再见，伊丽莎白。”他温柔地在我耳边说，声音低低的，静静的。这时候我听到门外的楼梯传来了脚步声，贝卡在外面敲着我的房门：“斯图亚特夫人，乔纳森先生的车子再过一个小时到，奶妈让我问你是不是要把查尔斯叫醒也带过去——”

“别进来！”我惶恐地说，“你们去给孩子们准备一下，我马上出来。”

“好的，夫人。”贝卡没怀疑什么，咚咚地往育儿室走去了。

“我还是先走了，”汤姆说，“眼下被斯图亚特家的人发现我们两在一起可不是什么好玩的事。”

我仰着脸看着他，张了张嘴，心里翻滚着无数的问题，却又一个字也说不出来。他松开了我，又轻轻拉开了我无力地环绕着他脖子上的苍白瘦弱的手臂。

我攥住他的手腕，像一个孩子一样幼稚地央求道：“你不要走好不好，我已经准备好和他离婚了，我不要在斯图亚特家里过一辈子，我已经——”

啪得一声，我的手里只剩下了空气。

我僵硬地保持着原来的姿势，愣了一会儿，对着空落落的房间，自顾自地说完了剩下的话：“我已经打算把你的孩子生下来，和你一起过完下半辈子了。”

奶妈又在我的门口砰砰敲着，我像游魂一样走过去打开门。

“夫人！”她惊诧地看着我，“你的脸色怎么这么差？你上午没有睡觉吗？贝卡让我来问问你要给你准备那件貂皮毛边的斗篷还是银边水獭毛的那件——”

“随便。”我说，然后关上了门，打开衣柜，换上了衣服，然后坐到梳妆台前梳头。我的手剧烈地抖动着，我伸手拿香水瓶地时候，啪得打落了叠放在桌子上的一摞书，一本15世纪爱尔兰女巫诗集打开在地上，我俯下身拾起，看到书页里夹着一张泛黄的羊皮纸，上面抄写着这样的诗句：

_My only love sprung from my only hate,_

_Too early seen unknown, and know too late._

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy._

仇恨的灰烬中燃烧起爱情的火焰，

倘若不该相识，你我何必相逢。

昨日的仇敌，今日的恋人，

我们的爱恋终将成为此生的祸根。

我慢慢站起来，把羊皮纸在手心揉成一团，扔进了废纸篓。

抄下诗句的时候，我只看到了韵律的浪漫；当我尝遍了这世间的悲苦，我希望我从来都没有读过这样的诗句。


	34. 最后的一击

星期一的早晨，太阳还没有升起，白茫茫的雾气笼罩在斯特兰德街。我一早就起床了，奶妈叫醒了梅琳达和埃莉诺，给她们穿好衣服，给查尔斯喂了奶，把他的车子和尿布都准备好。吃过早饭，司机已经在门口等着我们了。奶妈抱着查尔斯先上了车，我把梅琳达和埃莉诺抱上车，最后自己才坐了进去，关上了车门。

我看着车窗外面雾蒙蒙的街道，心里有种难言的苦涩。弗朗西斯已经醒过来一个星期了。他第一次醒来的时候，我不知道该做什么，于是我握了握他的手，轻轻叫了一声他的名字。

他看着我，茫然的灰蓝色眼睛里闪过一丝暖意。

“你还在。”他说。

我心底好像又被什么抓住了一样，难受地不能自己。我没和他提“离婚”这两个字，只和他说了一些家里的琐事，他静静听着，没有血色的嘴角带着一丝浅浅的笑。

梅琳达和埃莉诺都被吓坏了。她们两都特别喜欢弗朗西斯。过去的一个礼拜，我每晚都在她们的房间里跟她们说无数次弗朗西斯没事，只是生了点小病，她们才放下心来睡觉。埃莉诺对我的态度依旧充满防备，而梅琳达的冰冷态度却渐渐缓和了。

有一次我把她们两在床上安顿好，关掉灯准备出去的时候，梅琳达突然对我说：“伊丽莎白，你看起来真丑。你要去好好睡一觉，我可以照顾好我自己。要不然，爸爸看到你眼睛上的黑眼圈会难过的。”

那天早上坐在汽车里的时候，梅琳达坐在我身边，穿着一件灰色的外套，柔顺的黑色长发在脑后梳成一个马尾辫。她抬起头，清澈明亮的灰蓝色眼睛看着我，老气横秋地说：“伊丽莎白，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“当然可以。”

“为什么你总是和爸爸吵架？奶妈说，从前我妈妈就从来不和爸爸吵架。”

我想了想，说：“也许是因为弗朗西斯更加喜欢你妈妈吧。”

梅琳达摇摇头，不屑地撅了撅嘴：“你还当我是小孩子啊，我早就知道我妈和爸爸是政治婚姻，从小就被家里安排好的。我爸爸很喜欢你。你干嘛不喜欢他？”

我讪讪一笑，转移了话题，问：“你给爸爸准备了什么礼物？”

梅琳达转头脑袋：“不愿意告诉我就算。你们大人都是这样。”

我叹了一口气。这个姑娘实在是太聪明了。

我们到了医院，穿过里面摆着假人的百货公司橱窗，到了挤挤挨挨的候诊室。奶妈抱着查尔斯，我一手牵着梅琳达，一手牵着埃莉诺，往楼梯走去。

弗朗西斯的病房在顶部的特护病房，因为他是个被刺杀的魔法部高官，所以整个走廊都被他包下来了，傲罗守在所有出入口，闲杂人等是进不来的。我们刚刚进去，梅琳达就哇地叫了一声，吃惊地看着走廊里堆成一座山的礼物。鲜花从垃圾桶里溢了出来，各种各样的卡片——唱歌的，变色的，会飞的，蹦跳的——在实习治疗师的门口堆成了一座山，各种补品——龙爪粉，独角兽粉——堆在另一个角落，还有一大堆防护斗篷，防护手套等，全都完好地放在袋子里，没有拆封。

一头金色短发的实习治疗师简无奈地对我们说：“斯图亚特先生的探视者太多了，我们不能让他们进来，只能把他们的礼物全都搬进来。”

“我可以把这些巧克力蛙和多味豆全部带回去。”梅琳达很实际地说，“爸爸只会把他们全都扔进垃圾桶。”

“你可不能一个人吃掉那么多巧克力蛙。”我说，“你会吃坏肚子的。”

弗朗西斯已经坐起来了，他看起来依旧很苍白，下巴上长着淡青色的胡茬，不过看起来气色还不错。看到孩子们，他张开了手臂微笑起来，随即又想起了什么。

“不要向我扑过来，”他警告梅琳达，“除非你想看到我再次伤口破裂大出血。”

梅琳达看起来吓坏了，我责备地看了他一眼：“不要对孩子说这些！”

他拉住梅琳达和埃莉诺的手，听着她们叽叽喳喳的问题，看起来耐心而又愉悦。整个探视过程中，查尔斯都在睡觉，简直比喝了医院里的镇定剂之后的病人还能睡。闹累了，梅琳达便拉着埃莉诺去楼下喝茶去了，奶妈抱着查尔斯坐在沙发上，我则在他的床头坐了下来。

“乔纳森今天来过了吗？”我问。

他点点头：“来过了。”

“你部里的那些人……”

“不用担心，只要我没死，他们就一步也不敢动。”

“是不是他们——”我咬了咬嘴唇，没敢说出我心里想的。

“还没有查清楚。”他说，“刺客非常狡猾，很明显，他没有亲自出马，而是放出了他亲自驯养的毒蛇。”

“魔法部里的那些人还在封锁吗？”

他笑了笑：“你不看报纸？昨天已经都放出去了，不然那些官员的家属都要抗议了。”

“我怕吓到孩子，把家里的报纸都扔了。”我说，“你们查出什么了吗？”

他的脸色微微一沉，似乎不太愿意谈论这个话题。

“那就不要和我说了。”我说，心里涌过一阵排山倒海般的难过，一时间非常害怕听到真相。

“你以后不要再与你的一个老朋友联系了。”他平淡地说。

我心里的恐惧全部变成了现实。汤姆竟然真的对弗朗西斯下手了，他到底为什么要这么做？这绝不可能仅仅是因为我嫁给了他。我又想起他那晚说过的话“又被弗朗西斯算计了”，他们两人之间的纠葛还有多少我所不知道的？

弗朗西斯在医院里住了两个多月。他进入康复期之后，我就带着孩子们回了苏格兰。

我们家里有两个奶妈，一个年纪稍微大一些，是斯图亚特庄园附近村子里的女人，叫做苏珊，负责照料查尔斯。另外一个叫丹妮丝的伦敦女人负责照料梅琳达和埃莉诺。家里的管理仆役的事儿都是归管家，我也从来不插手，可是我从直觉上就一直不太喜欢丹妮丝。我也说不上为什么。

我在斯图亚特庄园住了一阵子，逐渐就习惯了每天照料孩子们的生活。上午我一般在自己的房间里吃早饭，午饭前，梅琳达和埃莉诺的如尼文家庭教师会跟我汇报一下她们的学习情况。午饭我和孩子们一起吃，吃过饭，女孩子们回她们的房间睡午觉，我则在育儿室陪查尔斯午睡。下午，梅琳达和埃莉诺上图画课和音乐课，我则在书房里看书写信，等到用茶点的时候再见到这些孩子们。

“大家都喜欢梅琳达，谁会喜欢埃莉诺。”一天午后，我碰巧回到育儿室拿我的编织手袋时，听到丹妮丝和另一个女仆闲聊，“梅琳达又漂亮又聪明，对人也礼貌，埃莉诺那个孩子长得面无血色，每次她看着我，那副表情就好像是我欠了她十个金加隆一样。”

“是啊，她还总是端着小姐架子命令我给她跑腿。”另一个女仆哼了一声，说，“她不就是个情妇的私生女吗，还真以为自己和梅琳达和查尔斯的身份一样。”

我走进门，在门框上敲了敲。

丹妮丝和另一个我不认识的女仆吓得立刻跳了起来。见我看着她们不说话，她们拿不准我刚刚是不是听到了她们的话，一时间一句话也不说。

我走到沙发上拿起我的手袋，在壁炉前转身看向她们：“明天早上吃完早饭，你们就可以离开了。克劳德先生会把这个月的工钱算给你们。”

无论她们说什么，我都没有改变我的主意。我对仆人们向来都是脾气出奇地好，从来都没有发过火。女仆和男仆在工作上犯错，我都不会生气，但是在私底下散步这些无聊琐碎、诋毁孩子们的谣言，我是绝对不能忍受，也不会原谅的。

梅琳达和埃莉诺都不知道为什么我好端端地把她们的奶妈给解雇了。我向她们解释是丹妮丝找到了另一份工作。新来的奶妈是贝卡给我推荐的。她是个淳朴的苏格兰姑娘，叫做凯芮，刚从学校毕业不久，看起来很可爱。

弗朗西斯康复回家后也注意到了丹妮丝的离开，我没有向他解释原因，他连讽带刺地对我说：“两个月不在，你这个斯图亚特夫人的架子还越来越大了。”

我气得没理他。

他大病初愈，魔法部里积累了一大堆公事，他又是个凡事亲力亲为的人，所以不顾治疗师的反对，坚持要去部里，每天大清早就出门，吃过晚饭才回来。我则继续在家里陪着孩子们，过着舒适低调的家庭生活。

一天晚上，我哄查尔斯睡着后，又去看了看梅琳达和埃莉诺。梅琳达给埃莉诺讲了一个不知从哪里听来的霍格沃茨的鬼魂的故事，把埃莉诺吓得不敢关灯睡觉。“我以后要去布斯巴顿上学，”这个从小在巴黎长大的姑娘抽着鼻子说，“我才不要去霍格沃茨。布斯巴顿里面可没有可怕的幽灵！”

“嘿！”梅琳达生气地说，“那些鬼魂没什么可怕的！他们曾经和我们一样，也是人啊，只是他们死了而已！”

梅琳达年龄比埃莉诺小一岁，可是胆子却比她大多了，而且因为从小在庄园里被宠过了头，多少有点大小姐脾气。她的脾气一上来，死活不同意开着灯睡觉。

“好，那埃莉诺去我的房间睡，我帮你把灯开着。”我说，把埃莉诺抱了起来，心想要是每个孩子都像我儿子查尔斯那样能吃能睡那该多好。

我把埃莉诺抱回了我的房间，一边安慰她。

“梅琳达说爸爸绝对不会让我去布斯巴顿。”埃莉诺难过地说。

我把她放在床上，用魔杖点亮了床头的一支蜡烛，在烛台外面套上了一只椭圆形的磨砂灯罩，昏暗的暖黄色光线便落在了房间里。

“不会的。”我说，坐在她身边，轻轻拍了拍她，“布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨都是欧洲最伟大的魔法学校。无论你去了哪一所学校，或者是哪一个学院，我相信你都会成为一名出类拔萃的女巫的。每个人的人生都是自己的选择，我和爸爸一定会尊重你的决定。”

在我的安慰下，她渐渐睡着了。我在她的头上亲了一下，站起身，脱下晨衣挂在床柱上，蓦然发现弗朗西斯正站在我的房间门口看着我。

我微微一惊，于是轻轻走过去，光着脚踩过厚厚的丝绒地毯，没有一点儿声音。

“才回来？”我低声说，一边把他推出去，关上了我的房间门，免得吵醒埃莉诺。

他还穿着一身白天的黑袍子，身上带着一股烟味。他点点头，沉郁的眸子看着我，平静地说：“你什么时候走？”

我怔住了。这些日子，我已经习惯了斯图亚特庄园的生活作息，与孩子们朝夕相处，几乎都忘记了平时我是不和他生活在同一屋檐下的。在他受伤之前，我还给他写了一封信，要求和他离婚。

见我愣在原地，他嘲讽地笑了笑，从包里拿出一份文件递给我：“离婚协议书早就起草好了。只是这几天太忙，还没来得及给你。你回去看看吧，没问题我们就可以签字了。”

那份厚厚的文件拿在他手里，看起来那么冰冷，我却迟迟没有接过来。

“怎么？”他说，“后悔了？”

“我要我的儿子。”我说。

他笑了笑，眼神冰冷：“哦？原来你还是知道自己是个母亲？在你心里，难道还有一丁点的责任感？”

他把那份协议书扔在我脚边，转身就往走廊那一头他自己的房间走去。我捡起协议书，追着他跑过去。他已经进了门，我抢在他关门前跟着他走了进去，跳到他面前，把那份离婚协议哗哗两下撕得粉碎，一把砸在了他胸口。

“我要我的儿子。”我一字一顿地说，“我是不会轻易地按照你的条件和你离婚的。”

他把公文包放在桌子上，脱下外套扔在沙发上，一边解开长袍的扣子：“我包里还有一份。你再撕的话我办公室还有。”

我气得在原地直发抖。他轻笑了一声，踩着被我撕碎地离婚协议走过去，脱下长袍，摘下袖扣扔在桌子上的一只金属盒里。

“我真的弄不懂你，伊丽莎白。”他说，转过身来看着我，深蓝色的真丝领带在烛光中闪着微光，“我真的弄不懂你。生下查尔斯以来，你就在约克和里德尔鬼混，对你儿子几个月都可以不闻不问。你跟我说要离婚，没问题；可是我受伤后，你又眼巴巴地过来看我，还对我的三个孩子缠住不放，你到底想要什么？！”

最后一句他是对我吼出来的，话音刚落，他就一把抓住了我的手腕，强行把我抱起来，转了个圈把我按在了沙发上。他的表情好像是绝望的狮子，他的眼睛里映出了我的瞳仁。我一语不发地和他对峙了片刻，突然一仰头，吻上了他的嘴唇。

他浑身一颤，然后狠狠地把我一把推开。

我又伸手去抱他的脖子，他又把我的手打开了，我跟着他在沙发上坐起来，抱住了他的腰，说：“其实你是喜欢我的，是不是，弗朗西斯？”

他依旧沉默着，我的手指顺着他的衬衫扣子一颗颗往下滑去。

“你为什么早点不告诉我？”我用耳语般的声音说，“如果结婚的时候你就告诉我你其实是喜欢我的，这么多年来我也不会一直这么讨厌你。说不定我还会喜欢上你呢。”

突然之间，他把我抱起来扔到了床上，狠狠地把我压在身下，在我的嘴唇上啃噬起来，用力大的我几乎都要叫出声音来。自从我怀了查尔斯的那一夜，我们就再也没有这样亲近过。他好像是把积压了两年多的情感全部发泄了出来，烛光映照在他脸上渗出的细密汗水和他胸口的那道可怕的伤口上，他那双平时总是清冷的灰蓝色眼睛里燃烧着我从未见过的强烈的欲望。

我带着急促的呼吸，在他的耳畔说：“我要我的儿子。”

他的声音迷乱而模糊：“莉齐，你是不会离开我的。”

“你凭什么这么肯定？”我笑了笑。

他似乎被我激怒了，狠狠地对我说：“你不怕你今晚再怀上我的孩子吗？”

“我不怕。”我在他的亲吻下喘着气，鼻尖上带着汗水，“因为我已经怀孕一个月了。是汤姆的。”

这是致命的一击。我看到他的表情变得僵硬而麻木，眼底涌动着我看不懂的复杂神色。

我盯着他的眼睛，心平气和地说：“我爱他，而且我这辈子只爱他一个人。我知道他现在已经亡命天涯了，可是我还是爱他。我知道我对不起你，所以我们就和和气气地离婚吧。除了查尔斯，我什么都不要。我会回到我在爱丁堡的公寓，把汤姆和孩子生下来，然后好好地带大这两个孩子。”

说完，我爬下了床，在床脚拾起了我的睡衣。

“要是你不同意把我的儿子给我，那我就陪你这么耗下去，顺便我还可以把汤姆的孩子生下来，把你的姓氏给他。”我说，“我希望你做出正确的决定。”

说完，头也不回地转身往门外走去。我终于赢了他。

他的声音在我身后传来，静静的，沉沉的。

“滚出斯图亚特庄园。我永远都不想再见到你。”

我的脚步一顿，一阵寒冷像刺刀一样瞬间穿透了我的心底。我慢慢转过身，取下我手指上的结婚戒指，扔在了地毯上，然后头也不回地离开了。


	35. 钻心剜骨

请原谅我的回忆录写的匆忙而零碎，因为最近的一段日子，我的精神似乎变得越来越恍惚脆弱。

1949年冬天，我停止了在圣芒戈的工作，独自住在爱丁堡的公寓里调养身体，我怀着汤姆的孩子，肚子越来越大。这次的怀孕和上次不同，我没有那么严重的反应，只是每天晚上都睡不好，不断地做着各种各样的噩梦。

我好害怕我会忘记我生命中的那些曾经给我美好与希望的点点滴滴，所以每一天，我都坐在那台结实的橡木写字台前，在一叠羊皮纸上不停地写、不停地写……倘若有一天，昼夜不再更替，四季不再冷暖，这一叠叠的回忆录至少还可以提醒我那些我曾经拥有过的东西。

弗朗西斯和汤姆都不和我联系，可是我不停地从《预言家日报》上读到让我胆战心惊的消息： “博金-博克商店被暂时吊销营业执照，其全体员工都将接受魔法部黑魔法走私缉查小组的全面审查”；“国际魔法合作司司长斯图亚特先生刺杀案被怀疑与史密斯谋杀案为一人所为，魔法部官员尚未透露嫌疑人姓名”……

我再也没有去过斯图亚特庄园，弗朗西斯的盛怒把我永远禁足在了庄园之外。

马路被冻得硬邦邦的，靴子踩在上面，脚底都被硌得生疼。我走到了大路尽头，穿过斑马线，沿着狭窄的人行道，回到了我的公寓。

我走到生着熊熊大火的壁炉前，伸出双手，烘烤着冻得没有知觉的手指。厨房里温暖舒适，壁炉旁摆着两只深红色的扶手椅，木头餐桌上点着蜡烛，隔着茶壶和一份今早的《预言家日报》。炉子上由魔法变出来的蓝色火苗正在舔着一只炖锅的锅底，锅里的牛肉炖菜冒着嘟嘟的水泡，散发出诱人的香味。

我在扶手椅上坐下，感觉昏昏欲睡，没过一会儿，我就开始打盹了。等我睁开眼睛的时候，汤姆正低头看着我，微微凌乱的黑发落在他的额头上，他乌黑冷峻的眼底带着一抹疲惫而又温暖的笑意。

我还以为我在做梦，于是我温柔地叫了一声他的名字，伸手环住了他的脖子。

他在我的头发上亲了亲，摸了摸我高高隆起的肚子，说：“你觉得我们的孩子可以叫什么？”

我歪着脑袋想了想，露出了一个调皮的笑容：“就叫莉齐吧。”

水壶烧开了，发出了尖利的声音，他挥了挥魔杖关掉了煤气。我渐渐清醒了过来，目瞪口呆地看着他，然后在我自己的手臂上掐了一下，一阵钻心的疼痛传了过来。我一下子站了起来，结果因为速度太快而一阵眩晕，我等着那一阵眩晕过去，语无伦次地说：“你怎么——你不该——魔法部的人不是在追你吗？”

他的眼底露出一抹难以察觉的忧郁。他抱了抱我，说：“今晚我带你去一个地方，好不好？”

“汤姆，你究竟做了什么？”我问，“你和弗朗西斯之间到底出了什么事？那条蛇是不是你放的？”

他没有直接回答我，那张英俊而熟悉的脸上带着一种不可捉摸的表情：“伊丽莎白，你跟我去一个地方就明白了。”

天地间一片灰蒙蒙。浓重的雾气从河谷的方向涌来，像鬼魂一样盘旋在墓地里。年久失修的灰黑色墓碑横七竖八地倒在肮脏的雪地里，一只乌鸦站在荨麻和醋栗丛中，发出一声又一声的刺耳叫声，在雾气弥漫的寒冬里听起来格外凄厉可怕。

我穿着厚厚的毛皮斗篷，走过一条冻得硬邦邦的泥土小径，穿过重重的迷雾和墓碑，往墓地深处走去。

汤姆走在我前面。他的斗篷扫在地面上，发出沙沙的轻响。他走到一只看起来还算比较新的墓碑前，停下了脚步，沉默地看着前方，雾气缠绕在我们脚边，我连两米之外的东西都看不到。

汤姆拿出他的紫杉木魔杖轻轻一挥，墓碑上厚厚的雪花便自动消失了，露出了一行文字——

汤姆·里德尔

1905~1943

我不由自主地颤抖起来，一把抓住了他的手。他把魔杖放回口袋，盯着前方，安静地说：“这就是我的父亲。”

从前上学的时候，每次我问起他的父母，他总是轻描淡写地说：“我是个孤儿。我父母早就死了，我不知道他们是谁。”

我的声音听起来磕磕绊绊：“汤姆……你的父亲是1943年去世的。那一年我们已经五年级了。”

汤姆的表情依旧安静平淡。他低头看了我一眼，轻笑一声：“我知道。”

我惊讶地抬头看向他，一种莫名的恐惧涌上心头：“可是——可是这么多年来你都是在——”

我没有说出“孤儿院”这个词。我知道这个字眼在过去无数的日日夜夜里，曾经给他带来过多少的耻辱和痛苦。我知道他有多么憎恨这个词。

他低垂着眼睛，声音暗哑地说：“我父亲去世的那个夏夜，我和他在一起。”说到这里，他突然抬起眼，乌黑深邃的眼眸紧紧盯着我，“那是八月份的一个夜晚。我来这里找到了我的父亲，我的外祖父和我的舅舅。”

雪花开始飘落了。我们互相注视着，他说话的时候，嘴里呼出的热气立刻变成一团白茫茫的雾气。墓地里安静得几乎听得到雪花飘落的声音。

“我从来都不知道你有家人。”我说，声音又低又沙哑。

“是啊。”他说，嘴角带着一丝淡淡的嘲讽，“是啊，我也不知道，直到五年级的夏天，我才发现他们都好好地活着。我父亲是一个麻瓜，住在山坡上的里德尔府。我母亲的兄弟莫芬·冈特住在林子里的房子里，穷困潦倒。冈特一家，是萨拉查·斯莱特林的最后一直后代。”

“你是萨拉查·斯莱特林的后代？”我倒吸了一口冷气，感觉太阳穴上突突地生疼。这个消息太突然，也太令人震惊了。

“我找到我父亲的时候，我那亲爱的舅舅也找到了他。他杀死了我的父亲一家，把自己送进了阿兹卡班。”汤姆平静地告诉我。

他看着我，俯下身，把我拢在怀里，在我耳边温柔地说：“当然了，如果你去找到魔法部法律执行司对莫芬·冈特的审判纪录，你会看到我刚刚告诉你的故事。不过，你想成为除了我之外，第二个知道真相的人吗？”

我抬起头，看着他轮廓分明的英俊面容，点了点头。

他的嘴角往上扬起一道轻微的弧度，露出一丝我非常熟悉的笑容。

“我杀死了我的父亲一家，并且嫁祸给了我舅舅而且我不后悔。”

我怔怔地看着他。是啊，典型的“里德尔式”的手段，当年打开密室的时候，他就已经可以非常熟稔地嫁祸他人了。

他继续说了下去，声音听起来安静而坦然：“除此之外，我还杀死了史密斯家的那个老女人和她那愚蠢的外甥女，我偷走了史密斯的宝物，引起了他们家族巨大的财产纠纷。我还指引纳吉尼在魔法部袭击了你丈夫。”

我沉默了片刻，等着一阵头晕目眩过去。接着，我深深吸了一口寒冷的空气，看着他说，平静地说：“现在我们去哪里？要不我们去欧洲大陆吧，去美国也行，英国已经不安全了。”

听我说出“我们”这个词的时候，他原本波澜不惊的眼底轻轻震动了一下，好像平静的湖面被一颗石子猛地打破了，泛起了无数我看不懂的情感的波澜。他沉默了好一会儿，似乎没有想到我会对他说出这样的话。

我看着他的脸上那一瞬间的温柔，心里划过一阵撕裂般的剧痛，可是很快地，他眼底的温度骤然消失了，就好像风雨中的烛光，摇晃了一下，彻底熄灭了。他的嘴角一侧往上微微倾斜，露出了那个我不能再熟悉的里德尔式的微笑——英俊冷淡，深不可测。

“伊丽莎白，你的愚蠢程度从来都没有让我失望过。我恨斯图亚特，你难道不知道吗？这么多年来，他一直企图追查到我的把柄。自从你嫁给他的那天起，你也成为了一个我所痛恨的斯图亚特。”

说到这里，他松开了在雪地里摇摇欲坠的我，拿出魔杖，修长的手指轻轻抚摸着光滑的杖尖。他似乎在欣赏着我脸上的茫然和绝望，继续用调笑的语气说：“对于我来说，你跟阿德莱德没有任何区别。从一开始，我接近你就只是为了利用你来要挟托尼·兰道尔。为了你，你那亲爱的哥哥成为了我最得力的助手之一。我在乎的只有权力，你认为我会在乎和你之间的那些可笑的感情吗？怎么，难道我的表演不是完美的吗？”

墓地外面传来了纷乱的脚步声，我听到了魔法部的傲罗们响亮的声音：“放下魔杖，停留在原地，不许动！”

我茫然而绝望地看着他，无声地叫了一声他的名字。

“我不相信你，”我手足无措地说，“我不相信你。”

他笑了笑，好像压根没有注意到墓园周围的魔法部官员，继续轻柔地说：“你真的以为我想让你给我生下这个孩子？给我生孩子，你还不配。也许，惩罚你是我报复你丈夫最后可以做的一件事。”

“汤姆！”我往后面退了一步，结果绊倒在了一块横在路上的墓碑上。

他修长的十指攥住紫杉木魔杖，稳稳对准了我，脸上带着残忍的平静：“钻心剜骨。”

一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛传遍了我的全身，我倒在了地上，脑袋重重地撞在了结了冰的碎石地面上，腹部紧跟着也传来了一阵剧痛。

傲罗射出的魔咒纷纷打在墓碑上，发出巨大的爆炸声。在我失去意识之前，我看到了一道黑色的烟雾腾空而起，汤姆消失在了茫茫雾气中。


	36. 劫后余生

我模模糊糊听到一首歌的时候，还以为我到了天堂。周围一片雪白的光芒，歌声空灵悠扬，美得不像是真的。

The first time ever I saw your face,

当我第一次看到你的脸,

I thought the sun rose in your eyes.

你的眼神像阳光般温柔.

And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave,

而月亮和星星也是你给我的礼物,

To the dark and the empty skies, my love.

填满了漫漫黑夜，我最亲爱的你.

不远处响起鞋跟跑过地板的声音，一个女孩子的声音响了起来：“克拉丽莎姨妈！克拉丽莎姨妈！”

“我跟你说过一百次了，梅琳达，不要在卧室的走廊里大吵大闹！”

“威廉抢了埃莉诺的地图册！”

我慢慢睁开眼，看到了深蓝色的丝绒帷幔，飘动的白色窗帘，落满午后金色阳光的落地窗和摆着折叠小桌的露台。黄铜唱片机在缓缓转动，一个四十多岁的女人坐在一把硬邦邦的扶手椅里，戴着一副金边夹鼻眼镜读报纸。她的魔杖搁在桌子上，一对粗粗的编织针正悬在装满毛线团的篮子上方，飞快地自动织着一件灰色的毛衣。她放下手里的杂志站起来，宽脸上的线条生硬古板，严厉的嘴角抿得紧紧的。

“伊丽莎白醒了！伊丽莎白醒了！”梅琳达尖叫了一声，扑到我面前。

“不要胡闹！”戴夹鼻眼镜的女人威严地说，转过身来，那双和弗朗西斯一模一样的灰蓝色眼睛看到了我的眼睛，随即露出了惊讶的表情。她抚了抚袍子，拉了拉床头的铃，在我床前坐下，伸手摸了摸我的额头。

“你好，伊丽莎白。”她和蔼地对我说，“我是弗朗西斯的姐姐克拉丽莎。”

我张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来，嗓子暗哑疼痛。这时，女仆走了进来，克拉丽莎·斯图亚特转头对她说：“去通知弗朗西斯，伊丽莎白醒过来了。让贝卡把药端上来，还要一杯清水。”

说完她又转向我，拉住我的手，说：“感谢梅林，你没有什么大碍。”

我半睁着眼睛，恍恍惚惚地意识到我是在弗朗西斯的卧室里。我来过这里两次。第一次我怀了查尔斯，第二次我和弗朗西斯彻底闹翻了，他说他再也不想见到我，让我滚出斯图亚特庄园。可是我现在为什么会在这里？

我闭上了眼睛，飞舞的雪花，冰冷的墓碑，汤姆残忍的眼神突然全部涌进了我的脑海，还有我的孩子……想到这里，我下意识地伸出手，摸到了我的小腹。我的小腹是平坦的，孩子已经不在了。

看着我凄惶的表情，克拉丽莎的眼睛里露出一丝不忍：“孩子不在了。不要伤心，莉齐，你自己好好调养好身体，孩子以后还会有的。”

我茫然地看着她，想不通我为什么会在这里。弗朗西斯知道这不是他的孩子，他明明已经同意要跟我离婚了，他还要我永远滚出斯图亚特庄园，永远不要再见他。

一名穿着圣芒戈熟悉绿袍子的女巫走了过来。她在我面前弯下腰，看了看我的眼睛，微微一笑，眼睛里带着难掩的难过：“莉齐。”

是吉莉安。虽然说不出话，我还是对着她露出了一个笑容。

她熟练而小心地在我腰后面垫了一个枕头，帮我坐了起来，给我倒了一小杯水，送到我的嘴唇边上。我喝了一小半，摇了摇头，她把杯子放下，走到了克拉丽莎身后，我这才注意到贝卡正端着装水杯的盘子看着我，她不敢发出声音，紧紧咬着嘴唇，眼泪好像玻璃珠子一样刷刷地沿着脸颊往下滚落。

我心里一酸，可是眼角却灼热而干枯，一滴眼泪也流不出来。

“弗朗西斯收到消息就会立刻回来的，”克拉丽莎对我说，“可怜的弗朗西斯……我去看看。”

她带着梅琳达走出了房间，我看向吉莉安，她立刻明白了我眼里的困惑和不解。

吉莉安在我床前坐下，拉住了我的手，低声说：“汤姆不会回来了，你的孩子也不会回来了。克拉丽莎不知道孩子是汤姆的。你被魔法部的人当做食死徒抓了回去，弗朗西斯发了雷霆震怒，几乎把法律执行司的人开除了一半，他把你送到圣芒戈，在你脱离生命危险之前一步都没有离开过急救病房门口。”

我缓缓地张开嘴，声音暗哑而难听：“他知道孩子不是他的。”

“他知道。”吉莉安说，一滴眼泪顺着她的眼角滑落下来，“但是他什么也没有说。莉齐，就算我求求你了，你要把身体养好，不要再和你自己过不去了。和他好好过日子吧。女人能找到一个肯为自己遮风挡雨的男人就已经足够了，有些东西在现实生活中是无法强求的。”

这时候，门口又传来了脚步声，弗朗西斯大步走了进来，穿着一身黑袍，梅琳达跟在他身后。弗朗西斯在床脚站定，脸色有些憔悴，似乎一下子苍老了很多。

“吉莉安，贝卡，你们跟我出去！”梅琳达看了看他，又看了看我，清脆地说道，吉莉安和贝卡擦着眼泪，匆匆跟着她走了。

卧室门关上了，房间里只剩下了我和他。

他沉默了一会儿，走到我床前，什么也没说，弯下腰在我的额头上吻了一下。

我的声音嘶哑地不像话：“弗朗西斯……”

他的灰蓝色眼睛看着我，眼底盛着说不出的疲倦和沧桑。“嗯，怎么了？”他低声说，在我床前坐了下来，专注地看着我。

“对不起。”我说。我知道我对不起他，我做了太多对不起他的事情，我欠他的，这辈子都还不完。

“什么都不用说了，你没事就好。”他说。

“你真的原谅我了？”我说。

“你不是也原谅我了吗？”他简单地说，“我也做过对不起你的事。”

我本来有太多的问题想问他，有太多的事情想和他说清楚，可是他的这一句话把我所有的话都堵在了心里。我在枕头上歪过脑袋，一行眼泪终于顺着脸颊流在了枕头上。

******

我的身体慢慢恢复了，在此期间，克拉丽莎和她的小儿子威廉一直住在这里照顾我。庄园里多了两个人，似乎热闹了好多。克拉丽莎是弗朗西斯的二姐，住在法国里昂。她的另外三个孩子都在布斯巴顿上学。弗朗西斯还有个大姐维多利亚，弗朗西斯和克拉丽莎都不太愿意谈论她，似乎和她的关系不太好。

大家都对汤姆的那场事故只字不提，好像这是个不成文的规定。我偶尔从女仆那里听到过一些闲话，汤姆似乎已经逃到了国外，没有人知道他的下落。

我第一次走出门的时候已经是温暖的四月份了。大家坐在在山茶花园里面的一个凉亭里喝下午茶，克拉丽莎和我坐在一起，看着埃莉诺，梅琳达，查尔斯和威廉在花丛里捉迷藏。

“可怜的弗朗西斯，”克拉丽莎摇摇头，对我说，“他的第一次婚姻就是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。你知道吗，那时候他压根就不愿意娶劳拉，可是老头子要坚持。劳拉其实也忍耐了很久，直到45年才忍无可忍地离家出走了。那时候外面正乱着呢。她回了格林格拉斯家，然后一个人去了北欧旅行，没想到遇上了格林德沃的党羽，被杀害了。”

这是第一次有人和我提起他和劳拉的婚姻。我有些惊讶地说：“怎么会是这样？我还以为他一直深爱着劳拉。”

“弗朗西斯说过你是个傻姑娘，看来并不假。”克拉丽莎摇了摇头，咬了一口蛋奶饼，“他和我们的父亲一样，都是把心事埋在肚子里的人。这么多年来，他是怎么对你的，我心里都有数。他对你和对劳拉简直就是太不一样了。当初结婚的时候我还犹豫过，觉得你们年纪相差太大了，不过我这个弟弟要一意孤行起来，谁也拦不住他。最近这段日子，他一下子老了好多，其实他心里比谁都难过，丢了一个孩子，还眼看着你差点就死了……不过现在你没事了，我才放下了心，你昏迷的时候，我每天都担心他会彻底崩溃。”

直到1950年夏天，我的身体才彻底恢复了，但是我的体质已经大不如前了。我和弗朗西斯之间产生了一种我们结婚以来从未有过的平和，生活也变得宁静起来，也许是年纪和经历都让我们不再想争执和别扭了。

我们不再分房睡觉，我的衣服和用品也渐渐地都从走廊那一头的卧室挪到了他的房间。三个孩子占据了我大多数的精力和时间，一直到了1951年的春季社交季，我才第一次去了伦敦。

我再也没有在他面前提起过西尔维娅或者是汤姆。在伦敦我见到了托尼，他在巴黎为英国魔法部驻法办公室工作。我很久都没有见过他了。一天晚上，他和几个魔法部官员到斯特兰德街来吃饭，我和他聊了很久。梅琳达非常喜欢他，一直缠着他跟她讲霍格沃茨的魁地奇球队的事情，直到奶妈把她带上楼睡觉去，我才压低声音，轻轻问了句：“西尔维娅怎么样了？”

“和你一样，在庄园里闭门不出，相夫教子。”他简单地说，表情并不惊讶，似乎早就料到我一定会问这个问题。他喝完玻璃杯里的威士忌，叹了口气，说：“我知道你还想问什么。他已经消失在公众的视线里了。你知道他的能耐，要是他不想让人找到，谁也找不到他。”

我转过脸，客厅里坐着十几个我们家的熟人，有的在打巫师牌，有的在弹琴，有的在说话，看起来一派温暖和谐。我看着壁炉里燃烧着的熊熊火焰，心里的那一道隐伤狠狠地刺痛了一下。我知道，即使我这辈子就这样安静舒适地过下去，这道伤口也会一直折磨我，直到我死的那一天。

53年的时候，我又怀孕了一次，即使我们都格外小心，可是孩子还是流产了。弗朗西斯和治疗师谈了很久，回来后，他很含蓄地告诉我，我的身体已经不适合再生孩子了。

因为那次流产，我错过了托尼在巴黎的婚礼。53年秋天狩猎季的时候，托尼和他的妻子克劳蒂亚到我们庄园做过客。克劳蒂亚是弗朗西斯大姐维多利亚的女儿，但是她早在结婚前就和维多利亚断绝关系了。

我记得那是个晴朗的秋夜。晚宴上有十几个客人，吃过饭我已经很累了。我把孩子们送上了床，和弗朗西斯一起站在面朝开满了山茶花的山谷的露台上。看着我忧郁沉默的表情，他伸手环住我，说：“我们已经有三个健康漂亮的孩子了。这辈子剩下的时间，我会保护我们一家人一切都好的。”

结婚这么久，这还是我第一次觉得他说了一句动人的情话。我靠在他胸口，闭上了眼睛，斯图亚特庄园里的晚风带着海洋的味道和山茶花熟悉的香味吹过我的头发和脸颊，宁静美好得好似一个不真实的梦境。


	37. 永不凋谢的山茶花

一秒又一秒，一分又一分，好像河岸的积雪，时间一点一点累积；寂静宽广无垠，在我身边缓缓加深。

这是个多么宁静怡人的夏夜啊。

在斯图亚特庄园，一成不变的日常作息是这座宅子的古老遗产之一。和往常一样，吃过晚饭后，弗朗西斯和其他男人留在餐厅，喝着精选的威士忌，抽几支上好的雪茄，一边讨论魔法部里的那些无聊而冗长的事务。而我则回到客厅去。如果有其他女性客人的话，她们也会和我一起去客厅。

我很高兴今晚我是一个人。我站在落地窗前，倾斜着脑袋，聆听着晚风中橡树和月桂树的沙沙声，耐心地等待着一阵轻微的偏头痛过去。

壁炉上的钟敲响了六点。我理了理褶皱的绸裙，坐回沙发，等着保姆把梅琳达, 埃莉诺和查尔斯带给我。

每天晚餐后，我都会在六点钟见我的孩子们。奶妈会告诉我他们的情况，有时候护士也会一起来。偶尔家庭教师也会过来。她是个羞怯，姿态有些僵硬的法国金发女孩，个子很小，和蔼可亲。她会告诉我梅琳达的法语和如尼文词汇背诵的进展。

但是今晚他们迟到了，于是我自己上楼去了育儿室。不出所料，查尔斯尿床了，并且不知道为了什么在嚎叫不休。埃莉诺坐在地板上画画，而梅琳达，那个表情严肃的五岁女孩，正优雅地坐在她的高脚蹬上，膝头放着一本扫帚分类的图画书。

“我真是太抱歉了，斯图亚特夫人，”奶妈皱着眉头说，“小少爷在闹脾气，我真弄不懂他。”

我把这个吵闹不休的小人儿从摇篮里抱起来，紧紧抱在胸前。

“他是不是饿了？”我问。

“我半小时前才给查尔斯少爷喂过奶。”奶妈说。这时候护士走了进来，看起来紧张兮兮，手足无措。

可怜的查尔斯，我心想，这孩子从来都不像梅琳达那么让人省心。

“没关系，”我温和地说，“他只是缺乏安全感而已。凯芮，把梅琳达的兔毛斗篷拿给她。再麻烦把那条羊毛毯子递给我，好吗？”

我们的苏格兰奶妈凯芮看起来有些担心：“斯图亚特夫人，你要带小姐和少爷去荒原上散步吗？”

“别担心。”我说，“你还没吃晚饭吧？你先去厨房，家养小精灵会给你热一些汤，半小时后我把孩子们带回来睡觉。”

“谢谢你，斯图亚特夫人。”凯芮感激地说, 匆忙走开了。这两个孩子一定让她累坏了。也许我应该和弗朗西斯说一下，再雇一个奶妈来专门照顾梅琳达，以分担她的工作。他不会有异议的。

我抱着查尔斯，带着梅琳达和埃莉诺，走到北厢房面朝大海和礁石的露台上。

这上面可真安静啊。夏日凉爽的晚风吹过露台，带着南面山谷里风信子辛辣的花香，低地里河谷那边松针的清香以及海湾里咸咸海水的味道。有好一会儿，除了潮水涌上悬崖上的礁石，又退下去的有节奏地哗哗声，我们听不到其他的任何声音。查尔斯在我怀里渐渐安静了下来。

星光和海湾另一侧的灯塔的光芒洒落在雾气弥漫的黑暗支流上时，我轻轻地和我的孩子们说着话。

“当你躺在舒适的小床里，闭上眼睛想要入眠之时，想象一下温柔的海浪和闪烁的星光。大海一望无垠，有容乃大，静默无声，就好像是你们生命的神秘之源。大海就是你们的摇篮，银河就是你们的屋檐……”随着我的思绪飘往了我自己的童年深处，我的声音渐渐低了下去，消失了。在我的记忆里，有一种存在，黑暗而又充满诱惑，缄默却又道出了一切，反反复复，一次又一次地把我诱引到了记忆荒原的茫茫黑暗中去。直到我在黑暗中跌倒流血，我心里的那个不可理喻、扭曲的魔鬼依旧固执地驱使着我，渴望着，乞求着，哀嚎着要一朵我曾经拥有过的猩红色的火热的野玫瑰。

“伊丽莎白？” 梅琳达静静地说，“你能再唱一遍那首歌给我听吗？”

我对她笑了笑。 “当然可以。”我说。

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_and never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_for the sake of auld lang syne._

_For auld lang sang, my dear,_

_For auld lang sang,_

_We’ll take a cup o’kindness yet,_

_For auld lang sang._

在平静的歌声和晚风中，我们都安静了下来。我的声音在温柔地回荡，我的思维却飘荡到了别处。我一边唱着歌，一边忍不住想起了很久以前我读过的一个叫做《夜莺与蔷薇》的故事。

一只夜莺爱上了一个年轻人。年轻人非常想要一朵红玫瑰，这样他就可以带他心爱的姑娘去参加舞会了。为了完成年轻人的梦想，夜莺把自己的胸脯按在玫瑰树的荆棘上，在月光中唱了一晚的歌。破晓时分，玫瑰树的荆棘刺穿了她的心脏，她的血液——那充满最深沉、最神圣、注定没有结果的爱的血液——涌入了苍白的玫瑰花蕾，给予了花瓣最为惊叹的深红的颜色。

可是，当年轻人摘下玫瑰花去找他心爱的姑娘时，姑娘已经和一个送给她名贵珠宝的男人走了。于是，年轻人把玫瑰花扔在马路上。四轮马车碾过花瓣，花朵被扫落到肮脏污秽的水沟里去了。

每次当我给孩子们唱这首歌时，我那死去的爱情就成了一根尖锐的刺，一次次地穿透我的心脏，让血液浸染了我的灵魂。

当我回首往事，我会产生一种奇怪的感觉，好像我已经活得够久的了，我已经爱得够多，也恨得够多了。我唯望平静地活着，在乡村带着我的孩子们，期冀着他们的人生可以比我好。

我希望梅琳达成为一个美丽的小傻瓜，去找一个爱她胜于她爱他的男人，这样她就不会为情所伤。我希望查尔斯变成一个勇敢而粗心的小伙子，懂得一些我不曾明白的道理——当你得不到一些东西的时候，就随它去吧。你还是可以活得很幸福。

爱情是个好东西，但是一旦过了头，它的火焰就会吞噬你自己。

贝卡有一回问过我：“你到底爱不爱斯图亚特先生？”

我平淡地回答：“爱。反正，我对他的爱足够我跟他凑合在一起，忍受完我这被上帝遗弃的下半辈子了。”

******

1954年，埃莉诺和梅琳达已经都去霍格沃茨上学了。埃莉诺二年级，梅琳达一年级。和她们的父亲一样，她们都在格兰芬多学院。

开学那天，我和弗朗西斯把两个女孩子送到国王十字车站。站台上弥漫着白色的蒸汽，我们挥着手，直到那红色的列车消失在拐弯处。

“我一直觉得，没有和你在霍格沃茨一起读书是一个很大的遗憾。”弗朗西斯突然说。

我笑了笑，说：“我进学校的那年，正好你毕业。”

他恩了一声，双手插在黑色呢绒大衣的口袋里，神色平静地看着前方。我看着他的侧脸，觉得他脸上的线条比从前温存了很多。也许我自己也是呢，这么多年下来，那些自以为是的心气，早就被消磨地差不多了。也许，我也是最终到了和人生握手言和的时候了。

送完孩子们他就去部里了。我在回家前去了一趟爱丁堡，收拾一下我的公寓。这些年来，一是因为懒散，而是因为那里有一些我不愿意除去的痕迹，我一直留着那间公寓。

八月底的晴空蔚蓝清澈，我把公寓的窗户全都推开透气，换了床罩，熟练地给灯罩、沙发和地毯吸了尘。不知从什么时候起，我也从一个什么家务都不会做的女孩子变成了一个熟练掌握各种家务咒语的女巫了。刚刚重新铺好地毯，门口就传来啪地一声轻响，我惊讶地直起腰转过身，看到了西尔维娅跌跌撞撞地走了进来，她把斗篷的帽子拉下去，头发被风吹得乱七八糟，她走到沙发上坐下，在我刚刚清理干净的地毯上留下了一连串泥泞的脚印。

我惊诧地看着她，她的表情看起来泫然欲泣：“是汤姆。他情绪失控了，杀死了好几个食死徒。他晕过去的时候，我像你当初一样，拉着他的手给他唱歌。他用力握紧我的手，几乎要把我的手骨捏碎。他醒过来，又晕了过去。醒着的那几分钟内，他只对我说了一句话，伊丽莎白，你回来了。”

我木然地看着她，心底的那个被埋没许久的伤口猛地被撕裂，沸腾的血液喷涌而出。我往后退了一步，跌坐在椅子里，脸色变得苍白无力。

“你一定是听错了吧，”我说，“他恨我恨得几乎要杀了我。”

“你知道吗，莉齐。”她好像没有听到我的话，自顾自地往下说，绝望而颓废的神情使她的面容变得不再年轻，而是饱经风霜的样子，“那首歌明明就是我第一次唱给他听的，可到头来他还是只记得你。”

她坐在我那张摆在窗子前面的格子布沙发上，颓然地用手按住额头，把额前的头发都推了上去。

“有烟吗？”她问我。

我摇摇头：“我第二次流产之后就戒烟了。”

听完我的这句话，西尔维娅就像疯了一样，突然发出了一声尖利刺耳的笑。这笑声里充满了浓浓的讽刺，鄙夷，还有我听不明白的东西。

“他和你还有联系吗？”我僵硬地问。

“要是我告诉你，只怕你那无所不能的丈夫又会把汤姆逼到死角，把他追杀到天涯海角吧。”

“你是什么意思？”我说，“我们都知道那一年发生了什么。”

西尔维娅又发出了一声刺耳嘲讽的笑：“你知道个屁。你被保护得太好了，你压根就不知道外面那个黑暗世界中发生了什么。你以为弗朗西斯·斯图亚特多年前在魔法部遇袭，真的是汤姆策划的？那只是斯图亚特自导自演的苦肉计，是他陷害汤姆的手段，他做得太妙了，几乎只差一步就把他彻底逼到死路去。”

我一下子站了起来，震惊的洪流在我浑身的血液里流淌。

“可是汤姆自己告诉我，他杀了他的家人，史密斯一家，主谋了弗朗西斯的刺杀！”

“汤姆的确杀死了里德尔一家和史密斯一家，但是他绝对没有把纳吉尼派到魔法部去袭击弗朗西斯。在众目睽睽之下袭击国际魔法合作司司长，你觉得这像汤姆的行事风格吗？就算他真的想要了弗朗西斯的命，他也不会使用这样愚蠢的手段！”西尔维娅冷笑着看着我，“汤姆这辈子从未输给过任何一个人，他只栽在了你一个人手上。没错，他当初接近你的时候确实动机不纯，就像他接近玛格丽特和罗莎琳一样，只是为了利用你挟制他人。可是渐渐地我就发现事情有些不对劲了，他做了很多不合情理的决定，按照计划，他明明应该对你使用夺魂咒，让你和玛格丽特和罗莎琳一样加入骑士团，在你的手臂上印下黑魔标记，可是他没有。三年级的时候我对他说，既然下不了手，那就离她远一点，他同意了，所以消除了你的记忆。到了五年级，你中了玛格丽特的钻心咒，他做的第一件事就是冲进了你的病房。汤姆是我见过的最理智冷静的人，可是一遇上你的事情，他就完全没有了头脑。六年级他在魔药事故中受伤，弗朗西斯、马尔福和托尼都是幕后黑手，那时候他就应该要挟你来除掉他的敌人，可是他没有。那天在墓地里他明明可以杀了你报仇，可是他还是没有。你被魔法部的那群白痴当做食死徒抓去阿兹卡班的时候已经流产大出血了，幸好我及时通知了弗朗西斯，他才赶过去把你送到了圣芒戈，救了你的命。还有，要不是汤姆从头至尾都坚持没有让你加入食死徒，弗朗西斯在魔法部再只手遮天也没法把你救出来，因为那群傲罗只要看到你手上有黑魔标记就会直接把你扔给摄魂怪。”

她用她那一贯的鄙夷眼神看着我，说：“莉齐，你为什么还要活着？只要你还活着，他就不可能成为黑魔王。你只会拖累他，让他下不了狠心去成就一番事业。”

我问她：“那你为什么还要救我？”

西尔维娅的黑色长发落在冰冷的脸庞一侧。她嘲讽地笑了笑，说：“如果你死了，他也活不下去了。”

我浑身都在剧烈地发着抖。

西尔维娅继续说：“他不希望你跟着他四处逃亡。你把他忘了，和斯图亚特在一起，对每个人来说都是最好的选择。如果不是汤姆对你说了谎，你可能会从此对他死了心，在斯图亚特庄园好好过日子吗？你以为你自己过得很痛苦么？汤姆被迫在墓地里对你说谎的时候，他的心要比你痛十倍！”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”我问。

“要是汤姆知道了我告诉你，恐怕会立刻杀了我，他惩罚我的时候，可不像对待你的时候那么手下留情。”西尔维娅轻轻笑了笑，说，“但是我不管，我不想看到汤姆在遇到危险的时候，你却在舒舒服服地当你的斯图亚特夫人。我知道你这个胆小鬼是没有胆量去找汤姆的，他也一定不会见你。不过，我只是希望从现在开始，你在你生命中剩下的每一秒都受到我今天告诉你的这些话的折磨；我希望你每次躺在斯图亚特身边的时候，都会想着汤姆睡不着觉；我还希望你每次看着你的那群孩子们的时候，都会想起汤姆亲手杀死的那个孩子！我希望你受尽折磨，直到你死前的最后一秒！”

我冲上前，疯了一样冲她吼道：“汤姆在哪里？！”

她嫌恶地一把推开我，站起身走到我的公寓门口，啪得一声消失了。

秋天的风从窗户里吹来，那些还没有来得及挂起来的窗帘和床罩在洗衣篮里飘飞起来，我的眼泪开始疯狂地流淌出来。我跌坐在地上，头靠着沙发的扶手，一道微弱的金色阳光从窗棱里落进来，地毯上上的羊毛绒线里，有什么在闪烁着冰冷璀璨的光芒。

那是一朵白金山茶花，一朵永不凋零的山茶花。它从我的头发里掉落出来，在阳光里闪烁着美丽而寒冷的光。

我哭着哭着，趴在地毯上睡着了。

我做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里是记忆中的莱斯特街，好像是黑白镜头里慢慢推进的长长的甬道，空气缓慢、悲哀、压抑，凝滞着一股挥散不去、根深蒂固的贫穷与卑贱的酸臭味。街角堆积着暗红色的残垣断壁，缝隙里长出细小的青草，在寒风中倒向同一个方向，天空都是倾斜的，密密的大雨一刻不停地往下落，把冗长岁月的每一条褶皱都淋的湿透，就连人们的灵魂，都在不经意间发了霉。

防空警报还在伦敦的天空响着，麻瓜的收音机里说乔治国王和伊丽莎白公主已经去了北方避难，我坐在街角听着不远处的阵阵轰炸，房子和墙角都在发抖。我抬着头，看着太阳在浓厚的烟雾中看起来像一轮奇异而苍白的月亮。汤姆从街角转了出来，穿着一件白衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，在我身边坐下。他犹豫了一下，捅了捅我的胳膊，说：“你要是害怕，我可以抱着你。”

我说：“我才不怕。”

“你昨天不是说，如果下一秒我们被炸死了，我最后悔没有做的事情是什么吗？”他看着我，眼睛乌黑清澈，睫毛又长又密，带着一丝淡淡的温暖。

我想起昨天我亲了他一下，不好意思地扭开头去。

“我想到答案了。”他说，专注地看着我，英俊的脸上带着一丝笑意，“做我的女朋友吧。我永远不会伤害你。如果有一天，我不得不做出伤害你的事，我一定会让我自己承担比你多十倍的痛苦。”

我冲着他露出一个灿烂的笑容。那天早上我正好在羊皮纸上抄了一段诗词，那一刻我莫名地想起一段，于是轻轻念了出来——

_Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite,_

_And all my fortunes at thy foot I’ll lay,_

_And follow thee my lord throughout the world._

告诉我，你想要在何时何地举行婚礼？

我将把我的整个命运放在你的手心，

把你当做我的主人，跟随你到天涯海角。


	38. 回到一九四三

伦敦，一九四三。

莱斯特街的酒吧门口，一个深棕色头发的男孩挣扎着从泥水里站了起来，腹部的疼痛让他止不住地抽气。他做梦也没想到自己竟然失手打了莉齐，不过她也不是好惹的，她的那道咒语击得他连路都走不稳了。

他一瘸一拐地走出了大雨中的莱斯特街。他没法这样满身泥泞地回家，于是他去了骑士桥的兰道尔府。他熟门熟路地从后院翻墙进去，溜进托尼的房间里冲了个热水澡，换上了一身干净的衣服。

“你又去揍里德尔了？”16岁的托尼坐在窗台上，手里拿着清洁剂打理他的新扫帚，幸灾乐祸地说，“要是你老婆知道了，准又不会给你好脸色看。”

穿戴整齐后，深棕色头发的男孩看起来比刚刚有模有样多了。他是个清瘦的年轻男人，脸上的线条清晰俊逸，大约二十多岁。他走到窗前，站在托尼身边，伸出一只胳膊撑在窗台上，耸了耸肩，有些心不在焉地说：“里德尔被我揍晕了。”

“那是谁把你打成这样的？”托尼丢下扫帚，从桌子上拿起一只玻璃杯，给自己倒了一杯水。

“莉齐。”

正在喝水的托尼呛住了，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“莉齐？”他一边咳嗽，一边问道，“看在梅林的份上，弗朗西斯，她认出你了吗？”

弗朗西斯转过身来，背靠在窗框上，略带烦躁地说：“当然没有。”

“你最好不要再在她面前出现了。”托尼说，神色里带着一丝担忧。

弗朗西斯并没有立即搭腔。他心里非常清楚地知道托尼担忧的是什么，不过他一点也不想谈论这件事。

两人沉默了片刻。托尼喝完一杯水后，弗朗西斯看了看手表，简短地说：“我该回斯特兰德街了，劳拉今天过来吃晚饭。”

“梅琳达怎么样了？”托尼随口问道。

梅琳达是弗朗西斯的一岁半的女儿，虽然弗朗西斯和妻子的关系一直很冷淡，但是他对这个女儿的宠爱是人尽皆知的。令托尼不解的是，弗朗西斯只是敷衍地答了一句“梅尔在苏格兰”，就转身离开了。

事实上，眼下的弗朗西斯没有心情和任何人说话。自从看到伊丽莎白的那一刻，他的心情就像打翻了调味瓶一样五味陈杂。四年了，还是五年了？他再也没有见过她灿烂的笑容，再也没用听到她快活的声音。这些年来，生活就像一个巨大的磨盘一样从他身上缓缓碾过去，把他过早地塑造成了一个成熟稳重的年轻男子。那些在他生命中最明媚的画面全都变成了破碎不堪的残片，散落在寂静无垠的漫漫长夜里。有时候他甚至怀疑伊丽莎白究竟是不是真的在他的生命里存在过，所有的那些过往回忆起来都是那样地不真实，往日随风而去，仿佛她从未来过。

他使用飞路粉到了斯特兰德街。隔着半开着的书房门，斯图亚特庄园总管事杰弗里·克利福德豪爽的笑声从楼下的客厅里传了出来。这个苏格兰男人总是这样粗犷爽快、不拘小节。虽然看起来，他和伦敦上流社会格格不入，但是所有人都很喜欢他。

书房外面的走廊里幽深寂静，好像所有的声音都被厚厚的羊绒地毯给吸收进去了。八月正是山茶花盛开的季节，楼梯顶上的一只古铜色花瓶里插满了佣人们今天早上从庄园里摘来的新鲜花束。雪白娇嫩的花瓣上带着露水，放肆地盛开着，好像压根不属于这个庄严死寂的房子。

弗朗西斯在客厅门口站了一会儿，他可以闻得到空气里一股女士头发里的香水味，男人身上的烟酒味，还有一丝若有若无的清冽花香。他听到了客人们细碎轻快的谈话声，女士们的裙裾窸窣摩擦的声音，还有男人们手里的玻璃酒杯碰撞的声音。他知道今晚过来用晚餐的人包括他的妻子劳拉，还有魔法部副部长以及交通运输司的几位官员。他原本是要和他们好好谈谈保加利亚和英国的扫帚进口条例的，可是他现在根本就无法思考。他只要一闭上眼睛，在莱斯特街看到的情景就会像洪水一样涌入他的脑海：那个十五岁的女孩子脚步敏捷地从酒吧里跑了出来，毫不犹豫地站在了汤姆身边，好像在保护她自己的生命一样。

他已经很久都没有体会到这样尖锐痛楚的情绪了——从前与父亲，与姐姐，与妻子闹矛盾的时候，他的情绪无非就是一种迟钝麻木的厌烦罢了，绝非这样的深切的痛苦、愤怒和嫉妒。

弗朗西斯一个人上楼回了卧室，文森特跟在他身后，帮他打开了衣帽间的门。文森特已经六十多岁了，自从老斯图亚特先生去世，文森特就成了弗朗西斯的随身男仆，他太了解斯图亚特父子俩了。他一眼就能看出弗朗西斯的心情不好，也知道在他处于不同心情状态下的时候该说什么话。

他什么都没有问，只是恭敬地拉开了深红色实木衣柜最顶上的一只抽屉，里面盛满了装有各式袖扣的精美盒子。

“用那对没有装饰的白金袖扣，”弗朗西斯简单地说，脱下了身上那件从托尼的衣柜里随手拿的黑袍，“领带选深色的。”

弗朗西斯穿上了一件雪白的衬衫，他正在扣扣子的时候，有人在门外敲了敲。文森特扭头看了看，道：“稍等，先生，我去看看。”

门外站着的是艾丽西娅，她是劳拉·斯图亚特的贴身女仆。

“夫人让我上来看看斯图亚特先生是否准备好下楼用餐了，其余客人都在等他呢。”艾丽西娅压低声音说道。

“急什么？”文森特把门在身后带上，免得弗朗西斯听到他的声音，“你没看到刚刚斯图亚特先生回家的时候脸色有多臭吗？让劳拉夫人再和客人应酬一会儿，先生大概还要一刻钟功夫才会下去。”

“发生什么事了？”

文森特瞪了她一眼：“做好自己的事情，先生的私事轮不到你来管。”

“也不用劳拉夫人管，是么？”

艾丽西娅的声音里带着一丝毫不掩饰的尖酸。文森特当然注意到了，可是他只是当做没有听到一样，当着艾丽西娅的面就关上了卧室门。

艾丽西娅十分生气地下楼了。走到客厅门口，她就听到了劳拉夫人轻松愉快的笑声传了出来。艾丽西娅在楼梯底部顿了顿脚步，一阵揪心的痛苦盘踞了她的心灵。劳拉夫人的声音是多么轻柔动听，优雅迷人啊，就像她的为人一样。可是，自从跟随劳拉夫人来到了斯图亚特家里，艾丽西娅就再也没用听到劳拉夫人发自内心地笑过了。她从来都不敢问一问夫人她是否爱斯图亚特先生，可是根据她的观察，她觉得劳拉夫人和斯图亚特先生心里都没有彼此的位置。他们一满17岁就订了婚，结婚后，除了在社交晚宴这些场合，他们总是一个住在伦敦，一个住在苏格兰，彼此从不见面。

艾丽西娅从小就在格林格拉斯府上做女仆，可是她从来都不敢说自己是了解劳拉小姐的。在她的眼里，劳拉小姐永远都是那么温柔动人，优雅得体。劳拉小姐从来都不会生气，她那张如同画中人一般丰腴美丽的脸庞上总是带着玫瑰色的红晕，嘴唇上挂着一个雅致淡然的微笑。劳拉小姐可以和夫人们谈论小伤小病的家用草药疗法以及新式荷叶边的针法，她也可以滴水不漏地和男人们讨论政治和哲学。艾丽西娅全心全意地爱着她。她总是在暗地里模仿着劳拉小姐的一言一行，在艾丽西娅这个简单淳朴的威尔士乡村姑娘的眼里，劳拉小姐就是这个世界上所有美好事物的代表。

艾丽西娅慢慢走到了客厅门口，怯怯地朝劳拉夫人看了过去。劳拉夫人身穿一袭黑色露肩长裙，金色的长发在脑后挽成一个低低的发髻，头发上别着一枝深红色的玫瑰。她正在愉快地和杰弗里·克利福德先生说笑，浅蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光芒。看到艾丽西娅，她冲她打了个手势，用询问的眼神看着她。

艾丽西娅走到她跟前，低着头说：“斯图亚特先生说还要十五分钟。”

“他在上面做什么？”劳拉夫人问。

艾丽西娅有些不愉快地注意到克利福德先生也站在劳拉夫人身边盯着她看。她有些害怕这个大嗓门、黑头发的苏格兰人。

“我不知道。”艾丽西娅小声说，“文森特没有告诉我。”

“那好吧，”劳拉夫人轻笑了一声，“我猜他一定很忙。我们再去倒一杯香槟，你觉得如何，杰弗里？”

克利福德先生大笑着伸出手臂，爽快地说：“当然，这是我的荣幸。”

此时此刻，楼上的卧室里，文森特悄悄看了看怀里的金色腕表，替弗朗西斯穿上了一件簇新的黑色长袍。

“先生，”他用一种平稳安静的声音问道，“刚刚夫人差人上来问了。”

弗朗西斯看了他一眼，灰蓝色的眼里淡淡的，脸上没有任何表情。

“需要我下楼通知夫人，说你临时有急事出国了吗？”文森特问。

弗朗西斯的嘴角微微一扬，露出一个微笑，好像被逗乐了一般。“你这差事和真是当得越来越好了，文森特，”他说，“我现在遇上麻烦事，已经需要你来救场了。”

文森特咧嘴一笑，说：“我只是比较清楚你的脾气罢了。从前为了避开夫人的晚宴，你不就是找借口出国去了吗。”

“今天不用了，我待会就下去。”弗朗西斯伸手扶了扶胸口的领带，打开一个抽屉取出一包烟，在桌子上顿了顿，“陪我抽支烟吧。”

他抛了一支香烟给文森特，文森特接住了。

弗朗西斯抽出魔杖点燃了香烟，平静地问道：“你还记得杰奎琳·皮埃尔吗？”

“当然了，”文森特说，“那是个漂亮的姑娘，不是吗？我听说她去法国了。”

“嗯。”弗朗西斯应了一声，伸手推开了衣帽间的窗户。伦敦夜间并不清新的空气一下子涌了进来。他侧身靠在窗台上，一手插在口袋里，一手拿着烟，漫不经心地往窗外弹了弹。

“我年轻的时候时常想，” 弗朗西斯吐出了一口白色的烟雾，淡淡地说，“这世上的女人，从本质上来看，无外乎就分为两种：会做梦的和不会做梦的，劳拉·格林格拉斯毫无疑问属于后者。我这辈子唯一经历的叛逆期是在17岁那年，我刚和她订婚的那段时期。我对她的厌烦达到了一触即发的地步，没有人可以想象得出我有多么不想见到她那张一板一眼、毫无生气的脸，那段时间只有一个朋友一直陪着我。”

“杰奎琳？”文森特问道。他微微抬着头，面朝窗户站着，看着一缕深蓝色的夜空中徐徐飘动的白色烟雾。这烟雾在空中旋转着上升，优美而柔韧，凝聚而又消散，好像有了生命一般。

弗朗西斯没有立刻说话，文森特看得出他的思维依旧停留在别处。他们静静地又站了一会儿，五分钟之后，弗朗西斯把还剩一半的香烟捻灭在窗台上，转过头来，说：“我有件事要交给你办。”

“好的。”文森特说。

“我需要你明天一早启程去一趟巴黎，拜访一下我的律师杜兰德先生，他住在蒙马特，我待会让乔纳森把他的地址给你。”弗朗西斯随手理了理衣领，平淡清晰地说道，“你到了巴黎之后，杜兰德会告诉你需要做什么的。”

“当然没问题，只是……”文森特稍稍犹豫了一下，问，“你确定要把公事交给我来办？”

文森特知道自己的位置。他是弗朗西斯的男仆，他和庄园总管事杰弗里，以及弗朗西斯在魔法部里的助理乔纳森不一样，他们管的是弗朗西斯在生意和工作上的事，文森特管的是弗朗西斯的个人生活。不要插手不属于自己的事宜，这是所有工作的根本原则。

“这不是公事，”弗朗西斯有些疲惫地闭上眼睛，揉了揉额头，“从前我给杰奎琳母女的钱都是从庄园办事处的帐上走的，我打算今后把那些钱都转到你的帐下。”

梅林的胡子，文森特在心里叫道，惊得后背都出了一层冷汗。他隐约听家里的女仆说过弗朗西斯和杰奎琳的闲话，但是他从来都没有把这当真，可是……他竟然在供养着杰奎琳和她的孩子？这孩子难道是……

毕竟文森特不是头一天给弗朗西斯这样的人当男仆了，不管听到什么都保持波澜不惊的态度是他的本能。他只是略微思考了一下，便用淡定的语气问道：“我明白了，这样的话，就算有人查起来这笔钱也和你没关系。一切都以我的名义来好了。”

弗朗西斯在文森特的肩头拍了拍：“具体事宜杜兰德先生会给你交代清楚的，我先下去了——”

弗朗西斯的动作僵住了。文森特转过头，顺着弗朗西斯的目光看过去，劳拉·斯图亚特正站在衣帽间门口。她的表情极其冷淡，嘴唇抿地紧紧的，一动不动地盯着弗朗西斯的脸。

“如果你不介意的话，文森特，”劳拉继续盯着弗朗西斯，声音里透着不容置疑的强硬，“我需要和我丈夫单独谈一谈。”

******

兰道尔先生带着托尼匆匆走进斯特兰德街的斯图亚特宅邸，一进门就连声道歉：“真是不好意思让大家久等了，今天下午被办公室里的一群白痴耽搁了！”

“别担心，”交通运输司的一名官员给他递了一杯香槟，拉长着一张脸说，“半小时前弗兰西斯摆着一张臭脸回来了，上了楼就没有下来。一刻钟前劳拉也上楼去了，我看今天晚上我们谁也别想吃饭了。”

“发生什么事了？”托尼立刻问道，他想起了今天下午莱斯特街上的事情。弗朗西斯和汤姆不知道因为什么事情打了一架，可是没想到莉齐在中途横插一脚，还揍了弗朗西斯一顿。难道劳拉知道了莉齐的事情？这不可能啊，当年维多利亚处理弗朗西斯和莉齐那件事的知情者寥寥无几，而且口风都把得很紧，就连托尼自己的父亲朱利安·兰道尔都不知道。

“别问了，”兰道尔先生捅了托尼一下，嘶嘶地在他耳边说道，“你的礼貌上哪里去了？”

托尼转身从一名男仆手里的托盘里拿了一杯酒，没再吭声了。

******

文森特退出主卧，轻轻把门关上，心烦意乱地离开了。为了避免遇到客人或者其他仆役，他没有走主楼梯，而是沿着宅子西侧狭窄的仆役走廊下楼回了他自己的房间，一边担心着弗朗西斯和劳拉。

劳拉·格林格拉斯从小就是斯图亚特庄园的常客。她是一位受人尊敬的小姐，这一点没人可以否认。有那么一阵子，整个斯图亚特庄园的女仆都争相模仿劳拉把长发低低地挽在脑后，脸上带着一种温柔娴雅、知书达理的表情。虽然直到弗朗西斯年满17岁后他们才宣布了订婚，但是大家早就知道劳拉迟早有一天会成为斯图亚特庄园将来的女主人了，因此对她总是特别的殷勤。

在文森特看来，劳拉与弗朗西斯婚后的情景并不令人惊讶。过去的老查尔斯·斯图亚特先生和他的夫人也都是处于这种貌合神离的状态。每个出生在大家族的孩子们从小就明白这样一个事实：婚姻是一桩买卖，双方都能从中获利。结婚这件事，对于他们来讲，只不过是换一个城堡或者是大宅子生活而已，并没有什么特别大的改变。身边的贴身仆人还是同一拨，吃穿用度还是一样，就算有了孩子也是丢给奶妈和保姆，一家三口分居三地都是常有的事。

在斯图亚特家族服务这么多年，文森特早就练就了一种独特而敏锐的直觉。说不上什么原因，他总觉得要出事了。

他转过头，看到了一封信放在了门口的桌子上。从封口的火漆来看，这是弗朗西斯的办公室寄来的。他拆开看了看，是弗朗西斯的法国律师杜兰德先生的办公室地址。

他叹了口气，开始收拾行李，准备明天一早动身。

******

幽深的卧室里一片死寂，只有窗外偶尔传来阵阵的行人和车子的声音。劳拉一动不动地站在门口盯着弗朗西斯，平静而生硬地问道：“是个男孩还是女孩？”

弗朗西斯很快地看了她一眼，微微皱了皱眉头。

“什么？”

“那个私生子，”劳拉的眼睛里掠过一丝不耐烦，“是男孩还是女孩？”

“女孩，”弗朗西斯顿了顿，沉声说，“比梅琳达大一岁。”

“我们还没结婚时你就有别的女人了？”

弗朗西斯侧身看着她，眉头越皱越紧。

“她不是我的女人。”他说。

劳拉冷冷笑了笑，问：“为什么没有告诉我？”

“没这个必要。”弗朗西斯淡淡地说。

“没这个必要？”劳拉讥讽地说了一句，“万一今后你心血来潮让那个私生女得到了你的姓氏，那么她岂不是要取代我的女儿成为你财产的第一继承人了？你以为我是什么？傻子吗？！”

“她的名字是埃莉诺·斯图亚特。”弗朗西斯冷静地说，“她是我的女儿，她的身体里流着斯图亚特的血液。你没法否认这一点。”

劳拉脸上最后一点儿血色消失殆尽了。她惊诧地往后退了一步，紧接着，她的眼睛里就燃起了熊熊的怒火。

“你再说一遍。”她的声音里带着冰冷的怒意。

“你听到我的话了，为什么还要我重复？”弗朗西斯说，“埃莉诺既然已经出生了，我就会尽我所能保护她，但是你放心，我是不会影响到你的名声的，埃莉诺也永远都不可能拥有梅琳达的继承权。你还想怎么样？”

“你听着，”劳拉走到弗朗西斯跟前，仰起头狠狠瞪着他，“第一，她不能姓斯图亚特。第二，我要你和你的私生女还有你的情人断绝任何关系，要是再让我知道你给她们一分钱，我一定会让你后悔的。”

弗朗西斯冷冷一笑，道：“你是在威胁我？”

“哦，不，”劳拉鄙夷地说，“我是在命令你。这件事情没有商量的余地。”

弗朗西斯伸手抬起劳拉的下巴，灰蓝色的眼睛里带着冷峻凌厉的光。

“我一直都给你留着面子，你不要自己不给自己台阶下。”他的语气陡然森冷起来，劳拉吓得情不自禁地浑身抖了一下，“如果你敢擅自动埃莉诺一分一毫，我会让你死得很难看。我会和你离婚，动用全国最好的离婚律师把你的财产剥夺地一分不剩。离婚后照样会有很多女人求之不得地想成为斯图亚特夫人，而你，一个离过婚的悲惨女人，将会被你的家族抛弃，因为你再也没法体面地嫁给一个像我一样地位的人，你对你的家族来说已经没有任何用处了。所以，亲爱的，你现在必须装作什么都不知道，挽住我的手臂，面带笑容和我一起下楼用晚餐，明白了吗？”

劳拉浑身都在剧烈地颤抖着，她抬着眼睛看着她的丈夫，耻辱和愤怒的泪水在眼眶里打转。她猛地挣脱了他的手，快步走到窗前背对着他。弗朗西斯看了她一眼，自顾自地走到镜子跟前理了理领带和衣袖，给了她一些独自擦掉眼泪的时间。

楼下客厅里的老爷钟敲响了七点整，身穿一身簇新长袍，打着深灰色领带的弗朗西斯和一袭黑色长裙劳拉挽着手臂一起下了楼，边说边笑地走进了客厅。那些刚刚还在满腹狐疑地说着闲话的人，一见到这一幕就愣住了。不过他们很快就恢复了常态，走上前去和容光焕发的斯图亚特夫妇俩打招呼。弗朗西斯一手放在劳拉的腰上，俯身在她的脸颊上吻了一下，文质彬彬地说：“抱歉，我要去和兰道尔先生谈一谈扫帚进口的事情。”

“没关系，”劳拉的语气和表情温柔宁静，知书达理，“晚餐桌上见，亲爱的。”


	39. 回到一九四五

一九四五，夏。

弗朗西斯一个人开车从巴黎去了蒙特卡洛。那是一个晴空万里的夏日，德国人已经撤退了，公路上不时会有掠过麻瓜军队设的哨卡。他到酒店开好房间，天气炎热，他换上一件麻瓜的T恤，戴着墨镜，往海滩走去。

蒙特卡洛的天空蔚蓝耀眼，从阴沉沉的伦敦来到这里，简直就像囚禁已久的犯人重获自由一样痛快。雪白的海滩上插着五颜六色的阳伞，孩子拿着游泳圈，尖叫着往海水里跑去，穿着色彩鲜艳的漂亮女人们躺在毯子上晒日光浴，好几个皮肤晒成小麦色的法国女人冲他露出明亮的笑容。

弗朗西斯摘下墨镜插在胸前的口袋里，礼貌地对那些冲他打招呼的女人笑了笑，往酒吧外面的一溜彩虹色遮阳伞走去。

十六岁的伊丽莎白穿着白色连衣裙，头戴一顶大大的亮黄色宽边草帽，独自坐在高高的凳子上，手里转动着一只玻璃杯，蜷曲浓密的栗色长发在帽子下面如同波浪一般垂落下来。她脸上的轮廓还带着尚未褪去的孩子气，眉梢却已有了年轻女人的温柔细腻。

她正盯着自己手里的酒杯发着呆。弗朗西斯在她身边坐下时，她都没有注意到。

弗朗西斯对侍应生熟练地打了个响指，要了一杯酒。

他从小就在法国长大，所以他能说一口流利纯正的法语，完全可以冒充一个地道的法国人。记得一年级和二年级的时候，他还常常因为浓重的法国口音在学校里遭到同学们的嘲笑。

他说话的时候，伊丽莎白转过头看了看他，一双清澈的眼睛明亮有神。他端着玻璃杯，冲她晃了晃，露出一个微笑。

“Bonjour, mademoiselle.” 他用调笑的口吻对她说。她脸上立刻露出了不耐烦的表情。

她头也不抬地说：“我有男朋友了。”

他更加想笑了，于是耸耸肩：“那又怎么样？”

她看了看他的左手无名指上的戒指，认真地说：“你已经结婚了。”

弗朗西斯继续逗她，作出一副困惑的样子来：“那又怎么样？”

伊丽莎白摇摇头，拿起酒杯就走开了。弗朗西斯笑着看着她离开的背影，喝了一口加冰的马提尼，心里涌起一阵难言的苦涩来——她终究还是没有认出他。

“失望了？”托尼的声音从身边传来。17岁的托尼看起来完全是一副花花公子的模样，穿一件白色网球服，墨镜推在乱糟糟的蜂蜜色金发上。

“你告诉我她的记忆恢复了。”弗朗西斯气愤地说。

托尼把胳膊肘撑在吧台上，问侍应生要了一杯菠萝汁。

“恢复了又如何？她现在和里德尔在一起，而且你也已经结婚了。再说她只是恢复了一部分记忆。”托尼嘴角勾起一个讽刺的微笑，他眯着眼睛看向夺目的白色沙滩，头发在海风里微微飘动着，“你真的以为她能回想起一切？就算邓布利多插手了，他也没有发现维多利亚当年的那个复杂的交叉遗忘咒。她只是想起了当初里德尔在三年级让她忘记的事情。”

听到了里德尔和维多利亚这两个名字，弗朗西斯清冷的灰蓝色眼睛里闪过一道难以平息的强烈怒气和永不磨灭的仇恨。

托尼拿着菠萝汁站起来，挑了一根鲜艳的橘黄色吸管插进去。“我得去和我迷人的妹妹聊聊了，”他吊儿郎当地说，“而你呢，就一个人在这里单相思吧。”

托尼一手插在马球裤的口袋里，一手拿着果汁，自得其乐地往沙滩上走去，在伊丽莎白身边的躺椅上坐下了。

弗朗西斯看着他的背影，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，起身走到停车场，发动了汽车飞驰而去。

******

他的车子并没有托尼的好，他知道这一点。只要不杀人放火，不管托尼怎么花天酒地挥金如土，兰道尔先生都不会管他。而他的父亲查尔斯·斯图亚特则是个典型的旧式英国绅士，延续着斯图亚特家族低调稳重的作风，把严谨自律作为教育儿女的首要准则，家里再有钱，也绝不允许孩子在外面炫耀。

弗朗西斯是家里唯一的儿子，所以老斯图亚特先生对他格外严厉。他在霍格沃茨上学的时候，从来不像托尼那样拥有全年级最炫目的飞天扫帚，穿脱凡成衣店定制的黑袍子，口袋里装着用不完的金加隆。甚至有很长一段时间，他都一直是他在格兰芬多学院同学眼里的笑柄——手脚不协调，身材太瘦弱，总是默不作声，独来独往。

毕业后，其他进入魔法部工作的同学都是从不起眼的职员做起，而他直接进入交通运输司的管理层，他的朋友们才知道了他非同一般的家世背景。

在他和劳拉结婚的前一个月，杰奎琳曾经到伦敦找过他。他们在斯特兰德街的一家麻瓜的咖啡店见了面。

他穿一套剪裁合体的黑色西装，上衣随意敞开着，雪白笔挺的衬衫领子熨烫得没有一丝褶皱。他不动声色地听完她怀孕的消息，熟练地点燃一支香烟，从上衣内侧的口袋里掏出支票簿，只问了一个问题：“你要多少钱？”

杰奎琳是斯图亚特家前任管家管家皮埃尔先生的女儿。皮埃尔先生是跟弗朗西斯的母亲维莱莉·斯图亚特夫人从法国来的，他对维莱莉夫人的家族——法国纯血统家族杜波尔——忠心耿耿，把斯图亚特庄园打理得井然有序。杰奎琳是他唯一的女儿，他的妻子去世后，他便把女儿从法国接来了斯图亚特庄园。

看着杰奎琳苍白如纸的脸色，他笑了笑说：“如果你真的要闹，那尽管去揭发我好了，我可以向你保证，全国上下没有一家报纸胆敢把我的姓氏登出来。除非他们不想再经营了，谁也不会蠢到招惹斯图亚特。我劝你还是长点眼色，去把孩子打掉，再也不要出现在我面前。那天晚上我们的事是个错误，是我不对，你要多少钱都可以。”

杰奎琳直愣愣地看着他的眼睛。她的眼睛是那样的蓝，好像地中海身处最明媚的那一抹色彩。他突然想起小的时候，自己总是用法语来念杰奎琳的名字，一个音节一个音节地念：Jac-que-line，这样听来，她的名字应该读为“雅克琳”，这是一个美丽的名字，应当属于一位爱做梦的女子。

斯图亚特庄园就像一座与世隔绝的荒岛。若不是杰奎琳，那么弗朗西斯童年时期的每一个夏天都要独自一人度过了。他从小最害怕的就是孤独与黑暗，所以他很庆幸在斯图亚特庄园里，还有杰奎琳这么一个年龄相近的玩伴。

进霍格沃茨上学之前，弗朗西斯一直都居住在巴黎的外祖父家中，他那严厉的父亲查尔斯·斯图亚特先生每年只允许他在七八两个月回到斯图亚特庄园，练习生疏的英文，与他的两个姐姐熟悉一下。斯图亚特家的大小姐维多利亚比弗朗西斯大了整整十五岁，二小姐克拉丽莎比他大八岁，再加上弗朗西斯从小在巴黎长大，他和两个姐姐见了面完全就是陌生人。直到很多年后，他依旧记得自己当年穿着一身簇新的长袍，双手背在身后站在客厅里局促不安的模样。他仰着脑袋，努力睁大眼睛把两位姐姐的容貌和仪态牢牢记在心里，小心翼翼地不敢犯下任何一个错误，生怕惹恼了这两个在他看来十分吓人的年轻女士。

在弗朗西斯的童年记忆里，每年的暑假就是一场磨难。维多利亚大声嘲笑着他那夹杂着法语、讲得磕磕盼盼的英文，克拉丽莎总是跟在他后面，故意模仿着他那慌张腼腆的仪态……整座庄园里，只有杰奎琳一个人对他是友好的。

弗朗西斯在杰奎琳身上都看到了自己的影子：一个从小在法国长大，英语讲得很糟糕，在庄园不受待见的孩子。他觉得他从小活得好像一个影子，杰奎琳也是这样。

他记得那是他10岁那年的夏天，他和杰奎琳溜出大宅，并排躺在草地上，静静凝望着无边无际的黑暗。没有人说话。盛夏的晚风呼呼吹过低洼地带的溪谷，空气里满是红土地特有的那种潮湿气、海水的盐咸味儿、还有松柏蕨草这些植物清冽的香气。他听到杰奎琳轻轻叹了一口气，低声说：“我想到了一句诗，听着——”

她翻了个身，一手撑住下巴侧身卧着，湛蓝的眼眸里带着一层来自灵魂的忧郁。

_“我的夜晚将会因为一颗星而被铭记，胜过人类所有日子的阳光。”_

她的声音抑扬而悲伤，这些文字从她的口中念出来，好听得像是在唱歌。

“鲁伯特·布鲁克，《最棒的情人》。”弗朗西斯依旧闭着眼睛，仰面朝向巨大无垠的夜空，双手枕在脑袋底下，平静地说。

杰奎琳咯咯笑了起来，重新躺了回去。

“这世界上从来就没有你没有读过的书，是不是？”她快活地问道。

“我可不认为这是一句恭维话，”弗朗西斯闷闷地说，“书中从来都没有真实的生活。”

可是弗朗西斯从来都没有爱上过杰奎琳。她是个好朋友，没错，可是为什么这个女人总是那么糊涂，要做那些蠢事毁掉他们之间好端端的友谊？

结婚是一回事，情人是一回事，可是爱又完全是另一回事了。

他签好支票丢给杰奎琳，再也没有回头看她一眼。

坐在飞驰的汽车上回忆着这些久远的往事，弗朗西斯的心头涌起了一阵浓重的忧郁。往事的阴云笼罩着他的头脑，使他没法安安静静地思考。他这次来法国不是为了杰奎琳，不是为了伊丽莎白，而是为了他的妻子劳拉。

上个月，他们再一次爆发出激烈的争吵之后，劳拉做出了一件他没有想到的事情：她离家出走了。他拖了好几天之后才动身来了法国，结果发现她并不在巴黎。她究竟去了哪里？


	40. 回到一九三七

11岁那年，弗朗西斯从法国回到英国上学。

进入霍格沃茨第一晚，分院帽在他的头上只犹豫了一两秒钟，就对着大厅吼道：”格兰芬多！“

那时候他是个毫不起眼的孩子，腼腆沉默，又瘦又高，脸上长满了雀斑，用他大姐维多利亚·斯图亚特的刻薄话来说，他整个人看上去“活像一只营养不良的护树罗锅”。

他的两个姐姐克拉丽莎和维多利亚是在斯图亚特庄园长大的，看着她们穿着漂亮的裙子，在宾客面前大大方方地朗诵诗歌，弹奏竖琴，他就会觉得非常自卑。

他是家里唯一的男孩子，思想守旧的父亲在很多方面都极为偏重他。在所有的孩子里，他对弗朗西斯是最严厉的，如果和姐姐犯了相同的错误，那么他对弗朗西斯的惩罚要重好多倍。

弗朗西斯小的时候并不明白父亲这么做是出于对他的器重，他一直以为父亲这么做是因为他不喜欢他，因为他没有姐姐们优秀。可维多利亚和克拉丽莎却明白父亲的用心。父亲只让弗朗西斯一个人从小跟着母亲住在巴黎，每年夏天都会出资让他周游不同的国家，她们两早就对这个弟弟充满了一肚子怨气，于是一有机会就处处欺负他。

弗朗西斯从小就从来没有觉得自己是特权阶级，恰恰相反，他觉得他的生活格外痛苦。

上学之后他也没法过上舒服的日子。暑假期间，因为希望他好好温习功课，不受打扰，父亲要求他单独住在伦敦，而不是和他的姐姐们一样住在斯图亚特庄园。其实，他特别喜欢斯图亚特庄园。他喜欢那里一望无际的荒原，庄园北面浩瀚无边的大海，夜晚时分，阵阵的海潮声，大海上方的星空还有山谷里传来的风信子的味道……虽然他只去过几次，但是这些美景都会久久停留在他的心底。

他在语言上非常有天赋。因为从小成长在法国，他的一口流利法语使他轻轻松松地假装为法国本地人。回到英国两年后，他的英语也渐渐熟练起来。

他并没有什么朋友，因为小时候其他孩子在花园里骑着玩具扫帚打魁地奇的时候，他被老斯图亚特先生关在屋子里和家庭教师学习古代如尼文，背诵枯燥艰辛的魔法史，学习其他外语。

当其他学生还在为了O.W.L.s或者是N.E.W.T.s焦头烂额的时候，他就必须用别人一半的时间完成所有功课，然后被老斯图亚特先生逼着观摩每一次魔法部里重要法案的辩论和投票表决，旁听威森加摩的每一次重要审判，记下厚厚的笔记交给老斯图亚特先生过目。

老斯图亚特先生总是严厉地对他说：“你的语言天赋将帮助你成为一名正直、杰出、优秀的政治家，在外交和谈判上为英国魔法界做出贡献，这样，你才不愧为一名真正的斯图亚特。”

在他的印象里，他那古板而严厉的父亲不是在魔法部就是在书房，身边跟着助理和律师，身上带着一股上好雪茄的气味。

父亲给他带来了潜移默化的影响，让他从小就养成了严谨自律，稳重低调的性格。

因为他的成长环境，他从小就是个孤独而忧郁的男孩。暑假里，无数个漫长的午后，他都是一个人捧着书在海德公园的长凳上度过的。海德公园是一个安静而舒适的地方，在喧闹而阴冷的伦敦，这里可以让他感觉得到一片宁静的绿荫，好像回到了斯图亚特庄园一样。

他每次看书的时候都会完全沉浸其中，所以，他16岁那年的暑假，当一个穿着蓝色塔夫绸裙子的小姑娘站在他身边瞅了他足足十分钟后，他才注意到了她，从厚厚的书本里抬起眼睛。

穿蓝裙子的小姑娘看起来有点儿冒冒失失的。他正沉浸在妖精反叛的历史中，没想搭理她，可是这小姑娘突然咯咯笑起来，乌黑的眼睛像弯弯的月牙，盛着亮晶晶的光。

“你是个男巫。”她指了指他的书，“你在看魔法书呀。”

他放下书，点了点头，说：“你是个小女巫吗？”

“是呀。”她开心地说，指了指他坐着的长椅，“我可以坐在你身边吗？”

他情愿继续一个人看书，可是出于礼貌，他只好点点头，把放在身边的几本书塞进放在脚边的书包里：“请坐。”

“我每次过来的时候你都在看书。”小姑娘叽叽喳喳地说，“我妈妈每个星期一和星期五都会带我来这里。她和她的朋友们去哈罗德百货买衣服了，让我一个人在这里玩。我已经注意了你快一个月了。你和我一样，也没有朋友吗？”

弗朗西斯才不想对这个小丫头承认自己没朋友。他摇摇头，说：“不是啊，我下午要看书，晚上才会和我的朋友们玩。”

“哦。”小丫头说，有点儿不高兴地扁了扁嘴，突然把手伸到了他面前，淘气地说，“你猜我手里有什么。猜中了我就送给你。”

“不知道。”他说。

小丫头露出了受伤的表情，很委屈的样子，扑闪着眼睛看着他。弗朗西斯心里微微动了一下，为自己刚刚的冷淡态度感到了一阵后悔，于是他装出一副苦思冥想的样子，说：“一只苍蝇？”

小丫头摇摇头，抿着嘴笑。

“一个粪蛋？”弗朗西斯故意逗她。

小丫头皱着眉头摇摇头，得意地说：“我就知道你猜不到。”

她慢慢展开了手掌，她的手心里什么都没有。弗朗西斯莫名其妙地看着她，她专注地看着她的手心，一会儿，一阵淡淡的雾气从她的手心升起，凭空变出了一朵雪白的山茶花。

她拉过他的手，小心翼翼地把她变出来的山茶花放在他手里，仰着脸，露出一个的灿烂的笑容：“这朵山茶花送给你。我是伊丽莎白。你叫什么名字？”

见他不说话，她又说：“这是一个吉普赛姐姐教我的。她说山茶花是用魔力的，如果一个男孩子把一朵山茶花送给他喜欢的女孩子，那么这个女孩就永远不会离开他了。”她又指了指海德公园的另一头：“就是在那边的广场上跳舞的吉普赛姐姐。”

“谢谢你。”他捏着花朵，心里觉得好笑，这个小丫头还真把那些流浪汉的胡扯当真呢，“我是弗朗西斯。”

事后他发现，这个只有六岁的小姑娘还真的什么都相信，傻乎乎的，要是他说个谎把她给卖了她都不会怀疑。在那个八月的每一个星期一和星期五，这个小姑娘都会到海德公园找他玩。他总是嫌她太吵，可是良好的教养不容他对一个女孩子发脾气，于是只好默默忍受着。

他基本上都是自己看书，对她的唧唧歪歪不予理睬。有时候她一个人说累了，就躺在阳光下的草坪上睡觉。有一次，因为前一天刚下过雨，草地是湿的，所以她就坐在椅子上睡觉。没过一会儿，她的脑袋就垂到了他的臂弯里。他不耐烦地推了推她，可是她却又往他身上爬了爬，索性整个人趴在了他怀里，睡得更香了。

他看着她安静的睡颜，叹了一口气。

她也只是个无比孤单的孩子呀。

过了几个星期，他们已经十分熟悉了。每次她都会蹦蹦跳跳地跑到海德公园来，老远就叫着他的名字：“弗朗西斯！弗朗西斯！”

即使过了几十年，她奔跑的身影依旧像昨日的回忆一样清晰地映在他的脑海里：她跑得那么快，张开了手臂，好像一只敏捷的猫，那双她非常喜欢的，鞋跟都磨破了的红色平底单皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒地敲过积着雨水的路面，一路朝他飞过来。

16岁的少年穿着黑色外套，纵容地由着这个毫无心眼的小姑娘一头扑到怀里，轻声笑了起来。

她总是可以从他的书包里翻出各式各样的糖果。家里的糖果都是蜂蜜公爵的人直接寄来的，他不喜欢吃，但是店里还是每个礼拜都照例寄过来，于是他全部都带给了她。

在他十几年的生命里，一切都是压抑束缚的，他从来都没有见过一个人会像伊丽莎白这样毫无芥蒂地开怀大笑。在她身上，他第一次明白了原来一个人可以这么不加修饰，热忱质朴，甜美热烈，那是一种值得他思考良久的哲理。

他认识的女孩子不多，但是大多数都是像劳拉那样矜持严肃，头发梳理地一丝不乱，裙角没有一点尘埃，言谈举止永远都是温文尔雅，彬彬有礼。伊丽莎白没有读过很多书，她也永远不会像劳拉那样高雅沉静地坐在沙发上，和他谈论政治、历史和哲学的那些空洞的道理。可是伊丽莎白本身就是一种他不曾明白的自然哲学的形态，她的生命那么热烈纯真，真挚美好，她身上有一种她自己都意识不到的来自人类生命本源的东西，带着浓重的野性、天真、质朴的味道，像致命的黑洞一样吸引着他。

有一次，他开玩笑地对她说：“莉齐，我是不是你最好的朋友？”

莉齐眨了眨眼，说：“是呀。我也是你最好的朋友吗？”

”当然。”

莉齐又想了想，说：“那你以后要和我结婚呀。”

小小年纪的她压根不知道什么是爱情和婚姻，但是弗朗西斯只是笑了笑，就开玩笑地说：”只要你长大后还愿意，我就等着你。“

伦敦的风温柔地吹过海德公园的林荫大道，叶片在风中细细密密地翻卷飘飞，好像一层层的海浪，发出轻柔的阵阵沙沙声，温柔得像一个永不停歇的梦境。

很多年以后，他终于娶了她。

他一直留着她用魔法变出的那一朵山茶花，并且以它为最初的那一朵，用魔法复制出了成千上万的山茶花，开遍了斯图亚特庄园和山丘外面的谷地。

她问过他为什么要种这么多山茶花，带着一丝装得不是很好的试探的语气：“你是不是在纪念你的前妻？”

他随口编了一个故事，漫不经心地说，女人不都喜欢这种话么。

后来，他到古灵阁的妖精那里定做了一只白金山茶花发卡。送给她的时候，他说：“你不是很喜欢山茶花吗？”

她的脸色有些刻意，那亮闪闪的金属在她带着花香的栗色发髻间闪着夺目的光芒。她淡淡说了一句：“女人都喜欢这种花。”

就这样简单一句话，把过去的承诺永远遗忘在了尘土中。

他为什么那么恨汤姆？如果不是汤姆的介入和维多利亚的那一道无比强大的遗忘咒，也许他和伊丽莎白的生活都会变得简单而美好，他会等着她长大，等着她爱上自己，和她过完幸福平淡的一生。

可是汤姆把他们所有人的生活都推离了原先的轨道。

他小时候曾经读过一本叫做《斐多》的哲学书。古希腊的哲学理论认为，这个世界上的一切事物都有其相反的一面，并且必定由其相反的一面产生。比如事物变大，一定是从小里面产生的；事物变得更好，一定是从坏一点儿的事情里产生的；公正也一定是从不公正里产生的，再比如睡与醒，生与死，我们所知的一切都是相反相生的。

他曾经与自己的希腊语教师激烈辩论过这个问题。他并不完全赞同这个理论，死亡确实由生产生，可是谁也不能论证生是不是由死而产生。他认为这个世界上还有一种混沌的状态，在这种混沌的空间里，没有人类的所有认知和概念，只有一种纯真的生命力。比如婴孩从这片混沌中来，再比如爱情的产生也正是来自于这片纯真的混沌。爱与恨是两种对立面。可是他认为爱并不一定产生于恨，恨也不一定会产生出爱。

但是，很多年后他重新翻看到当年的希腊哲学史笔记时，他才想到，也许古希腊学者讨论的是最浓烈的仇恨和最至高的爱意，而不是凡世间夫妇之间的那种勉以度日的寻常感情。

最为持久的仇恨之火必定源于爱的灰烬，而最炽热的爱情也必定源于其对立面的仇恨的火焰。这就是为什么他对汤姆的仇恨之火在他有生之年从未熄灭，因为汤姆毁了他此生唯一的爱。这也是为什么伊丽莎白对汤姆的爱那么炽热而没有不归路，因为他们的爱基于仇恨的尸骨之上。


	41. 回到一九三八

1938年的夏天改变了一切。 

弗朗西斯满17岁之后的第一个夏天，他应邀和家人出席了兰道尔先生的婚礼。他们家和兰道尔家是远亲。托尼·兰道尔比他小六岁，是一个阳光帅气的金发小子。他穿着合身的深蓝色礼服长袍，和他的妹妹玛格丽特站在搭建了婚礼帐篷的花园门口迎接客人。

“玛格丽特不大开心。”托尼对弗朗西斯挤了挤眼睛，“她不喜欢她的后妈。”

“那么你呢？”弗朗西斯笑着说。

“玛德琳和茱莉亚没啥两样。”托尼说，“我敢保证过不了两年，我爸又会找到另一个漂亮女人了。”

才11岁的孩子就说出这样的话来，弗朗西斯心想，还真是这种家庭的孩子才会这样。他还没有来得及说话，就惊讶地看到了一个栗色头发的女孩子走了过来，看了看托尼和玛格丽特，带着一脸的生气和不屑一顾。

莉齐的心事永远都是清清楚楚地写在脸上，令人一览无余。弗朗西斯吃惊地看着她，不明白她为什么会出现在这里，这时候，兰道尔先生走了过来，热情地说：“托尼，玛戈，快来见见玛德琳的女儿。从今天起，莉齐就是你们的妹妹了。”

玛格丽特不屑地哼了一声。托尼走上前去，友好地向莉齐伸出一只手，可是莉齐飞快地抬起手来，把一颗石子砸在了他的额头上。

接下来的混乱画面不难想象，大人们带着托尼去包扎伤口，莉齐被训了一顿，她妈妈不再让她做花童了。她看起来一脸的无所谓，到了下午，大约是为了炫耀，玛格丽特带莉齐去看她的西班牙纯种马驹，不知发生了什么，玛格丽特整个人都摔进了马厩里，那身新裙子被栅栏割破，沾满马粪和饲料，彻底被毁了。

这小丫头真是越来越叛逆了，一定是青春期要到了，弗朗西斯心想，一边觉得很好笑。晚宴期间，他找到被玛德琳关在起居室里的莉齐，给她带去一叠手指饼和热茶，打趣地说：“你今天似乎心情很不好呀？”

莉齐没好气地扫了他一眼，脸色沉沉的，不说话。

“到底怎么了？”他说，在她身边坐下，“你把托尼和玛格丽特都整了一遍，你妈妈肯定很生气。”

他像老朋友似的拍了拍她的手。他没有别的意思，但她却脸一红，往旁边挪了挪。

她从前见到他可都是主动扑到他身上来的，现在却害羞起来。弗朗西斯好笑地看着她，说：“跟我说说你的伤心事吧。”

莉齐一开始还挺拘谨，说着说着就打开了话匣子，一发不可收拾了。她说她过去这段时间过得一点也不开心，孤儿院里的一个黑头发的男孩子总是欺负她和街上的每个孩子。她的爸妈离婚了，法院把她的监护权判给了她爸爸，她以后再也见不到她妈妈了。她知道兰道尔一家人都不喜欢她，她也不喜欢他们。在他们眼里她就是个邋遢的小叫花子。

说道最后她抽抽搭搭地哭起来：“妈妈不要我了，她有了新的家人。我再也没有妈妈了。”

弗朗西斯像一位兄长一样把她抱在怀里，温柔地安慰说：“不会的，你妈妈虽然有了新的家人，但是你永远是她的女儿。”

可是莉齐还在哭。

“哪个孤儿院的男孩子欺负你？”他狐疑地问道，“我帮你去揍他。”

“不用，”她傲气地扬起小小的下巴，说，“我自己一个人可以打得过他。”

弗朗西斯大笑起来，伸手把她的头发揉得乱七八糟。

******

那天晚些时候，他找到托尼，逼着他发誓以后不许欺负莉齐。

托尼嘟嘟囔囔地说：“她一见面就把我的头砸了个大包！”

“她妈妈为了嫁给你爸抛弃了她，她当然恨你们一家人。”弗兰西斯说，“玛格丽特肯定会给莉齐使坏，你向我保证，只要你在霍格沃茨，你就得处处保护她，把她当做你的亲妹妹看待！”

“这关你什么事？” 托尼奇怪地问他道。

“她是我的好朋友，”弗朗西斯简单地说。

找完了托尼，他又找了父亲手下的一名助理，让他找人去孤儿院打听情况。他想知道到底是哪个孤儿院的混蛋和莉齐过不去。

坐在飞天扫帚管理办公室里，他收到了第一份关于汤姆·里德尔的报告。

裁纸刀打开牛皮纸信封，两张黑白相片掉到地板上。他捡起照片，愣在了原地。

照片是在晚上跟踪偷拍的，并不清晰，可是他还是认出了泰晤士河以及河对岸温柔朦胧的灯光。年龄相仿的男孩子和女孩子肩并肩坐在河边的桥洞里，笑着说着话。

第二张照片是男孩子一个人站在莱斯特街上。他穿着破破烂烂的牛仔裤，双手插在夹克口袋里走过一幢出租公寓楼下面的灰色石阶。尽管只有一张侧脸，弗朗西斯还是倒吸了一口冷气。

他从来没有见过长得这么漂亮的男孩子。

那一年，他17岁，汤姆10岁。当他的手里捧着汤姆的照片的那一刻起，两个男人之间一辈子的战争就拉开了帷幕。

马尔福和托尼对汤姆的欺侮顶多只是算得上小打小闹。一年级暑假，汤姆从国王十字车站出来，提着行李往公交车站走去的时候，两个黑衣人不知从哪儿蹿了出来，击晕了他，把他拖到了一辆汽车里。

不知过了多久，一桶冷水哗地浇在了他的头上，汤姆头痛欲裂，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，发现自己正在一个巨大而空旷的废弃工厂里，外面正下着瓢泼大雨，冷飕飕地风从四面八方吹进来。汤姆眨了眨眼，看到了一双清冷而严厉的灰蓝色的眼睛正紧紧盯着他，带着一丝好奇和鄙夷。

汤姆试着动了动，可是他的手被紧紧绑在了椅子的背后，根本无法动弹。他试着挪动了一下身子，哗地一声，一根悬浮在空中的皮鞭就抽在了他的身上，留下一道触目惊醒的血痕。

“乔纳森，不要动手！”弗朗西斯对他身后的助手摆了摆手。

站在11岁的男孩子面前，18岁的弗朗西斯看起来格外高大。他穿着黑色的长袍和斗篷，带着羊皮手套，在汤姆面前蹲下来，嘴角勾起了一丝微笑：“你好，里德尔先生。”

汤姆不甘示弱地瞪着他，凶狠地问：“你他妈的是谁？”

弗朗西斯从口袋里掏出一条真丝手帕，擦掉了汤姆喷在他脸上的口水。

“我没有兴趣把我的名字告诉你。”弗朗西斯说，把手帕放回口袋，抽出了魔杖，“不过，难道你不想知道你为什么会在这里吗？”

“如果你有兴趣告诉我的话。”汤姆阴鸷地说。

弗朗西斯冷笑一声：“我早就把你的背景调查的清清楚楚了。在孤儿院恐吓其他孩子？吊死其他孩子的兔子，把他们带去山洞？都是些幼稚可笑的把戏，而且相当低劣。”

汤姆的黑眼睛冷冷地看着他：“继续。我知道你还没有说到重点。”

“果然聪明。”弗朗西斯说，“说，你和伊丽莎白·布拉德利是什么关系？”

汤姆很明显地怔了怔，伊丽莎白？那个没有脑子的傻姑娘从他脑子里闪过，他和她有什么关系？过去几年中，他们只是在莱斯特街打过几次架而已，在学校里几乎都没有讲过话。

不过他很快就转过弯来，乌黑的眼睛里渐渐聚集了浓浓的嘲讽：“我和伊丽莎白的事和你有什么关系？”

“听着，你这只该死的小耗子，”弗朗西斯的魔杖戳了戳他的胸口，“离她远一点。明白了吗？不然的话，我会让你死得比你的母亲还要难看。”

汤姆的眼睛里渐渐充满了冰冷的怒气，但他开口的时候，语气里带了一丝讽刺：“你不觉得你有些太多管闲事了吗？” 

弗朗西斯猛地站了起来，一挥魔杖，那根停留在半空里的鞭子恶狠狠地抽在了汤姆的脖子上。

“你发誓你再也不会碰伊丽莎白！”他吼道。

汤姆一声不吭地瞪着他，嘴角带着一抹冷酷的嘲笑。

鞭子劈头盖脸地抽下来，汤姆的嘴唇都被他咬破了，可是他自始至终都倔强地一声不吭。

弗朗西斯原本以为只要吓唬一下，这个11岁的孩子就会哭喊着求饶，他的沉默，倔强以及眼底的嘲讽让他觉得越来越愤怒，随着男孩子身上的伤口越来越重，他对他的助手使了个眼色，停下了折磨。

他没有打伤或者打残这个孩子的打算。但是他会想到别的办法的。

那时候的他远远没有想到，要是他不去威胁汤姆，或许汤姆这辈子都不会注意到伊丽莎白。

******

七月份的斯图亚特庄园笼罩在一层淡淡的雾气中，弥漫着风信子和杜鹃花的清香。弗朗西斯早早地回到庄园里，和管家克劳德先生打了个招呼，上楼往父亲的书房走去。

父亲坐在那张巨大的红木办公桌前读着一封信，弗朗西斯在门框上敲了敲，礼貌地说：“父亲，我可以和你说一句话吗？”

“当然可以。”查尔斯·斯图亚特说，摘下了眼睛，拿起雪茄，往后一仰，舒适地靠在了巨大的扶手椅里，“我今天在部里见到了格林格拉斯先生。我们商量了一下，决定就在斯图亚特庄园办一次传统婚礼，日子定在今年年底。你看怎么样？”

弗朗西斯走上前，说：“父亲，我不想和劳拉结婚。我不爱她。”

老斯图亚特先生吐出一口烟雾，漫不经心地把雪茄放在桌上，站了起来：“过几天你就把你斯图亚特家祖传的结婚戒指带给劳拉吧。”

弗朗西斯生气地说：“你听到我在说什么了吗？我不想和她结婚！我不爱她！”

“说完了？”老斯图亚特先生说，手指上的戒指在书桌上敲了敲，“你自己听到你在说什么了吗？你还知道你是谁吗？”

弗朗西斯红着眼睛看着他那严厉而不近人情的父亲，觉得心底的温度一丝丝冷了下去。父亲的身后是层层厚重的帷幔，雕刻着繁复涡纹和族徽的深色实木护壁板上挂着他的祖父，曾祖父，曾曾祖父的肖像，他们的人生轨迹大多相似，在严格的环境下成长，娶早就安排好的妻子，顺利地成为魔法部高官。他们都在听着，有的在摇头，有的在窃笑。

他的祖父叹了一口气，讥笑着说：“查尔斯，你当初和斯坦芬妮结婚前，也在书房里和我大闹了一场。看到现在的场景，还真让我觉得时光倒流了呢。”

“闭嘴。”老斯图亚特先生愤怒地说，然后又转过身来看着弗朗西斯，一字一顿地说，“你会和劳拉结婚，继承我的庄园，其他的，你想都不要想。”

弗朗西斯脱口而出：“好啊，那我就先和劳拉结婚，等你一死，我就离婚！”

书房里的一圈斯图亚特家族的画像纷纷发出倒抽冷气和不满的嘘声，查尔斯·斯图亚特一拳砸在书桌上，挥起魔杖就把弗朗西斯掀翻在地：“你敢再说一遍！你盼着我死，好啊，我也可以在我死前找人把你的情人先解决掉！你以为我不知道你背着做过的混账事吗？杰奎琳的事情我已经不管了，上个星期你居然还私自绑架了一个霍格沃茨学生，这是一个魔法部官员应该做出的事情吗？要是被人发现了，你自己的脸面，还有斯图亚特家族的脸面全都毁得一干二净！”

弗朗西斯从地上爬起来，惊讶地往后面退了两步。

“为什么？”他的父亲继续吼道，“为了一个一年级的女孩子？我没有想到你竟然会堕落到这种程度——”

“不！”弗朗西斯生气地咆哮，“伊丽莎白是我的朋友，我是在保护她不受到汤姆的伤害——“

“你根本不知道你到底干了什么蠢事！”老斯图亚特先生双手撑在书桌上咆哮道，“幸好有人的脑子比你清楚！”

弗朗西斯还没有想明白是怎么回事，书桌后面的帷幔被哗地掀开，一个穿着酒红色长袍的女人走了出来，她大约三十岁，体格瘦削，脸色苍白，下巴和嘴角带着斯图亚特家特有的严厉的线条，乌黑的长发在脑后完成了一只紧紧的发髻。

弗朗西斯震惊万分，他长大了嘴看着他的姐姐，过了好一会儿才开口说道：“维多利亚？”

他从小就特别惧怕维多利亚。

母亲在他三年级那年就去世后，所以作为斯图亚特家的大小姐，维多利亚早早地就担负起了斯图亚特庄园女主人的角色。维多利亚是个冷漠而美丽的女人，那一头乌黑的长发和冷冰冰的灰蓝色眼睛总是可以给人一种窒息的压迫感。克拉丽莎和她不一样。克拉丽莎长得没有维多利亚漂亮，性格也比较软弱，什么事都听她的。弗朗西斯知道，小时候两个姐姐对他和杰奎琳的欺侮全部都是维多利亚的主意。父亲去世后，他继承了庄园。他和维多利亚的性格都极其强硬，所以从来都合不来。再后来劳拉去世之后，维多利亚就再也没有来过斯图亚特庄园。

就在那一刻，维多利亚绕过帷幔，走过父亲的书桌来到弗朗西斯面前，用一种难得的平静和宽慰的语气对他说：“弗朗西斯，有个消息我必须要告诉你。这不是你的错。”

弗朗西斯看着她那张白皙美丽的脸庞和冰冷的眼睛，下意识地往后面退了一步。看到他的动作，维多利亚笑了笑，平静地对他说：“前几天，我得知了你绑架那个可怜小男孩的消息——”

“是乔纳森告诉你的？”弗朗西斯愤怒地几乎要跳起来，他不敢相信自己的父亲和姐姐居然买通了他身边最亲密的助手。

“哦，你倒是不用怀疑乔纳森对你的忠诚，是我对他用了摄神取念和吐真剂，”维多利亚继续平静地往下说，“为了代表你表达斯图亚特家族的歉意，我把里德尔先生带到了圣芒戈，我给了他一笔金子，他也同意不向其他人说出你干的坏事。”

“不是你的每次恶行都可以被掩盖掉，年轻人！”弗朗西斯的曾祖父在他的画像里神志不清地吼叫道，“注意你的言行！”

弗朗西斯紧紧盯着他姐姐冰冷彻骨的蓝眼睛，上前一步，问：“你还答应了汤姆·里德尔什么条件？”

维多利亚精致的面容上露出了一个微笑：“里德尔先生把你们之间的事情都告诉我了，他告诉我你因为某种病态的倾向，想把伊丽莎白占为己有——”

弗朗西斯的脸色变白了。

“我代表你向里德尔先生道了歉，并且找到了布拉德利小姐，永久消除了她脑子里对你的记忆。哦，不要这样看着我，弗朗西斯，你知道这样做，对大家来说都是最好的。我的遗忘咒的强大程度和复杂程度，是没有人可以破解的。你马上就要准备和劳拉结婚了，所以，你是不是要在这个时候放下你的孩子气，向父亲和我道歉？”

“对不起，父亲。”弗朗西斯咬着牙说，紧紧握着拳头，“对不起，维多利亚。”

维多利亚的嘴角勾起了一个愉快的笑容：“我希望你以后不要再给我拜访布拉德利小姐的理由。”

回到伦敦后，他穿着黑斗篷来到莱斯特街边等着汤姆·里德尔。

穿着黑色衬衫的男孩走了出来，乌黑的眼睛里闪过一丝阴狠，嘴角带着嘲讽和不屑。

“你的伤口恢复地怎么样了？”弗朗西斯问他。

“圣芒戈治疗师很快就把我治好了，谢谢您的关心，斯图亚特先生。”汤姆彬彬有礼地说，“伊丽莎白也很好。”他笑着看了一眼面色苍白的弗朗西斯，补充道。

“你为什么要对维多利亚撒谎？”弗朗西斯问，指关节被他捏得噼啪作响。”你明明知道莉齐和我是朋友，我只是不想让你再欺负她而已。“

汤姆耸了耸肩，无所谓地说：“因为我想让你倒霉。”说完，他阴沉地扫了他一眼，这个眼神让弗朗西斯浑身一震——这真的是一个11岁男孩的眼神吗？

“我想让谁倒霉，谁就会倒霉。”汤姆往前走了一步，紧盯着他，用半是威胁，半是讽刺的语气说。

弗朗西斯强忍住心里的怒火，说：“是吗？”

汤姆颇有兴致地说，“那个女孩子到底有什么特别之处，值得你为了她和你家人大闹一场？现在我还真的对她很好奇呢。”

弗朗西斯气得一拳头挥过去，汤姆一闪身躲过了。他拍了拍衬衫领子，皱着眉头说：“不要这么粗鲁，斯图亚特。”

说完，汤姆吹了声口哨，手插在裤子口袋里走开了，故意重重地撞在了弗朗西斯的肩上。

******

在那个夏天的每个夜晚，弗朗西斯都在海德公园等着伊丽莎白，可是她只是目不斜视地从他身边经过。

他好想走上去和她说话，可是维多利亚冷冰冰的声音都会在他的耳边响起：“我希望你以后不要再给我拜访布拉德利小姐的理由。”

结婚的前一个月，他好几次临近精神崩溃。白天他必须作出一切正常的样子工作，应对形形色色的人，对他的家人和未婚妻表现出和睦的关系来。

那段可怕的日子里，他一直一个人住在伦敦的斯特兰德街。管家的女儿杰奎琳·皮埃尔在对角巷工作，于是也住在斯特兰德街的房子里。她和他已经认识很多年了。杰奎琳很清楚维多利亚·斯图亚特的为人，所以并不奇怪为什么弗朗西斯再也不想回去见到她。

那天晚上他喝得酩酊大醉，回到斯特兰德街的时候，只有杰奎琳还在厨房里等着他，给他准备了夜宵。他摇摇晃晃地走进门，把斗篷和袍子扔在地上，差点一头栽在了壁炉里。杰奎琳扶住他，他一口全部吐在了杰奎琳身上穿着的那条围裙上，他抱歉地帮她解下围裙，不知怎么的，她已经灵巧地解开了他的领带，吻上了他的嘴唇。他没有拒绝。那天晚上，杰奎琳以为他是爱着自己的。

似乎是为了发泄无数积压的情绪，在和劳拉结婚之前的那个月，他几乎每天晚上回到家都和杰奎琳做爱。

但是他从来没有在她的床上停留到天亮。


	42. 回到一九三九

1939年10月，霍格沃茨。

一阵下课铃声响起，穿着黑袍子的低年级学生把书包甩上肩头，手里捧着《初级魔药制作》，灰头土脸、浑身臭汗地从地下教室里走出来。到了走廊上，斯莱特林的学生很快就和格兰芬多的学生分开了，他们饥肠辘辘地往大礼堂走去，想要在晚上写论文之前赶紧填饱肚子。

汤姆走到斯莱特林的桌子上坐下，刚刚拿起叉子，一只鬼飞球就嗖地撞在了他的后脑勺上，撞得他一头栽在了面前滚烫的土豆汤里。

“不好意思，”托尼·兰道尔穿着拉文克劳魁地奇球服，手里拿着球棒走过去，讥笑着说，“没看到你坐在这儿。”

斯莱特林的桌子上爆发出一阵笑声。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福坐在他的斜对面，从一份《预言家日报》上抬起头来，露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。莱斯特兰奇和罗齐尔也在窃笑。

“滚到另一边去，这里不是你的座位。”莱斯特兰奇走过来，把书包重重砸在他的脚上。

汤姆慢慢站起来，袍子上和脸上都是汤汁。他拎起自己的书包，一语不发地往桌子底端走去。西尔维娅正坐在马尔福身边，她砰地合上手里的书，塞进书包，愤怒地一甩头发，朝汤姆走去。

“西尔！”马尔福惊讶地拉住她，“你去哪里？”

“滚开！”她拔出魔杖，马尔福的手被灼伤了，龇牙咧嘴地松开了她。

“你脑子坏了吗？”马尔福气急败坏地说。

西尔维娅头也不回地追着汤姆去了。

到了校医院，艾格尼丝夫人很快就治好了汤姆脸上的烫伤。西尔维娅陪着他坐在校医院的床上，两条腿够不着地面，在半空中晃荡着，残阳的余晖透过窗户落在地板上，把两个孩子的影子投在雪白的病床上。

“我再也不和阿布拉克萨斯说话了。”她坚定地对汤姆说，“我也不再和托尼说话了。如果他们再欺负你，我就给他们施恶咒。我会好多厉害的恶咒呢。”

汤姆穿着白衬衫，黑色的校袍敞开着，他的裤子有点短，一截脚踝都露在外面。他看着落满金色阳光的地板，侧脸的轮廓精致俊逸。

“你不怕被关禁闭吗。”他安静地说，“马尔福是级长。”

“他敢，”西尔维娅不屑地说，“我太了解马尔福家的人了。他们永远不会做与自己的利益相冲突的事情。我是一个布莱克，他不会在学校和我作对。”

“嗯。”汤姆说，表情依旧安静平和，乌黑的眼眸里冷冷清清，看不出他到底在想些什么。

西尔维娅咬了咬嘴唇，偏了偏脑袋，问：“你脸上还痛吗？”

她伸出了一只手，摸了摸汤姆的脸颊。

一年级的时候，西尔维娅还带着些小女孩的婴儿肥，乌黑柔顺的长头发在脑后编成一只粗粗的辫子，乌黑的眼睛里带着一丝亮亮的、冷冷的光。她的大小姐脾气很重，不是个好相处的人。尽管如此，斯莱特林的学生们都觉得她是一年级新生里面长得最漂亮的。

“她比拉文克劳的那个姓布拉德利的女孩子还漂亮呢。”有人这样说。

“艾格尼丝夫人说你要在这里等一个小时，再喝一次药水才能回去。”西尔维娅说，“要不然你就睡一会儿吧。你一直在图书馆钻研课本，都几个星期没有睡好过了。”

西尔维娅知道他睡不好的原因其实是因为宿舍里的男生都捉弄他。他们在汤姆的枕头里塞癞蛤蟆，在他的皮鞋里倒满果酱，拿他的牙刷刷马桶，还用他的睡衣当做抹布擦窗户。只要汤姆一使用魔法反抗，阿布拉克萨斯就会关他的禁闭。

汤姆格外安静，似乎一直在想着什么。他点点头，侧身倒在了松软雪白的枕头上。

黄昏时分的校医院可真安静啊。夕阳低低地垂在山头，金红色和橘黄色的余晖灿烂夺目，洋洋洒洒地落满了丘陵，谷地，把霍格沃茨的城堡塔尖照得闪闪发亮。这是一种静谧迷人的辉煌景色。

西尔维娅趴在汤姆身边，白皙的脸上带着浅浅的笑意。她有些孩子气地拉过汤姆的手，把脑袋靠在上面。汤姆的眼睫毛又长又密，轻轻颤动了一下，可是并没有睁开眼睛。

在后来的漫长岁月里，西尔维娅无数次地回忆起那个遥远的午后，校医院里安静而灿烂的黄昏。汤姆离她越来越远，只有在梦中，她才能回到年少时光，再一次这么近地凝视着他的睡颜。

I can hold out my arms, say I love you this much.

我可以伸出双臂，告诉你我有多么爱你。

I could tell you how long I will long for your touch.

我会告诉你，有多么久，我渴望着你的触碰。

How much and how far would I go to prove,

我究竟要用什么才能证明

The depth and the breadth of my love for you?

我爱你有多深，多远？

她轻轻地唱着这首儿时在伦敦流行的歌谣，阳光落在她的脸上，一切都是那么温暖而安宁，好像时间会再次停滞，好让他们两的故事一直写到永远。

From here to the moon and back,

从地球一直到月亮上

who else would love you like that?

有谁可以像我一样爱你？

Love everlasting, I promise you that,

爱是永恒，我向你承诺，

From here to the moon and back……

从地球一直到月亮上……

那个时候的西尔维娅，永远也不可能想得到，以后汤姆受伤和难过的时候，陪着他的就再也不是她了。即使伊丽莎白不在他身边，他在昏迷中叫的也是伊丽莎白的名字。

未来的事情不要提，就让她的梦境永远停留在永恒的回忆里吧。


	43. 回到一九四零

汤姆回到莱斯特街，抬起头，就看到了一个穿着鹅黄色衬衫和灰裙子的女孩子披散着头发，蹲在墙上往下扔石子。到底是个什么样的女孩，让斯图亚特家的那个男孩子着迷成那样？

他在嘴角发出了嘶嘶声，一条黑色的小蛇沿着墙角游移了过来。

“去吓唬她一下，”汤姆嘶嘶地说，“不要咬她。”

正如他所想的那样，伊丽莎白吓得尖叫了一声，一头栽下了墙，汤姆眼疾手快地接住了她，可是女孩子坠落地太快，他没有站稳，一下子往后倒在了地上，后背咯在了生硬的石子地面上，痛得他几乎叫出来。

那个女孩子整个人趴在他的身上，瞪着一双乌黑的眼睛看着他，一张小野人一样的脸蛋上带着惊魂未定的表情。他从前见过她几次，不过并没有多注意她。他对女孩子从来都没有什么兴趣，在他的眼里，女孩子都是爱哭的动物，又软弱又麻烦。

伊丽莎白跳了起来：“是你放的那条蛇？”

他也站了起来，拍了拍裤子，一把攥住她把她抵在了墙上：“是的，就是我。我非常不喜欢你攻击我手下的人。我虽然也不喜欢他们，可是，请你按照我的规则来玩游戏，明白了吗？”

伊丽莎白气愤怒地瞪着他。

“要不，我们做个交易如何？”他露出一个每次威胁孤儿院的其他孩子时惯常的坏笑，“你亲我一下，我就允许你在我的地盘上撒野。”

“我宁可吃屎也不要亲你。”她牙尖嘴利地说。

汤姆恼怒地抽搐了一下，还真是个固执的丫头。他忍住心里的不耐烦，装出一副受伤的表情，温柔地继续引诱她：“你知不知道你长得非常漂亮，伊丽莎白？” 

他用这一招对付过孤儿院其他女孩子的时候还从来没有失败过。只要他用这样温柔的语气对一个女孩子说话，她们都会羞红了脸不再说话。他充满自信，伸手一把搂住了她的腰。

伊丽莎白扬起小小的下巴，眼睛里闪烁着令他吃惊的明亮夺目的光，干脆地说：“我当然知道。”

他愣住了。他还从来没有碰到过这样直言不讳的女孩子，她的语气和眼神里有一种不羁和野性，可是她的这种野性又带着一种干干净净的味道。一时间，他觉得自己竟然看不透她。

突然，伊丽莎白伸手环上了他的脖子，女孩子身上的柔软向他靠近了。他不由自主地浑身一僵，还没回过神来，她就一脚踹在了他的腿肚子上。

他绊了一下，跌倒在了地上，他挣扎着爬起来时，伊丽莎白轻快地跑过来，往他身上吐了口唾沫，跑走了。

******

他厌恶马尔福、布莱克、兰道尔那样的人。他很清楚他们最自己的鄙夷与排挤。

他早早就意识到了自己的弱势和优势。当在魔药课教室里，西尔维娅递给他原料时，他没有征兆地突然拉住她的手，对她温柔地说了一句“谢谢”时，他就明白了这个女人这辈子都放不下他了。

这种操控局面的感觉真是太好了，他想，一边继续保持着脸上谦逊温柔的微笑。他喜欢这种通过假装出来的人格魅力控制住别人的感觉，可是同时他又感到了一种对所有人的鄙夷和厌弃。

要打败敌人就得把他们变成自己最亲密的朋友。他在心里列举着自己的敌人，托尼，马尔福，弗朗西斯……每个人都有自己的弱点，托尼的弱点是他的妹妹玛格丽特，马尔福的弱点也是他的妹妹罗莎琳，那两个女孩子并不难解决，他残酷地想，而弗朗西斯——

他的弱点就是伊丽莎白。

他从来不愿意叫她“莉齐”，因为他从一开始就没有把她当做一个朋友来看待，而是敌人，是一枚具有利用价值的棋子。再加上他想起弗朗西斯叫她“莉齐”的样子，心里就涌起一阵说不清楚的厌恶。

他承认，一开始他接近伊丽莎白是因为好奇与敌意。再后来，他是想要利用她。

事情是什么时候发生变化的呢？他也说不清楚。

******

二年级暑假的伦敦，正值麻瓜空袭加剧的时候。空袭来临的时候，他就会和麻瓜们一起跑去最近的防空洞。防空洞是原来的地铁站，有一回他跑过去的时候，正好遇上了伊丽莎白。

他低头看了看正拉着自己的手往防空洞里跑去的伊丽莎白，脸上露出了满意的笑容。

他们跑到了一个角落里，他用手臂环住了她，给她撑出了一个不被推搡的空间。可是周围越来越挤，很快，他就被人群推得紧紧贴在了她的身上。

那是个七月份的夏天，她只穿着一件单薄的鹅黄色衬衫，胸口的扣子有两颗没有扣上，身上带着淡淡的花香味儿。他穿着一件白衬衫，胸口紧紧贴在她身上，她的身体那么柔软，让他冷静的头脑里正在有条不紊进行着的计划莫名其妙地漏了一个节拍。

他到底是怎么了？这种感觉真的很奇怪，脱离了他的头脑与理智，就好像他身体内的某种陌生的东西苏醒了。这是一种发自本能的生理反应，就好像他很想抱住这个该死的女孩子一样。他想要触摸她的皮肤，他想要更多……

这时，远处的一声爆炸声轰然响起，他感觉得到怀里的女孩子颤抖了一下。她的气息轻轻落在他的脖子里，温存的声音里有一丝他从未听到过的坚定：“如果下一秒我们被炸死了，你最后悔没做的事情是什么？”

听到这句话，汤姆的心里没来由地涌过一阵凄凉。在他短暂的生命里，他已经见到过太多的死亡和悲剧。无论生活有多么艰难，他都会逼着自己走下去。在过去的那么多年里，他早就紧紧关上了自己的心，用一双冷酷无情的眼睛看待世间的一切，只有以残酷面对残酷，有一天他才会有赢的可能。

如果有一天他会死，那么他最后悔的事情是什么？

这句话击中了他。很多年后他失去了身体形态，像游魂一样游荡在遥远的森林里时，日日夜夜，他都在思考着这句话，如果下一秒他就要死了，他最后悔没做的事情是什么？

有那么一秒钟，他突然想告诉伊丽莎白，回到弗朗西斯身边去吧。弗朗西斯是个王八蛋，可是他真的喜欢你，他会一辈子对你好的。

他被自己的想法活生生地给吓了一大跳。在他短短的生命里，这种为别人考虑的想法还真真他妈是头一遭出现。

就当他张开嘴想说话的时候，伊丽莎白把手从背后抽出来，抱住了他的腰，踮起脚，在他的脸上吻了一下。

从来都没有一个女孩子这样吻过他。其他的女孩子对他要么带着不屑，要么带着害怕。她们看他的眼神里带着估算与衡量，好像他是一个漂亮而不值钱的洋娃娃。

在她的眼睛里，他看到了一种从未有过的东西——从来没有人这样看过他——这是一种平等的凝视。

伊丽莎白仰着脸，闭着眼睛，长长的深栗色眼睫毛软软的，轻轻颤抖着，好像是梦境深处的蝴蝶。她睁开眼睛，眼底带着亮晶晶的光芒。她的眼睛那么透彻而热忱，好像通过那一吻，她把她生命中的所有激情都毫无保留地交给了他。

她露出一个笑容。她的笑容就像她的眼睛那样透彻而干净，没有遮拦，没有犹豫，带着一种质朴的勇敢。

这样的质朴和毫无保留的给予——几乎是一种愚蠢的行为——莫名其妙地狠狠击中了他。

她和他真像，他们的一生，都是一场义无反顾的冒险。

他从来都不曾希望会有一个女孩子爱上他，他也从来都不认为自己会对一个女孩子产生情感上的依赖。心底的那些阴暗和邪恶永远都纠缠着他，那些来自他生命起始之处的泥潭和迷雾，深埋在腐烂的枝叶底部、从来不曾见过光的强烈到了极点的自卑和痛恨，从另一个极端给他带来了常人难以理解的骄傲和孤独。

这些阴暗早就与他的生命融为一体，他本身就是黑暗。这些情感在他的性格和天性里一层层分裂，变得支离破碎，错综复杂，矛盾重重。

食死徒社团最初筹备的时候，他淡淡地告诉西尔维娅：“不要把伊丽莎白牵扯进来。永远不要让她成为一名食死徒。”

西尔维娅从羊皮纸上抬起眼睛：“为什么？在你最初的计划里，她不是你击败马尔福，托尼和弗朗西斯三步中的第三只棋子吗？罗莎琳和玛格丽特都没有问题了，你还犹豫什么？”

“她不一样。”

“你什么意思？”西尔维娅抬起头，眼底颤抖了一下。

“她和别人不一样。”汤姆平静地说。

“你要为了她改变计划，甘愿输给弗朗西斯？”

汤姆静静看了她一眼，捧起桌上的书站起来，淡淡说：“我会改变计划，可是我不会输给弗朗西斯。”

“你们两是不会走下去的。”西尔维娅冲着他的背影说，“如果你坚持把她排挤在外，她总有一天会质疑你到底在做些什么。”

图书馆的灯光落在汤姆穿着黑袍子的背影上，寥落而孤单。他的脚步顿了顿，哑着的声音里带着一丝疲惫：“以后再说吧。”


	44. 回到一九四五

1945年夏，法国。

托尼开着那辆深蓝色的戴姆勒，和弗朗西斯一起开在去巴黎郊区的路上。他带着墨镜，略带尖锐地问：“都这么多年过去了，伊丽莎白早就和汤姆在一起了，你难道还忘不了她吗？”

弗朗西斯笑了笑，车窗敞开着，把他的头发吹得乱七八糟。

“就算你离婚，伊丽莎白也不见得会回到你身边。我了解她，我知道她有多么倔强。”托尼讽刺地继续说，“虽然我承认，比起里德尔，你是个更好的选择。”

“是吗？”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地说。

“你确定你要先去见里德尔再出发找劳拉去？”托尼问道，“我觉得你应该立刻去奥地利。”

“没事，劳拉在闹脾气，让她自己多待一会儿没什么坏处。”弗朗西斯说，“如果我今天不堵住他，里德尔过几天就去希腊了。我可没心情追着他满欧洲跑。”

郊区的野餐会上聚集着穿着色彩鲜艳衣裙的法国男女巫师。弗朗西斯从一个男仆手里拿了两杯香槟，递了一杯给托尼。

西尔维娅·布莱克和汤姆·里德尔站在野餐会的另一头，正在和布莱克家族的几个人说着话。

弗朗西斯一手插在西装裤的口袋里，一手拿着香槟，走到汤姆面前，脸上带着愉快的笑容：“下午好，汤姆，西尔维娅。”

西尔维娅立刻警觉地抬起头，眼睛里清清楚楚地写着对他的不信任。

“下午好，弗朗西斯。”里德尔虽然只有16岁，可是个子并不比弗朗西斯矮多少。他长得越来越英俊了，黑色的眼睛里有种深不可测的味道，说话的时候，脸上带着他的同龄人没有的冷静和沉着。

弗朗西斯上下打量着汤姆，愉快地说：“我说，汤姆，我们都打了那么多年的架了，现在是时候握手言和了。”

汤姆的脸上也露出了完美的笑容，他从容地伸出手，不露痕迹地和他握了握。

弗朗西斯对他举了举酒杯，玻璃杯里的琥珀色液体在阳光的照射下，反射着淡淡的亮光，居高临下地说：“虽然你我的出身完全不同，但是我在你身上看到了很多我自己的影子。”

汤姆喝了一口酒，什么也没说。

他的眼底掠过一丝阴狠。他最深恶痛绝的就是弗朗西斯和他那个阶层的人的这种态度，一种不露痕迹、礼貌客气的鄙夷。似乎是在时时刻刻提醒他：我们和你不同。

他们站在一个橡树下，橡树在地上投下巨大的阴影，野餐会上到处都是笑声，没有人注意到一个少年和一个年轻男人之间危险诡谲的暗流。

弗朗西斯笑了一声：“我知道你做了些什么。我已经查出了你参加A类黑魔法药品走私的证据。”

“走私C类违禁药品才能构成刑事犯罪。”汤姆平静地说。

“你对法律还挺了解的嘛。”弗朗西斯喝了一口香槟，轻松地说，“那么你知道谋杀父亲，祖父和祖母，栽赃自己的舅舅是什么罪名吗？”

西尔维娅浑身一抖，和托尼一起震惊地抬起头来，齐齐看向汤姆。

汤姆的表情却依旧平静似水：“你是怎么发现的？我以为我做的毫无漏洞呢。”

“你做的是滴水不漏。”弗朗西斯说，“只是我一直派人跟踪你罢了。”

汤姆的嘴角恼怒地抽搐了一下：“你既然没有立刻把我送进审判室，那就说明我这里有你想要的东西。说吧，你要什么交易？”

在夏日的阳光里，弗朗西斯脸上的笑容显得格外晃眼。西尔维娅站在汤姆旁边，神色冰冷，双眉紧锁。

“我要伊丽莎白。”弗朗西斯说，轻轻放下了手里的酒杯。

西尔维娅吃惊地长大了嘴巴，托尼也猛地抬起头来，不可置信地看着他。

汤姆笑了笑，平静地说：“你完全可以直接把我送进阿兹卡班。这样伊丽莎白不就是你的了吗？”

“莉齐不属于我，她也不属于任何人。”弗朗西斯说，“我要你明明确确地告诉她，你不爱她了，让她彻底忘记你。或者——更好地话——让她恨你。即使你不得不选择最为残酷的方式告诉她。你明白我在说什么吗？“

汤姆看着他，没有说话。

弗朗西斯朝他逼近了一步，虽然他的表情里依旧带着平静的微笑，但是语气里带了一丝威胁，”你和我都知道你不可能让她幸福。与其继续折磨她，请你放手，给她一个过完平静一生的可能性。”

“那作为交换？”汤姆安静地说。

“我不会追究你这次的谋杀罪行，”弗朗西斯说。他特别强调了“这次”这个词。

弗朗西斯，托尼，西尔维娅全都盯着汤姆。

汤姆沉默片刻，嘴角微微一斜，露出一抹完美的微笑：“成交。”

在蒙特卡洛的晚上，弗朗西斯坐在汽车里，看着楼上旅馆楼上的露台上独自坐着的伊丽莎白。她带着迷茫地表情看着天边逐渐西沉的太阳和漫天的灿烂云霞，一边等汤姆回来，一边不停地喝酒。

旅店楼下的小酒吧播放着一首缓慢忧伤的歌——

Try to remember the kind of September,

追忆那醉人的九月，

When life was slow and oh so mellow.

时光慢慢生活悠悠。

Try to remember the kind of September,

追忆那醉人的九月，

When grass was green and grain was yellow.

草儿青青稻麦金黄。

直到天空由靛蓝变成漆黑，直到路边的每一盏路灯都亮起来，汤姆都没有回来。

弗朗西斯知道，汤姆一定还在外面和西尔维娅一起见布莱克家族的各种各种支持黑魔法的人。在迷离的晚风中，他看着楼上阳台上的伊丽莎白，默默地陪伴着她，心早就麻木地没有了痛楚的感觉。

虽然他不知道未来他们的道路是否还会交叉，但是只要能够默默地保护她，他就满足了。

Try to remember when life was so tender,

追忆那感伤时光,

that no one wept except the willow.

只有那泪珠盈盈.

Try to remember the kind of September,

追忆那醉人的九月,

when love was an ember about to billow.

爱情的即将燎原的星火.

Try to remember and if you remember,

追忆往日，若你还记得,

then follow, follow,oh –oh.

请跟我来，跟我来，哦.

蒙特卡洛的灯光纷纷坠落，海潮与暑气也阵阵褪去，伦敦阴沉的天空和海德公园的绿树从两侧像甬道一样出现，一个穿着深蓝色连衣裙的女孩张开双臂向他的怀抱扑来，她的那双红色平底皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒地踏过地上的梧桐叶和雨后的积水，栗色的头发在风中飘洒着，脸上带着无拘无束、毫无保留的笑容。

那笑容那么美，足够照亮他的一生。

******

正午的刺眼阳光在玻璃上一闪而过，一名身穿深红色英式制服的门童鞠了一躬，拉开酒店大门，礼貌地说：“中午好，先生。”

托尼戴着墨镜，一手拿着外套走进去，对门童点了点头，走了进去。他走进电梯，到了最高层的套房，酒店的服务生正推着装运行李的车子退着出门。等服务生走了出来，他才走上前去，伸手在门上敲了两下。

“是谁？”一个女人地声音从卧室的门里传了出来，“克劳蒂亚，去看一下。”

“我在整理行李！”一个不耐烦的年轻女人的声音说道，“你为什么不自己去？”

一扇白色的房间门砰地打开了，一个年轻姑娘走了出来。她穿着一件白色无袖心形领连衣裙，手里捧着一堆丝带和披肩，光着脚踩过厚厚的波斯地毯，绕过绣着繁复的金色蔷薇图案的沙发走了过来。她把手里的一堆衣物扔在沙发上，走到一张摆放着一大瓶百子莲的高脚圆桌跟前，把手里的香烟捻灭在烟灰缸里，拉开抽屉，抽出一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。

“等一会儿，”她弯着腰，刷刷地在羊皮纸上写着，“马上就好。”

她写完便条，走过去塞到托尼手里，回头扬声叫道：“妈妈，司机来了，我先走了。”

“晚宴上见，”一个女人严厉的声音从屋子里传了过来，“记得把信送给你克拉丽莎姨妈。”

“知道了，”她不耐烦地说，走到门口的一面镜子前，往鼻子上补了补粉，然后从鞋柜里挑出了一双深金色的高跟鞋。她拿出一支口红，把粉扑丢进手袋，一边从手袋里拿出两枚银西可丢给了托尼，利索地说：“把我的便条交给酒店前台，让他那么立刻送给克拉丽莎姨妈，把车开到门口等我。我马上下来。”

托尼张了张嘴，想说什么，克劳蒂亚就就丢下口红，拿下蓬松的金色头发上的卷发棒，一双明亮的蓝眼睛斜了他一眼：“还不快去？站在这里干什么？”

托尼的眼睛里闪过一丝有趣的光芒，摇了摇头，走开了。十分钟后，克劳蒂亚穿着整齐后走出酒店大门，一眼就看到了一辆价值不菲的明黄色的敞篷跑车停在她面前，不由得惊诧地停住了脚步。

托尼懒洋洋地坐在驾驶座上，挥了挥魔杖，打开了副驾驶的车门，说：“上车吧，斯图亚特小姐。”

“这不是我们家的汽车！”克劳蒂亚惊讶地说。

托尼把夹在蜂蜜色头发上的墨镜拿下来，调侃道：“我也不是你们家的司机啊。”

“那你是谁？”

“托尼·兰道尔。”他露出一个玩世不恭的微笑，向她伸出一只手，“上车吧，很乐意为你效劳。”

克劳蒂亚的脸一红，弯下腰上了车，刚系上安全带，车子就刷地蹿了出去，把她吓了一大跳。

托尼的金色头发在狂风中飘动着，他踩着油门，一口气超过了七八辆车，好几个司机都摇下车窗冲着托你的跑车破口大骂。冲下了酒店所在的高地到达市区等红灯的时候，因为托尼的跑车太好，停在旁边的好几个司机都冲着他吹口哨。

“你就是那个托尼·兰道尔？”克劳蒂亚问道，看了看身边的这位帅气的金发年轻男人。

克劳蒂亚当然听说过托尼·兰道尔的大名。这位兰道尔家的大公子在伦敦社交界可是出了名的挥金如土，是个不折不扣的纨绔子弟。她不在霍格沃茨上学，可也在聚会上听朋友们说起过他是拉文克劳学院魁地奇队长，还是男生学生会主席。

托尼并没有回答她，因为这时候他看到了站在路边咖啡馆外面的西尔维娅和汤姆。他打了一下方向盘，在马路正当中掉了个头，冲到路边猛地踩下了刹车，把克劳蒂亚毫无防备地一头撞在了车子前面，她气愤地抬起头，可是托尼已经拉开车门走过去和路边的两个人说话了。

作为一个心高气傲的斯图亚特，还从来没有人这样对待过她，克劳蒂亚气得几乎要冒出烟来。这时候，托尼带着一个穿着灰色裙子的黑发女孩和一名穿着白衬衫的黑发男孩走了过来，他们打开车门，坐上了后排座位。

“这是怎么回事？”克劳蒂亚问，“他们是谁？”

“我的朋友。”托尼坐上车，砰地关上车门，“我们在去宴会前要先去一个地方，你不介意先下车，从这里走过去吧？只有一条街的路了。”

克劳蒂亚气得几乎要立刻拔出魔杖给他一道恶咒，但是她只是高傲地抬起头，冷冰冰地说：“很好。”

克劳蒂亚走开后，托尼发动了车子，西尔维娅说：“那是维多利亚·斯图亚特的女儿吗？你有必要这么恶劣地对待她么？”

托尼勾起嘴角，露出一个恶作剧的笑容：“是她先招惹我的，我只是稍稍报复了一下。”

“如果我是你，”西尔维娅往前凑了凑，说，“我可不会去招惹一个斯图亚特。”

“放心，”托尼轻描淡写地说，看了一眼后视镜里汤姆沉默不语的脸色，“弗朗西斯和维多利亚很多年都没有说过话了。”

“你最好注意点，”西尔维娅沉着脸说。

因为路上拥堵，托尼放慢了车速，他看了看后座的两个人，漫不经心地说：“你们就不能穿一些亮丽一些的衣服吗？这里可是希腊的海滩。我每次看到你们两，都会觉得有什么人死掉了。”

他去汤姆住的酒店看过，衣柜里，除了黑白灰，没有别的颜色。

西尔维娅哼了一声：“那是因为我们的品味不像有些人那么恶俗。”

托尼正要回击，汤姆淡淡地说了一句：“我们到了。停车吧。”

没有人再吭声了，托尼把车停在路边，三人一起下了车。

“西尔维娅跟我走就好了。”汤姆转头说了一句，淡淡看了托尼一眼，“没你的事了。”

托尼耸耸肩，冲他们俩挥挥手，重新坐回了他的车子，一阵风似的离开了。

汤姆和西尔维娅沿着歪歪扭扭的小巷往上爬去。此时夕阳已经西沉，橘黄色的光线落在蓝色的屋顶和白色的墙上，层层叠叠的民居的露台上晾晒着白色的被单，摆放着桌椅，看起来一片宁静。

到达叫做“一醉方休爱琴海”的酒吧，他们推门走了进去，那些希腊巫师已经等在那里了。他们握了握手，走进了一间包厢。

“之前的交易做得都不错，”汤姆对他们举了举酒杯，淡淡地说，“今晚是我们的最后一笔交易，希望我们合作愉快。”

他从口袋里掏出一张银行支票丢在了桌上，那几名希腊巫师拿起支票仔仔细细地检查了一番，露出了一个满意的笑容。

“这是你的了，先生。”一个秃顶男巫从袍子里边的口袋掏出一只黑色的锦盒，汤姆伸手接过，打开看了一眼。西尔维娅的脸色有些发白，她朝汤姆手里瞥了一眼，看到了一道蓝色的光线一闪而过。

汤姆啪得一声合上手里的盒子，嘴角微微上斜露出一个微笑：“谢谢。”

“汤姆，”那些希腊巫师一离开后，西尔维娅就焦急地问。”你确定这个计划可行？“

“不用你管。”

西尔维娅默默地转过头去，咬住了嘴唇。

“我放弃她了。”汤姆拿起一杯没有加冰的烈酒，一仰头就全部喝了下去，“其实你早就料到这一天了，是不是？没有她，我才可以在我的道路上走下去。”

西尔维娅默默看着他，张了张嘴却什么也没有说出口。最后她什么也没说，只是动手给自己倒了一杯威士忌，和汤姆碰了碰杯，一口喝干了。

“离开伊丽莎白，对你来说才是最好的。”西尔维娅低声说， “谁也不知道未来会怎么样。很多次我们在黑暗中摸索的时候，我都觉得只要走错一步，你我就从此万劫不复了。”

“我们早就已经万劫不复了。”汤姆说。

西尔维娅鼻子一酸，可是她没有落下眼泪来。她是个坚强的女子，从来都是。

很多年以后，汤姆变得无比强大，无人可挡的时候，她依旧会无数次地回想起这段在黑暗中跌跌撞撞着摸索前进的日子。

她了解汤姆比了解她自己都多。汤姆是个骄傲而孤僻的人，他的这种性格和非同一般的天资，注定了他绝对无法忍受平庸，无法忍受凌辱。一年级的时候，他因为在功课上的出类拔萃而受到马尔福和托尼的欺侮，到了五年级，他终于笼络了属于自己的势力，让马尔福和托尼都对他效忠。西尔维娅一路都陪着他走了过来。只有她知道，在外人看起来的残酷无情的他，这一路走得有多么坎坷不易。

汤姆是想过选择不同的道路的，比如说进魔法部，可是弗朗西斯的存在注定了他无法进入魔法部。所以他只能选择另一条路来变得更加强大，使自己足以与斯图亚特家族抗衡。等到他足够强大的时候，他早就付出了人性的代价。

就在前几天晚上，托尼对汤姆说，他不想再留在沃尔普吉斯骑士团的行列里了。“我不作为你的跟随者，但是我对着梅林发誓，我也绝对不会和你作对。”托尼说，“我只想过着平静的生活。”

西尔维娅知道汤姆是不会同意的。汤姆只是微微笑了下，平静地说：“你还记得你最初为什么要加入吗？”

托尼深蓝色的眼睛里闪着疲惫的神色，说：“是因为玛格丽特。她从小就是个完全没有脑子的姑娘，我只是想保护她。还有伊丽莎白，我一直弄不清你对她是出于什么目的。我知道你是在报复弗朗西斯，可是你对她的行为又从来不像对玛格丽特和罗莎琳那么干脆。也许你自己也弄不清楚你到底是爱她更多，还是恨弗朗西斯更多吧。”

汤姆哼了一声：“你要知道，托尼，玛格丽特不是你加入的根本因素。你的加入，是因为你心里的一种愚蠢而高尚的责任感。虽然你在世人眼里一直都是个浪荡公子，但是我知道你是个受到责任感驱使的人。这也是你这辈子最大的弱点，你总有一天会在这上面栽跟头的。骑士团是一条没有回头的路，一旦加入，就没有可能退出。你知道这一点。”

之后，汤姆和托尼就展开了一场决斗，汤姆毫不费力地击晕了托尼。

对于所有的手下，他都是这样心狠手辣，毫不留情。因为他知道，所有的人性——善良、仁慈、悲悯、责任、同情——都将成为导致他失败的弱点。他已经吃过一次亏，他绝对不会再吃第二次苦头。

多年后，西尔维娅独自整理伊丽莎白留下来的回忆录时，无数次地想到人生是多么奇妙的迷宫，每一个拐弯都有可能把人带到一个完全不同的命运中去。

只有她自己和汤姆知道，在她结婚之前，她就已经怀孕了。汤姆从阿尔巴尼亚回来之后去了一趟爱丁堡，然后来伦敦找到她，在她的公寓里抽了一晚上的烟，红着眼睛，一句话也没有说。

她第二天醒来的时候，汤姆依旧坐在窗前，一手撑着额头，一手拿着烟，对她说：“她不是我的了。”

“我永远都会是你的。”西尔维娅一时冲动，脱口而出。

汤姆站起身，笑了笑，走到她身边坐下。

他的脸比从前瘦削了很多，眼窝也深陷了一些，看起来轮廓更加分明，线条更加坚毅。西尔维娅握住他的手，柔声说：“当初斯图亚特开始和你作对的时候，也就是你现在的年纪小一岁而已。”

汤姆轻轻抽出自己的手，苦笑了一下：“是啊，我的失败就在于在幼稚的时候遇上了一个成熟的对手。可是斯图亚特的失败就在于，他的对手成长之后，会变成比他当初还要可怕数十倍。”

她和汤姆上过很多次床。

每一次，汤姆都不会亲吻她，只是纯粹地做爱。她知道对他来说，这是一种发泄，但是她不在乎。她知道她永远都会是他绝望时分的安慰，哪怕只有那么一丝一毫，也就够了。

好几年后，她独自来希腊度假时，也来过这个酒吧。她唱歌其实很好听，在霍格沃茨的时候，她一直是学校合唱团的主唱。有一阵子，她经常回到酒吧里唱歌，唱歌的时候，她的目光总是会越过黑暗的人群，看到她曾经和汤姆坐过的那个包厢。

她的嗓音很优美，带着淡淡的沙哑和难言的深情，好像爱琴海边优美的风声——

Heart beats fast，

心跳开始加速

Colors and promises，

色彩飞旋、承诺在心中回荡

How to be brave？

我该怎样鼓起勇气面对一切

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall？

我该如何去爱你，此刻的我是那么害怕因此沉沦

But watching you stand alone，

但当我看到你独自伫立

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow，

我所有的不确定瞬间消失

One step closer.

一步步靠近…

唱到这里，她抬起头，目光落在了黑暗里的记忆深处，汤姆那双乌黑而倔强地眼睛似乎也正透过光阴的浓雾，含笑凝视着她。

I have died everyday waiting for you,

过去的每天我都在迫切的等待着你的到来

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,

亲爱的不要害怕，我将一直爱你

For A Thousand Years,

爱了你千年

I'll love you for A Thousand more…

在未来我将继续爱你，比一千年更久远…

她坐在聚光灯里，深深地看着黑暗中，似乎人山人海的酒吧里，她只看得见汤姆一个人。

或者说，在这个人山人海的世界上，她只看得见汤姆一个人。

很多人都觉得她太精明能干，冷漠疏离，甚至残忍无情。没错，但是那些都是她的外壳。她的内心有有谁能懂？如果她真的如此残忍无情，那么她一定会在结婚前把和汤姆的女儿打掉，而不是把她生下来，欺骗了自己的丈夫和所有人。每次看到贝拉的那双漆黑的眼睛和乌黑的头发，她就会想起那个她深爱了一辈子的男人。

也许她只是个固执而偏执的女人吧。她甚至还有些任性和幼稚，以至于在情绪崩溃的时候，她不顾一切地冲到爱丁堡找到伊丽莎白，把真相告诉了她。

因为她没有汤姆那么坚强。汤姆的坚强是发自内心的，而她的坚强全是强装的，是因为爱情而产生的一种孤勇。她这一生，只为他而坚强。


	45. 蒙特卡洛的谜底

“可以让克拉丽莎夫人跟我说话吗？”

“对不起，夫人正在忙着清点礼物呢，我可以给你捎个口信。”

壁炉里的法国女佣的脑袋一边旋转着，一边语速飞快地说。伊丽莎白斜倚在沙发边，用生硬的法语答道：“好吧，问问她什么时候可以过来。“

“没问题，斯图亚特夫人。”

伊丽莎白绕到沙发前坐下，手里玩弄着胸前的一串珍珠项链，说：“看样子，克拉丽莎在一个小时之内都来不了。”

弗朗西斯从一份《今日变形术》上抬起眼睛，看了看她，平静地说：“没关系，我们再等等。”

这是1955年七月底一个下着瓢泼大雨的中午。伊丽莎白坐在沙发上，看着落地窗外的灰色雨幕出神。她穿着一条白色的纺绸长裙，肩上松松垮垮地搭着一条浅米色的披肩。她的额前垂着几缕蓬松的栗色头发，一粒乳白色的珍珠在她小巧的耳垂上发出柔和的光泽。

她的脸依旧很美，可是却不再像从前那样红润活泼，泛着勃勃生机了。日复一日、年复一年的舒适家庭生活给她的眉宇和举手投足间带来了一种宁静苍白的气质和矜持从容的味道。

这些年来，她很少和弗朗西斯争辩，也从未和他吵过架。他说什么她就做什么。她平时都在庄园里陪着孩子，没有特殊情况从不出门。她开始把越来越多的时间把自己关在书房里阅读。

伊丽莎白还学会了法语。斯图亚特家里的家庭教师、保姆，还有女仆都是法国人。弗朗西斯在国际魔法合作司里工作，平时和法国巫师打交道很多，家里经常会有法国客人来吃饭，梅琳达、埃莉诺也都能说一口流利的法语。

他们在等克拉丽莎带着她的孩子们过来，然后一起用飞路粉去巴黎。最近这段时间，外面的形势混乱，英法边界的走私团伙越来越猖狂，所以两国之间的自由跨境壁炉旅行取消了。普通人想去法国，必须至少提前两个月向交通运输司的出入境办公室提交申请表，拿到序列号后再根据预约的时间亲自前往魔法部面签，通过后才能拿到过境许可。弗朗西斯是国际魔法合作司司长，地位特殊，所以斯图亚特家的壁炉永远可以自由通往法国，并且不受魔法部监控。整个魔法部能享受如此待遇的，除了弗朗西斯，也就只有魔法部部长本人了。

托尼两年前在巴黎举行了盛大的婚礼。那时候她刚刚流产，身体很虚弱，所以没有去。弗朗西斯回来后告诉她：“几乎整个伦敦和巴黎的魔法界人士都受到了邀请。很多人都说，他们这辈子都没经历过这么奢华的婚礼，简直就是暴殄天物。”

她那时候只是笑了笑。要是托尼·兰道尔的婚礼会简单低调的话，她才会感到吃惊呢。

记得托尼订婚消息刚刚传来的时候，克拉丽莎就匆匆赶了过来，和弗朗西斯在书房里谈了很久。

“他竟然和维多利亚的女儿克劳蒂亚订婚！在报纸上看到消息的时候，我简直不敢相信我的眼睛！”伊丽莎白听到克拉丽莎生气地抬高了嗓门叫嚷道。

“不用担心，克劳蒂亚是个好姑娘。她从布斯巴顿毕业后，就再也没和她母亲说过话了。”弗朗西斯说，“我在巴黎见过她几次。”

这些年来，她对斯图亚特家里的事情多少也有些了解了。维多利亚一直居住在法国。弗朗西斯和克拉丽莎都不愿意谈论这个姐姐。克拉丽莎只是简单地对伊丽莎白提到过：“维多利亚是一个自私残酷的女人。她是一只毒蝎子。”

托尼结婚后一直住在巴黎，为英国魔法部的驻外使馆工作。他的女儿出生后，他打算办一次宴会。“你必须来看一看她，”托尼在给伊丽莎白的信里写道，“艾斯黛拉是我见过的最美丽的婴儿。参加完宴会，你可以和克劳蒂亚一起去我在蒙特卡洛的别墅住上一个月休假。”

伊丽莎白并没有在巴黎久留，参加完社交名流云集的宴会，弗朗西斯就回了魔法部，托尼送伊丽莎白，克劳蒂亚和艾斯黛拉去了蒙特卡洛。

这座房子原本是兰道尔先生的。兰道尔先生半年前去世了，托尼继承了所有的财产，也包括蒙特卡洛伯纳德山谷的这幢舒适宁静的度假别墅。

伯纳德山谷是蒙特卡洛最有名的纯巫师别墅区，是一片免受游客和喧嚣干扰的绿洲，住在这里的大多都是英法两国魔法界非富即贵的名流。在麻瓜眼里，伯纳德山谷就是一座不得靠近的危险的火山口。这里的房价高得吓人，是有钱巫师的天堂。更令普通人感到气愤的是，这些房子一年四季几乎都是闲置不用的，那些人只有在七八月份来蒙特卡洛消暑的时候才会住进去。

汽车经过几个麻瓜村落，沿着蜿蜒的环山公路开进了绿树成荫的山谷。平整的公路盘旋着上升，两侧种植着是看似自然生长，实则每天都有园丁精心修剪和养护的棕榈树和阔叶林、苍翠浓绿的常绿银针松和层层叠叠的金钟花。那些盛开的白色和嫩黄色花蕾把深绿色的茎叶都压得低低垂下来，在风中轻轻摇晃着。

托尼在一座匀称雅致的三层白色别墅前停下车子，下车把艾斯黛拉的婴儿床推了下来。保姆和兰道尔家的佣人纷纷出来忙着提行李，贝卡提着伊丽莎白的手提包，指点着一个男仆去拿箱子。

黑色锻铁大门的两侧种满了郁郁葱葱的阔叶林，一阵风吹来，头顶全是摇晃的树影和纷纷的落叶，空气里充满了紫罗兰的香气。一条铺着鹅卵石的小径穿过花园，通向房子门口的一条路易十四时期风格的宽敞通风的门廊，深棕色的双开橡木大门已经打开，管家和女仆站在擦得发亮的大理石门厅里迎接他们的到来。

克劳蒂亚已经带着孩子和奶妈，保姆和她的贴身女仆进门去了，伊丽莎白逗留在阴凉的门厅里。花园里低矮的碧绿树篱修剪地精致而整齐，左侧树立着月桂女神的雕塑，右侧有一个优雅的白色喷泉，细细的水珠从金色的人鱼雕塑的尾巴里喷出来，在阳光下闪烁着亮晶晶的光芒。

大门口，两个男仆在给托尼洗车，一人的魔杖尖喷出一股股的水花，另一个人拿着魔杖指挥着一块抹布上下擦拭着。

托尼从门里走出来，掏出一只精美的纯银烟盒，递给伊丽莎白。

她摇了摇头。托尼笑了笑，自己拿了一支香烟，在门廊的栏杆上顿了顿，说：“我都忘记你戒烟了。”

“我还从来没有问过你是什么时候第一次遇到克劳蒂亚的呢。”伊丽莎白说。

托尼笑了笑，点燃了香烟：“我们六年级暑假去希腊度假的时候。我跟她第一次见面可一点儿也不愉快，她把我当成了她家的司机，我则恶作剧，把她丢在了大马路上。”

伊丽莎白笑了起来：“那后来你们怎么又到一起了？”

托尼气定神闲地吐出一口烟雾，脸上带着和从前一模一样的坏笑：“谁让我的魅力这么大呢。”

她白了他一眼，把手臂抱在胸前，看着门口忙活着洗车的男仆。托尼开的是一辆黑色的梅赛德斯，和工作以前的他相比稳重了很多。还记得以前在伦敦的时候，有一次他开着一辆阿斯顿马丁来接她，在楼下放肆地按着喇叭，害的整条街的人都盯着她看。她忍无可忍地对他说：“你就不能低调一些？”于是，第二次托尼来接她的时候，换了一辆迈巴赫，她瞪着他说：“在你这种人的概念里，低调就是把400万的车换成300万的啊！”

托尼吹了吹口哨：“我的概念里没有低调这个词。”

想起从前他们的那些没完没了的斗嘴，伊丽莎白就觉得很遥远，现在的她越来越倦怠平和，真不知道从前的那些劲头都上哪儿去了。

“你最近见过西尔维娅吗？”托尼问她。

她觉得有些奇怪，因为从前托尼是很少在她面前主动提到西尔维娅的名字的。她看了看他，不动声色地说：“没有。”

托尼一手插在裤兜里，闲适地半倚在一根石柱上，看着落满午后阳光的花园，说：“她可能遇到一些麻烦了。”

“哦？”

托尼耸了耸肩，说：“我在魔法部听到了一些传言，说她与一些不法分子扯上了关系。不过现在他们还没有找到逮捕她的证据。”他扫了她一眼，又补充道：“弗朗西斯不希望你知道这些，你可别告诉他是我说的。”

伊丽莎白的表情依旧很平静，她淡淡笑了笑，说：“当然不会，谢谢你。”

******

第二天，伊丽莎白才发现原来在房子后面还有一片更大的花园，连着一片私人湖泊，纯粹的布列塔尼半岛风格，浪漫雅致，宁静舒适。

天空蔚蓝明净，甜美得不可思议，午后的空气宁静清新，走过种着各种魔法草药的玻璃温室便是一片如同地毯一般的草地，碧绿的树篱整齐低矮，绣球花和牡丹花在脚边开放，高大的悬铃木和柑橘树在树篱两侧形成了一道绿色穹顶，阳光从树叶之间掠过，似乎也变成了一种淡淡的薄荷绿色的光芒，清新淡雅，美得好像童话一样。

午后时分，管家带着男仆在悬铃木下铺好桌椅准备下午茶。伊丽莎白和克劳蒂亚在这里坐下时，难免感叹了一句：“托尼这种有钱人真是太懂得如何享受人生了，要是弗朗西斯有他的这种心思，斯图亚特庄园也早就不是那么刻板生硬了。”

克劳蒂亚笑了笑，她的金发在阳光下显得格外柔美动人，蓝色的眼睛也熠熠生辉：“斯图亚特家的人向来就是这样，要是托尼也能像弗朗西斯一样成熟理智一点，他早就不再是交通运输司的一个小小涉外文员了。”

伊丽莎白笑了笑，托尼这种人是完全没有政治抱负的，他在魔法部任职只是为了给自己找点事情做而已。他就算不上班，他手里的钱也足够好几代人的挥霍了——他是欧洲好几家顶级巫师奢侈酒店的大股东，经营范围除了欧洲，还包括法属摩洛哥、英属肯尼亚、新西兰、几内亚、科特迪瓦等殖民地，他在非洲还拥有两座矿山，投资希腊银行业，在英国和法国的房产更是不计其数。

这时候男仆走了过来，端来了茶壶，牛奶壶咖啡和各式各样的精美点心。“有没有我的信？”伊丽莎白问了一句。

男仆带着白色手套的手把银色的糖罐放在桌上，礼貌地鞠了一躬，用法语说：“对不起，没有您的信件，斯图亚特夫人。”

“你在等什么人给你回信吗？”克劳蒂亚好奇地问。

“没有什么特别的，”伊丽莎白脸上带着温和的笑意，“我只是在等家里保姆给我写信，看看查尔斯怎么样了。”

“哦，我的心情也和你一样呢，我只要一刻没有艾斯黛拉的消息，就觉得心慌了。”克劳蒂亚笑着说。

伊丽莎白点点头，拿起一块方糖丢进精美的白色烫金细瓷茶杯，拿起勺子搅拌了一下，端起了茶杯喝了一口。

她是在说谎。对于现在的她来说，撒谎简直比眨眨眼睛还要容易。前几天，一听到托尼说了西尔维娅可能被魔法部怀疑的事情，她就给她捎了一封信，问她在哪里。“你可以暂时来法国躲一会儿，”她写道，“用我们家的壁炉，把我的信带着，管家就会放你进门的。”

她和西尔维娅之间从来都没有什么所谓的友谊。她们不是朋友，她们互相看不起，互相嘲弄，但是她们之间从很久以前就产生了一种古怪的，不可磨灭的纽带——一种息息相关、存亡与共的默契。她们都不喜欢对方，可是她们不会把对方当做敌人。

可是西尔维娅一直没有给她回信。七月底的一天，蒙特卡洛下起了大雨，伊丽莎白正好在海滩边散步，随着一阵疾风，滂沱大雨哗哗地就浇了下来，海岸警卫员开着船护送游艇回港，海滩上的阳伞和冰激凌车全部被淋湿了，穿着泳衣的游客抱着毯子，把野餐篮顶在头上，纷纷往海滩边上给游客更衣室冲去。

伊丽莎白穿着一条米黄色的连衣裙，把一份《法兰西晚报》顶在脑袋上，踩着黑色的高跟鞋跑过迅速积了水的路面，跑到一家意大利餐厅门口的遮雨棚下面。

海边的风雨总是来的无比迅猛，一阵狂风吹过，路人手里的伞全都像喇叭花一样翻了过去，沿路的棕榈树和度假棚屋都淹没在白茫茫的雾气和雨幕中。伊丽莎白和很多人一起挤挤挨挨地站在遮雨棚下面，不时有人开门走进餐厅去，每次有人一开门，门口的铃声就会清脆地响起，夹杂着风雨声和人们的喧闹声。

又是一阵清脆的铜铃声响起，一名留着短短的蜷曲头发，身材小巧的年轻女人走了出来，她穿着一条小黑裙，外面套着一件米色风衣，一手拿着一只文件夹，一手拿着一杯外带咖啡。看到了伊丽莎白，她讶异地停下了脚步，怔在了原地。

伊丽莎白也怔住了。这时，横扫了海港的暴风雨渐渐变小了，天色明朗起来，遮雨棚下面的人变少了，伊丽莎白站在原地，脸色有些苍白，乌黑的眼睛里闪过了惊讶，感伤还有一丝尴尬。

她们都想假装没有看到对方，可是现在已经没有退路了。于是，伊丽莎白露出了一个淡淡的微笑，用平静的声音说：“你好，艾达。”

艾达看了看路边飞奔而过的两个十几岁的男孩，又回过头来，清了清嗓子，不大自然地说：“你好，莉齐。”

她们又沉默了几秒钟，伊丽莎白往前走了一步，看着不远处逐渐变得湛蓝平静的海湾，说：“这里的天气还真是多变呢。”

“夏天的海岸就是这样。”艾达说，转头打量了她一下，“我现在住在法国，为《马赛女巫晨报》工作。”

“哦？”伊丽莎白很快地说，“我正好在这里度假。”

“我在报纸上看到了你结婚的消息。新婚快乐。”艾达说。

“谢谢。”伊丽莎白微微笑了笑。她们上次见面时，差一点就大打出手，幸好弗朗西斯的助手经过，把她们拉开了。不过，过了这么多年，她们都已经成熟世故了很多，两人都对上次的事情闭口不提，只是礼貌地寒暄着。

“你呢？”伊丽莎白问，“有没有打算安定下来？”

艾达笑着耸耸肩：“没有，记者的生活总是漂泊不定，我可没有你这么幸运。对了，斯图亚特先生是大忙人，怎么有空来这里度假？”

伊丽莎白犹豫了一下，不知道在她面前提起克劳蒂亚是否合适。她知道艾达从一年级就开始喜欢托尼了。

“弗朗西斯不在法国。”伊丽莎白说，“我……我住在托尼和克劳蒂亚家里。”

出乎伊丽莎白的意料，艾达只是笑了笑，说：“哦，我想起来了，前几天托尼好像说过你会来呢。”

“什么？”伊丽莎白惊讶地看着她，不明白是怎么回事。

“我现在是英国魔法部驻外机构的特约专栏记者，所以在工作上和托尼会有一些联系。”艾达平静地说，“这一阵托尼好像在一直在与法国魔法部交涉一项很重要的合作，也挺忙的。”

“他一向对魔法部的工作都不太上心，”伊丽莎白笑了笑说，“他的上司放心把重要合作的谈判交给他吗？”

“其实这项法案的细节差不多都已经敲定了，托尼只是在做一些收尾的工作，最后等法国魔法议会表决通过就好。”艾达说，抱歉地笑了笑，“听这些事情你一定觉得很烦吧？我要写一篇很长的专题报道，所以最近满脑子都是这件事。”

“没关系，”伊丽莎白说，“这到底是关于什么的法案？”

艾达耸了耸肩：“是关于英法两国之间引渡黑巫师和涉嫌黑魔法物品走私贩的条约。通过之后，一些逃到法国的英国黑巫师就可以被法国魔法部依法逮捕，遣送回英国了。最近局势有点乱，所以魔法部才加紧了脚步。不过反对的人也很多，因为这项法案会损害到英法之间的自由贸易，托尼每天都在游说那些摇摆不定的议员。”

她看了看表，说：“我得走了，还要去一趟办公室。”

“好的。”伊丽莎白客气地说，“有空来我那里坐坐。”

艾达笑了笑，转过身走到街角消失了。

她的身影一消失，伊丽莎白脸上的笑容就不见了，她往回走去，脸色冰冷苍白。她不知道魔法部到底发生了什么。在家里的时候，因为弗朗西斯处理的大多都是带有机密性质的文件，为了避嫌，她从不去他办公的书房，也不去过问部里的事物。可是最近好像魔法部正在加快脚步对黑巫师穷追猛打，她很难觉得这件事和弗朗西斯没有关系。

回到家里已经是晚饭时分了，克劳蒂亚偏头疼发作，没有下楼吃饭，托尼也在巴黎没有回来，她一个人吃过饭到花园里散步，贝卡从厨房里跑过来，对她说：“夫人，有一位伍德森小姐给你送了一张便条来。”

艾达？伊丽莎白吃惊地想，她一位她们这次见面之后，谁也不会再联系谁了。她拿过那张羊皮纸，看到了上面有艾达的圆圆的笔记，写着——

_“莉齐，_

_很高兴在蒙特卡洛再遇到你，如果你下星期一有空的话，能不能下午三点到‘蔚蓝海岸’酒店的希腊妖精咖啡厅坐一坐？有些事情我想向你道歉。_

_祝好，_

_艾达·伍德森”_


	46. 蔚蓝海岸

蔚蓝海岸酒店是一家著名的欧洲巫师度假酒店集团，属于布莱克家族。“蔚蓝海岸”与兰道尔家族名下的“皇家奥林匹亚”和“英格兰花园”酒店一直以来都是激烈竞争的死对头。

星期一下午，阳光照耀在高大的拜占庭式的石膏拱顶，伊丽莎白开着一辆托尼闲置不用的旧款宾利，进了“蔚蓝海岸”的黑色镂空锻铁大门。她放慢了车速，环顾四周，一面惊叹不已。和兰道尔家酒店奢华舒适的浪漫田园风格不同，“蔚蓝海岸”占地面积庞大，传统的勒诺特尔式古典园林设计气派非凡，气势磅礴，一派庄重的皇家风范，要不是树篱和草地中不时会出现马人、妖精以及各位著名男女巫师的金色雕像和喷泉，伊丽莎白还以为自己到了枫丹白露宫。

到了酒店门口，酒店泊车员就跑过来为她打开了车门，伊丽莎白把小费和车钥匙丢给了他，往大厅走去。

怪不得西尔维娅从前总是对兰道尔家住的酒店嗤之以鼻，“蔚蓝海岸”真是把巫师纯血统的傲慢和高贵发扬到了极致，酒店大堂的天花板高得像教堂一样，墙上挂着著名巫师的肖像，厚重的刺金帷幔后面是梅林时代风格的彩绘玻璃窗和妖精叛乱时代的盔甲，无数的蜡烛悬挂在半空，点亮了整个大厅。

进门右手边有一家古灵阁银行办事处，神色严肃的妖精坐在金色的天平后面，用细长的手指检查着成堆的宝石和金子。左边是一间巫师商场，透过镶嵌着玻璃的木门看进去，她看到了“脱凡成巫师长袍店”、“蜂蜜公爵糖果店”、“魔药&坩埚用品”等常见的品牌，再往前走，就是高大气派的金色酒店总台，十几名身穿深紫色长袍，胸口佩戴着银色名牌，头发统一在脑后挽成紧紧发髻的漂亮女巫坐在总台后面，脸上带着职业性的微笑为办理各种手续的男女巫师服务，拿到钥匙的巫师们在工作人员的带领下往后面的一排带有金色栅栏的升降机走去。

伊丽莎白不禁感叹道，这里还真的完全属于布莱克这种纯血统至上的家族的风格，完全看不到任何在兰道尔家的酒店里随处可见的麻瓜用品的影子。她四下里看了看，并没有看到艾达所说的希腊妖精咖啡厅，于是她便问了问一名穿深紫袍子的前台女巫，女巫的脸上带着礼貌的笑容，对她说：“希腊妖精咖啡厅只对蔚蓝海岸酒店的高级会员开放，即使是会员，也需要提前预约。”

伊丽莎白愣了愣，说：“我不清楚……是我的一个朋友约我来这里见面的。”

“你叫什么名字？”女巫利索地问道，伸手拿起了一叠厚厚的羊皮纸。

“伊丽莎白·斯图亚特。”

听到斯图亚特这个词，女巫很快地扫了她一眼，接着又低下头去查询记录。“啊，”她说，“没错，艾达·伍德森小姐正在等候你。艾伦！”她扬声对身后的一个工作人员说，“把斯图亚特夫人带去顶楼的希腊妖精咖啡厅。”

伊丽莎白还真没想到，这家咖啡厅是“蔚蓝海岸”最高规格的客人才能去的地方，知道这家咖啡厅的存在的人也是少之又少。她一路都觉得很纳闷，艾达什么时候有了这种地位？

升降机咔哒咔哒地往上升去，一直抵达了顶楼。金色的栅栏一开，伊丽莎白就被熊熊的火把的光芒弄花了眼睛。

在兰道尔家的酒店，凡是顶楼，都是装饰着法式落地长窗和透明飘逸的白色窗帘，明亮自然，俯瞰周围的景色。而在这里，所谓“顶楼”，看起来和阴森森的地窖简直没有两样，暗绿色的青铜烛台漂浮在头顶，点着昏暗的烛光。走廊里每隔一段距离就有挂着一道厚重的深绿色，系着银色丝绒的帷幔，火把在墙上熊熊燃烧。黑漆漆的大理石墙上挂着镶着花纹繁复的金色画框的肖像，里面是一些穿着中世纪服装，脸上涂抹着厚厚的腮红，假发上扑着白粉的令人觉得毛骨悚然的巫师。伊丽莎白走过去的时候，可以清楚地听到画像里的蛇发出的危险的嘶嘶声和那些中世纪巫师嘴里不耐烦的啧啧声。

伊丽莎白在心里默默地想，也许这就是兰道尔家族和布莱克家族的最大区别了，一个是享受至上，一个是血统至上。

她跟着工作人员走进了一扇阴沉沉的木门，里面光线昏暗，一盏华丽的水晶枝形吊灯垂在天花板上，照亮了深色的吧台和一间一间独立开来、互不打扰的包厢。他们走过这些包厢，来到了走廊的底部，站在了一扇带有蛇形金属环扣的黑色门前。他敲了敲金属扣，一个冷漠的男性声音立刻在他们耳边的空气里响起：“你好，这里是希腊妖精咖啡厅底比斯包厢，请报上你的姓名和预约时间。”

伊丽莎白说：“呃……伊丽莎白·斯图亚特，预约时间是下午三点。”

这个冷漠的声音说道：“你好，斯图亚特夫人。”

说完，这扇门就吱呀一声打开了。伊丽莎白对给她带路的工作人员说了一声谢谢，走了进去。

门里是一间并不是很令人愉快的、四面都是石壁的华丽的房间，壁炉里燃烧着细碎的绿色火苗，纯银的烛台上点着细长的白烛，脚下是厚厚的丝绒希腊式地毯，走在上面悄无声息。

一个瘦削的身影从厚重的帷幔后面绕了出来，一个熟悉而平静的声音传了过来：“你好，伊丽莎白。”

听到这个熟悉的声音，伊丽莎白浑身都僵住了，她吃惊地长大了嘴巴，看向穿着一身黑色长袍的西尔维娅·布莱克。

她的黑色长发垂在苍白瘦削的脸庞左侧，头发夹在右耳上，露出了耳垂上的一只亮晶晶的钻石耳坠。她正在忙着整理一堆文件，看到伊丽莎白，她放下手里的羊皮纸，伸手拢了拢长发，抚了抚袍子，对她点点头：“过来坐吧。”

伊丽莎白走到一张圆桌前坐下。右边有一扇窗子，但是拉着窗帘，没有一丝光线透进来，左边是层层帷幔，真不知道这个包间到底有多大。

西尔维娅坐在她对面，上下看了看她，心想她真的变得和以前不太一样了。没等伊丽莎白开口问，她就先说道：“我不方便直接联系你，所以借了艾达·伍德森小姐的名义。”

“艾达在为你们工作？”

西尔维娅笑了笑，拿起茶壶，深红色的液体落在了银色的茶杯里。“不完全是。”她放下茶壶，抬起眼睛，“你不要问那么多了。”

伊丽莎白默默地喝了一口茶，无数的疑问在脑海里翻滚，却不知道先问哪一个。她轻轻放下茶杯，手指抚摸着茶匙，抬起眼，静静地问：“他在哪里？”

“和你无关。”西尔维娅说。

“那你叫我来做什么？”

西尔维娅看着伊丽莎白苍白而宁静的脸庞，撇撇嘴说：“没什么，就是跟你说一下以后别再给我写信，也不要试图和我联络了。你已经是斯图亚特的人了，我们联系，对于你我来说都是一件非常危险的事情。还有，上次我告诉你那些事，是我不对，我情绪失控了。”

她们默默地喝了一会儿茶，西尔维娅站起来，平静地说：“莉齐，有个道理你也应该懂得，那就是有些事情发生便发生了，不要追究背后的原因。就比如汤姆给了你一道钻心咒，害得你差点死掉，这就是发生了，你不要去多想了。”她看了看伊丽莎白微微颤抖的嘴唇，狠下心，继续用平静的口气往下说：“这个世界上所有的事情，要是都要去追究背后所有的因缘，那岂不是每个坏人都有无奈和可怜之处了？你不要活得这么辛苦，有些事该忘就忘，好好把这辈子过完，你才算对得起你自己。”

把伊丽莎白送走后，西尔维娅长长地叹了一口气，颓然地坐回了椅子。过了好一会儿，她似乎才重新振作起来，转过头，对着帷幔后面的阴影说：“人你已经见过了，你可以出来继续研究撤退方案了吗？”

绿色的帷幔轻轻一掀，一个修长挺拔的身影走了出来。烛光打在汤姆·里德尔的脸上，他英俊的脸颊瘦削了很多，一缕黑发落在前额，他的眼眶变得更深了，乌黑的眼睛里闪着一丝阴冷和捉摸不透的寒意。

他走到西尔维娅面前，在她对面坐下，沉思片刻，伸手轻轻抚摸着刚刚伊丽莎白在的时候用过的茶杯。

西尔维娅看了看他，重新抽出了羊皮纸和羽毛笔：“我们继续吧，这个周末魔法部表决之前，我们必须安全撤离到挪威去。”

“她瘦了很多。”汤姆的手指抚摩着还带着莉齐手里温度的茶杯，低垂着眼睛，长长的睫毛在他睡眠不足的疲倦面容上投下了一片阴影，“也没有从前有精神了。”

“汤姆！”西尔维娅生气地说，黑色的眼睛盯着他，“我们现在需要讨论的不是这个！”

汤姆深吸了一口气，松开了茶杯，从口袋里掏出一支烟，在桌上顿了顿。

“改变计划。”他拿出魔杖点燃香烟，“暂停撤离。”

西尔维娅用绝望的眼神看着他：“你疯了吗？你难道要为了她留在这么危险的地方？”

汤姆看了看壁炉上的时钟，缓缓吐出一口烟雾，沉着地说：“她和我已经没有关系了。只是……我已经厌倦了逃跑，现在是我们反击的时候了。”

******

正值晚上七点钟，天色渐暗，灿烂的晚霞逐渐消失在海湾上空，伯纳德山谷的天空变成一种宁静的深蓝色，一颗颗星星亮了起来。晚风吹过花园里盛开的牡丹和绣球花，悬铃木和柑橘树的叶片在风中发出沙沙的温柔响声。喷泉里的流水声一刻不停地响着，夹杂着虫鸣，显得格外宁静柔和，愉悦轻松。

“这幢房子不错，等我退休了，也好来这儿买一套度假。”弗朗西斯点燃一支雪茄，坐在房子后面长长的游廊里的一张白色折叠椅上，悠闲地说。

“你要的话，我直接送一套给你。”托尼坐在他对面，抖了抖手里的《巴黎镜报》，深蓝色的眼睛带着一丝无所谓的神色。

弗朗西斯笑了笑，拿起玻璃杯晃了晃，琥珀色的液体加了冰块，在烛光下闪闪发亮。他喝了一口威士忌，问道：“事情怎么样了？”

托尼翻过一页报纸，漫不经心地说：“很顺利，完全按照我们的预想发展。我和艾达一把魔法部正在通缉西尔维娅的消息透露给了伊丽莎白，她就写信和西尔维娅联系了。我们跟着伊丽莎白，到了布莱克家的酒店。”

“这招引蛇出洞果然有效。”弗朗西斯淡淡地说，“最近几天让克劳蒂亚，艾斯黛拉和伊丽莎白都回英国去吧，局势很快就要不安全了。我那边的探子说，他们往挪威的紧急撤退已经叫停了。”

托尼抬起眼睛，把报纸扔到一边，抓了一把冰块扔到自己的杯子里。

“真是出乎意料。”他说，“我原来以为你这一步顶多可以引出他的藏身地点，没想到他居然会为了她留在法国，这简直就是自寻死路。”

“不一定，”弗朗西斯吐出一口烟雾，把雪茄丢在桌上，“永远不要低估汤姆·里德尔，他的意图未必这么简单。”

“那你觉得还有什么原因可能让他选择在这个时候留下？”托尼说，“周五投票一通过，法国魔法部和英国魔法部就会派人联合围剿蔚蓝海岸了。”

“我也不知道，”弗朗西斯说，“我只是有一种直觉。”

“你还会选择相信你的愚蠢直觉，弗朗西斯？”一个女人的声音传来，托尼抬起头，皱起了眉头。

“我记得我似乎和你提过，维多利亚，”托尼说，“你在这幢房子里不受欢迎。”

维多利亚好像并没有听到他的话。她穿着一件深绿色的长袍，乌黑的长发挽在脑后，那张已经略显苍老的脸上依旧带着几分昔日的美貌。她自得其乐地给自己倒了一杯威士忌，微笑着说：“这样欢迎你的岳母是很不礼貌的，兰道尔先生。”

“你是想自己走出去，还是我抓住你的脖子把你扔出去？”弗朗西斯平静地说，对她举了举手里的酒杯。

“这话说得可真难听，”维多利亚笑了笑，说，“不过，亲爱的弟弟，对于你的种种怪异的举止，我早就习惯了。我只是想趁你把斯图亚特家族残余的尊严都消耗殆尽之前，给你一些小小的提议。”

弗朗西斯看都没有看她。他笑了笑，对托尼说：“你家什么都好，就是防护咒语施的还不够，以至于某些毒蛇爬了进来。”

“如果说谁是侵害斯图亚特这个姓氏的毒蛇，恐怕正是你和你亲爱的妻子伊丽莎白吧。”维多利亚讥诮地说，“有时候，你真的应该多向布莱克家族的人学一学，好好看看自己选择的人是什么样的渣滓。你知道你最愚蠢的地方在哪里吗，亲爱的弟弟？你太软弱了，太自以为高尚了。你现在唯一应该做的事情，就是把汤姆·里德尔和他的情人，也就是你的妻子一起除掉，否则后患无穷。”

弗朗西斯站了起来，高大的身影里带着一丝威严：“在你的那塞满鬼把戏的卑劣头脑里，你从来都不知道什么是法律和公正。你放心，我会把里德尔先生绳之以法，交给威森加摩法庭审判，但是我不会像你一样使用各种下流的花招。如果你敢再动伊丽莎白一根手指，我发誓我会让你死无全尸。”

维多利亚哈哈笑了起来，突然，她哗地一声把手里的威士忌和冰块全部泼在了弗朗西斯的脸上，破口大骂：“你这个杂种，败类！如果不是你，劳拉根本就不会死！斯图亚特家族也不会背负这么多负面的消息！斯图亚特庄园原本是最严肃的地方，是我心里最美好的家园，结果你却让那个肮脏的丫头成为了庄园的主人，你简直就是恬不知耻！”

托尼噌地站了起来，抽出魔杖指着她，往前走了一步，一把揪住了维多利亚的袍子，眼睛里灼烧着熊熊的怒火：“你难道从来不去想一想为什么你所有的亲人都离你而去吗？就连你唯一的女儿都不愿意看到你一眼，你还看不到你自己身上的斑斑劣迹？！现在就滚出我的房子，我不想再说第二遍！”

维多利亚张口就往他脸上吐了一口唾沫，托尼被激怒了，拔出魔杖就把她给击飞了，维多利亚倒在了牡丹花圃中，拔出魔杖，炸飞了连廊里放着酒和雪茄的桌子，转了个圈，幻影移形消失了。

弗朗西斯的表情虽然很镇定，但是眼睛里燃烧着止不住的怒火。他挥了挥魔杖修复了花园和连廊，说：“我先回庄园了。”

“好，”托尼说，依旧愤怒地瞪着维多利亚消失的地方，金色的头发乱糟糟地蓬在额头，“克劳蒂亚和伊丽莎白也快回来了。”

弗朗西斯拍了拍托尼的肩，说：“周五见。”然后转身走开了。


	47. 八月围城1

八月底的日子平静而美好，蒙特卡洛的游客依旧络绎不绝，没有多少人会去关心魔法部刚刚通过的那起关于合作引渡和缉拿黑巫师的议案。一群傲罗对“蔚蓝海岸”酒店发动了突击检查，结果扑了一场空，什么都没有找到，这起袭击被《法兰西晚报》讽刺地称为“年度魔法部愚蠢行动一等奖”，还说这起突击检查说不定就是托尼·兰道尔为了赚钱而发起的阴谋，因为八月份来度假的巫师都觉得“蔚蓝海岸”不安全，几乎都涌到兰道尔家的酒店去了。

除此之外，蔚蓝的海湾和雪白的沙滩没有任何变化。天气晴朗炎热，到处都是欢声笑语。伊丽莎白在伯纳德山谷的别墅里过着舒适的生活，每天看看报纸，出门散步，脸色都变得红润了好多。

8月23日的黄昏，天色刚刚暗下来，金红色的晚霞笼罩在整个海湾上空，逐渐变得沉郁，带着咸味的海风还带着白天的温度，哗哗地吹过兰道尔家别墅门口那扇美地奇式的黑色锻铁大门，叶片纷纷落下来，掉在了那辆宾利汽车的挡风玻璃上。

伊丽莎白正坐在屋子后面的游廊里读着一本书，突然一阵雪茄的气味传来，弗朗西斯在后面环住了她，用温和的声音说：“想我了吗？”

伊丽莎白扭过头瞅了瞅他，这些天，他似乎清瘦了一些，因为常年公务繁忙，虽然才36岁，他的额角已经多了几根白发。她笑了笑，握住他的手，说：“都结婚这么久了，还说这么肉麻的话干什么。”

他的手掌非常宽大，很温暖。他把她冰凉的手握住，走到她旁边坐下，平静地问了她一些生活上的琐事的细节。

伊丽莎白啰啰嗦嗦地告诉他，她今天早上吃过早饭后偏头痛发作了一会儿，但是在九点多钟之后就没事了。艾斯黛拉一直在哭，直到吃过午饭以后才睡着。这让她想起了查尔斯，查尔斯小时候实在是太乖了，几乎很少哭闹，除了吃就是睡觉，压根就不用操心……

絮絮叨叨地说到这里，她不禁笑了起来，乌黑的眼睛里闪着柔柔的亮光，好像是冬日里苏格兰山丘上的那一颗最亮的晨星。

“这些天看着克劳蒂亚和艾斯黛拉，我总会时不时地觉得难过，”她说，“也许是因为快到30岁了，想得特别多，我总是忍不住想起查尔斯。你说过我从来就不是一个好母亲，我错过了他的成长。要是还能有一个孩子的话，我一定会每天在家里陪着他，看着他第一次露出笑脸，第一次哇哇大哭，第一次开口叫爸爸妈妈的样子……可是我没法再有一个孩子了。”

柔和的晚风吹过她额前蓬松的栗色头发，弗朗西斯伸手把她抱起来，让她坐在了他的膝头，抱着她，温和地说：“遇到你是我这辈子最幸运的事，你嫁给我就是我这辈子最幸福的事情。我已经知足了。这辈子剩下的时间，我们一家人每一天都好好度过，也就不枉此生了。”

伊丽莎白怔忡地看着他，眼泪在她的眼睛里打着转。弗朗西斯帮她擦掉眼泪，她抽了抽鼻子，说：“你怎么又开始和我说这些大道理了。对于你来说，不是多促进国际魔法界的合作才是不枉此生嘛？”

“那些都是工作而已。”弗朗西斯说，伸手把她额前的头发掠到耳朵后面去，轻轻抚摸着她的耳垂，认真地看着她，“你的脸色看起来比一个月前好多了。”

伊丽莎白笑了笑：“你也应该过来住一个月。你最近也瘦了很多。”

弗朗西斯低头在她的嘴唇上吻了一下，说：“明天我们就回家吧。孩子们都想你了。”

伊丽莎白的手指玩着他的领带，一边在他怀里仰起脑袋，嘴角带着一丝淘气的笑，脸颊上露出两只深深的酒窝：“孩子们才不希望我回去呢，说实话。”

“好吧，是我想你了。”弗朗西斯伸手捏了捏她的脸蛋，笑着说，“亲爱的斯图亚特夫人。”

那个夜晚格外温暖醉人，就连炎热的晚风都带着一丝美好的不可思议的味道。弗朗西斯住在了伯纳德山谷。第二天早上，伊丽莎白在弗朗西斯的怀里醒来，抬起头，睡眼惺忪地对他说：“弗朗西斯，我昨晚做了一个梦。”

“恩，什么？”

“我梦到我还是个六七岁的孩子的时候，在一个很大的公园里和你一起看书，午后那么长，我一直赖在你的怀里睡觉。”她说，脸上莫名地带着一种凄惶的神色，“梦里的你可真奇怪呀，你对我那么好，一点儿不像结婚后那样可恶，总是动不动就冲我发脾气。”

弗朗西斯的脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的震惊和惊喜。

他从前听一位老巫师说过，感情本身就蕴含着一种高深莫测的古老魔法，可以胜过最复杂、最邪恶的咒语。他看着她恍然若失的脸，心想，他是不是终于等到这一天了？她终于在心里对他重新产生了感情，正是这份感情，在梦境里的潜意识里唤醒了多年前被维多利亚强行封存了的记忆？

伊丽莎白久久地看着他，突然，她笑了笑，说：“哎呀，我就是在乱做梦呢，最近我总是会做各种各样西里古怪的梦，我知道你心里现在肯定在笑话我。”

他也笑了笑，把她的脑袋抱在胸前，在她头顶蓬松的栗色头发上亲了亲。都已经是29岁的人了，莉齐的身上还总是带着那股永远都去不了的孩子气。他最喜欢她的就是这一点。她永远都是他心底那个独一无二的人。

吃过早饭，弗朗西斯就去魔法部上班了，伊丽莎白留下来收拾行李。“我九点钟之前就可以回家。”她踮起脚和他吻别的时候说，“今天晚上回家吃饭。”

“好的。”弗朗西斯抱了抱她，又吻了她一下，才转身走进了壁炉里。看着他的身影消失在了火焰中，伊丽莎白才转过身，上楼去收拾箱子，整个人看起来突然变得异常苍白，心不在焉。

8月24日这一天，清晨9点不到的时候就异常炎热起来，太阳照在树叶上反射着刺眼的光芒，家里的窗帘全都拉了下来，可是还是遮挡不住炎炎的暑气。托尼和克劳蒂亚下楼吃早饭的时候，伊丽莎白已经喝完了咖啡，回了自己的房间，把自己反锁在房间里。

她走到梳妆台前，拉开抽屉，从一本厚厚的《诗翁彼豆故事集》里抽出了一张信纸，信纸上是艾达圆圆的笔迹——

_“亲爱的莉齐，在你离开伯纳德山谷之前，能不能来紫罗兰溪谷见一见？你回了英国之后，我们也许很久都没法再见面了。_

_祝好，_

_艾达。”_

她已经把她离开的日期回复给她了，但不知为什么，对于这次见面，她总感觉无比地忐忑和心慌，眼皮也在跳个不停。她闭上眼睛，定了定神，拿起阳伞，打开门，趁贝卡不注意的时候，从后门溜了出去。

她知道找她的不是艾达，而是西尔维娅。她快步走过花园里的牡丹花铺和柑橘树丛，穿过那一片拱形的绿荫，钻过树篱，绕过湖泊，来到了兰道尔花园的地界之外。她艰难地穿过了一片长满蕨草和星星花的冷杉林，到了公路上，然后往低洼处的紫罗兰溪谷走去。

她觉得自己有点中暑了，胸口闷闷的，总有种想吐的恶心感觉。她知道自己是因为紧张才会这样，从前在学校，每次考试的时候她都会有这样的感觉，头晕目眩，胸闷气短。天气实在是太热了，她的头上已经全部都是汗水，身上穿着的纺绸衬衫也黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上，低低挽着的发髻垂在后脖子上，又痒又黏糊，难受极了。

她走到一棵山毛榉底下的阴影中，把外衣铺在一块石头上坐下，打着阳伞，一边用手帕往脸颊上扇着风，一边等候着西尔维娅的出现。

西尔维娅迟到了半个多小时。在这样的烈日下，她依旧穿着一件黑色的斗篷，兜帽拉得低低的。她幻影移形到了溪水边上，往伊丽莎白这边走过来，在她身边坐下了。

伊丽莎白看了看她，没有说话。

西尔维娅放下了兜帽，乌黑的长发在脑后完成了一只紧紧的发髻，精致的侧脸看起来十分警觉而严肃。她转过头来，冷冰冰的黑眼睛紧紧盯着她的脸，说：“我时间不多，我是瞒着他来找你的。”

伊丽莎白说：“难道上次我们在蔚蓝海岸见面不是瞒着他的？”

西尔维娅笑了笑，摇摇头：“上次是他想见你。我们说话的时候，他一直在帷幔后面看着。”

伊丽莎白咬着没有血色的嘴唇，没有说话。她知道他不愿意见她，她知道。她也不知道自己是不是想见他。倘若自己真的再次见到他，她还真不知道该对他说什么。

上一次他们见面的时候还是1949年12月底的寒冬，她肚子里还怀着他的孩子，可是他用一道狠心绝情的钻心咒杀死了他自己的孩子，也杀死了她对他所有的希望和梦想。也许这就是他想要的，他不希望她还对他抱有希望。他希望她和弗朗西斯在一起，好好过完这辈子。

“听着，莉齐，你知道为什么托尼会故意把魔法部在通缉我的消息故意泄露给你吗？”西尔维娅说，微微仰着脸，山毛榉的阴影在她精致的面容上摇曳着，“那是因为他和弗朗西斯都知道，你一听到这个消息之后就会立刻联系我。如果汤姆知道了你联系我，他就无法抗拒见你一面的诱惑。”

西尔维娅轻轻笑了笑，说：“真可笑，是不是？过了这么多年，你依旧是他身上唯一的软肋。你离开蔚蓝海岸后，汤姆就发现我们被跟踪了。”她顿了顿，转过头来看着伊丽莎白的眼睛，无情地说：“你难道还不明白吗，托尼和弗朗西斯让你住到这里来，只是把你当做诱饵来引蛇出洞。他们是在利用你。”

虽然暑气蒸腾，可是伊丽莎白的脸色苍白地如同羊皮纸一样。

西尔维娅继续说话的时候，声音莫名地带了一丝颤抖：“在蔚蓝海岸见到你之前，我们本来已经打算往北方撤退了，可是汤姆见了你之后就改变了主意，决定留下和魔法部决一死战。我一直对他说，他现在还不是弗朗西斯的对手，他应该先撤退到北方去养精蓄锐，可是他一个字也听不进去。你无法想象我有多么担心，我害怕极了。”

说到这里，西尔维娅眼里的那种冰冷的锋芒突然消失了，取代而之的是亮闪闪的泪光。伊丽莎白知道她不愿意在自己面前流泪，于是她故意偏过脸去，等西尔维娅抹掉眼泪，恢复了平静才重新转过脸来。

伊丽莎白轻轻地说：“他不知道你来找我，告诉我这些？”

西尔维娅摇摇头，薄薄的嘴唇苍白得没有一丝血色：“我知道，你现在的生活和我们已经完全不一样了。我和汤姆都是除了野心一无所有的流浪者，而你还有自己的家庭、孩子和地位。我也知道，要说你对弗朗西斯毫无感情，这是不可能的。毕竟这么多年来他是怎么对你的，我都明白。我知道我不应该来找你，我也不知道你可以为汤姆做些什么，但是我已经走投无路了。我害怕过完了今天，汤姆就会身陷囹圄，万劫不复。如果真的到了那一天，我就跟着他一起去死。”

伊丽莎白转过头去，垂下眼睑，思考了一会儿，夏虫在头顶郁郁葱葱的树冠里一刻不停的呱噪着，树叶几乎是静止的，阳光刺眼而夺目，她的鼻子上全部都是细密的汗珠，静止的侧脸好像是波切利笔下油画中的天使。

过了一会儿，伊丽莎白抬起头来，突然说：“你的守护神是什么？”

西尔维娅愣了愣，没有想到她会问这个。她抽出魔杖，指着山毛榉前面的草地，低声说：“呼神护卫。”

银色的物质从魔杖尖冒了出来，凝结成了一只美丽的北极狐，在烈日下似乎散发着蒸汽的溪水上灵巧地跳跃着，消失在了溪水另一边的紫罗兰谷地里。

伊丽莎白发出了愉快的笑声，她的脸颊上露出两只深深的酒窝，爽朗的笑脸如同八月天空最灿烂的秋阳，乌黑的眼睛像弯弯的月牙，盛满了温暖的笑意。

“呼神护卫！”她拔出魔杖，大声叫道。

一只通体雪白，充满了狡黠灵气的北极狐从魔杖尖跳了出来，围着她们两蹦跳了一圈，冲着阳光下的溪谷跑去了。

伊丽莎白笑着收起魔杖。她虽然依旧在笑，可是眼泪却顺着她的脸颊滚落下来。


	48. 八月围城2

1955年8月24日的黄昏极其炎热，空气凝滞而沉闷。

克劳蒂亚刚刚吃过饭，奶妈带着艾斯黛拉去楼上的育儿室睡觉，她独自走到了花园里，踮着脚尖走过一道绿色的穹顶，伸展了一下因为坐久了而僵硬的脊椎，心底涌起了一股心满意足的快乐。

大约四年前，她在巴黎再次遇到了托尼·兰道尔。那时候她已经从布斯巴顿毕业了，和她母亲断绝了关系，住在一个朋友的公寓里，在巴黎的一家“脱凡成巫师袍”连锁店里工作，微薄的工资勉强可以度日。托尼是店里的大客户，看中的衣服从来不问价格，一律交给助手打包。托尼并没有认出她来，但是她却牢牢记得他曾经的恶作剧。有一次她给托尼量衣服尺寸，故意用针扎了他几次，他皱了皱眉，却没有吭声。有一回，托尼邀请她作为他的女伴出席一次魔法部的晚会，她答应了。她知道托尼这种花花公子，身边的女人换得像走马灯一样，所以只是想那天晚上好好捉弄一下他。她把托尼那天晚上的发言稿从他的衣服口袋里偷走，换上了一张她写好的稿子：

“尊敬的法国魔法部部长，交通运输司的各位先生，以及英国魔法部驻法的各位同事，大家晚上好，

我很荣幸再次参加本次宴会，来庆祝英法两国交通运输司之间达成的新一轮合作，我们两国政府将继续共同努力，竭诚合作，让两国魔法界的人民都知道，魔法部是最大的白痴——”

托尼读到这句话的时候猛地止住了口，整个宴会厅里的客人都吃惊地看着他，过了一会儿，记者们开始兴奋起来，疯狂地给托尼拍照，克劳蒂亚偷偷溜走了，笑得肚子疼。到了第二天，托尼的“惊人语录”成为了英国和法国各大报纸的头条，有的在骂他是个蠢货，《预言家日报》的记者这样写道：“托尼·兰道尔是唯一一个敢于对普通民众说出实话的官员，我们应该感谢他的坦诚和勇气。”

看到这句话的时候，克劳蒂亚正在脱凡成衣店对面的咖啡馆吃午饭，她笑得被自己的金枪鱼三明治呛得连连咳嗽起来，眼泪都出来了。正在她一个人狂笑的时候，有人在她对面坐了下来。

她停下了笑声，抬头看过去，穿着一件深蓝色衬衫的托尼正坐在她对面，翘着二郎腿看着她。

“原来你就是克劳蒂亚·斯图亚特？”他说，“我们很多年前好像见过呢。这次成功的蓄意报复是不是让你觉得很开心？”

“没有，”克劳蒂亚说，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，站起身来，“看到你名誉扫地，被两个国家的报纸骂成史上最大的白痴，我觉得非常难过和同情。”

托尼站起身，跟着她往咖啡馆门口走去，一边做出恍然大悟的表情来：“原来有人表达难过和同情的方式是哈哈大笑啊。”

“是的啊。”克劳蒂亚说，看到托尼眼睛里闪过的一丝愠怒，她又开始笑起来。

他们走到门口，正打算过马路时，托尼突然毫无预兆地一把搂住了她的腰，低头吻了她一下。托尼的眼睛是深蓝色的，和他那天穿的衬衫一样的颜色，他的金色头发垂在额前，英俊而耀眼，他的吻并不是很深，但是却温柔而专注，唇齿间带着一丝淡淡的薄荷的清香。

克劳蒂亚毫无防备，浑身都僵住了，托尼脸上带着恶作剧的坏笑说：“这下我们扯平了。”

说完，他便松开了她，坐进了停在路边的一辆蓝色跑车，飞快地开走了。

想起那天的情形，克劳蒂亚就觉得心里泛起一阵又一阵的笑意。后来他们成了朋友，托尼是个非常靠谱的朋友，知道她和他的母亲闹翻后，他就帮她在巴黎找了一套价格合适的公寓，后来他们有一起出去兜风过几次，了解深入了，她才发现其实托尼虽然喜欢各种享受生活，他并不是她原来想象的那种浪荡子弟。托尼有一次邀请一大群朋友去蒙特卡洛游玩，也邀请了她。他在他新买的游艇上举办了一次派对，她独自一人站在船尾时，他走了过来，突然就拉过她的手，把一只戒指套在了她的手指上。

“大小正好，”他满意地说，“戴上了就不要再摘下来了，好吗？”

她从来都没有想到自己居然会爱上这个曾经对自己恶作剧的花花公子，但是爱情总是这样突然而充满了戏剧性。她站在花园里回想着这一切，脸上不自觉地带上了一丝甜甜的笑容。

“一个人在傻笑什么？”托尼懒洋洋的声音从不远处传来，克劳蒂亚转过身，看到他一手插在裤兜里，一手拿着一包鱼食从湖泊那边走了走来。他穿着一件白衬衫，打着深蓝色的领带，看到他在这么热的天气依旧穿得一丝不苟，克劳蒂亚就知道他刚从部里回来的。

托尼松开领带，解开袖扣把衬衫的袖子卷到胳膊肘处，一边说：“真是热得够呛，是不是？我让管家去买了一大堆冰回来。艾斯黛拉今天怎么样？是不是又哭闹了？”

“孩子哪有不哭闹的？”克劳蒂亚哭笑不得地说，只有男人才会问出这样没有技术含量的话来。托尼搂住她的腰，转了个圈把她抵在路边的一棵光滑笔直的白桦树上，他身上的一阵木质清香的男士香水味和薄荷烟草的气息瞬间就环绕了她。克劳蒂亚伸手环住了他的脖子，说：“伊丽莎白今天早上回苏格兰去了。”

“知道了。”托尼说，“过些日子你也可以跟艾斯黛拉去斯图亚特庄园住一阵子。那里要凉快地多。”

突然之间，一阵爆炸声从溪谷的方向传来，吓得克劳蒂亚一下子把头埋在了托尼怀里。托尼惊诧地抬起头，看到了一道明显是由魔杖射出的绿色的光芒划破了东侧的天空。

虽然这里是纯巫师居住区，可是周围都是挤满了麻瓜的村落、城镇和海滩，从来没有人会这样肆无忌惮地使用魔法。托尼一开始还以为是那些喝醉酒的法国人在闹事，很快他就发现事态不对劲了，四五声巨大的爆炸声连着砖石坍塌的声音一起传来，乌黑的浓烟翻滚着涌上天空，明亮的火焰在不远处腾空而起，房子那边传来数声可怕的尖叫。

“艾斯黛拉！”克劳蒂亚回过神来，第一个反应就是这样叫起来，提着裙子就往房子那边冲过去。

“兰道尔先生！”女仆的声音慌慌张张地从房子里传了过来，“兰道尔夫人！山谷里打仗了！”

起居室面朝大路的窗子外面全是弥漫的硝烟，房子前面的花园已经被烤的焦黑，人鱼雕塑被炸成了碎片，喷泉里的水把车道都淹没了。托尼的那辆梅赛德斯的引擎盖也被炸碎了，并且着了火，几个男仆冲了上去，魔杖尖喷出水柱，试图把火浇灭。

奶妈和保姆带着艾斯黛拉跑下楼梯，整座房子都乱成了一团。有的仆人吓坏了，跑到门口就想幻影移形离开，可是伯纳德山谷的空气好像变成了隐形的墙壁，没有人可以通过幻影移形消失。就连飞路粉也失去了作用。

使用魔法途径离开伯纳德山谷的通道已经被封锁了。

“该死的！”托尼恶狠狠地咒骂了一声，迅速地思考着，这些日子，虽然他一直都知道在蒙特卡洛表面的平静之下，一场恶战一触即发，可是他没有想到居然来的这么突然，而且就发生在伯纳德山谷，自己一家人还被困在了这里。到底发生了什么？为什么弗朗西斯，或者魔法部的其他人没有通知自己？

这时候爆炸声消停了下来，外面全部都是尖叫声和哭泣声，伯纳德山谷里的其他居民纷纷涌出来往外逃去，马路上堆满了碎砖和树枝，一个粗大的松树拦腰倒在了路上，被魔法点燃了，绿色的火焰蹿到十米高。

托尼走到了门口，一眼就看到了一个穿着黑色斗篷，魁梧粗大的身影。

“歇伍德！”托尼大叫起来，冲过房子前面的草坪，一把推开焦黑的栅栏冲了出去，“嘿！发生了什么？”

歇伍德是英国魔法部傲罗办公室的，托尼认识他，他身边的是一名个子很高的法国人，丢了一只眼睛，蒙着像海盗一样的眼罩，他一见托尼飞奔过来，就高高举起了魔杖。

“没关系，这是魔法部的人。”歇伍德不耐烦地对那个法国人摆摆手，然后转向托尼，“兰道尔？你在这里做什么？”

“看在梅林的份上，我住在这里！”托尼气愤地咆哮道，指了指身后的房子和房子前面一片狼藉的花园，“我的妻子和一岁不到的女儿都在里面！该死的，你们这些人在搞什么鬼？斯图亚特在哪里？”

歇伍德拍了拍托尼的肩：“对不起，事情发生地太突然了，我们只是奉命行事，黑巫师的头目一出现，我们就要发动攻击。现在我们已经成功地把他们困在伯纳德山谷的高地上了，眼下我们正在组织居民撤退，局面可能僵持不了多久，你们得赶快在第二轮交火之前离开，过不了多久，这里恐怕也要成为一片火海了。”

“斯图亚特先生在哪里？”托尼说，“他给你们下直接命令了吗？”

“我不知道，”歇伍德说，“我只向傲罗办公室主任汇报工作。我没时间给你废话了，听着，你要不想被炸飞脑袋的话就赶紧收拾东西离开，我要去查看前面的居民了！”

托尼又对着他的背影恶狠狠地骂了一句，才又转过身往回走去。家里的仆人都已经跑得差不多了，只剩下了司机，管家埃德蒙先生，抱着艾斯黛拉的保姆和克劳蒂亚的贴身女佣卡琳。大家全都在门厅里瑟瑟发抖，等待着他的消息。

“立刻离开！”他叫道，停在车道上的梅赛德斯和宾利都已经着火了，不能开了，他跑到马厩里，在司机和管家的帮助下，把他平时玩的那两匹马套在了一辆敞篷轻便双人马车上，赶到了房子面前。马车非常狭小，保姆，卡琳，克劳蒂亚和艾斯黛拉挤挤挨挨地坐在里面，司机赶车，托尼另外骑了一匹马跟在马车后面。

“你们先离开，我稍后就来。”管家埃德蒙在后面叫道，“我要去把酒窖和银具锁起来。”

“别管那些了！”托尼回头吼道。

但是埃德蒙没有听他的，这位兢兢业业的古板英式管家带着一大串钥匙就冲回了一面墙都已经被烤焦了的房子。

“回了伦敦我一定给你涨工资！”托尼冲着他的背影叫了一声，转身追着轻便马车去了。

他们的马车几次被堵在了路上，那条在平日里幽深静谧的长长山路，此刻竟像是一条通往地狱的可怕道路，挤满了往山谷外面逃难的男女巫师。男人们在吼叫，女人和孩子在哭泣，空中不时闪过一道从高处传来的火花和隐约的爆炸声，路边的森林里不时冒出一阵可怕的火焰。

他们有的骑马，有的开车，有的骑扫帚，还有一些甚至公然坐着几年前已经被魔法部禁止使用的魔毯，嗖嗖地从他们头顶飞过去。在死亡关头，破坏一点小小的交通运输条例已经压根不算什么了，他们都尽量飞得很低，害怕成为躲在暗中的黑巫师的攻击对象。

快到谷地出口时，托尼才松了一口气，心想等他回到伦敦，第一件事就是找到弗朗西斯把他生吞活剥了，他永远也无法原谅他居然没有提前通知他！

出口处的一片平坦的草地早就成了一大群逃出来的巫师休息的地方，他们大多都坐在地上，惊恐万状，有的在等着亲朋好友过来接，有的在安慰受伤的家人，更多的已经移形换影离开了。

他们的马车停在了路边，克劳蒂亚在马车上直起腰，苍白着脸叫道：“托尼！”

托尼骑着马走过去：“怎么了？”

“艾斯黛拉发烧了，她一直睡着，我怎么叫她都醒不了。”克劳蒂亚已经急得要哭出来了。

“不用担心，我马上就带你离开。”托尼说，一边抬眼看着通往山谷里的黑暗山路，“埃德蒙怎么还没有来？”

“先生！”卡琳惊叫起来，“埃德蒙先生过来了！”

一把飞天扫帚嗖得从树林里蹿了出来，埃德蒙气喘吁吁地爬下了扫帚，说：“兰道尔先生！你一定不会相信发生了什么……梅林在上……是斯图亚特夫人，她还在房子里！”

“什么？！”托尼几乎咆哮了起来，吓得卡琳浑身打了个哆嗦，“她不是今天早上就走了吗？”

“很明显，她又回来了！”

“带所有人去巴黎！”托尼冲埃德蒙吼道，用的是毋庸置疑的命令口气，“一个也不许受伤！到了巴黎之后立刻用家里的出入境壁炉回伦敦去！”

“托尼！”克劳蒂亚惊叫起来，“那你呢？你要去哪里？”

“我马上就来。”托尼俯下身，亲吻了一下克劳蒂亚，然后转身就策马往山谷里飞奔而去。

“托尼！”克劳蒂亚又叫了一声，这时，一声山崩地裂般的爆炸又从山谷里传了出来，克劳蒂亚和卡琳抱在一起，在马车上蜷缩成一团，所有人都吓得尖叫起来，山谷里又着火了，鲜艳的紫色火焰蹿到几十米高，照亮了越来越暗的天空。

克劳蒂亚跳下马车，一把抓过埃德蒙扔在地上的扫帚，那张心形的脸上苍白却无比坚定：“埃德蒙！立刻带所有人回巴黎，然后用家里的出境壁炉回伦敦去，一秒钟也不要再耽搁了。卡琳……”她看向卡琳怀里满脸通红的艾斯黛拉，眼睛里流露出痛苦的神情，“到了伦敦立刻把孩子送去圣芒戈！”

“夫人！”卡琳绝望地叫道，“你要做什么？你不能跟着兰道尔先生回到那个危险的地方去！”

“他是我的丈夫。”克劳蒂亚简单地说，最后看了一眼她深爱的艾斯黛拉，跨上了扫帚，嗖得飞了起来，瘦弱的身影掠过燃烧着的林木，很快就消失在了暮色中的谷地里。


	49. 八月围城3

1955年8月24日夜晚九点，弗朗西斯急匆匆地从魔法部里赶了回来，脾气非常不好，因为他刚刚对他办公室的一大堆没用的助理和傲罗办公室主任连着大发了两顿火：“信没有送到？这是什么意思？我让你们提前通知托尼一家，你居然说信没有送到？”

“也许是猫头鹰半路遇袭了……”

“滚出去！”他气得一拳头捶在了书桌上，“要是托尼一家人出了什么意外，我立刻把你开除！还有你们！你们这些傲罗办公室的草包，你们还没有得到我的批准，竟然擅自在伯纳德山谷发动袭击？！你脑子里面塞满了龙粪吗！”

伯纳德围城之战爆发得太突然，整个魔法部已经成了一团乱麻。最令他生气的是傲罗办公室的那群人居然没有得到他的命令就发动了突袭，理由是如果他们等到魔法部上面的批准，里德尔可能就离开伯纳德山谷了。伯纳德山谷的地形非常适合围堵，这是个千载难逢的机会。

傲罗办公室早就和魔法部高层摩擦不断了。傲罗除了抓捕黑巫师不用考虑别的，可是魔法部的高层官员除了抓捕黑巫师，还要考虑每一次行动带来的全面影响。伯纳德山谷是度假胜地的著名巫师别墅区，眼下正好是度假旺季，住在那里的人都是魔法界非富即贵的要人和他们的家属，得罪这些人绝对没有好果子吃。

不管这次突袭结果如何，魔法部都会迎来一次政治和外交上海啸般的灾难。如果他们抓住了里德尔，那么魔法部将会面临来自那些别墅被毁或者家人受伤的家族的百般刁难和责难，被报纸批得名誉扫地，被戴上不顾及公民个人财产的帽子。如果他们没有抓住里德尔，魔法部部长本人准得下台，作为国际魔法合作司司长的他自己也一定会受到牵连，因为伯纳德围城已经彻彻底底得罪了整个英法魔法界的无数大家族。

这是一场彻彻底底的灾难。这些傲罗们虽然战斗经验丰富，可是却没有任何政治敏感度，不考虑任何政治上的恶果。想到这里，弗朗西斯简直就想抽出魔杖给那群混帐一道阿瓦达。在什么地方不可以打仗，非要在伯纳德山谷！在他的整个政治生涯中，他从未遇到过这样可怕的灾难。幸好伊丽莎白24号早上就回来了，一整天都因为偏头痛在屋子里睡觉。她经常会有偏头痛，一发作起来就把自己关在房间里睡上十几个小时，不希望任何人去打扰她，所以他并没有察觉到有任何不对劲的地方。

到了书房里，乔纳森带着一叠文件出现了，说：“先生，我刚刚得到消息，托尼一家人已经安全回到伦敦了。但是……”他犹豫了一下，继续往下说道，他知道斯图亚特先生现在已经够烦的了，他实在不想再增加他的烦恼，“但是托尼·兰道尔和克劳蒂亚·兰道尔两人并没有回来。据说他们当时已经逃到了山谷外面了，可是不知出了什么事，兰道尔先生又折回去了。”

“什么？！”弗朗西斯一下子站了起来，一阵巨大的恐惧涌上了他的心头，他大步跑出书房，往卧室走去， 卧室门被反锁了。他用魔杖打开了门，走进屋，莉齐的行李都在，可是整个房间空空如也，床上根本就没有睡过的痕迹。

“该死的，该死的，该死的！”他连骂了三声脏话，转身就往楼下飞奔而去，乔纳森追着他到了客厅。

弗朗西斯抓过一件斗篷披在身上，抓了一把飞路粉洒在了壁炉里，对乔纳森说：“我现在就去法国。你留在我的办公室，稳住情况，一个字也不要透露给媒体。告诉奶妈和贝卡照顾好三个孩子。”

“爸爸！”

已经六岁的查尔斯骑车玩具扫帚俯冲下了楼梯，跑过来，紧紧抱住了他的双腿，睁着一双乌黑的眼睛看着他，嗓音清澈而明净：“爸爸，你要去哪里？你是不是要把妈妈接回来？”

从他十岁的那年起，弗朗西斯就再也没有哭过了。可是这时候，他的眼里却慢慢聚齐了一些液体，他没有让眼泪落下来，俯下身，一把将查尔斯高高举起来，笑着说：“对，我去接妈妈回家。你在家里好好练习飞行和如尼文，等妈妈回来了，我们一家人去西班牙度假。”

“真的？”查尔斯激动地手舞足蹈起来，“贝卡告诉过我，你和妈妈就是在西班牙结婚的，是不是？”

“是的，”弗朗西斯慈爱地说，在查尔斯的脑袋上用力地亲了亲，“你是不是很想妈妈了？巴塞罗那有全欧洲最美丽的海港。那里有一条街叫做流浪者大道，街道的尽头矗立着伟大航海家哥伦布的雕像。街上满是流浪为生的艺人，为游客画肖像，还有吉他手，小提琴手，大提琴手在给游客弹奏最奇妙的音乐，哦，那里还有奇妙的吉普赛女郎，他们会给游客算命！”

“哇！真棒！”查尔斯听得入了迷，兴冲冲地说，“爸爸，等妈妈回来了，我们要去流浪者大道，让路边的画家给我们一家人画一幅肖像，回来挂在我的育儿室里，好不好？”

“当然可以。”

“拉钩，发誓！”查尔斯说，他的黑眼睛里带着一丝亮晶晶的认真，就好像伊丽莎白眼底的那一丝天真的孩子气。

弗朗西斯和他勾着手指，微笑着说：“我答应你。”


	50. 八月围城4

1955年8月24日下午六点，伯纳德山谷，兰道尔别墅。

暗淡的暮色从落地窗里落了进来，白色的窗帘卷起细小的雏菊花瓣，在风中轻柔曼妙地舞动，那动作那样美好宁静，好像它也是有生命的一样。

伊丽莎白穿着一条苹果绿的长裙，栗色的长发在脑后挽成一个低低的发髻，额前垂落着几缕蓬松的刘海。她安静地坐在沙发上，白色的家具投下一道道阴影，落在她的膝头，黄铜唱片机上缓缓转动着，钻石唱针闪着安静的光芒，在昏暗的起居室里，好像是黑暗中茫茫大海上的一盏微明闪烁的灯塔。

她微微闭着眼睛，往后仰着脑袋，安静地躺在沙发上。窗外的爆炸声越来越近，窗户碎裂和汽车爆炸的声音不断传来，她的表情却越来越宁静，嘴角甚至带着一丝微笑。

“伊丽莎白！”一个暴怒的声音从外面的车道上传来，过了几秒钟，一个人冲进了门，黑色的斗篷上落满了树叶和焦黑的木屑，托尼一步走到沙发前，拉下了兜帽，啪得关掉唱片机，蜂蜜色的头发混杂着汗水落在额头上，深蓝色的眼睛里闪着愤怒和焦虑。

“你在做什么！立刻跟我走！”托尼一把抓住伊丽莎白的手臂，把她拖了起来，伊丽莎白的表情似乎如梦初醒一般，她看了看托尼，试图挣脱他的手，可是她的手臂那么纤弱无力，完全无能为力。

“我不走。”她小声说。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”托尼大声说，“眼下伯纳德山谷已经被一百多个傲罗包围了，汤姆·里德尔为首的黑巫师团体就在山丘上，下一轮袭击随时会开始！”

伊丽莎白苍白的脸上露出一丝淡淡的笑容，她扭头看了看外面的火焰和烟雾，又重复了一遍：“我不走。”

“托尼！”有人在外面叫了起来，“托尼！”

“克劳蒂亚！”托尼和伊丽莎白都往门口看去，看到了一个瘦弱的女人从扫帚上跳下来，跑进了门，头发从发髻里散落出来，脸上带着好几道划痕，表情惊恐万分。

“伊丽莎白！看在梅林的份上，你必须立刻和我们一起离开这里！”克劳蒂亚走过来，抓住了伊丽莎白的手，说，“你怎么又回来了？”

“你怎么又回来了？”托尼的脸上带着暴怒的表情看向克劳蒂亚，一把抓住她的肩膀，“我不是让你跟着孩子回伦敦去吗？”

“孩子和其他人都已经安全离开了，”克劳蒂亚飞快地说，苍白的脸上带着难以置信的倔强表情，“我是来带你走的。”

托尼还没有来得及回答，一阵巨大的爆炸声从前面传来，把车道炸成了一个坑，黑色的烟雾涌上了靛蓝色的夜空。

“从后面的花园走！”托尼叫道，推了两个女人一把，拔出魔杖吼了一声：“飞天扫帚飞来！”

克劳蒂亚扔在门外的扫帚嗖得飞了进来，托尼一把抓住扫帚，三个人跌跌撞撞地来到后门后，一边被烟呛得直咳嗽，他们跑过了湖泊，往低洼处的紫罗兰溪谷飞奔而去。

新一轮的战斗已经开始了，爆炸声和吼叫声离他们越来越近，魔法部的人正在一步步往山头逼近。“我们要往地势低的地方去，”托尼说，“里德尔的人占据着山头，傲罗正在往上面攻击。”

正当他说话的时候，山石和泥土哗地滚落下来，把前面的山路全部堵住了，咒语和爆炸引起的山体滑坡发出震耳欲聋的声音，他们一边躲避着滚落的山石，一边往后退。

“你们是谁！”一个戴着兜帽的声音在半空中响了起来，伊丽莎白惊恐地抬起头，她曾经见过汤姆也能这样不用扫帚也能飞行。

“等等，那个金发男人是魔法部的，我在报纸上见过他。”

“阿瓦达——”

可是克劳蒂亚的动作更快，她的魔杖里射出一道红色的光，精准地击中了戴着兜帽的食死徒，另一个食死徒愤怒地咆哮起来，一道银色的光飞了过来，克劳蒂亚惊叫了一声，托尼一把抱住了倒下的她，伊丽莎白拉住了托尼的胳膊，往空中胡乱地发射着咒语。食死徒发出了刺耳的笑声：“这是用来对付偷鼻涕虫的三岁孩子的咒语吗？”

他们三人全都摔到在地上，食死徒的咒语像他们纷纷袭来，托尼抱着克劳蒂亚，往空中发射着障碍咒，可是他们根本就不是那两名黑巫师的对手。就在此时，又是一个黑色的影子嗖得从树林那边蹿了出来，完蛋了，伊丽莎白正这么想着的时候，新来的食死徒飞速地撞倒了托尼，用自己的身体为他挡住了一道鲜红的咒语。

这个食死徒难道是中了混淆咒？伊丽莎白正想着，她的兜帽滑落了下来，露出了艾达·伍德森的脸，伊丽莎白还没有来得及感觉到惊讶，艾达的魔杖里就嗖嗖地窜出了耀眼的金色光线，一下子击倒了那两个还没有反应过来的食死徒。

“伍德森，你这个叛徒！”其中一个食死徒在摔进树林的时候吼叫道。

这时他们脚下的公路坍塌了下去，托尼抱着克劳蒂亚，伊丽莎白手里拉着艾达，四个人都沿着碎石嶙峋的斜坡滑落了下去，伊丽莎白捡起被托尼丢掉的扫帚，也跳了下去，天色越来越暗，在弥漫的尘土中，伊丽莎白根本就看不到他们俩的身影。她艰难地往下跑去，摔了好几个跟头，膝盖和手臂都擦破了。

天色越来越暗，她听到了托尼嘶哑的吼叫声，便一瘸一拐地往他的声音的方向跑了过去。

伊丽莎白拖着已经昏迷的艾达走了过去，托尼从伊丽莎白手里接过艾达，惊呼了一声，她的嘴里和耳朵里都往外冒着可怕的黑色液体。

“你能听见我说话吗？”托尼大声说道。

艾达虚弱地点了点头，扯了扯嘴角，大约是像冲他笑一笑，无奈没有成功。

“你怎么会是食死徒？”托尼问道，“我从来没有——”

“托尼，里德尔知道你从来都不是真心实意追随他的，他一直都知道。”艾达用微弱的声音说，“里德尔从阿尔巴尼亚回国之后，我就开始为他监视你了。他威胁我，你知道的。到了法国以后，他把我安排在你身边工作，虽然每天我都头偷看你的文件，把你的行踪透露给布莱克和里德尔，但是每天都能看到你，我觉得即使出卖了我的灵魂也值得了。你觉得我很可悲，是不是？我就要死了，不过没关系，就算我活下来，里德尔也会杀了我，因为我已经背叛他了。”

伊丽莎白，托尼和克劳蒂亚全都震惊地看着她。托尼也许是最为震惊的。在霍格沃茨的那么多年，他很少注意到伊丽莎白身边的这个普普通通的女孩子，他怎么也不会想得到，她居然会一直爱着他，甚至愿意为他挡了一道死咒。

“我从一年级那年就爱上你了。”艾达继续说道，伸出一只软弱的手，轻轻地拉住了托尼胸前的袍子，“分院仪式之后，我一路跑了下去，不小心被袍角绊了一下，那时候一个金发男生伸手把我拉了起来，笑着对我说，欢迎加入拉文克劳，那一刻，我才真正感觉到我加入了一个智慧、真诚、古老的伟大学院。托尼，那个金发男孩就是你。我一年级的时候，穿着我姐姐的旧袍子，用的也是我姐姐的旧书。有一次，我把我的咒语书弄丢了，一个人坐在公共休息室外面的楼梯上哭，你知道了以后就去丽痕书店给我邮购了一本新书回来。也许你根本就不记得了，因为你对每个人都是这么好，而我又是这么不起眼。可是托尼，在你把书给我的时候，我在你的脸上亲了一下，那时候我就爱上你了呀，你为什么到现在都不知道呢？”

说到这里，艾达似乎已经没有剩下的力气了。她闭上眼睛喘息了好一会儿，才看向伊丽莎白，说：“莉齐，在火车上的时候你就对我说，我们一定会分到同一个学院，因为我们一定会做一辈子的好朋友，我们的孩子以后也会一起到霍格沃茨上学。分院帽曾经犹豫过是不是要把我分到赫奇帕奇，但是它看到了我的坚持。分院帽还告诉我：‘你对朋友和爱人的忠诚注定你会成为一个伟大的赫奇帕奇，但是在拉文克劳你会遇到终身难忘的挚友’。我往学院桌走去的时候，你站到了椅子上鼓掌，手都拍红了。哦，莉齐，在学校里你一直都是我最好的朋友，你还记得我们在宿舍里聊高年级的那些男生吗？你还记得我那时候总是喜欢给你做的花环吗？有时候我真的想让时间倒流，让我们再回到当初一起上课、写论文、聊八卦的时光去。可是我知道这是不可能的了。因为我的嫉妒心和愚蠢，我一直误以为托尼喜欢你，我已经没有时间和你道歉了，但是我希望你可以原谅我……”

“我当然原谅你。”伊丽莎白哭着说，“你这个傻姑娘。”

艾达已经没有力气再说话了，她的气息变得越来越微弱，托尼脸上的表情复杂极了，他低下头，在艾达的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。

“谢谢你。”托尼说，“对不起。”

艾达的眼睛里泛起最后一抹亮光，缓缓闭上了。

托尼慢慢地把艾达放在地上，伸出魔杖在原地挖了一个深深的墓穴。伊丽莎白坐在已经不能走路的克劳蒂亚身边，默默地看着他埋葬了艾达。克劳蒂亚的腿受了重伤，她身上的那件象牙白的袍子已经染了一大片的鲜血了。

他们沉默了一会儿，伊丽莎白捡起地上的飞天扫帚，递给托尼，说：“赶紧带克劳蒂亚离开吧。”

“那么你呢？”托尼说。

“我留在这里。”

“你到底在想什么？！”

克劳蒂亚伸手拉了拉托尼的手，虚弱地说：“不要……不要对莉齐发火。她回来的原因，也许就和我回来找你的原因一样。”

“对不起！”伊丽莎白说，“我没有想到你们两会因为我也被困在了这里，而且还受了伤……你必须立刻带克劳蒂亚离开，我们现在在溪谷的低洼处，在傲罗的控制范围中，他们不敢过来，你们只要走过溪谷，然后就用扫帚离开，就可以从南边离开伯纳德山谷了。注意不要飞得太高。”

“你和我们一起走！”托尼粗暴地吼叫道。

伊丽莎白摇摇头，露出一个坚定而苍白的笑容：“我还没有找到我遗失的东西呢。放心，我会安全地回家的。”

说完，她握了握克劳蒂亚的手，说：“艾斯黛拉和托尼都需要你。”

托尼还想说什么，可是伊丽莎白转过身，一瘸一拐地往高处走去了。托尼抱着已经虚弱地几近昏迷的克劳蒂亚，站在那块石头上看着她，身上的黑袍子在烟尘里上下翻飞，脸上闪过了无数表情——不舍、痛心、无奈和绝望。

“再见，托尼。”伊丽莎白在不远处叫了一声。

“再见，伊丽莎白。”他说，“保重！”

伊丽莎白转过身去，潦草地背对着他挥了挥手。她不想让他看到她眼里的泪水。她的背影很快就消失在了越来越浓重的黑暗里。

刚刚的一轮攻击结束后，一切似乎又安静了下来，她不知道自己所在的地方是属于食死徒的范围还是傲罗的范围，但是她只是在黑暗中不断地往高处爬行。

大路已经完全被炸毁并且封死了，她凭借着从前在树林里骑马时留下的对地形的印象，摸索着往最高处的山丘走去。她记得自己总是与克劳蒂亚一起骑马经过溪谷，穿过一片稀疏的山毛榉树林，一路飞奔到山丘高地的一片平坦的草原上去。在草原上俯瞰整个山谷，满眼葱翠欲滴，极目远眺，边可以看到蒙特卡洛那边的蔚蓝海港，彩旗飞扬，私人游艇在蓝色的海水里疾驰而去。她对克劳蒂亚说过：“托尼虽然看起来一副纨绔子弟的样子，其实他是我见过的最有责任感的人。小时候我没有家人，脾气也特别叛逆，虽然我一直对托尼乱发脾气，但我从来没有告诉过他，他是在我的童年时期，唯一一个给了我家人温暖的人。”

克劳蒂亚的金发在阳光下显得格外柔和迷人，她笑着说：“是啊，没错。很多人的内心和外表其实都是完全不一样的，特别是男人。了解一个男人往往需要好几年甚至十几年的时间，因为他们总是口是心非，你要看他们的行动，而不是听他说出的话。我小时候和我妈的关系特别恶劣，弗朗西斯给了我很多安慰。虽然他看起来是个强势冷漠的人，可是他是个深藏不露的好人。”

伊丽莎白在黑暗中不断地往上爬，回想着克劳蒂亚和她的对话，她的那句“了解一个男人往往需要好几年甚至十几年的时间，因为他们总是口是心非，你要看他们的行动，而不是听他说出的话”长久地浮现在她的脑海中，挥之不去。的确如此，即使西尔维娅把隐情告诉了她，她觉得自己至今都没有看透汤姆这个人。

可是她很清楚地知道自己要做什么。就在她在阳光明媚的山丘上召唤出那只北极狐的守护神时，她就已经知道自己应该做什么了。她手脚并用地往山丘上走去，脚底虽然在不停地打滑，可是她的每一步都走得那么坚定。

尽管又累又饿，但是走在黑暗的山路上时，她的内心却出乎意料地平静。艾达临死前的脸一直出现在她眼前，她的话也回旋在她的脑中。过去的回忆永远都是人们最珍贵的宝藏，过去的爱也会永远坚定地陪伴着她，勇敢地走过未来的慢慢黑暗之路。

她在黑暗中独自前行的时候，莫名地想起了很久以前，汤姆在斯图亚特庄园的酒窖里哼唱过的旋律：

Oh! How far you are from home

哦，你离家乡已然如此之远

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)

黑暗已至

Believe and you will find your way

坚信你将坚守信条

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)

黑暗虽至

A promise lives within you now

但你心中承诺不忘

May it be shadows call

愿那邪恶暗影之呼唤

Will fly away

就此陨落

May it be your journey on

愿你那漫漫长路之征程

To light the day

点燃星空

这黑暗的谷地似乎就是她偏执而荆棘遍布的一生，她会受伤，她会痛苦，她会遗憾，可是终究，她还是远离了她甜美的家乡，义无反顾地冲着黑暗降临的土地走去。

黑暗以至，星辰闪耀，这是她一个人的漫漫征程。


	51. 八月围城5

巴希达·巴沙特著的《魔法史》中对著名的历史事件“八月围城”作了学术而客观的描述：

_“从8月24日晚到8月25日黄昏，经历了一天一夜的激烈交战，英法两国魔法部的傲罗们已经成功包围并且封锁了整个伯纳德山谷，把汤姆·里德尔为首的黑巫师集团围困在山头高地。8月25日至8月29日，魔法部又对山头发动了四次突袭，均已失败告终。黑巫师发起了五次突围，也失败。在民众普遍认为战争还将继续僵持下去的时候，8月30日深夜十点，英法两国魔法部部长突然宣布无条件投降，撤离了所有傲罗，汤姆·里德尔及其手下安全撤离了伯纳德山谷。八月围城时间到此结束。”_

_“各国历史学家都对‘八月围城’提出过不同的理论，但是从未达成过任何共识。‘八月围城’终究会成为魔法史上一起悬而未决的疑案。虽然原因至今不明，但是有一点是毫无争议的：‘八月围城’事件决定了汤姆·里德尔（即伏地魔）极其黑暗势力在英国的崛起，是黑巫师势力在与傲罗的战役中反败为胜的转折点，标志了英国魔法界从1955至1981期间二十年黑暗时期的开端。”_

_“‘八月围城’事件结束后，英国魔法部遭受了数十年来最大的信任危机。应民众的呼声，时任魔法部部长的本杰明·里弗斯先生下台，前法律执行司司长理查德·希金斯先生出任新一届部长。受到牵连并且引咎辞职的高级官员还包括傲罗办公室主任乔治·哈特先生，国际魔法合作司司长弗朗西斯·斯图亚特先生。乔治·哈特于1965年重新回到法律执行司工作，而弗朗西斯·斯图亚特再也没有回归政坛。很多人都认为，如果没有‘八月围城’事件，斯图亚特先生将毫无争议地成为下一任魔法部部长。他们对此表达了深刻的惋惜之情，但同时也毫不留情地抨击了斯图亚特先生在‘八月围城’事件中采取的错误举措。”_

随着时间的甬道，让我们一起倒退回1955年8月30日清晨5点。

******

伊丽莎白·斯图亚特走在一条荒凉的山路上，晨曦照耀着她瘦弱的身影，一阵凉爽的风吹过她额前的头发。放眼望去，山谷里满是焦黑的树木和垮塌的房屋，曾经的度假胜地成为了黑魔法的地狱。

她身上的那条绿裙子已经脏得不像话了，她的脸和胳膊上划了好多条血痕，一张苍白的脸蛋看上去像个孩子一样。她穿着的那双黑色皮鞋的鞋跟已经脱落了，她的脚底磨出了泡，每走一步都会传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。

山头的那座原本属于马尔福家族的一座白色的度假别墅前站着两个穿着黑色斗篷，戴着兜帽的食死徒。锻铁大门的后面是铺着石板的院落。尽管这只是一个很少有人常住的度假别墅，可是院子里仍然充满了马尔福的家族特色——装饰着一个豪华的大理石喷泉，一只孔雀在喷泉旁昂首挺胸地踱着步。

食死徒看到远远走来的女人，纷纷举起魔杖来，凶狠地吼道：“是谁！”

伊丽莎白似乎并没有感到害怕，她在原地停下脚步，举起了双手，平静的声音划破了清晨的寂静。

“我是伊丽莎白·斯图亚特，是西尔维娅·布莱克的朋友。麻烦帮我通报一下，谢谢。”

她知道，西尔维娅一定关照过这些看门的食死徒，如果听到她的名字就放她进去。

两名食死徒交头接耳了一会儿，其中一个狐疑地看了她一眼，转身走像了锻铁大门，举起手，像穿过烟雾一样走进了院子，消失在房子罗马宫廷风格的门廊里面。

过了半个多小时，两个魁梧粗壮的男人跟着他走了出来，粗声粗气地说：“跟我们进来。”

伊丽莎白走进了院子，进了大门，走进了一个用石膏和实木吊顶的高大门厅。一条幽暗的走廊通往一个黑色的狭窄木门，两侧挂着色彩幽暗的肖像和深绿色的帷幔，烛台上装饰着蛇的图案。一阵嘶嘶的声音传来，一条有胳膊粗的黑色蟒蛇游到了伊丽莎白的脚踝边上，危险地吐出黑色的信子。

伊丽莎白并没有感到害怕，她知道这条蛇一定记得自己。

食死徒伸手扣了扣门上的铁环，门便像雾气一样融化了，门里是一道冰冷狭窄的石梯通往地下室，潮湿的石壁上燃烧着熊熊的火把。

他们往下走去，空气变得越来越寒冷。伊丽莎白把双臂抱在了胸前，石梯旋转着往地下延伸，大约走了五分多钟，经过了七八道装饰着蛇头的黄铜铁门，他们才到了底部的一个圆形的房间。一扇黑色的门半开着，里面传来了激烈的争执——

“我说，老大，我们已经完蛋了，你提出的那些突围方式没有一次是成功的！如果在耗下去，我们就会被饿死在这里！”

“没骨气的软弱爬虫，”伊丽莎白认出这是莱斯特兰奇的声音，“你要是想逃走的话，我可以先送你一道阿瓦达索命咒！”

“等在这里。”给伊丽莎白带路的食死徒粗声粗气地说，这是他对她说的第一句话。

过了一会儿，穿着黑袍子的西尔维娅就匆匆走出了门，她上下打量着伊丽莎白，沉默了几秒钟，没有问为什么过了这么多天她才出现，也没有问她身上的那些伤痕都是哪里来的。

她只是轻轻握了握伊丽莎白的手，两个女人的黑眼睛对视了一下，眼底带着同样的坚毅和果决。

“他还不知道。”西尔维娅耳语道，“跟我来。”

伊丽莎白跟着她转身往那间会议室走去，打开门的时候，一阵巨大的争吵声猛地涌了过来。这是一件长方形的房间，潮湿的墙壁上装饰着丑陋的深绿色和银色的帷幔，蛇形的银色烛台漂浮在半空中，照亮了长长的木桌上坐着的十几个穿清一色黑袍的食死徒。桌子上摆着酒杯和带有食物残渣的盘子，地形图、战略图和一堆堆的羊皮纸文件乱七八糟的摊了一桌子。

她一眼就看到了他。

他坐在桌子的顶端，穿着一件简单的黑袍，平静地背靠着椅子，看着桌上激烈的争执，正沉浸在自己的思维里。他的头发长得有点长了，脸上带着几分有些陌生的沧桑和凌厉，漆黑深陷的眼睛比从前更加冷漠阴鸷了。

她已经有将近六年没有看到过他了。她站在门口，一动也不动，没法移开眼睛，一句话也说不出来，好像被石化了一样。她甚至都没有注意到满屋子的食死徒全部都震惊地看着她，突如其来的沉默好像洪水一样冲过了成个房间。

她已经把要说的话在心里打了几百遍草稿了，可是看到他的第一眼，她就知道，她一个词也说不出来了。注意到房间里异乎寻常的沉默之后，他抬起头，看到了站在房间门口的她。

他显然愣住了。过了好几秒，他才用手支撑着桌子，很慢很慢地站了起来，椅子往后退去，在石头地面上发出了刺耳的摩擦声。

他看了看站在伊丽莎白旁边的西尔维娅，好像明白了什么，嘴角往上一勾，露出了一丝嘲讽的淡淡笑容。

“你对我撒谎？”他并没有再看伊丽莎白，而是看着西尔维娅，用一种平静轻柔却令人毛骨悚然的声音说道。

西尔维娅的脸色已经苍白得没有一丝血色了，可是她的声音依旧是平稳的：“这是我们唯一的出路。”

“是什么让你觉得我需要你来救我，你这个愚蠢的女人？”

西尔维娅张了张嘴，还没有发出声音，他就扬起了魔杖，在所有人还没有反应过来之前把整张桌子劈成了两半，坐在桌子边上的食死徒都不想在他发怒的时候留在屋子里，纷纷连滚带爬地往门外逃去，这种行为似乎更加激怒了他，他挥起魔杖就劈过去，好几个跑得比较慢的食死徒惨叫了一声，倒在了地上。

西尔维娅两腿一软，跪倒在了地上，浑身抽搐着。

伊丽莎白似乎并没有受到惊吓，她仰起脸，露出了一个熟悉的笑容，声音里带着异乎寻常的平静：“汤姆。”

听到她叫他的名字，他浑身僵硬了一下，手里的紫杉木魔杖颓然地垂落了下来。他的目光看着前方的虚空，过了一会儿，他慢慢的跌坐在了身后的椅子里。

伊丽莎白犹豫了一下，轻手轻脚地向他走去，在他身边蹲下，非常温柔地握住了他的手，用耳语般的声音说：“汤姆，你看着我。你看着我的眼睛。”

汤姆抬起眼睛，脸色无比苍白，眼皮底下带着一种不健康的青色，又长又密的黑色睫毛在他的脸上投下了一丝阴影。他的脸那么熟悉，却又那么陌生。六年的光阴，已经把他打磨成了一个强硬冷漠的男人，他脸上的线条不再像从前那样精致俊美，而是充满了沧桑、忧郁和一种不可一世的孤傲。

他们久久地对视着，伊丽莎白的嘴唇没有什么血色，泛着干裂的唇皮，脸上也带着好几道难看的划痕，她紧紧看着他，用一种神经质的声音说道：“汤姆，你是不会死在这里的，我也不会死在这里。弗朗西斯是不会对我下手的。”

又过了好久好久，汤姆才缓缓站起身，把魔杖放进袍子，一句话也没有说，很慢很慢地往外走去，他没有看伊丽莎白，也没有看西尔维娅，就这样一个人走出了门，消失在了门外的无尽黑暗中。

伊丽莎白浑身发抖地走过去，拉着西尔维娅站起来。

“谢谢。”西尔维娅颤抖着嘴唇说，“我立刻去给傲罗和弗朗西斯送信。我的房间在楼上，你去休息一会儿。洗个澡，换件衣服。”

“还是让我来给他送信吧。”伊丽莎白说。

8月30日的早晨异常闷热，马尔福度假别墅里的每一个人都感觉到了空气里古怪，紧张，一触即发的气氛。他们知道，一个奇怪的女人来找到里德尔，今天也许有什么大事要发生了。

到了午后，黑色的云层从海港的方向涌了过来，随着阵阵惊雷，滂沱大雨倾盆而下，整个伯纳德山谷都淹没在了茫茫的雨幕中，空气里的炎热散去了，狂风卷过谷地，把山毛榉和松树都吹到在地。夜幕降临之后，房子里的气氛变得更加紧张而凝重起来，看门的食死徒私下里议论道：“有人说里德尔先生今天一下午送出了十几封信，他在和魔法部交涉呢。”

不过谁也不知道到底发生了什么。到了晚上10点半，汤姆和那个脸色苍白的女人从地下室里走出来，五六十个人全部聚集到冰冷的大厅里，沉默地看着他。

汤姆·里德尔穿着一件黑色的防水斗篷，他身边的那个女人也裹在一件黑斗篷里，深栗色的长发垂落在肩头，脸色苍白，沉默不语。

“魔法部投降了。”汤姆平静地宣布道，整个大厅里的食死徒爆发出了一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼声，可是汤姆和他身边的那个女人的脸上都没有丝毫的喜悦，这时，一辆汽车开到了门口，停了下来。

汤姆的眼睛冰冷地扫过整个大厅，说：“伯纳德山谷目前依旧不能使用幻影移形和飞路粉出入。在明天早上天亮之前，你们全部撤离，不要惊扰到附近的麻瓜。”

“我们要继续往北欧撤离吗？”一个食死徒问道。

“不，”汤姆淡淡地说，“是我们回到英国的时候了。”

食死徒又爆发出了一阵欢呼声，伊丽莎白看了汤姆一眼，带着苍白惶然的表情。随即，汤姆便带着伊丽莎白坐进了那辆汽车，在滂沱的雨幕中，消失在了蜿蜒的山路上。

山路上满是触目惊心的废墟，可是这辆汽车并不受到阻碍，它自如地滑过被炸成一个深坑的路面，飞过被树木横摇阻断的路口，一路顺畅地开往了谷地的出口。

车子开到了蒙特卡洛郊区，汤姆便让司机停下了车。

“里德尔先生，我现在该去哪里？”

汤姆淡淡地说：“世界这么大，你想去哪里就去哪里吧。”

听完这句完全摸不着头绪的话，司机莫名其妙地转过头，可是里德尔先生已经和那个女人下车离开了。他们紧紧牵着手，在雨幕里转个圈，啪得一声消失不见了。

******

伊丽莎白刚刚从幻影移形带来的窒息感和挤压感中回过神来，就感觉到了一阵温暖的气息和愉快的音乐迎面而来。

她惊讶地环顾四周，发现自己正站在璀璨明亮的灯光中，协和广场的方尖碑高高矗立在晴朗的夜色里，已经临近午夜时分了，可是路上依旧车水马龙，充满了欢声笑语，一场歌剧刚刚散场，身着盛装的男男女女挽着手臂从高高的大理石台阶上走出来，欢笑着走到了大街上，拦着出租车。

她转身看向汤姆，问：“我们怎么来巴黎了？”

汤姆脱下身上的斗篷，笑了笑说：“为什么不能？”

伊丽莎白想了想：“你是打算从巴黎回伦敦吗？”

“我不想回伦敦了。”

“可是你让你的手下全部回伦敦去了呀。”

汤姆笑了笑，在路边的一张椅子上坐下了，这时候很多刚从歌剧院出来的人经过他们身边，看到了汤姆和伊丽莎白的怪异装扮，纷纷哈哈大笑着对他们吹口哨，有人还大声说道：“戏服很不错！”

“我让他们回去，可是我不想再回去了。”汤姆耐心地解释道。伊丽莎白在他身边坐下了。他的侧脸看上起成熟而忧郁，带着一丝决然：“你现在有两个选择。你可以回英国去，也可以和我一起走。”

“你要去哪里？”

汤姆无所谓地耸了耸肩：“我还没想好呢，只要不是一个阴雨连绵的地方就好。澳大利亚，新西兰，美国……都可以。我小时候还不知道自己是巫师的时候，就想过以后可以做一个农场主，不过后来我一直忙着对付斯图亚特，对付兰道尔，对付马尔福，把很多事情都忘到脑后去了。”

伊丽莎白坐在他身边，瞅着他，说：“恩，我们去澳大利亚吧。然后呢？”

“然后……我们换一个名字，安安静静地生活。比如说我可以叫阿诺德，你可以叫贝尔。”

“恩，然后呢？”

“然后……”汤姆的嘴角带着一丝疲惫的笑意，“然后我们在春天种黑麦，秋天种玉米和棉花，养一群奶牛，在我们的房子周围种一片向日葵。”

伊丽莎白凝视着他，微笑着说：“然后呢？”

“然后……”汤姆深深吸了一口气，转过头来，在她的额头吻了一下，“然后阿诺德和贝尔在他们的农场上，平静地度过了一生。”

“我们找一个麻瓜旅馆住一晚上，然后第二天我们坐麻瓜的船走。”伊丽莎白说，“这样就不会有巫师认出我们来了。”

“好。”

这时正巧一辆出租车经过了他们身边，司机满怀希望地放慢了车速，伊丽莎白握着他的手，说：“走吧，我不想在麻瓜的大街上幻影移形。”

他们坐上了汽车的后座。

“丽兹酒店。”伊丽莎白对司机说，不知道为什么，这是第一个跃进她脑子的麻瓜酒店名字。

午夜的巴黎那么温柔，塞纳河畔的灯光倒映在河水里，从黑暗的车窗里一一掠过。她觉得心里有好多好多的话想对汤姆说，可是却一个字也说不出来。

她半躺在了汤姆的怀里，闭着眼睛，心想，他们还有一辈子的时间呢。说不定很多年后的某个阳关灿烂的午后，他们可以在房子外面一边喝茶，一边把这些年的事情全部好好谈一谈。

汽车开进了隧道，司机打开了收音机，一首歌传了出来——

Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?

难道冬天时，你的双脚不冷吗？

The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine.

天空不会下雪，太阳也不会照耀

It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day.

白天和黑夜无法分清

You're losin' all your highs and lows.

你在失去感到开心和低落的能力

Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

你不觉得那种感觉的失去很奇怪吗？

伊丽莎白觉得非常疲惫。她靠在他胸前，头发乱七八糟地散落在脑后，街上的路灯照进出租车后座的窗户，细细碎碎地落在她苍白的面容和乌黑清澈的眼睛里。

这感觉，就好像回家了一样。

很久以前他们在斯特兰德街上坐过一辆红色的麻瓜双层巴士，窗外的温柔夜色也好像是沉默的旧时光。她记得，十年前的斯特兰德街上有一排排整齐的橘黄色路灯，教堂里晚弥撒的钟声和有轨电车的声音在当当地响着，她的脸颊贴在他胸口微凉的布料上，鼻尖围绕着的都是他身上淡淡的墨水和木头的气息。

十年后的午夜巴黎，夜色如水，灯火如星海，她觉得自己好像是忧郁的深海鱼穿行在夜的茫茫海洋里，一切都宁静地好像水下的寂静世界一样，似乎世界上所有的黑暗、争斗、谎言、虚伪都离了她十万八千里，这辆出租车似乎也会一直这样在温柔的夜色中前行，到达一个未知的美好地方，永远也不回头。

她闭着眼睛，觉得昏昏欲睡。她需要好好休息了，她什么也不想去思考。她真的很累很累了。汤姆也半闭着眼睛，谁都没有注意到自从他们进了隧道开始，两辆漆黑的汽车跟了上来，始终与他们保持着不紧不慢的距离。

隧道里的灯光在汽车表面反射着，闪闪发亮，隧道的尽头已经出现了，司机看到了隧道出口的明亮灯光，心情愉快地跟着歌曲的旋律哼唱起来。

每一条黑暗隧道在快到尽头的时候，总会看到外面的暖黄色灯光。他喜欢那样的感觉。

他从反光镜里看到一辆汽车从超车道上猛然加速，来到了他的前面，然后猛地踩下了刹车。紧着着一阵刺耳的发动机爆炸和紧急制动的声音，出租车失去了控制，旋转着撞向了马路正中的栏杆，滑到了反方向的车道，随着一阵巨大的爆炸声，汽车撞到了隧道顶部，消失在熊熊火焰中。

两辆黑色的汽车平静地离开了隧道，一扇车窗悄无声息地关闭，一根魔杖消失在窗户的后面。还没有到隧道口，两辆汽车就突然消失在了空气里，变得无影无踪了。

隧道里，出租车的残骸依旧在燃烧着，一只手表从车窗里飞了出来，石英表面已经焦黑粉碎，指针永远停留在了8月31日凌晨零点零5分。

燃烧的火焰噼啪作响，汽车里的收音机竟然还在播放着——

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

亡命之徒啊~ 你为什么不清醒？

You been out riding fences for so long now.

你已经冷眼旁观好久了。

Oh, you're a hard one,

啊，你真的很难劝动，

but I know that you've got your reasons.

但是我知道你有你的理由。

These things that are pleasing you

can hurt you somehow.

那些令人开心的事情总能伤害到你。

Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy!

不要去取悦闪耀的皇后，

She'll beat you, if she's able.

她会打碎你的希望，让你生不如死，

You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet.

你知道红心Queen才是你最好的赌注 。

Now it seems to me some fine things

have been laid upon your table,

你明明就有着很好的选择，

but you only want the ones that you can't get.

可是你非要去追求你得不到的那些东西。

Desperado, ah, you ain't gettin' no younger.

亡命之徒啊，你已经不年轻了，

Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home.

你的痛苦和饥饿，它们在把你赶回原点。

Freedom, oh, freedom. That's just some people talkin'

自由，噢自由，那只是别人口中的字眼，

You're a prisioner walking through this world all alone.

穷其一生你都是感情的囚徒，独自走过了漫漫人生路。

嘶嘶的声音响了起来，啪得一声，收音机陷入了沉寂。就好像一根放在窗口的蜡烛，摇曳了一下，啪得一声熄灭了。


	52. 秋日挽歌

1955年的夏天走地特别快，到了九月底，铅灰色的云层夹着阵阵狂风和暴雨扫过苏格兰高地的荒原，斯图亚特庄园的灰色城堡高高矗立在山坡上，庄严肃穆，笼罩着一层寂静的悲哀。

梅琳达·斯图亚特站在起居室的窗户前面，雨水汇聚成一股股湍急的水流顺着玻璃哗哗地往下淌，好像瀑布一样。她穿着一件黑色的袍子，长长的深色头发在脑后用黑色的丝带系成了一只粗粗的马尾辫，灰蓝色的眼睛带着不应该属于一个十三岁孩子应有的忧郁。

门轻轻一声开了，也穿着一身黑袍子的埃莉诺牵着查尔斯走了进来。她脸色苍白，蜷曲的金发也有黑色的丝带系在脑后。

“托尼舅舅马上就要来了。”埃莉诺说。她让查尔斯坐在沙发上，然后走到窗前，站在梅琳达身边，看着被大雨淋得模糊不清的窗户外面庄园门口的车道。

和安静内敛的埃莉诺相比，梅琳达一直都是个活泼好动的女孩子，性格极为要强，凡是都要抢在前面，可是最近她却变得格外沉默。听到了埃莉诺的话，她一声不吭地转身走开了，拿起放在壁炉架上的一本书，默默地坐在了查尔斯对面的沙发上。

埃莉诺叹了口气，重新转向窗口。托尼舅舅和克劳蒂亚舅妈的汽车快要到了，因为她看到管家克劳德先生已经撑着黑色的雨伞，带着男仆站在门廊外面了。斯图亚特庄园上个月加强了安全措施，再也没有人可以直接幻影移形到庄园里，他们都只能从门房那里坐汽车进来。可是即使可以幻影移形，克劳蒂亚舅妈也只能坐车过来，因为贝卡告诉过她，坐在轮椅上的女巫是不能幻影移形的。

黑色的汽车开到了楼下，埃莉诺擦了擦窗户上的雾气，看到了一袭黑衣的托尼走下了车，男仆和一名随行的治疗师把轮椅抬下了车，托尼舅舅抱着克劳蒂亚姨妈，走进了房子。

埃莉诺觉得心里一阵阵地难受。自从妈妈去世后，她再也没有这么难受过了。还记得两年前参加托尼舅舅的婚礼时，克劳蒂亚是那么光彩照人，她穿着白色的裙子和托尼在金色的舞池中跳华尔兹，是几百名男女巫师眼中羡慕的对象。

女仆的脚步声从门外响起，贝卡走了进来，她也穿着黑色的衣服，脸色苍白无力，眼睛肿的像桃子一样。托尼舅舅推着克劳蒂亚舅妈坐的轮椅走了进来，圣芒戈的治疗师吉莉安跟在他们身边，斗篷上全部都是雨水。克劳蒂亚姨妈穿着厚厚的毛皮大衣，金色的头发紧紧挽在脑后，带着一顶黑色的帽子，帽子上的黑色网纱垂下来，遮住了一半的脸。

“和托尼舅舅和克劳蒂亚姨妈打招呼。”弗朗西斯走了进来，对孩子们说。埃莉诺走上前，托尼和克劳蒂亚都吻了吻她，查尔斯也走了过去。可是梅琳达没有动弹，一张苍白的小脸绷得紧紧的。

“梅尔？”弗朗西斯说，他的声音有些沙哑。

梅琳达还是没有动弹。过了几秒钟，她发脾气似的把手里的书用力砸在了地上，站了起来，一把推开埃莉诺，往楼上跑去了。查尔斯犹豫了一下，追着他的姐姐跑走了。

弗朗西斯听着她渐渐远去的抽泣声，又添加了几分沧桑的脸上掠过一道难言的悲哀和凄苦。他转身看向贝卡，暗哑地说：“去看看他们。”

起居室里的气氛凝重极了，除了窗外连绵不绝的雨水声，没有人说一句话。克劳德先生送来了茶点，给每个人倒了一杯浓浓的热茶。弗朗西斯站在壁炉前，背对着托尼和克劳蒂亚，双手撑在壁炉架上，低着头，一语不发。

“斯图亚特先生，喝杯热茶吧，”克劳德先生端着白色的细瓷烫金茶杯，小心地说，“您已经几天都没有吃过东西了。”

“给我拿一杯白兰地，”弗朗西斯头也不回地说，“不要冰。”

克劳德先生露出无奈而痛苦的表情，摇了摇头，挥了挥魔杖，桌子上多出了一瓶酒和一只玻璃杯。

弗朗西斯接过酒杯，仰起头就把白色的烈酒一饮而尽。他把放下杯子，转头过来，走到了窗前，一手插在裤子口袋里，说：“我打算下个礼拜带孩子们搬走。”

托尼坐在沙发上，看了看他，并不是很吃惊的样子。

“庄园你怎么处理？”托尼问他。

“我自己不想再回来，也不想看到别人住到这里来。”弗朗西斯说，“就让它在这里荒废，逐渐变成一幢结满蜘蛛网的空宅吧。也许有一天，她还会回来看看呢。”

克劳蒂亚的肩膀颤抖了一下，托尼低下了头，手指插到额前的头发里。过了几秒钟，他站起来走到桌子旁，倒了一大杯白兰地。

准备出门的时候，梅琳达把自己锁在了房间里，无论谁去劝说她都不肯出来。克劳德先生和吉莉安上去叫她下来时，梅琳达直接把房间里的茶壶和镜子一股脑地砸在了门上。

“让我去看看她。”克劳蒂亚说。

托尼犹豫了一下，但还是抱着她上了楼。他抱着克劳蒂亚站在梅琳达的房门口，在门上敲了敲。

“梅尔？”克劳蒂亚轻轻地说，“我可以进来和你说几句话吗？”

门里沉默了好一会儿，然后是轻轻的咔哒一声，梅琳达的脑袋出现在了门口。

“谢谢你。”克劳蒂亚说，然后转向托尼，说，“把我放在椅子上好吗？我和梅尔单独谈一会儿。”

托尼一直在门口等着，大约过了一刻钟，查尔斯打开了门，睁着一双和她一模一样的黑眼睛看着他，说：“托尼舅舅，梅尔准备好去参加妈妈的葬礼了。”

墓地就在斯图亚特庄园后面的山坡上，历代的斯图亚特家人都长眠于此。弗朗西斯带着梅琳达，埃莉诺走在队伍的最前面。玛德琳·兰道尔夫人牵着查尔斯跟在弗朗西斯的后面。再往后面是托尼，克劳蒂亚，吉莉安，还有抱着艾斯黛拉的奶妈。克拉丽莎带着他的儿子威廉和爱德华走在后面，维多利亚的脑袋裹在兜帽里，独自走在克拉丽莎的孩子们后面。接着是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和他的妻子乔治安娜，还有他们的儿子卢修斯。除了这些人，参加葬礼的还有十几名她从前在霍格沃茨的同学，好多人托尼都记不起是谁了，可是他认出了卡尔和克里斯，那两个从前总是和她还有艾达在一起的拉文克劳男生。已经卸任的魔法部部长跟在后面，还有弗朗西斯的助手乔纳森。除此之外，就没有别的魔法部官员了。

管家克劳德先生和女管家詹宁斯带着家里的二十几名仆役跟在最后面，很多女仆都在抽抽搭搭地哭。贝卡穿着一件黑袍子，苍白沉默地走在最后面，没有人敢对她说话，因为她看起来脆弱地好像一碰就会碎。

而墓园的外面的一片荞麦地，天还没亮的时候就已经被几百名来自《预言家日报》，《女巫周刊》，《今日变形术》，还有法国报纸《法兰西晚报》，《马赛女巫晨报》，《巴黎镜报》等的记者挤得水泄不通。除了这些人，还有上千名自发组织前来为斯图亚特夫人送行的民众。他们早就在报纸上读到过斯图亚特夫妇的故事，并为斯图亚特家族遭受的巨大不幸伤心不已，斯图亚特夫人用生命的代价换来了黑巫师头目的殒命，这在他们看来是无比高尚的行为。还有一些人则纯粹出于一种看热闹的心态，来一睹这位两任妻子和一名情妇全都惨死的前魔法部高官的真面目。

仪式非常简短，大雨越来越大，克劳德先生为大家施了魔法，没有雨水会砸到人们的身上，每个人看起来都好像浑身笼罩在一层淡淡的雾气中一样。苏格兰高地的狂风从谷地里吹来，把人们的黑袍子吹得扑棱棱地作响，当棺木缓缓降落到墓穴中去的时候，埃莉诺终于忍不住抽泣了起来。

梅琳达紧紧靠在弗朗西斯身边，脸色白得吓人，深色的马尾辫在风中飘动着。她没有哭，可是她浑身都在发抖。托尼站在克劳蒂亚的轮椅边，紧紧握住她的手。他看了看梅琳达，低声问了克劳蒂亚一句：“你对梅尔说了什么，她就同意过来参加葬礼了？”

克劳蒂亚抬头看着他，露出淡淡的一笑：“没什么，我只是把真相告诉了她。我告诉她莉齐在去世之前是幸福的。”

主持的老巫师讲完之后，弗朗西斯走到了大理石墓碑前，沉默地看着前方漫无边际的雨幕。

1955年8月31日凌晨零五分，当所有人都在睡梦中的时候，斯图亚特庄园周围的山茶花突然之间全部凋零了。这些山茶花从来都不是自然种植的，而是由最初她变出的那一朵花复制出来的。

施魔法的人不在了，山茶花也永远沉寂了。

弗朗西斯看着前方，那如同古希腊雕像一般古典的前额和深陷的眼眶看起来好像凝固在了空气中一样。

“伊丽莎白·玛德琳·布拉德利·斯图亚特，挚爱的女儿，妻子、和母亲。”他沉沉的声音响起在苏格兰的荒原上，“黑暗的彼岸是爱的光明。”

好像有一只无形的手，这句简短的墓志铭被一个字母，一个字母地深深刻在了石碑上。

梅琳达抱着查尔斯，眼泪顺着她的脸蛋终于流了下来。弗朗西斯花了几秒钟平复了一下情绪，才重新开始说话，声音微微有些发抖：“我们都知道，我挚爱的妻子伊丽莎白于8月31日跟随黑巫师头目汤姆·里德尔在巴黎隧道车毁人亡。9月1日上午九点，前魔法部部长本杰明·里弗斯先生发表了辞职讲话。与此同时，傲罗办公室主任乔治·哈特和我也宣布了辞职。”

说到这里，他顿了顿，悲痛的声音逐渐变得有力而平稳：“我们所有人的手上都染着伊丽莎白的血液。伯纳德山谷之战是魔法部做出的最愚蠢的决定，不仅没有抓获一名黑巫师，而且摧毁了一百多幢别墅，使无数家庭的私人财产蒙受了巨大的损失。对此，乔治·哈特先生已经代表傲罗办公室发表了公开的歉意。汤姆·里德尔逃出山谷之后，出于无人知晓的原因，劫持了我的妻子，并在次日凌晨发生了车祸。关于车祸的原因，魔法部还没有查出真相。”

“最后，如果伊丽莎白可以听到的话，我想告诉她：亲爱的，你不仅使我在过去的八年里是最幸福的男人，你给我的回忆，也将点亮我此生剩下的每一分钟。”他深深吸了一口气，抬起头来，闭上眼睛，使出了浑身的毅力来控制出汹涌而出的悲伤。他重新看向前方，说道：“我想把一首诗送给我最美丽的妻子。”

他顿了顿，用低沉的嗓音开始背诵一首他孩提时代就熟稔于心的诗。

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone._

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone._

_Silence the pianos and with a muffled drum,_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

停下所有的时钟，切断每一根电话线。

扔一块骨头，让看门狗不再吠叫。

停下音乐，别再击鼓，

抬出棺木，迎接哀悼者们。

_She was my North, my South, my East and West,_

_My working week and Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song,_

_I thought that love would last forever,_

_I was wrong._

她是我此生的南北与东西，

我劳作的日日夜夜和休憩的分分秒秒；

她是我的每一个正午和子夜，

是我唇间的每一个字的意义，是我心头的每一个音符的旋律，

我曾以为我们的爱是天长地久，

可是我错了。

_The stars are not wanted now, put out everyone._

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun._

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,_

_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

无人想看星辰闪耀，把它们全都熄灭吧。

收起月亮的光芒，驱散太阳的光辉，

抽干海洋里的每一滴水，伐尽林间所有的树木，

只因这世间再无他事值得我心停驻。”

弗朗西斯没有再说别的。他走到梅琳达，查尔斯和埃莉诺身边，默默地看着穿着黑袍子的掘墓人扬起魔杖，泥土落在了包裹着深蓝色丝绒的棺木上。泥土落下的声音并不大，可是却好像是雷声一样锤击在每一个人的心头。梅琳达把脑袋埋在弗朗西斯的怀里，浑身都在颤抖。埃莉诺抱着查尔斯，眼泪顺着苍白的面容哗哗地往下淌。

过了好多年，埃莉诺从格兰芬多学院毕业的时候，她依旧可以想起很久以前伊丽莎白对她说过的话：“布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨都是欧洲最伟大的魔法学校。无论你去了哪一所学校，或者是哪一个学院，我相信你都会成为一名出类拔萃的女巫的。每个人的人生都是自己的选择，我和爸爸一定会尊重你的决定。”

大雨依旧在哗哗地下着，此时，马尔福是第一个注意到事情不对劲的人。

空气里传来了一阵嗖嗖的、并不是风声的奇怪声音。他下意识地把乔治安娜和卢修斯拉到自己身边，抬头看去，乌云密布的铅灰色天际，出现了数十道黑色的烟雾，正以飞快的速度朝着他们飞来。

聚集在墓园外面的记者和群众逐渐骚动不安起来，他们纷纷伸着脖子看向天空，不明白发生了什么。弗朗西斯把孩子们抱进怀里，脸上掠过一道恐惧。

一道道黑色的烟雾纷纷降落在墓地的尽头，变成了穿着清一色黑袍，兜帽遮住脸的巫师。他们越走越近，有几个女仆看清了领头的那一位，猛地捂住了嘴，发出了一声凄厉恐怖的尖叫。

托尼和弗朗西斯都看清楚了。托尼的脸刷得一下变得惨白，踉跄着往后退去，弗朗西斯一把将三个孩子推到自己身后，一向沉着稳重的脸上露出了恐惧和震惊的表情。

走在最前面的巫师没有带兜帽。他的面孔似乎被烧过，五官模糊，好像蜡一样，古怪地扭曲着。尽管如此，人们还是可以看出汤姆·里德尔的影子。他的眼睛变成了红色，瞳仁好像一条细长的蛇眼，残忍而冷酷。他穿着一件黑色的斗篷，脸好像墓穴上的大理石一样白。

诺特，罗齐尔，穆尔塞伯，多洛霍夫等人跟在他身后，除了这些人，还有一个身材略微纤弱，乌黑的头发从兜帽里垂落出来的女巫。

聚集在墓地外面的群众和记者开始纷纷逃窜，场面一片混乱，一切胆大的记者甚至按下了快门——汤姆·里德尔神秘复活，这绝对是接下来一个月的报纸头版新闻。

“上午好，斯图亚特。”汤姆好像没有注意到他的出现引起的混乱，露出了一种邪恶，可怕的笑容。他的声音也变了，变得更加高亢而冷酷，所有人听到的那一刻都狠狠地打了个寒噤。

弗朗西斯脸色煞白，过了好一会，他才说：“你究竟是谁？”

“我还以为你会更加热情地欢迎我这个老朋友呢。”汤姆讥笑着说，声音冷酷地不像是一个人类。他猛地转过了身看向参加葬礼的人群，黑色的袍子在风雨中上下翻飞，好像死神一样。

他一挥魔杖，几个闪闪发亮的字出现在了空中——

汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔

他又挥了挥魔杖，那些字母重新调换了位置，变成了——

我是伏地魔

好多人开始害怕地哭泣起来，可是没有人敢发出一点儿声音。伏地魔冷冷地扫视了一下周围，扬声道：“你们以为我也在那场车祸中去世了吗？你们错了。那场车祸杀死的只是汤姆·里德尔而已，今天，我要让你们所有人都知道，黑魔王是无法杀死，无法摧毁的！任何企图与我对抗的行为，都将受到数倍的惩罚！”

他挥起魔杖，一个女人发出了一声刺耳的尖叫，好像被一根无形的钩子勾到了半空，朝着他飞去。克拉丽莎张口结舌地抬头看着被倒挂在半空的维多利亚，吓得面无血色，一边拼命地把两个儿子抱到自己怀里，往后面退去。

伏地魔带着欣赏的表情，看着维多利亚徒劳地在空中尖叫和挣扎。他那细长惨白的手指玩弄着紫杉木魔杖，一边慢条斯理地说：“复仇真是的世界上最甜蜜的滋味啊，你说是不是？哦，我想起来了，你们也许还不知道这个女人做了什么吧？两个星期之前，正是她一手导致了那场烧死汤姆·里德尔和斯图亚特夫人的那场车祸！”

所有人都目瞪口呆，弗朗西斯抬起了头，脸上的表情震惊到了无以复加的地步。伏地魔看着在半空中绝望尖叫的女人，平静地说：“向我求饶。”

维多利亚气愤地骂出了一连串脏话，伏地魔厌恶地看了她一眼，拔出魔杖：“钻心剜骨！”

凄厉的尖叫划破了天空，多洛霍夫和罗齐尔发出了粗粝的大笑，罗齐尔还抽出了魔杖：“需要我搭把手吗，大人？”

伏地魔没有接话，于是罗齐尔当成了默许，兴奋地抽出魔杖，维多利亚抽搐地摔在了地上，然后又升到空中。剧痛和侮辱之下，维多利亚终于发出了暗哑而颤抖的声音：“求求你……求求你，伏地——啊！”

一道咒语狠狠地抽在了她身上，多洛霍夫咆哮道：“这不是你可以随便叫的名字！”

“够了，”伏地魔平淡地说，指尖抚过魔杖，稳稳地对准了她，冷酷的声音响彻了整个墓园，“阿瓦达索命！”

随着好几声尖叫，一道刺眼的绿光闪过，维多利亚·斯图亚特在空中翻了个身，仰面倒在了地上，滂沱大雨浇在她的尸体上，她的眼睛睁得大大的，黑色的头发像渔网一样散落在脑袋周围。

紫杉木魔杖指向灰色的天空：“尸骨再现！”

巨大的绿光闪闪的东西涌出杖尖，飞到了天空，那是一个硕大无比的骷髅，由无数碧绿色的星星般的东西组成，一条蟒蛇从骷髅的嘴里冒了出来，好像一根舌头。骷髅越升越高，在一团绿莹莹的光雾气中发出耀眼的光。

这是历史上第一个被发射到空中的黑魔标记。这是死神的记号和极权的巅峰。

墓园外面已经开始发生踩踏事故了，所有人都在争先恐后地逃走，有人在尖叫，有人在哭泣。可是伏地魔似乎已经没有再杀戮的想法了，他转过身去看着伊丽莎白的墓碑，冰冷而扭曲的脸上没有任何表情。

他一动不动地站着，在场的所有人也没有一个人敢动弹或者发出一丝声音来。

过了很多年，当梅琳达·斯图亚特回想起那场噩梦般的葬礼时，她依旧可以记得伏地魔面朝伊丽莎白墓碑，一动不动的高大背影。她记得灰色的厚重雨幕好像瀑布一样哗哗地落下来，她记得爸爸抱着自己和埃莉诺的颤抖的手臂，她记得踩在皮鞋下面泥泞打滑的草地。空气里充满了深秋的寒意，好像墓园里游荡着的不是食死徒，而是摄魂怪。

伏地魔的黑袍在风中被吹得鼓鼓的，十几名带着兜帽的食死徒分成两列站在他身后，警惕地握着魔杖盯着葬礼上的每一个人。那场大雨连绵不绝，似乎一辈子也不会再停下了。

几分钟过后，黑色的影子腾空而起，伏地魔消失在了灰色的雨幕里。食死徒们也追随着他纷纷离开了。

在历史记载中，伏地魔的势力是从六十年代中旬兴起的，但是早在1955年，他就已经以“伏地魔”的名字出现在世人面前了。

梅琳达后来想，也许是汤姆·里德尔真的死在了巴黎的隧道里了吧。

从此往后，世间再也没有汤姆与莉齐。

******

弗朗西斯·斯图亚特是在1974年去世的。伊丽莎白死后，他再也没有结过婚。他和伊丽莎白合葬在斯图亚特庄园里。梅琳达整理父亲遗物时，发现了一封信，日期是1955年8月24日。

这个特别的日期让她想起了什么。

_“致我最最亲爱的弗朗西斯：_

_如果你读到这一封信，那我已经不在人世了，虽然这个可能性并不大。不过以防万一，我还是把这封信交给了克劳蒂亚。 我对克劳蒂亚说，等我回家后，她就把这封信扔掉好啦，因为我可以亲口把这些话告诉你。_

_你还记得我曾经告诉过你，我做过一个关于我小时候的梦吗？我是骗你的，那不是梦，而是记忆。我全部都想起来了。七月份我们一起去巴黎参加艾斯黛拉的生日宴会的时候，我就想起来了。_

_我在宴会上见到了邓布利多教授，我和他谈起我的困惑：‘为什么没有经过治疗，我也想起了这些很久之前被维多利亚强行封锁的记忆？’_

_他告诉我：‘莉齐，这是一种古老神秘的魔法，它拥有战胜一些邪恶诅咒的力量——那就是爱。这是一种根植与自然和宇宙神秘韵律之中的魔法，没有公式，没有规律。在它应该发生的时候便会发生。所有需要爱和渴望爱的人，都会得到帮助。’_

_你看，其实维多利亚不是不可战胜的，在我爱上你的那一刻，我就打破了她的恶咒，想起了关于你的一切。虽然恶咒可以打破，但是，我却再也没法像爱汤姆那样爱你了。_

_你离开兰道尔别墅的那个早晨，我见到了西尔维娅。我知道我会做什么，但是想到要伤害你和孩子们，我就觉得非常难过。有时候我在想，我还不如死了的好，我活着，除了折磨我自己，也是折磨你，汤姆，还有很多人。_

_等我找到汤姆之后，我就会给你写一封信，我会赌上我自己的性命让你放汤姆走。这么逼你我真的很难过，但是我还是不得不这么做。因为我爱你永远无法胜过我爱汤姆。对你的爱就好像我爱我的家人，对汤姆的爱就好像我宁可和他一起死去。_

_以后的路怎么走，我们还得好好商量一下。我现在头脑很乱，等我回家以后再说吧。_

_祝好，_

_莉齐。_

_P.s, 告诉梅尔，埃莉诺和查尔斯，我永远，永远爱他们。_

_1955.8.24”_


	53. 秋日挽歌-后记

作品简介：

《一九四三》是埃拉·加德纳女士历经数年的研究和考察，以伊丽莎白·斯图亚特夫人生前留下的回忆录为材料，再加上文学小说创作的元素写出的一部半自传体、半小说体的作品，2005年8月31日由蜂蜜扫帚出版社首次印刷，同年年底攀至《预言家日报》畅销书榜第5名，《女巫周刊》畅销书排行第7名。

2014年8月24日，为了纪念伯纳德八月围城历史事件（1955年8月24日），加德纳女士应出版社和读者的要求，为再版印刷的《一九四三》特别版撰写了这篇后记。

******

《一九四三》于2014年再版印刷的时候，应编辑的邀请，我写下了这篇《挽秋后记》。一是要真诚的感谢《一九四三》所有的读者带给我的支持，鼓励和感动，二是想和大家分享我写作过程中的一些不为人知的细节。

我从11岁那年就开始构思《一九四三》的故事了。

我住在爱丁堡郊区的一个荒无人烟的谷地里长大，最近的邻居离我们都有五英里的路程。因为苏格兰高地上寒冷孤寂的成长环境，我从小就沉浸在书本的世界里。从小的生活环境养成了我安静腼腆、多愁善感的性格。我的姐姐去霍格沃茨上学之后，我就彻底没有玩伴了，除了看阅读更多的书之外，我逐渐养成了独自在山谷和田野里远足和探险的爱好。

在大人的口中，我们从小居住的山谷叫做“斯图亚特谷”。延绵不绝的丘陵地区的另一头是逐渐走高的山坡，父亲告诉我，山坡上面都是斯图亚特家族的领地。很久很久以前，在斯图亚特家族还是魔法界显贵之时，这片荒凉的山谷曾经是各界名流和魔法部高官常来的地方。

我总是站在荞麦地的木头栏杆后面，远眺着远处郁郁葱葱的山毛榉和冷杉林。树木和杂草早就入侵了上山的公路，溪谷的那一头，隐约可以看见嶙峋的红色山崖。苏格兰北海就在那陡峭的悬崖下面，我可以听到海浪翻滚的轰隆声，可是我却从来没有看见过大海。

在那片荆棘丛生的山坡上，矗立着一座宏伟的摄政王时代的灰色城堡：斯图亚特庄园。这座城堡已经被遗弃了几十年了，几乎成为了一座无人问津的废墟。

关于斯图亚特的各式各样的流言简直比梅林的故事还多。而其中流传最广的就是闹鬼的故事。

斯图亚特家族的祖坟就在庄园里，从小我爷爷就告诉我，在没有月光的夜晚，当年震惊全国的那起车祸中去世的斯图亚特夫人的鬼魂会在结满蜘蛛网的城堡里游荡，去藏书室寻找她的丈夫，去育儿室寻找她的孩子，诅咒闯入斯图亚特庄园的陌生人。

每次听到爷爷说这些，奶奶就会非常生气，认为这是一派胡言。

“斯图亚特夫人是我认识的最善良的女人，”奶奶挥舞着平底锅，对爷爷吼叫道，“如果她的鬼魂真的出现了，那我一定最想去拜访她！”

我的奶奶名叫贝卡·多纳万-加德纳。如果你读完了这个故事，你一定就会想起她是谁了。

即使过去了三十年，斯图亚特夫人的去世依旧是人们口中津津乐道的话题。听爷爷说，当年，伊丽莎白·斯图亚特夫人是英国魔法界最有名的贵妇之一。她的美貌，她与斯图亚特先生的爱情，她与汤姆·里德尔之间的绯闻和离经叛道的行为长久以来都是人们茶余饭后的谈资。

“一夜之间，整个英国都爆炸了，八月围城以及那场车祸整整两个星期都占据了英国所有报纸的头版，认识她的和不认识她的，全都涌到斯图亚特谷地来了。”爷爷一边抽着烟卷，一边乐滋滋地对我回忆着他年轻时候的事情，“可是，你一定想不到最惊人的事情是什么。当年，斯图亚特庄园以浪漫的山茶花而闻名遐迩，可是人们在9月1日清晨醒来以后，突然发现漫山遍野的山茶花在本应该盛开的时候全部枯萎了。你知道是为什么吗？是因为那些花都是斯图亚特夫人用魔法变的。她死了，魔法就消失了。而且，人们都说山茶花是她与斯图亚特先生爱情的见证。”

就是因为山茶花的流言，每年都有无数的女巫来到斯图亚特庄园许愿。在苏格兰的女巫中有一条迷信，在曾经山茶花开放的谷底许下愿望，那么她们的爱人就永远不会离开了。

写完《一九四三》之后，我到伯纳德山谷休假了一个月。今天的伯纳德山谷比50年前更加有名，不仅因为它是风景秀丽的度假胜地，也因为它是八月围城的遗址。当我骑马经过溪水淙淙、绿树成荫的谷地时，很难想象50年前这里曾经是一片硝烟弥漫的战场。

当年被炸成废墟的兰道尔别墅现在属于艾斯黛拉·兰道尔。别墅已经重建，我曾经去看过几次，但是大门紧闭，窗帘紧紧拉着，没有居住的痕迹。

《一九四三》做到了最大限度地尊重史实，但是出于一名多愁善感的作家的私心，我还是自作主张地修改了一些细节。

西尔维娅·布莱克是在1981年10月31日伏地魔在戈德里克山谷失势之后，在伊丽莎白的墓前自杀身亡的。2000年春天，我找到了安多米达·唐克斯夫人，唐克斯夫人把布莱克夫人的回忆录以及她所整理的斯图亚特夫人的回忆录交给了我。

根据西尔维娅的回忆，八月围城期间，伊丽莎白是在8月30日清晨到达马尔福别墅（也就是当时里德尔的据点）的。没有人知道伊丽莎白为什么花了整整一个礼拜才找到里德尔。8月24日至8月30日期间她做了什么，住在哪里，已经成为了永久的秘密。

根据历史资料，我们可以确定的事实仅为斯图亚特夫人与里德尔先生在8月30日夜晚10点半乘坐汽车离开了伯纳德山谷，随后在凌晨零五分的时候，双双罹难于巴黎隧道的车祸。车祸的幕后黑手是弗朗西斯·斯图亚特先生的姐姐维多利亚·斯图亚特。

至于斯图亚特夫人和里德尔先生为何一起离开前往巴黎，以及车祸发生的时候他们打算去哪里，再也没有人知道答案了。在我的小说里，我给出了一个近乎于美好幻想的版本。尽管我相信，汤姆·里德尔是不可能为了伊丽莎白放弃黑魔法之路，去澳大利亚隐居的。根据众多历史学家的观点，当时伊丽莎白为汤姆·里德尔劫持的人质，想借此逃离英国魔法部追捕的可能性更大。

魔法部官方从未对八月围城的投降原因给出官方表态，弗朗西斯·斯图亚特先生也从未接受过任何形式的媒体采访。

如果说巴黎隧道的车祸是震惊全国的，那么在斯图亚特夫人葬礼上发生的事情则震惊了整个欧洲。

根据详实的史料记载，1955年9月15日，人们原本以为已经死去的汤姆·里德尔以伏地魔的形象复活，并且出现在葬礼上，当着所有参加葬礼的人以及几百名记者的面，杀死了维多利亚·斯图亚特，并向天空中发射了历史上第一个黑魔标记。

伊丽莎白·斯图亚特的一生是一场传奇，就连她的葬礼也如同史诗般壮丽，在魔法史上留下了难以磨灭的痕迹。

没有人知道为什么伏地魔当天没有杀死弗朗西斯·斯图亚特。给我的写作提供了很大帮助的魔法史专家宾斯教授对我说了他的猜测：“也许，在伏地魔残酷、暴戾的漫长一生中，他唯一感受到爱的地方就是霍格沃茨。他唯一原谅过的人是斯图亚特先生。也许他明白伊丽莎白的孩子们需要他。但是到底是因为什么，也许只有梅林知道了。”

2003年秋天我在剑桥郡采访了已经77岁的艾达·伍德森，终身未婚的她独自居住在乡间的房子里。伍德森女士毫无保留地把自己当年所有的日记全部给了我。她的日记是除了西尔维娅·布莱克和伊丽莎白·斯图亚特本人留下的回忆录之外最重要的第一手资料，为《一九四三》在霍格沃茨时期的写作提供了巨大的帮助。

“我这辈子最后悔的事情就是晚到了一步，看着托尼死在了食死徒的手下。我永远、永远也无法原谅我自己。”年老的艾达流下了浑浊的眼泪，布满了皱纹的脸上写着深深的悲痛，“莱斯特兰奇向莉齐发射了一道阿瓦达索命咒，托尼扑了过去，挡在了莉齐和克劳蒂亚面前。他们一起滚下了悬崖后，我找到了他们。这时克劳蒂亚和莉齐都受了重伤。克劳蒂亚死死抱着托尼的尸体，无论如何也不肯放手。于是我只能给她施了一道昏迷咒，和莉齐一起就地埋葬了托尼，然后我带着克劳蒂亚离开了，莉齐一个人留在山谷里。”

也许，莉齐当时受了重伤，并且深受托尼的突然死亡带来的打击，再加上当时山谷里战乱不息，所以导致她过了接近一个礼拜才找到里德尔。

真相往往总是无比残酷，使人更加愿意相信更加美好的谎言。

于是，艾达·伍德森的死亡成为了我小说中第二个篡改史实的地方。实际上，艾达从来都没有及时赶到现场救托尼，而托尼至死都不知道艾达曾经那么爱过他。现实毕竟不是小说，没有那么多及时赶到的幸运，有的只是留下一辈子创伤的遗憾。

在我的小说里，以及成千上万名观众的心里，托尼与克劳蒂亚，艾斯黛拉从此幸福地生活在了一起，永远快乐地活了下去。

克劳蒂亚受了重伤后残疾了，后来她和克拉丽莎·斯图亚特住在一起，把艾斯黛拉抚养成人。克劳蒂亚因为伤心过度，并没有活几年。我觉得活着对于她而言反而是一种折磨，死亡是一种解脱，也许在茫茫的另一头，托尼正微笑着等着她呢。

克劳蒂亚死后，弗朗西斯·斯图亚特收养了艾斯黛拉。弗朗西斯·斯图亚特先生在伊丽莎白葬礼之后的第二天就收拾好东西，带着全体仆役和三个孩子搬走了，从此再也没有回过斯图亚特庄园。尽管后来他有回到魔法部工作的机会，但是他全部拒绝了。他继续经营着斯图亚特家族的生意，住在伦敦郊区，生活极其低调。我没有办法联系到他和他的任何一个孩子，只能从他身边的一些朋友那里听到一些只言片语。

将近60岁的查尔斯·斯图亚特先生的办公室助理给了我一个简明的答复。斯图亚特先生很欣赏我描述他母亲一生的努力，但是他以及斯图亚特家族的成员都不会接受任何形式的媒体采访。

伊丽莎白·斯图亚特夫人年少时期的好友艾达·伍德森总是让我想起我自己。和艾达一样，我在霍格沃茨读书的时候毫不出色，成绩平平，长相平平，从来没有男生会注意到我。和艾达一样，我也在一年级的时候就爱上了一个风趣出众的男生，从此不可自拔。但是这个男生直到去世前都不知道我曾经爱过他。也和艾达一样，我也曾经奋不顾身地冲上去救他，可是奇迹终究还是没有出现。他1998年的时候死在了霍格沃茨保卫战中。他的名字是弗雷德·韦斯莱。

也和艾达一样，我为了心里的悔恨和对死去爱人的纪念，终身不婚。

~THE END~

_It's time to say goodbye, I know it will make you cry._

_You make your destiny; I know you'll find the way._

_And outside the sun is bright; the things will be alright._

_I will be back one day to you, so please wait for me._


End file.
